amazonas doradas
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: tras la guerra con hades, el santuario necesita gente para la proteccion de su diosa,inicia el llamado a las amazonas del mundo y se abre el torneo por las armaduras doradas femeninas...¡¡que tienble el santurio...las amazonas doradas ya llegaron...jaaa!
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1: la idea**

En el templo de Atenas, en Grecia, luego de la ultima batalla contra hades los santos dorados fueron revividos por el perdón temporal del señor de los rayos. A cardo del templo dejo a su "confiable y respetable" patriarca, shion, mientras Saori se encontraba en la mansión kido en Japón atendiendo unos asuntos de la fundación junto a sus caballeros de bronce, shyriu se había ido unos días a los 5 picos con su maestro y cierta joven que ruborizaba al dragón, shunrei, en tanto seiya, hyoga y shun se relajaban un poco después de un entrenamiento con los caballeros dorados e ikki como siempre se desaparecía.

En el despacho del patriarca, se encontraba el mismo en compañía de saga, el ultimo ataque había sido devastador y aunque fuera difícil admitirlo le faltaban gente (a pesar de tener 88 caballeros la cosa era complicada ya que la mayoría estaban muertos o lesionados). Tenían que ver alguna medida para evitar otro ataque además de que si bien los caballeros dorados, algunos de plata y bronce ya se habían sanaron y todo lo demás estaba aburrido de cierta manera. (Cosa que pasa….).

-podría sugerir mas entrenamientos pero tampoco podemos exigirles tanto aun hay restos del lió de hades-dice el patriarca serio con la mascara puesta- aparte del hecho que estoy aburrido demasiadas batallas quiero hacer algo divertido.

-¿con que divertido?, si te refieres a otra orgia tienes que ver que Atenas no caiga de sorpresa como la otra vez casi no agarra-dice saga mientras recordaba cuando ocurrió de no haber sido por que mu la intercepto antes los habría colgado de las patas en los techos de sus casas.

- mujeres –dice pensativo mientras el geminiano lo miraba curioso- creo que encontré la forma de divertirnos y conseguir mas fuerzas de pelea para nuestra querida diosa.

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué estas considerando pasar de lado?-dice curioso mientras trataba de imaginar que podría estar pensando en ese momento- si es por las caballeros femeninos no cuentes no son las mas amistosas en esos temas.

-no pero siempre hay curiosidad y con lo demás, si lo se, pero nos harían falta santas doradas par las casas-dice mientras saga no se imaginaba una amazona dorada bajo en mismo techo bueno tenia sus posibles ventajas- puede ser pero no hay muchas caballeros femeninos que lleguen a ese nivel además la creación de las armaduras llevaría tiempo.

-no dije que fuera para ellas solas he pensado en llamar a las otras comunidades de amazonas, las chinas, las selváticas, entre otras que se de su existencia-dice sonriente debajo de la mascara- ¿te imaginas esas mujeres, aquí peleando con esos cuerpos todos entrenados por las peleas y entrenamientos?-dice mientras el caballero de géminis le sale un hilo de sangre en la nariz. (Si pateaba para el otro lado pero la tentación de su mini yo le ganaba, va le entra a cualquier cosa que pudiera, en pocas palabras era un pervertido que en cualquier momento de homo pasaba a heterosexual)

-por los cielos, si es como me imagino me importa compartir casa-dice mientras el patriarca se saca la mascara sonriendo esto iba a estar bueno.

-no se si compartirán por el momento si luego de seguro van a querer una casa propia-dice burlón –después lo arreglaremos antes lo primero las armaduras.

-hay que hablar con mu para que nos de un tiempo de espera –dice pensativo el geminiano.

-lo se, hazme un favor dile a mu que comience a trabajar, yo me encargare de convencer a Atena-dice con cierta picardía pensando en las nuevas posible "santas doradas".

Así han pasado varios meses, la mayoría de lo caballeros dorados quedaron sorprendido con la idea, el hecho de compartir la casa de su signo se le hacia raro, pero si Atena lo ordenaba no les quedaba otras que aceptar incluso seria interesante si se ponían a pensar. Los de bronce quedaron igual de impactados al saber la noticia, shion le consulto la idea a Saori como medida ante las perdidas por lo de hades, a lo cual la diosa tras meditarlo lo acepto, dando de cierta manera mas participación femenina en el santuario (arriba las mujeres ¡vamos carajo!…). En lo siguiente días de dispuso de emisarios que viajan hacia las comunidades amazónicas de la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap ****2: el llamado a las amazonas 1**

En tanto en la isla de Andrómeda, una joven de cabello rubio miraba el horizonte después de un largo día de entrenamiento, desde hace unos años no podía sacarse a cierto chico de cabellos verdes de la cabeza, el era el único que vio su rostro tenia una deuda pero después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a preguntarse si el aun la recordaba o mas bien si la miraba como algo mas que una amiga. Cuando a lo lejos los grito de una compañera de armas la llama a una reunión por una noticia de un emisario del santuario, corriendo rápido temiendo que sea otra guerra en camino o algo peor llegan donde un gran numero de caballeros femeninos están reunidas junto a la matriarca de la isla (si es que hay uno).

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dice una de las chicas mientras todas susurraban entre ellas pensando que era el mensaje

-silencio-dice la anciana jefa callando al genterio- nos ha llegado una noticia de suma importancia desde el santuario, debido a las perdidas en las ultimas guerras se ha decidido abrir la competencia por las armaduras doradas femeninas-dice mientras todas las chicas miran sorprendidas.

-¿es verdad su excelencia, ya se han creado las armaduras doradas femeninas?-dice otra de mas jóvenes en el montón

-están en eso, la fecha para iniciarse el torneo es dentro de 4 meses –dice mientras toma aire- pero esta competencia se ha extendido a todas las comunidades de amazonas así que las interesadas se hará un torneo interno para ver quien es digna de asistir a representar nuestra isla y pelear por las armaduras.

-¿otras comunidades amazónicas? ¿Aun hay en este tiempo?-dice una de las chicas mientras la matriarca suspira.

-si, se que han escuchado de la supuesta extinción de las amazonas selváticas pero no son las únicas también están las chinas que aumentaron su numero en estos años-dice seria- tanto ellas como las selváticas son fuertes oponentes así que prepárense la competencia por las armaduras será difícil-dice mientras todas la chicas la miran pensativas o serias.

-¿un torneo con otras amazonas?-dice Ariadna una caballero femenino de cabello castaño ondulado largo hasta la cintura vestida con una armadura parecida a la de Marilyn (mascara con líneas azules con una malla de cuerpo entero con pechera y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de delfín)

-por lo que parece si, Ariadna esto no será fácil-dice June mientras escuchaban la explicación del torneo local de la matriarca.

Mas tarde mientras June en compañía de Ariadna y julia (una joven amazona griega de cabello rubio dorado, medio enrulado en las puntas, de cuerpo proporcionado, vestida con una malla negra de cuerpo entero que era cubierta por una pechera que resaltaba con la toga de un solo hombro color blanca sujetada por la cintura con unos lazos verdes, mas la mascara ocultando unos ojos azules claros)

-¿oye June como son los caballeros dorados?-dice julia peleando con Ariadna mientras June la mira pensativa-¿June me estas escuchando?

-si, te escucho-dice fingiendo haber estado atenta desde que se dio en comunicado no paraba de pensar en shun, de seguro estaría allí, como estaría, mas importante aun la recordaría, tratando de despejar su mente se pone a recordar a los santo dorados- pues son doce, alguno fueron revividos por lo que supe y depende el que te interese. Algunos santo son un tanto violentos como el de cáncer, Escorpio o piscis, otros mas calmados o sabios como virgo o Aries, va en si consta del signo al que seas asignada.

-es verdad, ¿por cierto julia tu perteneces a la constelación de acuario, no?-dice Ariadna mientras la rubia la mira alegre

-si, nací bajo esa constelación, ¿dime como se llama el caballero de acuario, como es?-dice mirando a la otra caballero rubia.

-pues se llama Camus, es un caballero serio, estricto, frío al menos eso aparenta no te puedo decir mucho sobre el aparte de sus técnicas de hielo-dice June mientras se estiraba.

-ya veo, descuiden si llego a la armadura yo me encargo de descongelarlo-dice burlona mientras la castaña se reía, era una loca alegre por eso le caía tan bien nunca se aburría con ella- y ¿tu a que signo perteneces?-dice mirando a la castaña.

-yo a sagitario -dice algo sonrojada mientras julia la miraba burlona

-con que eres toda una arquera-dice riendo imitando un león haciendo enojar a la chica que al final se termino riendo

-bueno ya basta chicas hay que entrenar antes de pensar en cualquier caballero o armadura dorada, no olviden que no son las únicas interesadas en conseguir las armaduras- dice June volviendo al entrenamiento junto a sus amigas.

Mientras los emisarios del santuario iban en camino a las diferentes aldeas amazónicas, en Grecia los caballeros dorados de capricornio, leo y Aries charlaban sobre la futura llegada de las amazonas.

-aun no me imagino a amazonas doradas-dice shura de capricornio se suponía que ellos caballeros santos protegían a Atena y ahora también doradas femeninas era raro- me es raro.

-no será que lo que te preocupa es que sea un mas fiel a la saori que tu –dice burlón el leonino mirando al caballero de la espada sagrada -o mas bien que a ti se te haga difícil ser fiel a saori con una amazona dorada dando vueltas por toda tu casa-dice haciendo que shura se pusiera colorado lo había pensado pero el era fiel a Atena ninguna mujer podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¡pero que dices, los caballeros dorados solo amamos a Atena y a nadie mas, mi lealtad es solo para ella aunque halla una amazona dorada conviviendo en la misma casa eso no debe cambiar!-dice molesta el capricorniano mientras el leonino lo miraba no creyéndole.

-si claro eso dices ahora pero ya veremos, además a mi parecer me parece que seiya ya se encarga de eso ,sin olvidar que he escuchado que las amazonas son bastantes lindas-dice mientras se imaginaba a su caballero femenino con un armadura marcando su cuerpo y…ya saben el resto.

- pero que dices Atena trata a sus caballeros por igual, además hablando de seiya ¿tu no estabas con la caballero femenino del águila, su maestra?-dice shura poniendo como un tomate al castaño.

-bueno yo….-dice mirando al costado sonrojado cuando salvado por Camus que llegaba saludando serio como siempre- hola Camus, ¿tu que opinas sobre el tema de mas amazonas doradas? –dice cambiando de tema mientras shura lo miraba diciendo que aun no la terminaba.

-si saori lo decidió aceptar no nos podemos oponer, mientras no resulten una molestia a mi me da igual-dice mientras mu que había escuchado la conversación mientras trabajaba en las armaduras.

-coincido con Camus, aun que lindas nosotros tenemos un deber con nuestra diosa y ellas vienen para dar apoyo no para ser novias, son en todo caso compañeras de armas-dice mu mientras miraba unos bocetos que el patriarca le mando con el diseño de las armaduras.

-compañeras y todo lo que quieras pero si te tocara una amazona de Aries, que sea a tus gustos y sea linda ¿no te sonrojarías al menos?-dice leo mientras mu mira para otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

-eso no viene al caso, nosotros no las elegimos lo hace las armaduras-dice serio algo sonrojado mientras el leonino reía triunfante.

Mientras los caballeros siguieron con su charla, en una montaña en china, una mujer anciana junto a dos más de unos 50, guardaban silencio ante un grupo de mujeres algunas jóvenes otras más viejas que impacientes por la curiosidad del llamado de emergencia a los diferentes clanes amazónicos chinos. Estaban ubicados en un gran salón en ronda con la anciana mayor y sus acompañantes en la cabeza. (la mayoría vestida con atuendo elegantes de tipo chinos, vestidos o en dos partes, depende el caso y la edad)

-bien, las he llamado de urgencia por un mensaje del santuario de Atena, en Grecia, por las ultimas guerras que ha ocurrido como habrán escuchado en su momento decidieron abrir la competencia por las armaduras doradas-dice la anciana mientras miraba seria a los presentes- esta vez nos han invitado para participar de dicho evento a todas las comunidades amazónicas, se nos pide que llevamos a las mas fuertes o dignas de nuestra tribu. Seleccionen a su mejor aprendiz o maestros pueden postularse también, debemos mostrar nuestra fuerza ante las demás comunidades-dice mientras los maestros, tutores y presentes discutían o comentaban al respecto- es todo analicen bien las posibilidades y las espero dentro de 3 meses.

mmm... que Hare-dice una anciana con el cabello gris atado en un rodete alto, vestida con un vestido con abertura en ambos lados con un pantalón blanco sujetándose la cintura con un pañuelo, caminaba pensativa sobre lo hablado recientemente mientras fumaba una pipa.

-sensei -dice una niña de unos 12 años de cabello marrón, peinada con 2 rodete y vestida con una traje chino de color rosa dividido en dos, remera y pantalón adornado con bordados con flores.-la estaba esperando.

Ya veo- dice mientras piensa tenía solo tras aprendices la única que estaba a nivel para competir era una pero el problema era que no estaba segura de si era buena idea que tuviera contacto con aquello.

-¿Qué dijeron en la reunión, que era tan urgente?-dice curiosa la niña curiosa mientras la anciana seguía sumida en sus pensamientos- sensei kaede ¿me escucha?

-si, nana te escucho pero estoy pensando justamente en ello-dice caminado junto a la niña que se moria de la curiosidad- el asunto es de complicado déjame que lo pienso y luego te explico.

Llegando a una casa grande en el pie de una montaña, nana entra alegre a la casa mientras la anciana se queda mirando una montaña cercana, en aquel lugar estaba la aprendiz que tenía en mente, habilidad no le faltaba pero aun no estaba segura si convenía. Luego de tomar un te para seguir reflexionando había tomado una decisión la llevaría aunque de seguro la regañarían con sus 64 años pero ya que no le interesaba lo que opinaran los demás.

Caminando hasta una pequeña abertura entre las piedras mira seria si le decía ya no había vuelta atrás, suspirando toma aire dando un gran grito.

-kallane Wong Feng, ven aquí-dice seria a todo pulmón haciendo que el eco pasara por la abertura entre pasillos de oscuridad hasta una gigantesca cueva donde entre las sombras y un gran numero de murciélagos que dan vueltas una figura aparece de pelo plateado, vestida con una remera larga y un pantalón que le llegaba a las rodillas algo desgastada por el entrenamiento, subiendo la piedra con sus pies descalzos se para mirando en la oscuridad el lugar por donde venia el grito.

- ¿y ahora que rayos quiere esa vieja? No tiene remedio mas años pasan mas molesta es-dice sonriendo con burla mientras avanza entre la oscuridad por los pasillos innumerables que se enredaban como un laberinto si no conocías el camino, caminando tranquila sale por la abertura mostrándose un tanto sucia con el pelo atado en una trenza que le colgaba cerca de la cintura.- ¿Qué pasa ahora, quien se murió?

- Deja de decir tonterías, báñate y cámbiate de ropa-dice seria mientras kalla mira con cara de pocas ganas rascándose el flequillo que le tapaba sus ojos ciego pintados de un gris violáceo - tenemos que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: el llamado de las amazonas 2 (****La dama del hielo y la guerrera de las sombras)**

La furia del cielo azotaba inclemente las heladas tierras del norte aquellas estepas donde el hielo y la nieve eran perpetuos. Ningún ser humano podía vivir en aquel infierno de hielo y viento. Pero ella no era ningún ser humano corriente.

Alzo su bello rostro hacia el cielo cerrando sus glaciares ojos y aspiro profundamente el aire gélido. Su largo cabello color de la nieve bajo la luna era sacudido por el potente viento, pese al clima extremo vestía una blusa azul con mangas cortas y escote. Sobre esta un corsé negro cerrado en la parte delantera con cordones que acentuaba mas la finura de su talla y la curva de sus pechos, unos ceñidos pantalones negros , y unas botas altas de piel de oso, a la manera de los guerreros en aquellas tierras.

Sus brazos desnudos de pie blanca finísima solo estaban cubierto por unas muñequeras negras. La nieve como agujas punzantes se impactaba contra su cuerpo pero para ella era como una suave caricia. Era ella sola en medio de la tempestad donde únicamente se sentía en paz.

Así con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el azote de la ventisca en su cuerpo y sumida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a elevar su cosmos, que la envolvió con una poderosa aura dorada. Su voz se elevo fundiéndose con el viento, en una dulce y triste canción, era como si inflamase aun mas su cosmos elevándose como una columna hacia el cielo.

El viento dejo de rugir, la nieve de caer y el cielo se abrió para dejar ver un limpio cielo de estrellas, su corazón se lleno de paz al contemplar como en el horizonte se comenzaba a dibujarse las luces de su protectora, aurora boreal.

Sintió en su presencia en su espalda, pero aun así continuo su canción. Ella jamás permitiría que nadie la escuchara, pero ese caso era distinto. Termino y giro lentamente hacia su visitante, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules glaciales, continuaba seria nunca sonreía pero había algo dulce en su mirada.

-te había traído una capa-susurro la suave voz femenina- pero tu nunca la necesitas, mi querida Sieglinde- su dulce prima flare la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules y le dirigió una de sus grandes sonrisas. Portaba una capa de armiño en las manos y otra similar la cubría por completo.

-gracias flare, tu siempre preocupándote por todos- contesto la joven de cabellos rubios platino avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Quién dominara ahora la tempestad?- pregunto la joven princesa de Asgard a su prima-¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

La guerrera poso su mano sobre la de la muchacha- he de hacerlo por el honor de nuestra tierra, por el honor de nuestros dioses guerreros.

Los ojos de las dos muchachas se encontraron- aun no has olvidado lo que paso- le dijo la princesa- no puedes seguir culpándote por ello.

Y es que después de los años ella continuaba culpándose de la derrota sufrida a manos de los caballeros santos de Atena, ella tendría que hacer estado luchado junto a sus hermanos de armas como era su deber como valkiria de Odín, en vez de eso tubo que permanecer en su puesto, guardando las puertas del Valhalla mientras uno a uno los dioses guerreros caían a manos de aquellos insolentes griegos- yo debí haber estado allí-zanjo fríamente.

-sabes que no hubiera servido de nada, además mi hermana estaba actuando bajo el control de Poseidón, el sacrificio de los 7 fue inútil. Y sabes que también yo sufrí por ello- una leve nota de tristeza apareció en sus ojos al recordar como su amado Hagen había caído en aquel combate y la angustia que sintió en ese instante, pero la felicidad había vuelto a ella de nuevo- aun así la señora Atena fue bondadosa con nosotros y les devolvió la vida como premio a su fidelidad a Odín.

-y agradezco a la diosa su gesto nada tengo contra ella- musito la de cabellos plateados mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al palacio- mi asunto es para sus caballeros. Y esta oportunidad de luchar por unas de las armaduras de oro es una excelente ocasión para demostrar el poder de la valkiria de Odín a esos insectos.

-Hilda teme que puedas provocar otro conflicto y duda de dejarte ir. Lo menos que necesitamos en otra guerra santa, esta tierra ya ha sufrido suficiente-le replico la joven.

Ella río entre dientes sin dejar ese gesto frío- dile a mi prima real que no pretendo para nada que cause de otra guerra, pero si demostrar quien es la autentica señora del hielos a mas de un prepotente y machista santo de Atena. Además yo también soy una princesa de Asgard y se comportarme como tal.

-de todos modos sigo preocupada por ti-dijo la joven rubia jugando con sus manos pensativa.

-no tienes por que primita, a mi lo único que me preocupa es ese horrible clima- su gesto frío se torno en otro de fastidio- tanto sol y calor. No debe ser bueno para la salud.

La joven río suavemente- pues mucha gente de estas latitudes paga por ir allí de vacaciones, ya sabes el sol y la playa.

El bello rostro de la valkiria se tenso en una mueca de desagrado. ¿Playa? Puagg…toda para ellos, prefería el hielo.

Mientras en china kalla se bañaba en una agua termal de la casa, tiraba la ropa sucia en un cesto metiéndose en el agua caliente sintiendo como se le aliviaban los músculos. Suspirando mira la luna pensativa desde hacia dos días que tenía un presentimiento que le pinchaba la nuca no estaba segura de que se trataba pero le daba la impresión que era algo de su origen ni ella misma conocía mucho tan solo sabia que su maestra la había encontrado en una cueva cuando tenía 5 años entre la oscuridad y la mugre.

Lavando su cabello plateado quitando la suciedad de la cueva, se roza una marca en la espalda la tenia desde chica por salvar a una de las aprendices, nana de morir ahogada recibiendo una piedra que se clavo en medio de la espalda, lo irónico de la situación es que se le curo de un día para el otro, no era humano tal recuperación ni con todo el cosmos del mundo se podía levantar así como así de un golpe a gran velocidad contra una piedra puntiaguda, definitivamente no era normal pero que rayos era…no estaba segura de nada.

-¿vas a pasar o no?-dice sintiendo a presencia de Akyma una joven compañera aprendiz de la peliplateada, de cabello largo y levemente ondulado de color azulado añil que destacaban sus ojos verdes claro , aparece detrás de la puerta cubierta por una toalla sonrojada.

-lamento interrumpirle señorita Wong Feng-dice sonrojada mientras kalla la mira suspirando, era fuerte a su manera pero era demasiado tímida, piensa en tanto su amiga se acerca al agua sonrojada.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? No me gusta eso de señorita Wong Feng, demasiada formalidad para algo que no soy-dime mientras se escurre el pelo mientras Akyma la mira apenada- hace rato que nos conocemos así que dime kalla ¿entendido?-dice mirando con alegría a la ojiverde que se sonrojaba sonriendo, la mayoría de las personas consideraban a su amiga como alguien mala, fastidiosa, bruta, solitaria, incluso mandona. Bueno algo así era la mayoría del tiempo pero siempre solía actuar de manera gentil con los que tenía confianza y una gran paciencia en especial con ella.

-si, lo siento-dice sonrojada cubriéndose con el agua mientras kalla anda desnuda sin problema, bueno que se diga ella era ciega su apariencia no era algo que le importara mucho, a lo cual a falta de vista no quería decir falta de habilidad era tan fuerte o mas no estaba segura como su maestra pero tenía un problema con la personalidad.

-ya deja de disculparte-dice cubriéndose con la toalla caminado hacia la puerta- me iré a cambiar, tengo que hablar con la sensei, luego te ayudo con la cena ¿vale?-dice mirando a la peliazul que alegre le respondía que si con la cabeza.

Tras cambiarse de ropa por una remera cruzada bordo con unos pescadores negros que eran sujetado por una faja roja mate, salio para el comedor caminado entre los pasillo sintiendo como la luna iluminaba sus pasos por alguna razón se sentía mejor cuando estaba bajo su luz.

-maldito presentimiento-dice rascándose la nuca frunciendo el seño- rayos…me va a dar una jaqueca-dice molesta caminando para reunirse con su maestra en la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4: el secreto detrás de los ojos grises **

Tras llegar a la sala, su sensei la esperaba seria fumando una pipa finamente decorada con un dragón de jade, acomodándose al frente la mira seria, desde que había llegado de aquella reunión tenía la impresión de que algo pasaba lo presentía en su sangre, se sentía inquieta últimamente era como si todo su cuerpo le dijera que algo iba a suceder.

-bien ya estoy aquí-dice seria mientras la anciana la mira de la misma manera ya no había vuelta atrás sin mencionar que a pesar de su ceguera no se le escapaba una, era prácticamente casi imposible mentirle.

-¿de seguro te preguntas el motivo de la reunión a la cual asistí?-dice largando una bocanada de humo mientras kalla asiente seria la cabeza- escucha con atención no daré rodeos no me gusta ni a mi no a ti-dice suspirando impacientando a kalla que ya tenia la misteriosa reunión por la coronilla que rayos era lo que pasaba.

-si lo sabes ve al grano-dice molesta la joven de pelos plateados frente a la anciana que ya se esperaba esa reacción

-bien, el asunto del llamado a los clanes es que en el santuario de Atenas, habrás oído hablar de el- dice mientras kalla asiente con la cabeza atenta- se están convocando a las amazonas de todas las regiones del mundo para competir por las armaduras de oro femeninas, la matriarca ha pedido que los maestros de los diferentes clanes que escojan a candidatos entre sus discípulos o se presenten ellos mismos y no tienen ninguno a la altura -dice exhalando un ligero humo

- muy lindo el relato y ¿la cuestión a todo esto es?-dice kalla esperando a que diga la cara oculta de esta convocatoria.- no me digas que estas así por que esa matriarca de mierda se opone a que asista, no me vengas con cuentos a ti te importa poco y nada lo que diga esa mujer canosa-dice molesta mientras mira al costado frunciendo el seño

- en parte tienes razón pero aun así la respeto mínimamente-dice suspirando largando humo de su pipa- el tema no es que vallas o no vallas, por lo que a mi respecta estas en condiciones de ir y representar este clan sin ningún problema… pero-dice mirando seria a kalla que la escucha atenta analizando sus palabras.

-¿pero?-dice kalla curiosa medio dudosa de la respuesta pero con cierto presentimiento de que era lo que hacía vacilar a su maestra- déjenme adivinar, es por aquello ¿no?-dice suspirando molesta mientras la mujer asentía seria con la cabeza, kalla era observadora en el mínimo gesto, tono de voz entre otras cosas que hacía que se diera cuanta de muchas cosas al instante.- puede que en ese lugar este lo que usted tanto teme que me acerque pero hace rato que no tengo otra decaída y he aprendido a controlarme-dice mirando al costado seria.

-si pero en parte fue por que has permanecido lejos, la pregunta es si estas segura de tu reacción ante eso teniéndolo allí al alcance, habilidad para llegar sin ser notada en lo mas mínimo por sus guardianes, no te falta, pero ¿te crees capas de controlarte estando allí? ¿Vas a poder ignorar tu legado sanguíneo? –dice seria mientras kalla la miraba sorprendida, su maestra tenía esa habilidad poder sacarle lo que pensaba en la mayoría de ocasiones con solo mirarla a los ojos.- aun después de lo de Sakura…

-mas que legado diría maldición, si bien me mantuve lejos, se que no se con certeza como actuare teniendo aquello en frente. Créame que paso cada día de mi jodida vida, regañándome por lo que paso aquella vez, cada vez que la miro a la cara a nana, no puedo evitar sentir una puntada en el pecho-dice golpeando la mesa enojada consigo misma incluso dejando escapar una lagrima, esas reacciones solo las conocía su maestra- es algo que no puedo remediar por mas que lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas, quiero creer que no voy a reaccionar como quisiera pero la verdad no se realmente que ocurra. Lo que si estoy segura es que quiero ir, tengo que probarme a mi misma que no me convertiré en eso que odio-dice con la mirada ocultada entre sus cabellos plateados unos ojos con una culpa y enojo indescriptibles.

-si esta es tu decisión, nos presentaremos en Grecia- dice finalmente soltando la pipa en la mesa levantándose despacio saliendo al pasillo.

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?-dice kalla aun con la mirada oculta entre su flequillo desparejo mientras la anciana seria le dice que si con la cabeza mirándola de reojo – si me llego a convertir en ella, quiero que me prometa que cumplirá con la promesa que me dijo aquel día-dice dejando a la anciana sorprendida tratando de disimularlo lo mas que podía- solo eso le pido, hágalo rápido sin la presencia de akyma o de nana, los demás no importa.

-¿estas segura de eso? Después del sacrificio que hizo tanto tu padre como Sakura –dice seria mientras la chica la mira seria demostrando con sus ojos grisáceos violetas que no estaba jugando lo decía en serio. – créame que lo agradezco desde mi alma pero si para estar en ese estado, siendo lo que mas odio al mirarme al espejo aunque lo irónico es que no vea, lo puedo sentir esta allí, sinceramente prefiero no estar. Ella esta ahí riendo esperando el día en que deje de ser yo, por eso no quiero que nadie mas caiga por mi o por mi mano, le pido que de ser el caso no dude en hacerlo –dice sonriendo amargamente- no la odiare por hacerlo.

-tienes mi palabra- dice con una mirada seria con cierta preocupación pese a todo era su aprendiz y cumplir aquella promesa no era lo que mas deseaba.

-gracias-dice mientras la anciana se retiraba dejando a kalla sola en la sala pensativa de seguro su padre, se enojaría por su decisión pero después de lo se Sakura no cambiaria de idea, no mas héroes, no mas victimas solo quería paz y si tenia de llegar a eso; estaba mas que dispuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5: llamado final de las amazonas (Desdémona, la shaman de los infiernos) y la clasificación de la isla Andrómeda.**

Un fulgurante sol encandecía bajo los campos de entrenamiento de la isla Andrómeda; el aire era seco y lastimaba con tan solo respirar, era uno de los días mas calurosos que la joven amazona Julia había visto desde su llegada a la isla hace seis años. Un fulgurarte y azul manto, despejado de nubes decoraba el cielo, haciendo mas implacable el calor, sabia que seria un día perfecto para pasearse por las perladas playas de la isla y darse un chapuzón en las deliciosas aguas salinas, pero no, no tendría tiempo para ello. Hoy no. después de largos años de entrenamiento por fin había llegado el día en que probaría lo que valía, la guerrera que era, hoy seria la prueba final, donde escogerían a las elegidas, para representar a su clan en el santuario de Athena, por la lucha de las armaduras doradas femeninas.

Se levanto de su cómoda cama y procedió a asearse para luego alistarse con sus ropas de entrenamiento. Ataviada con una tunica corta ceñida al cuerpo de un solo hombro, zapatillas de combate color oro y su armadura de entrenamiento, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento, era muy temprano, pero estaba ansiosa, no sabría contra quien le tocaría enfrentarse pero fuere quien fuere no le daría tregua, ella debía ir al santuario y demostrar que era la mejor por sobre todas las cosas. Mientras caminaba se encontró con Ariadna y June, sus compañeras de armas. No. eran más que eso, eran las únicas amigas que había hecho desde su llegada a la isla, sus miradas lo dijeron todo en aquel momento y con un leve suspiro emprendieron la marcha nuevamente.

chicas, escuchen – espeto Ariadna para romper el tan incomodo silencio – pase lo que pase hoy y con quien sea que nos toque luchar hoy, recuerden siempre que seremos amigas por sobre todas las cosas, esta competición no nos separara – concluyo la castaña sonriente detrás de su plateada mascara

si, lo se, lo que pasa es… no me gustaría luchar contra ninguna de ustedes… no quiero lastimarlas – musito julia con mirada triste

no te preocupes, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, solo no hagas trampa – dijo June burlona para aligerar la cargada atmósfera produciendo la risa de ambas chicas

mira quien habla de trampas, la que fingió torcerse un tobillo para engañarme y luego hacerme quedar como idiota – replico julia burlona riendo tras su mascara, en ese instante las risas pararon, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Los campos estaban repletos y las demás amazonas contemplaban el primer combate que ya había iniciado, mientras el consejo de ancianas de la isla junto a la matriarca observaba. El combate se llevaba acabo entre Astrid de minotauro y Sofía de baltander. Por lo que se veía, aquel combate era muy igualado, ambas amazonas eran igual de fuertes por lo que el combate duro mas de lo previsto.

– Astrid es buena – murmuro julia a June que no despegaba sus ojos de Sofía – si, pero Sofía es mas técnica. Su técnica es impenetrable, un descuido y todo estará perdido para Astrid – concluyo June sabiamente – no lo creo – interrumpió Ariadna – Astrid posee destreza, agilidad y una habilidad nata para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo diría que cualquiera de las dos podría ganar – concluyo triunfante la chica a lo que detrás suyo se escucho como su maestra las mandaba a callar, las tres chicas callaron de inmediato avergonzadas y siguieron observando el combate.

¡ATAQUE DE MINOHAURA! – un aura color fucsia cubrió el cuerpo de la peli rosa haciendo que toda roca a su alrededor se levantara y de su mano derecha yb espiral se dirigió velozmente hacia su oponente

¡ESPADAS DE BALTANDER! - un aura color azul marino cubrió a la otra chica peli azulado y de sus manos un sin fin de espadas se desplegaron veloces hacia su atacante. Ambos ataques chocaron, produciendo un choque de onda que se expandió por todo el coliseo haciendo que todas cubrieran sus ojos para no segarse por el resplandor; en un instante todo el polvo y la mugre se levanto del lugar, dejando ver quien era la vencedora. Sofía de baltander había ganado.

Bien hecho Sofía – se escucho a la matriarca felicitar a la guerrera – has ganado el honor de ir al sagitario a representarnos por la armadura dorada de Tauro. Todas las amazonas gritaron al unísono de alegría, Sofía no seria oponente fácil en las eliminaciones del santuario.

Ves, se los dije – dijo June vencedora, mientras sus amigas la miraban con cara de: si, si, si, sabemos que tenias razón, Bla, Bla, Bla XDDD

El próximo combate será entre Amnistía de Solaris y Ambrosia de Lunaria – anuncio la matriarca causando el silencio de todas sus hijas – este combate determinara quien de ustedes dos ira por la armadura dorada de géminis, comiencen – ordeno la matriarca sentándose en su trono de piedra nuevamente

Este combate no pudo ser mejor, las gemelas del sol y la luna, luchando por el derecho a la armadura de géminis, esto es digno de ver – expreso Julia emocionada

Claro, no en vano el símbolo de géminis son dos gemelos ¿cierto? – sentencio Ariadna divertida

Si, pero así donde las ven, ambas chicas son similares en fuerza, destreza, agilidad he inteligencia; si el combate por la armadura de Tauro fue difícil, este será aun peor – concluyo June analíticamente, causando que sus amigas fijaran la vista en ambas combatientes.

Ambas chicas iguales, cual gotas de agua. Pelo largo hasta las nalgas color púrpura al igual que sus celestes ojos plata debajo de aquellas mascaras, lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus peinados. Amnistía prefería llevarlo suelto, mas Ambrosia prefería llevarlo recogido en una coleta de caballo. Todas estaban a la espera del inicio del combate y con el rápido movimiento de ambrosia este comenzó. Ambas chicas eran muy ágiles, el combate se extendió largamente y ninguna de las dos había utilizado aun sus técnicas, era digno de ver. – ya me canse de jugar hermanita, perdóname pero seré yo quien valla al santuario por la armadura de géminis – dictamino amnistía con prepotencia – y que te hace pensar que te dejare hacer eso onee-san? – pregunto divertida la menor de las gemelas (solo son 4 segundos de diferencia) utilizando su técnica final, sorprendiendo a su desprevenida hermana. - ¡POLVO LUNAR! En ese instante una ráfaga de polvo azulado con destellos estelares, se estrello contra el cuerpo de la mayor de las gemelas, llevándola hasta la pared lateral del coliseo sembrándola allí entre los escombros; ambrosia espero unos segundos, su hermana estaba inconsciente, no se levantaría mas.

la ganadora de este combate es ambrosia, tu nos representaras en el santuario, en el combate por la armadura dorada de géminis – dictamino la matriarca – el próximo combate será entre Zera de guiador y Marine de Hefaistos – concluyo la anciana dando cabida al próximo combate. Y así transcurrió el evento hasta llegar al combate tan esperado por la amazona, sabia que estaría junto a su amiga camino al santuario, Ariadna gano el derecho a ir por la armadura de sagitario, ella no debía fallarle, ganaría este combate y viajaría junto a ella a santuario para luchar por la armadura dorada de acuario.

El próximo combate será entre Samantha de Spica y Julia de Sadalsuu) – anuncio la matriarca con imponencia – este combate determinara quien de las dos, merecerá el honor de ir al santuario, a representarnos por la armadura dorada de Acuario, comiencen – ordeno terminante la matriarca a lo que ambas guerreras se colocaron en posición de ataque. Julia sabia que Samantha era fuerte, su estrella spica era de la constelación de Demeter por ello no seria una rival fácil. Ambas se analizaban, mientras desde las gradas del coliseo June y Ariadna oraban en silencio para que su amiga se hiciera con la victoria. El combate comenzó.

Samantha se abalanzo sobre ella, propinándole varios combos de puñetazos y patadas a lo que Julia respondió esquivándolos con volteretas en el aire rápidamente. La rubia era muy ágil y poseía una destreza sin igual pero eso no seria suficiente, antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, Samantha la esperaba con senda patada que impacto su estomago, para luego atacar su cara lanzándola hacia el otro lado del coliseo, Ariadna y June se sobresaltaron. La amazona de Sadalsuud se incorporo de inmediato, no dejaría que unos golpes tan insignificantes como esos la alejaran de su sueño de convertirse en la amazona dorada de acuario, por lo que una vez de pie, se abalanzo rápidamente contra la pelirroja propinándole sendos combos de puñetazos y patadas a la velocidad de la luz sin darle tiempo a la chica a reaccionar - ¡COLD VOLT! un aura azulosa cubrió el cuerpo de la amazona ojiazul y el frío cubrió el campo de batalla, una tormenta de estalactitas heladas salio de la nada y ataco con furia a su oponente que sin mucho esfuerzo las esquivo. Julia estaba sorprendida.

crees que con ese ataque básico me ganaras? Jajajajaja niña entupida, te enseñare lo que es un ataque de verdad - ¡ELIGTHIAN! El cosmos de la guerrera se elevo por los cielos y un sin numero de meteoros helados se dirigieron hacia la chica que a duras penas logro esquivarlos siendo impactada por uno de ellos, haciendo que esta abriera una grieta en el suelo hasta llegar a uno de los muros del coliseo. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, su cold volt había fallado pero porque? Como había pasado? No tenia tiempo de averiguarlo, de seguir así, Samantha acabaría con ella y con sus sueños de ir al torneo del santuario; las fuerzas le fallaban, estaba exhausta, el combate llevaba casi hora y media y aun no concluya, mas no se daría por vencida, eso jamás; levantándose lentamente logro incorporarse mientras que su oponente le miraba con sorna y prepotencia.

Crees que por ser fuerte lograras ganar este combate? – musito julia levantando lentamente la cabeza? Pues no, no es solo la fuerza que define a una amazona, es la lealtad, la fuerza de corazón y el amor hacia nuestros amigos y seres queridos lo que nos impulsa a seguir – haaa, disparates sin importancia, lo único que importa aquí es la fuerza y el poder, solo esas cosas necesitamos para vencer – interrumpió la pelirroja con prepotencia – ya basta de charlas y acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Dicho esto, la amazona de spica encendió su cosmos y un aura rojiza envolvió su cuerpo, julia sabia lo que se aproximaba. Su ataque final. Estaba muy débil y cansada como para detenerle, seria mas sensato dejar que la derrotaran y perder con dignidad, mas eso no era lo que Hecate (diosa griega del destino) había preparado para ella.

Cerro sus azules ojos tras su plateada mascara y elevo en silencio una plegaria que alcanzo el infinito_: "Hecate, diosa del destino, te imploro, ayúdame a vencer, se que mi destino es llegar a ser la amazona dorada de acuario, prometo cumplir mi labor con sabiduría, honor, lealtad y sobretodo amor, los valores que nos caracterizan y nos dan la fuerza que necesitamos para vencer" _en ese instante, su cosmos se disparo. Un aura blancuzca cubrió todo su cuerpo, pudo sentir como las fuerzas regresaban a su cuerpo y pudo sentir de su lado a Hecate haciendo que su estrella brillara mas y mas fuerte; las demás amazonas que observaban, quedaron atónitas ante tal despliegue de poder_. " tus plegarias han sido escuchadas, ahora ve y demuestra que eres de noble corazón y que el amor, es la fuerza necesaria para vencer" _la voz de Hecate retumbo en su interior y fue así que cuando la amazona de Sadalsuud abrió sus celestes ojos azules tras su mascara un descomunal poder se desato – ¡DIVINE JUSTICE! En ese instante miles de espadas sagradas impactaron el cuerpo de su oponente, la amazona de spica no entendía como aquella chica había despertado poder tan descomunal en el último momento y antes de caer inconciente al suelo gélido pudo vislumbrar la imagen de Themis, diosa griega de la justicia divina tras la espalda de la amazona de Sadalsuud. Tras ese instante Julia callo al suelo semi consiente sin saber que rayos había pasado.

la vencedora es Julia de Sadalsuud – expreso la matriarca orgullosa, ella sabia que aquella chica era especial y sabia mas que nadie que su destino estaría lleno de sorpresas que día con día le revelarían a ella, la verdad de su origen. Mas Julia solo escucho a lo lejos la proclamación de su victoria, no podía levantarse, tenia dormidas las piernas, sus amigas se percataron de ello y corrieron en su auxilio; June la tomo por el brazo derecho, mientras que Ariadna la tomo por el izquierdo – escucha bien amazona de Sadalsuud – espeto la matriarca con seriedad, llamado la atención de todas las amazonas, en especial la de julia – de ahora en adelante tu viaje como amazona ha comenzado, por lo tanto debes estar alerta y sobretodo poner en practica día a día los valores que has aprendido aquí

así será matriarca – espeto la joven algo exhausta – no la defraudare y dicho esto la chica ojiazul cayo inconsciente, presa del cansancio en brazos de sus amigas.

Ahora más que nada necesitaría del apoyo de sus amigas, porque su viaje apenas comenzaba y no sabía que le depararían las tierras atenienses…

Mientras al otro lado del océano, Entre los árboles soplaba una brisa tibia, que con la luna de testigo iluminaba con su luz a una joven que me movía cargando un báculo con algunos colgantes, seguida de espíritus en forma de esferas blancas. La chica de cabello blancuzco corto desmechado con dos tiras de pelo mas largo al frente sobre la orejas, tez morena marcada por unos tatuajes y tribales azules negruscos que se hallaban en sus brazos, piernas y algunos en su pecho. Sus ojos negros como la noche destellaban una mirada con cierta maldad picara, se había renombrado Desdémona (la desdichada) debido a su infancia pero sus compañeras de armas la apodaron **"la shaman de los infiernos"** pero ya solo con su nombre bastaba para causar miedo, lo prefería así, desde que era pequeña podía ver las almas buenas o malas que rondaban a su alrededor incluso llegaban a poseerla casi matándola en algunas ocasiones pero tras largos entrenamientos con su mentor mas su preparación con las amazonas selváticas estaba mas que lista para afrontar el desafío de las armaduras doradas.

Desde muy tierna edad había poseído la habilidad de ver espíritus y estos solían causarle gran daño al tomar su cuerpo, hasta que aparecido desde el mismo viendo del desierto un viajero la ayudo. Este resulto ser un shaman errante que tenía el apodo de **"hannibal, el shaman carmesí"** debido a su cabello rojizo, le explico a sus padres lo que le pasaba, ellos había recurrido a todo para curar a su hija pero nada daba resultado, tras introducirles sobre su naturaleza decidió entrenarla mínimamente para que pudiera defenderse; con el pasar de un año el se tenia que marchar a lo cual la niña lo siguió como aprendiz siendo apoyada por sus padres que lo vieron como la mejor opción a mano. Con el pasar de su adolescencia llegando a los 20 años, como una gran shaman, recorrió junto a su maestro el continente africano aprendiendo a utilizar a los espíritus a favor conociendo sus diferentes naturalezas místicas.

Sentada en un tronco rodeada de sus espíritus acompañantes, recordaba el momento en que su maestro le dijo que la enviaría con las amazonas selváticas para que perfeccione sus habilidades por su cuenta:

iras con unas conocidas a la selva del amazona, allí hay una tribu de guerreras con las cuales terminaras con tu entrenamiento- dice mirando serio al fuego había criado y preparado a la chica para que se valiera por ella misma, al conocerla era tímida, frágil de carácter pero ahora cambio completamente su forma de ser era directa y hasta sádica, difícil de llevar por momento pero era uno de sus orgullos.

¿Qué pasa ya te aburriste de mi? Que me mandas con lo primero que aparezca-dice burlona la morena mientras mordía una rata rostizada.

No digas idioteces, ya es hora que dispongas de tus habilidades para algo mas grande que vagar de un lugar a otro-dice el hombre con algunas canas en su cabello mientras la chica lo mira molesta.

Si no me quiere mas a su lado, solo dígalo, me puedo cuidar sola-dice molesta seria mientras quemaba el palo donde estaba la rata rostizada- me gusta vivir del viento, no hay nadie que te diga que hacer, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras-dice mirando sonriente pero seria al cielo estrellado clavando su mirada a la constelación de cáncer- no quiero ser parte de ninguna organización quiero ser mi propio destino.

Y no dudo de ello, te críe para que fueras así, el aquella tribu encontraras oponentes con los cuales podrás saber realmente a que nivel esta tu cosmos – dice serio mirando a la chica- no quiero que se vendas ante nadie, se tu misma, se libre pero trata de encontrar una razón de vivir y puedas decir carajo es lo que defiendo si no te gusta no te metas-dice burlón mientras la chica sonríe, era su maestro definitivamente.

De acuerdo pero si me aburro me largo y me hago ermitaña- dice seria mientras el hombre suspira era su aprendiz no había duda- ¿trato?

Hecho-dice soltando una carcajada con su voz seria mientras la chica sonríe comenzando a reír como su maestro.

Hacia 3 años de esa noche, a los 3 días de viaje llegaron el se fue y ella entreno a con sus nuevas compañeras, no eran gran cosa pero tenía que admitir que pelear con ella y molestarlas era un placer. También había desarrollado un gusto por la sangre en el combate si bien ya tenia la costumbre se termino de definir en esos pocos años, le excitaba cuando su oponente sangraba y suplicaba por piedad, era despiadada en el combate utilizando no solo su cuerpo sino los espíritus que le servían. La noticia de la competencia por las armaduras doradas la emocionaba, iría y demostraría porque le habían apodado **Desdémona, la shaman de los infiernos**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6: ****El tornero clasificatorio chino y la partida para Grecia **

En la región de Xang zu, en el valle entre los montes de las 4 lunas, llamados así por su cantidad y sus formaciones rocosas en forma de tal, los distintos grupos de amazonas chinas se movían por los distintos caminos. Por el este venían caminado la maestra kaede junto a sus aprendices, la anciana caminaba seria seguidas de akyma alegre mirando el paisaje charlando con nana mientras kalla iba callada cosa que normalmente no era así, lógico que estuviera protestando por el protocolo de las reglas o algo así, cosa que akyma le llamaba la atención. Mirando de reojo a la peliplateada que iba seria cargando su mochila con sus cosas, estaba como en otro mundo lo notaba en su mirada había algo raro, acercándose a su maestra dudosa la anciana ya lo anticipaba la curiosidad de la peliazul.

-ya se lo que me preguntaras pero no debes preocuparte-dice seria avanzando el paso mientras dejaba confundida a la chica que de la mano con nana no sabía que hacer. Su sensei no daba mucha ayuda que se diga y en ese estado kalla no diría nada, se enojaría, maldeciría y caminaría mas rápido para evitar el tema, ya la conocía su forma de ser tenia un presentimiento de que esto no era solo por el torneo clasificatorio en las montañas lunares era algo mas…..

Finalmente llegando al lugar varios grupos de guerreras clavaban las miradas en las recién llegadas, en especial en una, la peliplateada suspiraba ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas como diciendo "que hace ella, es una descarara", "esa monstruo se atrevió a aparecer" o "no debería pertenecer al clan de las amazonas tendría que ser expulsada de por vida". En si le daba igual no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre ella, mucho menos chismosas que se la pasaban pintándose las uñas jodiendo a los demás. Siempre había una que daba el insulto inicial para la disputa, tal cual dicho una de las chicas en un grupo avanzo acompañada de dos mas jóvenes mirando con superioridad a kalla.

-¿no tienes vergüenza, Wong Feng, como te atreves a aparecer en esta competencia?-dice presumiendo mientras alzaba sus pechos destacándolos en su vestido calado.

-que yo sepa es abierto a todos los interesados-dice kalla seria poniendo nerviosas al trío – aparte no veo por que no pueda estar si estas tu siendo como eres-dice sonriendo desafiante enfureciendo a la chica.

-eres una mal nacida, ¿Qué tanto insinúas?-dice ofendía la chica mientras la ciega la mira burlona no le tenia miedo, era una chismosa tetona que solo sabia atacar pero con la lengua sin mencionar que era mas fácil que la tabla del 2.

-realmente quieres que hable, por mi no tengo problema no me afecta-dice burlona kalla mientras la chica la mira nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de la ciega- pero que dirían todas aquí si hablara de lo que paso en Pekín cierto día de junio-dice logrando que la chica se quedara roja de la vergüenza no entendía como lo había sabido….era imposible……

-estas mintiendo ¡mientes!-dice nerviosa sonrojada al máximo era imposible que ella supiera de aquel día

-¿quieres que compruebe si miento o no?-dice con cierta aura maligna asustando a la chica que comenzaba a sudar- se muchos detalles del suceso.

-creo que mejor la sigo otro día tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para perder con alguien como tu-dice ofendida ocultando su nerviosismos apenas

-seguro que estas ocupada-dice burlona kalla- no quisiera que tus negocios se atrasen por mi-dice mientras la chica queda roja maldiciendo entre dientes mientras kalla reía era solo el comienzo pero se divertiría a su manera-si esto va a estar bueno.

Luego es una calida bienvenida el grupo se instala en el campamento, mientras kalla ayudando a akyma a entrenar, la peliazul atacaba con cierto miedo a lo que kalla solía golpearla con mas fuerza ya que eso le molestaba pero esta vez era diferente, esquivaba los ataque pero no tomaba en serio la pelea su mente esta en el limbo.

-señorita kalla, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿ocurre algo?-dice deteniendo el ataque mientras kalla apenas lo noto, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin respuesta se acerca mientras kalla no reacciona- ¡señorita kalla! ¿Me esta escuchando?

-eh, ¿Qué pasa akyma, ya quieres descansar?-dice kalla volviendo a mundo inconciente de la pregunta de la amiga

-le pregunte algo y usted ni siquiera se dio vuelta, no es la misma le pasa algo no me mienta-dice seria akyma con cierta preocupación en la mirada- desde que se supo lo de Grecia ha estado en otro mundo, usualmente me regaña por lo menos cada 3 golpes pero la deje de atacar y ni siquiera lo noto ¿le ocurre algo, esta preocupada por las amazonas de aquel lugar?-dice akyma preocupada mientras kalla la mira sorprendida realmente la chica conocía su mirada cuando le pasaba algo.

-si es un poco de eso y de aquello, la competencia por las armaduras doradas va ser dura-dice fingiendo alegría para calmar a akyma- además sabes que estar aquí siempre me pone de mal humor con sus reglas y que se yo. Prefiero ahorrar energías para pelear que malgastándolas con descerebradas con silicona-dice burlona mientras akyma sonría alegre la prefería ver así ya le estaba asustando su anterior estado mental.

-sigamos con el entrenamiento –dice akyma alegre mientras kalla procuraba no despertar mas sospechas a la chica luchado con mas ganas.

-muévete mas rápido-dice kalla esquivando a akyma que con una patada intenta hacerla caer pero la ciega lo salta sin problema cayendo sobre ella dándola vuelta boca a bajo sujetando el brazo inmovilizándola.- tienes que estar mas atenta, en ese movimiento de vuelta podrías haber devuelto el ataque.

-lo lamento-dice volviendo a luchar tratando de concentrarse, con seguridad kalla conseguiría un boleto para ir a Grecia pero ella no era tan fuerte tenia que esforzarse para acompañar a su amiga allá, sabia que la competencia no seria fácil pero estaba decidida a ir sin importar como.

-vamos , con confianza, ataca como si fuera lo que mas odias en el mundo-dice mientra la peliazul impulsa un poco de cosmos llegando a hacer que kalla use mas fuerza para pararle el golpe- nada mal vas entendiendo… ¡sigue así con fuerza!

Tras la sesión de entrenamiento, se dispusieron a hacer la cena kalla sumida en su mente, piensa en Grecia, tenía que ir y no iba a parar hasta lograrlo no por las armaduras sino para probarse a si misma que podía seguir siendo ella. Aquella noche no pudo dormir mucho, daba vueltas en la cama de un lado al otro, por un lado estaba ansiosa por el combate y por otro estaba pensativa de su auto prueba de dominio; al otro día comenzaron los combates por las final para ir a Grecia.

En un gran estadio de pelea con varios escenarios dispuestos en tres círculos, dos iguales y uno mas grande, las amonas chinas de distintas edades, físicos , poder, se encontraba alrededor esperando su turno o peleando en ese momento frente a un platea donde los senseis y mas matriarcas dirigían el torneo.

-bien ahora abriremos el combate por la candidatura a la armadura de Tauro-dice la asistente de la matriarca china mientras las presentes gritaban entusiasmadas- pasen a la arena akyma Fuji del clan del lirio de fuego y sango Wu del clan de la garza azuma -dice en voz alta mientras la peliazul sube al ring sonrojada nerviosa de ver tanta gente que la mayoría no le daba mucho aliento pero entre ellas estaba kalla no podía fallarle siempre la apoyo y le dio confianza, que ella tenía fuerza solo tenía que dejarla salir olvidando los miedos a la pelea.

-miren que tenemos aquí a la mascotita del fenómeno ciego-dice una chica rubia de ojos marrones con un vestido corto morado portando dos abanicos para pelear mirando burlona a akyma que en su mente sabía que no era momento para dudas, tenia que actuar con confianza.

-solo pelea sango, no hables de cosas que no soy –dice seria ocultando sus nervios mientras la rubia confiada la ataca con sus abanicos, esquivados por kalla que gracias a las sesiones de entrenamiento con su amiga podía predecir el ataque sin problema, usualmente terminaba muy lastimada pero ahora veía los resultados de tantos moretones.

Esquivando los ataque que impacientaban a la rubia, akyma notaba su cuerpo ligero, la peliplateada le había dicho que el momento de atacar era algo que se sentía en medio de los impulsos combativos solo tenia que fijase bien cuando lo sintiera, sango la acorralo al borde del ring cuando pensó que se caería, se desespero no podía terminar tan pronto no así, aun no, entre sus gritos mentales una cosmos de su cuerpo surgía de apoco provocando un impulso de energía de agua que con un golpe logro movilizar el agua del ambiente en el aire y formar un látigo que lanzo a sango fuera del ring.

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que unos gritos de emoción por parte del publico la ovaciono, ni ella misma podía creer que esto pasara, había ganado el combate y por primera vez utilizo un ataque de cosmos, estaba mas impactada que el publico. Luego entre su asombro baja del estadio recibida por kalla que le sonríe con franqueza dándole unas palmadas en el hombro lo había hecho bien, espero el momento justo para atacar y gano ;en tanto kaede desde la grada la mira seria sonriendo escondidamente , lo había logrado, y bastante bien.

-nada mal, señorita yo no quiero pelear-dice dice burlona kalla mientras akyma sonrojada le pone cara de puchero- no te enojes lo hiciste muy bien, solo habría que pulir ese látigo de agua pero vas por buen camino -dice alegre recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica.

-gracias señorita-dice mientras las demás amazonas la felicitaban o le ponían cara, no le importaba estaba feliz.

Mas tarde tras una larga batalla le llego el turno a kalla, lo cual callo a todo el publico al ver como la chica subía el escenario esperando a su rival, se corría muchos rumores sobre ella, que su maestra la trajo desde el infierno, que era un fenómeno, que estaba maldita, que no era un amazona nacida en el clan chino, cosas así que sinceramente a kalla no le importaban en lo mas mínimo. Tras la espera sube al ring, una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro vestida de un conjunto chino de dos partes con mangas color marrón; que contrastaba con la sencilla ropa de kalla, una remera violeta cruzada con unos lazos sujetando su cintura con unos pantalones y unas alpargatas vendadas con telas rojizas.

-se llevara a cabo el encuentro por la candidatura a la armadura de géminis entre kallane li Wong Feng del clan del lirio del fuego y Chun li Hong del clan de la Sakura azul

-veamos si tu nombre da tanto miedo como dicen o si es lastima por una cieguita sin familia-dice la chica burlona enojando a kalla que solo esperaba la señal para pelear. Tras la mano de la mujer bajo el combate se inicio, Chun li la atacaba con todas sus fuerzas con patada y puños que no causaban daño alguno en la ciega que no se molestaba mucho por ellos. Alejándose mira con odio a kalla, estaba jugando con ella, como podía ofenderla así, mientras kalla la miraba sin mucha preocupación no era muy fuerte y sus golpes era básicos.

eso es todo ¿o no me digas que eso es lo mejor que tienes?-dice desafiante kalla ante la chica que enojada comienza a acumular cosmos en sus manos formando unos listones que danzando a gran velocidad- **¡listones danzantes!**

Al fin estas pelean en serio- dice mientras su oponente la ataca, la peliplateada los esquivaba sin problema no estaba mal pero era demasiado lento para ella su bailecito de cintas que iban cortando el suelo en cada paso.

Que rayos-dice Chun li al sentir que su cuerpo estaba paralizado como si algo sujetara sus piernas viendo como su sombra se proyectaba hasta kalla que con una picara sonrisa pisaba con su pie dicha sombra reteniéndola, con un poco de aura violeta.

**Corpus ****Parálisis **-dice tranquilamente mientras la pelinegra luchaba por liberarse del agarre, pero por mas cortes que hacia al suelo no podía liberarse intentando atacar directo a kalla con las cintas pero uno de ellos es tomando en un segundo, la jala contra ella girando a ultimo momento quedando a su espalda dando un golpe seco en la nuca que la desmaya a la pelinegra al instante. Tras ganar el encuentro el publico murmura en vos baja mirándola mal, o alguno gritando de emoción pero muy pocos

Tras los arduos combates quedaron para ir a Grecia varias chicas, kalla junto a akyma irían a pesar de las caras de las demás amazonas y de las sen seis de estas, pero no tenían forma de quejarse había ganado limpiamente por mas que le revolviera el estomago la idea.

Aproximadamente había sigo finalista dos o una chica por signo, para Tauro quedaron akyma con sumaya, para géminis kalla con ranko, para virgo Arjuna, cáncer, kana con megumi, sagitario kagura, entre otras aspirantes a los signos restantes ,así para los demás signos .

-aquí a todas las elegidas de esta comunidad amazona, les deseo buena suerte y que demuestren nuestra fuerzas en Grecia-dice dice la matriarcas alas chicas ganadoras que la miraban serias- vallan al santuario con honor y fe en sus frentes, vuelvan dignas ante la derrota como en la victoria- tras acaban el discurso las postulantes se marchaban con sus maestros a sus campamento para empacar hacia el destino marcado dentro de unos días para viajar a Grecia. Todo parecía bien pero en el rostro de kalla había cierta preocupación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7: ****la final selvática (la fuerza del shaman y la garra del lobo)**

En las profundidades de la selva, donde las plantas reinan con sus follajes de diversos colores, aromas y criaturas que se esconden entre ellas algunas tan hermosas como letales. Entre este clima tropical, se encuentra la tribu arazo de amazonas, donde un gran numero de chicas están reunidas, en torno a un disco de piedra en una vieja ruina decorada por lianas y flores silvestres de gran tamaño. La arena repleta con mujeres, de distinta edad y aspecto, vestidas con ropas livianas para soportar el calor, divididas en dos partes o una de falda corta, mas collares de distintos motivos que caracterizaban cada chica.

La matriarca una mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello gris, con ojos verdes delineado por las arrugas de su edad, vestida con un traje ceremonial de piel de leopardo cubriéndole la cabeza como una capucha destacando el vestido rojo que traía de bajo. Mirando seria a las candidatas presentes, la noticia de las armaduras doradas había alborotado a las guerreras, muchas de seguro quedarían para ir a Grecia pero nada estaba dicho hasta que lleguen los combates.

El primer combate fue por la candidatura por la armadura de Aries, el cual lo gano Lina tras una dura batalla, así pasaron los signos hasta llegar a cáncer lo cual callo a la mayoría en el grupo ya que solo había 4 candidatas dos de las cuales fueron despachadas en seguida por una sola amazona, en el arena se presentaron dos chicas, una de cabello lacio corto y ojos negros vestida con un conjunto de telas que asemejaban a una malla entera con una falda irregular sujetada por unas telas con flores rojas mientras en la otro lado subía con una mirada de confianza que asustaba a quien la mirase a los ojos negros como la noche. Sus cabellos blancos resaltaban en su piel morena teniendo en el rostro dos líneas azules debajo de cada ojos inclinada levemente hacia fuera, además de unos cuantos tatuajes en el pecho, los brazos, el vientre y las piernas de color azul que resaltaban ante el conjunto dividido, un top de tela verde amorronado asegurado por unas tiras inclinadas a los costados en su solo hombro con una falda corta con algunos adornos en la cintura (un cinturón de mini calaveras con algunos colmillos) y un pañuelo que lucia tipo bincha del mismo color del top.

-Desdémona y marionte solo una de ustedes dos tendrá la candidatura por candidatura si que demuestren por que deberían ir a Grecia por la armadura de cáncer-dice la matriarca golpeando el piso de piedra con su centro iniciando la pelea.

-prepárate Desdémona, no voy a dejar escapar esta oportunidad, ni aunque seas la propia shaman de los infiernos -dice marionte mientras Desdémona la mira divertida tenia cierta fuerza pero no tanta no seria difícil de vencer pero la idea de verla suplicar por su vida la excitaba, ese era su sobrenombre y le encantaba.

-entonces muéstrame que puedes hacer-dice desafiante la morena mientras marionte con ciertos nervios de la mirada de esos ojos negros se abalanzó sobre ella atacando con cuchillo a Desdémona que si se mosqueaba mucho en esquivarlos, era un juego para ella comparado con el entrenamiento que había hecho con su maestro- pelea en serio, me aburres-dice haciendo enojar a su oponente.

-prepárate, ¡GOLPE DEL GUEPARDO!-dice atacando con una gran velocidad a Desdémona que apenas se movía del lugar donde estaba, esa técnica era interesante pero aun le faltaba perfeccionamiento, moviendo sus pies manda una patada que hace perder el equilibrio a la chica que rápidamente se aleja notando que su brazo izquierdo estaba dormido.- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi brazo, no responde?

-nada solo le inyecte veneno cuando me atacabas – dice escapándose una sonrisa de sus labios asustando a marionte esto era solo el principio ni siquiera sintió el pinchazo, viendo como la tomaba de este con fuerza- pero en algo te equivocas si responde pero de esta manera-dice torciéndoselo mientras la chica gritaba de dolor que Desdémona disfrutaba como si fuera un coro de ángeles cantando.- ¿no es el sonido mas hermoso que has escuchado, mi musa?

-¡estas loca!-dice marionte mientras Desdémona le seguía torciendo el brazo-¡ahhh ya basta eso duele!-dice en voz alta sacando una sonrisa de los labios de la chica- esto no es dolor…pero descuida sabrás lo que es dolor-dice al oído de la marionte que queda paralizada del miedo estaba a merced de Desdémona, la shaman de los infiernos, si tenia suerte su alma quizá escape pero su cuerpo iba a ser masacrado.

Concentrando parte se su cosmos en su báculo, suelta a la chica que aterrada intenta escapar pero algo le sujeta las piernas, tratando de moverlas las siente pesadas como si estuvieran pegadas al suelo mientras Desdémona reía con alegría, la cara de espanto de la chica la incitaba a querer mas sufrimiento para ella quería verla llorar por su vida.

-no iras a ningún lado- dice riendo entre dientes- soul chains-dice mientras el cuerpo de marionte se elevaba sobre el suelo como atado por algo siendo sujetado en el aire comienza a estirarle la pierna con tanta presión que comienza a sangrar por cortes en los tobillos hechos por manos invisibles que la seguían torturan. En tanto el publico aterrado no sabia que hacer tenia miedo de moverse, desde que ella había llegado hace unos 3 años se convirtió en la mismísima bastarda del diablo, la maldad con que peleaba y torturaba a su oponente era tal que helaba la sangre de los propios maestros.

-¡ya basta, me rindo, por favor ya para!-dice mientras Desdémona la mira sonriente esas palabras era música para sus oídos, sumado al gotear de la sangre de las heridas del cuerpo de su oponente, ese aroma la enloquecía- ¡por favor, no me mates!-dice llorando sintiéndose humillada por decirlo de esa manera pero con la shaman del infierno era preferible eso a morir en su mano por que no había seguro de que no intentaría torturar su alma luego.

-das pena, me aburres-dice mientras deshacía el cosmos dejando caer a la chica que desangrada y todo no acudieron a ayudarla hasta que Desdémona bajo de la plataforma mientras las demás competidoras le abrían paso por el miedo.

-la ganadora es Desdémona-dice la matriarca con cierto miedo, aquella joven se había ganado su sobrenombre ni ella jefa de toda la aldea se atrevía a interponerse en una pelea de ella.

Luego de la conmoción por la shaman infernal, las demás candidatas pelearon mas tranquilas ya que no les tocaba luchar contra ella, pero se lamentaban por las otras candidatas a las cuales Desdémona torturaría hasta el alma.

Pasaron uno a uno los combates hasta llegar a la armadura de libra, la matriarca llama al disco a las contrincantes finales, por un lado sube una joven de cabello negro, ojos color violeta vestida con un vestido corto que tenia un sola manga mientras la otra manga era un atado de tiras, sujetado por la cintura por unas cadenas finas con dijes de luna, que resaltaba al igual que su collar de mariposa en el cuello. Usaba un short negro que apenas se notaba con el vestido verde oscuro, su cabello estaba sujeto por una cola baja que le llegaba pasado hasta la cintura.

-espero que me mantengas el ritmo akemi –dice sora una chica de cabello castaño, ojos marrones oscuro vestida con una especie de bikini con algunos lazos en la cintura que le cubrían algo la parte trasera con una flor azul en la oreja.

-lo mismo digo Rika-dice la pelinegra seria, no podía fallar tenia que ir a Grecia por las armaduras doradas la competencia allá no seria fácil pero tenia que intentarlo. Mientras la matriarca dando la señal de inicio con el centro, arrancando la pelea, Rika la atacaba con fuerza con patadas rápidas arriba y abajo, esquivándolas concentra cosmos en sus manos tocando el suelo- TERRA TEKUNE - creando un temblor que saca de equilibrio a la chica que al instante aprovecha para atacarla con un golpe al estomago que la deja muy grave levantándose apenas mientras akemi guarda distancia.

-SEPIENTE DE JADE-dice mientras Rika invoca con sus manos una especie de serpiente de cosmos que la ataca pero antes de que la halle akemi usa la técnica de **luna nueva**, creando una niebla que nubla la vista de su oponente evitando el ataque a tiempo saliendo de un extremo ciego de la chica que desesperada por no ver la dirección del ataque no advierte la presencia de la pelinegra a su costado.

-COLMILLO DE LOBO-dice apareciendo unos cristales que golpean a Rika tirándola fuera del disco de pelea con algunos cortes, tras la anunciación de la matriarca como la ganadoras salta feliz de la alegría- si lo hice ¡voy a ir a Grecia!-dice mientras el publico aplaude otros la miran mal pero así era la cosa.

Tras quedar 12 finalistas, la matriarca se presenta ante las chicas mirándolas serias- escuchen en Grecia tiene que dar lo mejor de ustedes, demuestren la fuerza de nuestra gente y mucha suerte a todas- tras terminar todas se retiraron.

Akemi caminando ansiosa por la partida, vuelve al disco de pelea para recordar aquel momento, estaba feliz tanto entrenamiento dio sus frutos algo dolorosos pero efectivos, se queda mirando la luna sin percatarse la presencia de Desdémona que solía caminar por las noches para matar el tiempo era de sueño ligero y no dormía mucho.

-nada mal para una mocosa-dice mientras akemi se da vuelta sorprendida ni siquiera la había notado detrás suyo comenzando a sentir cierto miedo- tranquila no te hare nada, pero deberías aprovechar para retocar esa técnica de colmillo de lobo le falta fuerza-dice seria mientras la pelinegra no sabia que creer la shaman de los infiernos le estaba dando consejos, eso debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla no estaba segura de que era realmente.

-gracias-dice algo nerviosa mientras la morena la mira sonriente estaba ansiosa también por ver que clase de guerreras las esperaban en Grecia.

Tenía un presentimiento que se iba a poner bueno allá, y disfrutaría al máximo aun mas con oponentes a su altura, quería pelear con ellos y verles la cara de sufrimiento.

-sabes akemi, algo me dice que en Grecia nos esperan grandes y sangrientas batallas-dice la shaman riendo a carcajada mientras akemi no sabia si llorar del miedo o reír pero opto por sonreír mínimamente en algo tenia razón, la final por las armaduras doradas no seria fácil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8: la final griega**** (el zorro de fuego, la loba de hielo y la amazona de Lepus)**

En Grecia, en un mini coliseo las amazonas del santuario se preparaban para los combates por las armaduras se habían llamado a las amazonas de tribus griegas cercanas para hacer mas numero. El lugar estaba lleno de chicas que miraban a las que antes fueron sus amigas como rivales si eran del mismo signo, todas querían llegar a las armaduras doradas algunas por demostrar su fuerza otras por los caballeros aunque no lo admitieran.

En un rincón sentada sobre unas piedras, una pelirroja de cabello largo sujetado con una cola de caballo alta, ajusta sus vendas sonriendo impaciente detrás de su mascara de metal decorada con unas líneas violetas, vestía una remera larga sujetada con unos lazos con una pechera violeta con bordes plateados y un collar del mismo estilo que lucia en su cuello. Miraba a sus posibles rivales con emoción quería llegar a ser la amazona de Escorpio a toda costa, desde que su abuela la mando allí tras la muerte de su madre, había entrenado con fervor para ser mas fuerte, en especial con su media "adorable" hermana, solía ignorarla la mayoría del tiempo a pesar de estar en el mismo recinto estaban en distintos sectores. Emocionada se decía a si misma que tenia que estar atenta, muchas de sus compañeras le solía jugar bromas pesadas y de seguro intentarían algo para eliminar a la competencia sin mencionar que si bien tenia 19 aparentaba menos por su altura…malditos genes que le habían tocado.

-axis del zorro de fuego, no tienes que creer nada de lo que te digan, estate tranquila y ten confianza-dice para si misma en su mente mientras es observada por otra amazona de pelo azul oscuro apoyada en una pared seria tras su mascara, no podía evitar estar preocupada por ella pese a todo, su encuentro y desencuentros eran complicados, desde que había quedado huérfana fue a parar con las amazonas griegas debido a su hermana axis aunque su verdadero nombre solo lo conoce ella, vestida con una malla entera verde azulado con una pechera gris y unos lazos celestes, mira a su hermana suspirando notando que ella también la mira molesta podía darse cuenta como estaba aunque no le veía la cara.

-que los dioses te acompañen, Robin-dice en su mente mientras axis se levanta de su lugar caminado desapareciendo entre las competidoras, suspirando desde que llego había querido hacerse amiga de esta pero ella no quería saber nada de su pasado y eso para su mala suerte la incluía.

-¿aun te ignora?-dice Raven, su amiga compañera de armas que conocía su historia era la única con la cual se había abierto sobre el tema siendo su único punto de apoyo, luego de soportar entrenamientos infernales con una maestra que solo quería convertirla en una asesina sin alma, cosa que consiguió sumando una carga mas en su conciencia con el tiempo se levanto del desastre con ayuda de su amiga y de otra maestra que la contuvo enseñándoles técnicas fuertes pero no letales al limite.

me temo que si-dice mientras mira a la rubia platinada parada al lado suyo vestida con una malla entera con una pechera de un solo hombro con unos lazos rojizos en la cintura con una rosa como broche.

-tranquila ya veas que llegaremos a las armaduras doradas, y de seguro ella ira también , quizás alejados de aquí puedan cambiar su relación-dice mientras la peliazul oscuro la mira suspirando, le encantaría que fuera así de fácil pero algo le decía que no seria así.

-espero que tengas razón-dice mientras ambas guerreras caminan al coliseo al sentir el llamado de la matriarca.

Luego del discurso inicial, la matriarca dio la señal para que inicien los combates por la candidatura de las armaduras, la primera fue por Aries, donde tras una difícil pelea termino ganando Galatea como elegida para la casa de Aries, siguiendo así hasta Escorpio donde la matriarca llama a las dos finalistas del grupo de signo, en un lado del disco de pelea sube axis seria tras su mascara concentrándose en su objetivo, la armadura dorada de Escorpio mientras en el otro lado sube una castaña de ojos negros que mira a axis con superioridad, exaltando sus pechos y su altura para molestar a la pelirroja, vestida con una malla ajustada la cuerpo en dos partes con algunas telas decorativas se mostraba burlona ante su oponente tomándola como un chiste, era sabido que axis podía ser engañada fácilmente y solía ser algo torpe bajo mucha presión así que era solo cuestión de que se equivocara para eliminarla de su camino, ella seria la amazona dorada de Escorpio y ninguna enana cabeza de manzana la iba a detener.

Mientras axis miraba a la castaña con enojo desde que subió al disco que presumía de su físico…malditos genes que le toco, tenia pechos pero su altura daba mucho que desear aparentando una mocosa de 15 cuando tenia 19 para 20, los dioses definitivamente no la favorecía en ese aspecto.

-el encuentro entre axis de vulpex contra miranda de felinus por la candidatura por la armadura femenina de Escorpio-dice la jueza al lado de la matriarca que miraba seria la pelea en especial a axis que literalmente estaba envuelta en llamas por llegar al santuario, tenia posibilidad contra la castaña pero requería de su máxima concentración y esfuerzo- comiencen-dice bajando la mano dando inicio al combate.

-esto va a ser rápido, niñita-dice burlona mientras axis estaba molesta eso de niñita no se lo iba a perdonar. Mientras miranda confiada ataca con patadas rápidas a la pelirroja que las esquiva sin problema, contraatacando uno un golpes que dieron en el blanco mandando unos cuantos metros atrás a la castaña que furiosa por la respuesta de axis, se lanza con rabia hacia ella atacando una combinación de golpes y patadas sin control, en tanto la pelirroja los esquiva dando una patada en el estomago que causa cierto daño a la castaña.

-maldita ¡como te atreves!-dice miranda enojada comenzado a sacar cosmos de su cuerpo atribuyéndolo a sus manos dando un filo considerable a sus uñas, lo que pone en alerta a la pelirroja- ¡GARRAS DE RUBI!-dice atacando en segundos a axis que las esquiva como puede concentrándose en no terminar como confeti para fiestas mientras Elizabet su hermana la observaba preocupada aunque lo negara si esas uñas llegan a darle en una zona vital no iba a ser bueno.

En un instante de descuido por un calambre mínimo en el pie, axis recibe uno de los golpes mortales de miranda cayendo al piso dolorida mientras su sangre teñía la ropa que usaba y algo del disco. Sentía como si la hubieran perforado con una gran espada, quizás la tetona era idiota pero tenia fuerza para su mala suerte, no podía darse el lujo de perder menos contra miranda. Parándose con dificultad mirando a la castaña seria recibiendo una mirada burlona por parte de ella, riendo mientras de sus manos goteaba la sangre de la pelirroja y para colmo saboreándola con su lengua lo cual hizo estallar la bronca de axis.

-mejor ríndete, quizás puedas llegar a la armadura de Escorpio pero dentro de un milenio o dos-dice en burla mientras la pelirroja con la mirada oculta entre sus pelos tras la mascara siente un gran odio por ella, no se dejaría vencer por alguien como ella no lo permitiría antes muerta.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía se lanza contra la castaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, golpeándola tirandola cerca del limite del plato dejando pasmada a miranda que ya contaba con la victoria dicha entre manos. Concentrando un gran cosmos en sus manos cerradas sintiendo como este la invadía por completo levantando sus brazos al cielo crea unas esferas de fuego que lanza a tal velocidad que la castaña no las puede esquivar saliendo disparada contra los muros del coliseo con una gran explosión rodeando el lugar de humo que tras disiparse se puede ver a axis arrodillada con una mano en la zona de la herida sonriendo.

Yo gane gatita-dice mientras se desploma sobre las piedras para dejar reposar su cuerpo luego de la batalla estaba feliz le había costado mucho pero valió la pena.

-la candidata electa para luchar por la armadura de Escorpio es axis de vulpex-dice la juez mientras unas amazonas ayudaban a levantar a la pelirroja que reía contenta entre las heridas y el cansancio.

Luego de esa lucha llevaron a axis con la medica mientras a lo lejos su hermana la miraba complacida había logrado su cometido, casi no lo lograba pero tenia fe en ella siendo recompensada con alegría y algo de preocupación las amazonas de las otras tribus serian mas difíciles en combate pero ahora antes de cualquier circunstancia futura necesitaba llegar ella al santuario el siguiente combate era el suyo, iba a ir con su hermana aunque la ignorara rezando a los dioses que la ayudaran a ganar su perdón.

Luego de la lucha por la armadura de virgo, llego el turno por la armadura de capricornio, donde la juez miraba seria a las dos finalistas que se debatirían por la oportunidad de ser la amazona dorada de capricornio. En un lado del disco, entra Elisa seria tras la mascara seguida de algunos comentarios molestos en voz baja por parte de sus compañeras mientras en el otro lado subía una pelirosa de ojos marrones que luciendo una toga de tela gruesa con algunos lazos de color magenta mira seria y desafiante a la peliazul que ni se inmutaba ante la advertencia del cosmos de su contrincante.

-Lara de creta contra Elizabeth de lupus-dice mientras las caballeros femeninos se miraban atentas a cualquier movimiento de la otra, dando la señal de inicio Lara se lanza contra ella a golpes con gran fuerza que eran solo un juego para la peliazul esquivándolos sin mucho esfuerzo, dando una patada al estomago que saca a la chica unos metros de ella jadeando por el impacto.

-rayos-dice parándose mirando seria a la amazona de lobo de hielo que no se había movido del lugar de donde había iniciado, concentrando gran cosmos en sus manos formando una espada de color fucsia- ¡ SABLE DE CRISTAL!-dice luciendo el arma con la cual ataca a eliza que lo esquiva casi sin moverse del lugar tomando el arma con la mano desnuda sujetando el brazo de su oponente con fuerza lanzándola lejos de ella, prefería que se cansara y cayera por eso a tener que utilizar las malditas técnicas de esa mujer que la había entrenado en su infancia.

-pelea en serio, no me insultes-dice Lara enojada no la atacaba en serio eso la molestaba si era tan fuerte para no moverse de su lugar al ser atacada porque no la agredía, acaso no le importaba la armadura o no le daba importancia a ella.- has algo util o me digas que esa tonta de axis te pego lo soso-dice burlona mientras gracias a la mascara que cubria su rostro no se vio la cara de enojo que tenia, si era su hermana, la ignoraba por completo, la insultaba de vez en cuando, era distraida incluso torpe pero ese era un atributo que solo ella podia mencionar, no iba a lastimarla mucho pero no le iba a perdonar que dijera eso de su hermana menor.

Concentrando su cosmos en su cuerpo , paralizando del miedo a la pelirosa que se había quedado pasmada de la fuerza escondida de su contrincante, eliza molesta la mira enojada exclamando en voz seria - ¡SELLO ESPIRITUAL!-dice mientras dibuja con su mano una estrella de 5 puntas que se convierten en disparos de luz que a pesar de intentar esquivarlo sus piernas no responden ante la impresión del poder que la persigue haciendo contacto con ella, apareciendo en sus brazos y piernas símbolos raros que la inmovilizan en todo sentido. Pero eso era solo el comienzo sintiendo un shock eléctrico de pies a cabeza que la hacen perder el conocimiento cayendo a piso desmayada a los pies de Elizabeth que la mira seria se merecía mas sufrimiento por lo que dijo pero no era una asesina para matarla aunque una rata tuviera mas dignidad que ella.

-la ganadora del combate es Elizabeth de lupus-dice la juez mientras la peliazul se retira del disco recibida por su amiga Raven con una gran sonrisa por su victoria.

Tras dos combates mas llega el turno de la candidatura por la armadura de piscis, de las 5 chicas que eran candidatas solo quedaban dos que no eran de tomarse a la ligera, entre ella a Raven de Lepus , que subiendo con confianza observa subir a Velia de nimia, una rubia de un tono mas dorado vestida de forma similar a Raven a diferencia de que usaba una remera con hombros caídos en lugar de una malla.

Las rubias se miraban tras sus mascaras serias, ambas habían luchado mucho por llegar a esta instancia para dejarlo perder, ambas deseaban ser amazonas doradas de piscis, pero a diferencia de ella que si bien al principio estaba por que su maestra la trajo de una oreja para la competencia por las armaduras luego le empezó a gustar la idea por su cuenta, Velia estaba enamorada de afrodita a lo cual no lo iba a dejar ir sin morir en el intento.

-el caballero de piscis es mío-dice mientras se ponía en posición de combate siendo observada por Raven con aburrimiento no le interesaba si le gustaba o no el dichoso caballero a ella le había entusiasmado la armadura amazónica no su contraparte, en realidad no lo conocía solo lo había oído nombrar.

-tranquila que a mi me interesa mas la armadura que el caballero-dice haciendo enojar a Velia que molesta se larga al ataque con puños y patadas que no daban mucho efecto en Raven que las esquivaba casi bailando en el proceso cosa que enfurecía mas a la otra rubia, gritando como loca por la histeria ante la danza burlona de la amazona de la rosa en la cintura.

¡Deja de bailar, estamos en una pelea!-dice molesta mientras Raven la mira desafiante era divertido verla enojar por un caballero que solo lo vio una vez a 50 metros en su vida, era gracioso pero ya se aburría y quería terminar rápido este duelo.

-¡y tu deja de ser tan histérica por un hombre que solo has visto a distancia un sola vez en tu mísera vida! ¡Das pena!-dice presumiendo mientras la otra rubia la miraba con humo saliendo de sus orejas como se atrevía a decir eso de ella y de "su" caballero la haría pagar por eso.

-ya me las pagaras, maldita ¡LLUVIA DE ESPINAS!-dice mientras lanza una lluvia de agujas que están por caer encima de la rubia platinada cuando esta junta un poco de cosmos rodeando su cuerpo.

-¡CASTIGO DIVINO!-dice expulsando esa energía con unas luces que salen disparadas hacia Velia que rompiendo sus espinas en el proceso la siguen hasta dar con ella comenzando a hervirle la sangre, era una tortura que no tenia nombre, era preferible morir a sentir eso por un segundo mas, comenzando a llorar tras su mascara- di que te rindes y parare con tu sufrimiento-dice Raven tranquila mientras Velia aun soportando el ataque no quiere rendirse pero el dolor extremo que le azota el cuerpo no iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo mas, con sus pocas fuerzas trata de articular algo de su boca- o prefieres la muerte

-no, basta por…favor-dice entre cortado mientras el dolor no aflojaba de someterla-me...Me…rindo-dice finalmente mientras Raven deshaciendo el cosmos que utilizo deja libre a la otra rubia que cae al suelo inconciente pero viva.

-la ganadora por la candidatura final de la armadura de piscis es Raven de Lepus-dice la juez seria mientras la rubia bajaba del disco seguidas de miradas de miedo, otras de enojo entre comentarios en voz baja que no le importaban demasiado solo le alegraba la cara de eliza que la felicita al verla llegar a donde estaba.

-parece que iremos al santuario-dice Raven mientras miran a la noche que esta por llegar escuchando el discurso final del torneo clasificatorio, estaba intrigada por ver que tipo de amazonas habría y como serian los famosos caballeros dorados de Atena.

-esperemos que los dioses nos favorezcan, algo me dice que no será fácil allá-dice la peliazul mientras ambas sonríen debajo de sus mascaras. Ya se oía rumores de las otras tribus, sus amazonas ya habían partido para el santuario en cuestión de días se encontrarían en la final por las armaduras femeninas doradas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9: la llegada de las amazonas 1 (la valkiria de Odín y la amazona ciega)**

Desde que había llegado a aquel país, ese era el único sitio donde podía respirar. Aun no había llegado pleno verano, pero para ella ya era mucho, acostumbrada como estaba a la nieve y el hielo perpetuos de su querida tierra de Asgard.

Observaba con curiosidad las blancas columnas de mármol, y los relieves de los altos frisos, todo blanco, purísimo como la nieve. Apenas habían pasado 48 horas que se despidió de todos para tomar ese avión que la había de llevar a aquel lugar extraño.

-Flashbacks-

Flare la abrazaba con cariño, lloraba desconsolada.

Ella la miro muy seria. –Si sigues llorando así, no iré.

-No digas tonterías, es una oportunidad muy buena de afianzar nuestras relaciones con el santuario. – Comentó suavemente Hilda apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hermana pequeña que continuaba haciendo pucheros, la muchacha asintió.- Y más después de lo ocurrido, debemos buscar una posición de ventaja para otra posible guerra santa, y donde mejor que con Athena y sus Santos.

La valkiria soplo su flequillo con desgana.

-Vamos rubia, no seas tan rencorosa. – Replico con una gran sonrisa Hagen de Merak. –Yo debería estar más ofendido, ese pato casi me levanta la novia.

-Idiota. –Replico Flare abriendo los ojos de par en par y pegándole un codazo en los riñones. –Solo era un amigo y es un cisne no un pato.

Tholl le paso el brazo por el hombro a ambos. –Bueno parejita, haya paz, por lo menos por Sieglinde. –La mira con una gran sonrisa. – Todos te echaremos de menos rubia. – Mira hacia un pelirrojo que le hace una señal de victoria con la mano. – Hasta el idiota de Alberich te extrañara, pequeña.

Ella río por lo bajo, ella también extrañaría esos buenos combates, de todos los Dioses Guerreros ella era la única que estaba a su altura en astucia y mala leche.

-Solo intenta no liarla. – Le comenta Siegfried, junto a Hilda, ella lo mira preocupada. – Se que será difícil que controles tu carácter, pero inténtalo.

-Capitán, solo quiero mi espacio. – Replico la joven con desgana. –Hay familiaridades que no tolerare.

-Solo inténtalo vale. –Hilda la tomo de la mano en un gesto cariñoso. –Ellos no te conocen, dales una oportunidad.

Ella miro hacia otro lado. – Solo os necesito a vosotros, sois mi familia.

-Hablando de familia. –Interrumpe Syd. –Saluda a Shun de mi parte, era un buen tío.

-Y a Fénix. –Puntualiza su hermano.

Ella asintió y se giró hacia sus dos mejores amigos, sus hermanos del alma. Quizás los únicos con quienes se mostraba vulnerable, y con quien se sentía protegida. Mime de Menetnasch la abrazo, el único sin duda a quien permitía tal familiaridad. –Bueno Rubita, ellos tienen razón. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de darle una oportunidad al mundo.

Ella le miró a los ojos en silencio.

-Quien sabe. Quizás encuentres la felicidad. – Le sonrió Phenrill.

-La única felicidad que deseo es estando aquí con mis hermanos, sirviendo al dios Odín.

-Piensa que si el destino te manda tan lejos, será por algo. – Mime le guiñó un ojo.

-Si, tal vez te espere el amor. –Río el guerrero de los lobos pasando el brazo por su cuello y dándole un pescozón.

Ella se libró de él muy seria, mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

-Compadezco al que lo intente. Comentó Alberich con sarcasmo.

-Todos necesitamos amor. – Susurró Mime, mirándola a los ojos. – Tal vez sea la mejor cura para tus heridas.

Ella acarició la mejilla de su más querido amigo y confidente y negó con la cabeza. El sabía mejor que nadie el miedo que anidaba en su corazón.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento de ir al aeropuerto. –Comentó el capitán tomando de la mano a su querida Hilda, todo el grupo la acompañaría hasta allí.

En ese momento unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, como despidiéndose de su señora de los hielos.

Sonrió levemente al recordar el escándalo que montaron Tholl y Hagen, en el aeropuerto, y volvió a la cruda realidad. Aquella sala de audiencias en el santuario.

Athena apareció con una sonrisa entre unas cortinas, seguida de cerca del Patriarca Shión.

-Athena. –Saludó la nórdica inclinando la cabeza.

-Princesa Sieglinde de Polaris. – Le devolvió el saludo cordialmente. –Es un honor, que el dios Odín haya enviado a su más poderosa diosa guerrera a competir por una de las armaduras de oro.

Tras su máscara Shión escrutaba detenidamente a la rubia, Piernas largas y torneadas, ojos azul glaciar, cabello rubio platino largo por debajo de la espalda, un pecho de tamaño generoso y bien colocado…sacudió la cabeza para mantener la compostura. – "¿serán todas así? Que bárbaro, como está la vikinga."- La muchacha le lanzó una fría mirada, y él trago saliva, ¿lo habría notado? O___o, más bien si.

-Nos ha llegado la noticia de que nuestra prima va a casarse. –Comenta divertida la diosa.

-La verdad es que se casan las dos. – Puntualiza la joven, conteniendo la mala leche que le producía el patriarca. – Para el año próximo. Flare con Hagen, y quizás algo más adelante, Hilda y Siegfried. –La muchacha relajó su gesto serio. –Estas invitada para la celebración, princesa Athena.

Athena palmeo entusiasmada. –Fantástico, me encantan las bodas. – Se quedo pensativa. –Y con la realeza, tendré que comprarme algo espectacular.- La nórdica observaba su entusiasmo con una gota en la cabeza. La diosa la miró sonriente. – Y llámame solo Saori.

-Y a mi Sieglinde.

-Dime, ¿a qué armadura optaras?

La rubia se quedó pensativa. –Bueno, nací un 7 de febrero. – Shion y Saori se miraron sorprendidos. -Así que soy Acuario.

-"Menuda sorpresa para el cubito."- Pensó el patriarca divertido.

Las dos jóvenes charlaron amigablemente durante un buen rato, La valkiria informo a Saori de los nuevos chismes de Asgard, cosa que la diosa disfrutó sobremanera, el tema de la boda de Hilda la emocionaba trayendo a la mente a cierto caballero de bronce que le quitaba el sueño a escondidas y la hacia sonrojar..Ya se imaginaran quien es...^^

Y algo más tarde la rubia bajaba los escalones rumbo a su nuevo hogar, sumida en sus pensamientos y con su gesto siempre frío.

En la bajada dos caballeros altos, ataviados con sus armaduras doradas se dirigían al templo principal, ella percibió la mirada de uno de ellos, de cabellos azules, la escrutó de arriba abajo con un gesto pícaro. El otro en cambio de profundos ojos azules y largos cabellos verde azulados, apenas le dirigió una profunda mirada, su gesto era serio y frío, como el de ella, y su cosmos podía compararse con el de ella. Sin duda un caballero de hielo, y un rival a tener en cuenta.

Con total indiferencia y sin molestarse en mirarlos paso por su lado.

El de cabello azul se giró observando su trasero con descaro. –Joder, como está la rubia. – Soltó con descaro.

Ella no se molestó en girarse siquiera, simplemente cerró los ojos y proyectó su cosmos, una simple advertencia.

-AAAAHHHHHHH-Sonrió con malicia al oír el grito del dorado a su espalda.

-Socorro Camus. – Bramaba el caballero pegando saltos, y haciendo aspavientos.

-A mi no me mires Milo, te lo buscaste. – Replico aguantando a duras penas la risa.

-AAAHHHH, mira lo que me hizooooo. –Milo continuaba dando saltos. –Me congelo a mi amigooo- Gritaba refiriéndose a su entrepierna, ahora cubierta por una dolorosa capa de hielo.

Su compañero la miró de reojo riendo con una grave carcajada, tenia carácter la joven además un poder así debía tenerse en cuenta, seria un interesante rival en el campo de batalla.

**Mientras milo intenta revivir a su mini yo, Camus se queda observando a sieglinde que baja seria la escalera cuando en la siguiente casa, nana sube corriendo seguida de kalla y compañía para presentar sus saludos Atenas. Tan mala leche tiene milo que nana le salta arriba de la cabeza alegre sin darse cuenta, mientras en el momento en que kalla y la valkiria se cruzan, por un segundo sus miradas chocan con cierta desconfianza y desafío. **

**La princesa de polaris mira a kalla que vestida con una capa negra desmechada y algo sucia (ojo abajo de ella tenia una ropa limpia) tomándola como una salvaje y la ciega sin verla siente la mirada de presunción de sieglinde viéndola como una amargada con corona de hielo al sentir su aura fría. **

**-¿tengo algo en la cara? o estas de velorio reina de la nieve-dice kalla desafiante seria mientras la valkiria observando su facha la toma como una indisciplinada habladora **

**-no tengo porque rebajarme a hablar con alguien de tu nivel, no tengo tiempo para perder-dice mientras kalla enojada la mira con odio esa princesita se la iba a pagar. **

**-OH, disculpe su real amargura congelante, si mi aspecto no le gusto pero no todos nacemos con cuchara de plata en la boca, aunque en tu caso debió ser una miniatura para tener esa "enorme" sonrisa...-dice burlona mientras la rubia la mira molesta como se atrevía a insultarla podía seguirle la pelea pero no tenia porque como miembro de la familia real de Asgard no podía rebajarse a seguir el juego de una salvaje de ese tipo, pero la mirada de la peliplateada la sacaba de quicio, era fastidiosa la manera en que la encaraba con tanta insolencia, por mas ganas que tenia de pelear tenía que comportase como lo que era, y representaba, se controlaría así lo había prometido a sus hermanos guerreros, no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo con esa mocosa, estaba ocupada para discutir con una amazona así, si es que podía llamarse así...tal cosa....**

**-típico de salvajes ser tan indisciplinados-dice la valkiria caminado mientras kalla sigue subiendo la escalera**

**-típico de aristocráticos creídos...ser tan amargados-dice mientras ambas mujeres ya iniciaron el conflicto...entre palabras...mientras desde lejos los caballero de acuario y Escorpio miraban la escena, milo sorprendido de la manera como aquella chica china al parecer por su ropa enfrento a la rubia de hielo, esa manera de ser le recordaba a alguien…**

**-valla carácter que tienen las chicas, y por cierto que buena delantera tiene-dice mirando el busto de kalla que apenas se notaba sobre la capa pero lo suficiente para que el escorpiano le clavara la vista.- ¿por cierto esa forma de ser no te recuerda a alguien, tengo un presentimiento pero, no se bien de quien se trata?**

**-deberías aprender a cerrar esa boca-dice Camus serio si ese tonto seguía así algo le decía que la casa de Escorpio le iba a faltar caballero mas que amazona- hablar de mas te traerá desgracias a largo plazo.**

**-ya cállate cubo de hielo, bien que acabamos de ver a tu posible media naranja-dice burlón mientras Camus lo mira serio expulsando una leve aura fría que asusta al escorpiano- no he dicho nada, perdón-dice algo molesto por tener que retractarse pero sabia que el acuariano no era de los mas compasivos y esa mirada lo confirmaba. **

L**uego de volver con el grupo recibiendo una mirada de su maestra de regaño, se encuentran con los caballeros todas hacen una leve reverencia menos kalla que los mira seria y sigue su camino....como típico bocón que no aprende el escorpiano mira a kalla su parte trasera..**

**-linda retaguardia plateadita-dice recibiendo un puño de sombras en su mini orgullo previamente congelado que apenas se reponían de la mirada fría de la otra chica. -¡ouch¡¡¡diablos! ¿Por qué a mí?**

**- por idiota-dicen Camus y kalla al mismo tiempo soltando una leve risa, mientras se aleja kalla le hace una leve reverencia a Camus sacándole el faquiu a milo aun dolorido por el golpe arrodillado en el suelo , en definitiva no era su mejor día….y apenas se acercaba el mediodía……..**

**Entrando a la sala, Shión acompañando a Saori recibe a las recién llegadas, nana alegre se adelanto pero akyma la sujeto por los hombros mirándola seria retándola mientras pedía perdón por la niña. En tanto kalla miraba a Saori seria, podía sentir su presencia, su poder fluyendo por su cuerpo, escuchando los latidos del corazón se siente calmada por ahora, la fuerza de la diosa era algo que le llamaba la atención a nivel corporal, si bien no la veía la podía sentir, cada paso que daba causaba un eco en el salón, estando hasta ahora tranquila, siendo vigilada de cerca por su sensei que sabía lo que la ciega pensaba en ese momento, era arriesgado pero tenía que probarse a si misma y no le haría caso de retroceder.**

**-diosa ahtena, muchas gracias por recibirnos- dice kaede seria mientras saori las miraba alegre, eran las primeras amazonas chinas que veía en su vida, pero la joven del pelo plateado le llamaba la atención, su mirada violeta grisácea le daba una sensación rara que recorría su cuerpo- somos el clan de lirio de fuego, dos de mis aprendices pelearan por las armaduras. Hemos venido a presentar nuestros saludos.-dice la anciana sin sacarle el ojo a kalla. **

**-es un honor tenerlas aquí, sean bienvenidas al santuario, clan de lirio de fuego-dice alegre con cierta extrañeza por una de las jóvenes- ¿podrían tu candidatas decirme sus nombres para tenerlas en el registro?-dice mientras shion al lado con unos papeles y una lapicera para anotar datos, que ya estaba de paso ojeando a las chicas, tenían muy buena contextura, fuerte pero delicada y sobretodo una buena delantera lo mas triste que estaban bastantes cubiertas para ver mas detalles, pero la mas descubierta era cierta peliazul que respondía al nombre de akyma que se había sacado la capa blanca que tenia hace un rato ,piensa imaginándose a la amazonas sin tanta ropa, sintiendo un aura negra que le comenzaba a dar escalofríos, notando la mirada de reojo de kalla que lo miraba seria mostrando un gran disgusto.**

**-¿pasa algo con mis aprendices, patriarca?-dice la anciana mientras el nombrado no sabía que inventar ya que la misma diosa lo miraba confundida ya que hace rato le hablaba y no la escuchaba. **

**-no, nada, solo…estaba midiendo su fuerza por medio del cosmos-dice shion tratando de zafarse mientras kalla literalmente le clavaba puñales con la mirada sabía la verdad del asunto al igual que su maestra. **

**-entiendo pero eso se ve en las batallas del torneo, por ahora solo anota los nombres-dice saori seria, no era tonta, esa contestación dejaba mucho que dudar- ¿podrían decir sus nombre otra vez, por favor?-dice amablemente mientras akyma asiente sonriente sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba.**

**-mi nombre es akyma Fuji, vengo por la armadura de Tauro-dice haciendo una leve reverencia al hombre, mientras este "alegre" anota el nombre y el signo, mirando algo asustado a pesar que su mascara ocultaba su rostro no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la mirada de la otra chica de cabello plateado.**

**-¿Qué le pasa, nunca vio a una amazona ciega?-dice seria kalla mientras shion tratando de comportarse bien ante su diosa, niega con la cabeza algo temeroso de la presencia de la joven ciega, un momento…¿ciega? (cayendo finalmente en la cuenta…)**

**-no es que halla notado que eras ciega-dice con una gran gota en la cabeza sumado a los nervios, era el patriarca de ahtena y no se había dado cuenta de que era ciega- solo que no lo mencione ya que no quería ofenderte-dice sonando sabio con voz grave fingida.**

**-aja, lo que sea viejo, soy kallane li Wong Feng y vengo por la armadura de géminis -dice mientras mira seria al hombre enmascarado, que ya rezaba por el alma de su amigo saga si le llegaba a tocar aquella chica, mientras saori piensa en el hecho de que la joven era ciega, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo había notado esa particularidad, quizás por eso le llamaba la atención sus ojos aunque había algo mas….**

**Mientras el grupo se retira, kallane se da vuelta mirando a shion seria causando ciertos nervios al enmascarado que nunca agradeció tanto haber tenido aquella mascara para que no se viera la cara de sorprendido y consternado que tenia ante la acción de la chica- por cierto no es un buen mentiroso, si no hubiera dicho que era ciega no se habría dado cuenta por si solo-dice mientras deja a saori sorprendida de la habilidad de la chica al ver como le sacaba las fichas a su patriarca- con todo respeto deja ducho que desear con su cargo-dice finalmente retirándose con el grupo dejando a la diosa y al hombre solos. Athena no pudo aguantar mas, escapándose una ligera risa que sorprendió a shion pero no mas que la forma en que la chica china lo leyó como un libro a pesar de su mascara y su poder mental. **


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo ¿?

¿Realidad o fantasía?

No entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ¿Por qué estaba ella en el olimpo? Una simple mortal, mas los dioses no se percataron de su presencia, o al menos eso intuyo la amazona de cabellos dorados. No sabia que hacer, irse, acercase… meditándolo unos instantes, decidió marcharse, como lo haría, no lo sabia, lo correcto seria encontrar al pequeño que la había llevado aya; si. Eso haría, pero su búsqueda no fue muy lejos, frente a ella, apareció aquel pequeño que se abrió paso entre los dioses para llegar a una especie de cuna dorada muy fina y hermosa. Tenia miedo, si se acercaba era muy probable que los dioses si se percatasen de su presencia y la mataran por profanar aquel lugar santo. No. tenia que decirle al pequeño que la regresara a la tierra, así que haciendo acopio de valor, se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme, mas su sorpresa no fue otra, al percatarse de que los dioses no la veían o escuchaban, aprovechando esto, se acerco a la cuna, donde se encontraba el pequeño peliazulado que yacía a su lado; poso su mirada y su asombro fue mayúsculo al vislumbrar a la pequeña diosa mas hermosa que sus ojos mortales hayan visto, no pudo ignorar la sensación de familiaridad que le proyectaba la pequeña, el pequeño le regalo una mirada y le sonrío, ella le retorno el gesto, el pequeño se acerco a ella y la misma se agacho para estar a su altura - ¿era esto lo que querías que viera? ¿a la pequeña diosa que acaba de nacer? – pregunto ella tiernamente acariciando sus cabellos, mas el pequeño no contesto, tan solo alzo sus pequeñas manitos y toco su frente… todo se oscureció.

¡Julia! Julia, puedes escucharme? – se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras la joven amazona parpadeaba lentamente, abriendo sus celestes ojos azules - ¡dios que susto me has dado, pensé que estabas muerta! – culmino la voz mas calmada

¿Qué… que paso? – musito la rubia sentándose lentamente

Eso quiero que me lo digas tu – replico Sofía consternada – te seguí hasta aquí, cuando te vi que corrías como loca persiguiendo algo que no vi - concluyo la chica cruzándose de brazos

¡es cierto, el niño, adonde se fue!? – pregunto la chica exaltada tratando de levantarse provocando que esta se tambaleara y cayera en los brazos de la amazona de baltander

Oye, calmada, cual es la prisa? ¿y de que niño hablas? Recuerda que aquí ya no hay niños, todos ya son chicos adultos recuerdas? – dijo la chica con sarcasmo – que fue lo que paso?

A ciencia cierta no lo se… me dirigía acá, para ver a la matriarca y derepente…

De repente…

No… olvídalo, no me creerías si te lo dijera – concluyo pensativa la chica mientras miraba al cielo

Bien, entiendo, no me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero bajemos de aquí, antes de que alguien mas nos vea, nos pueden sancionar – insto la amazona peliazulado

Con un rápido salto, ambas cayeron a la entrada del templo de la matriarca, Sofía le dirigió una mirada de duda a la chica a lo que esta solo contesto con una mirada reconfortante, en señal de que estaba bien… o al menos eso pensó, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le acababa de ocurrir? Lo resolvería de inmediato, por ello fue a ver a la matriarca. Con movimientos rápidos, se adentro en el palacio llegando rápidamente a los aposentos de la misma. - ¿Qué deseas aquí? – le pregunto uno de los custodios de la puerta – quiero ver a la matriarca – en estos momentos no es posible, esta en una reunión con el consejo y… - ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte amino, que no me niegues cuando mis hijas necesiten de mi? – se escucho tras las espaldas del chico pelo verde – matriarca… yo… yo…. – ya, olvídalo, que no vuelva a pasar – dijo la anciana suspirando – ven Julia, esperaba tu visita – concluyo la anciana desapareciendo tras la puerta, seguida por la chica de cabellos dorados - ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi? – pregunto la matriarca sentándose en su fina silla – pues… - comenzó a decir la chica dudando de la reacción de su madre adoptiva por así decirlo – no tengas miedo, y dime que ocurre – la insto la anciana regalándole una sonrisa – últimamente he tenido unos sueños extraños… pareciera como si los dioses quisieran decirme algo, mas no se que es, no se comunican directamente conmigo, como antes – explicaba la chica cabizbaja - ¿Qué crees que sea? – en serio quieres saberlo? – pregunto la matriarca con tono de misterio lo que incomodo a la chica – tarde o temprano llegaría este día, así que no veo porque no debas saberlo- comenzó la anciana con voz calmada – como bien sabes, fuiste trajina aquí a los 16 años para entrenarte y perfeccionarte en las artes del combate y el cosmos, pero… ¿te has preguntado cual es tu procedencia? – la chica no sabia que responder, solo sabia que la dulce anciana Astra la había criado pero no sabia nada mas, no sabia quienes eran sus padres, si tenia hermanos, o algún familiar, lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que era especial, no porque la anciana Astra se lo dijera, si no porque a medida que crecía descubrió tener dones que ningún otro humano poseía – veo que no – interrumpió la matriarca sus cavilaciones – pues veras… tus padres no te abandonaron porque quisieron, mas bien lo hicieron para salvarte la vida… - ¿Qué?, pero… - por ende no los recuerdas, ni tienes nociones de tu pasado, no puedo decirte mas… tu misma debes descubrir quien eres y si los dioses te están enviando señales para que lo hagas, eso es lo que debes hacer, se que lo lograras, así que esfuérzate y se atenta, quizás cuando los descubras, te llevaras una gran sorpresa… ahora anda, ve a empacar, recuerda que partimos a Grecia dentro de dos días – si matriarca y… gracias por escucharme - dijo la rubia, saliendo lentamente de la presencia de su madre adoptiva.

sabes que no debes intervenir – dijo una voz femenina proveniente de las sombras

lo se… pero la pobre chica merecía unas cuantas pistas no crees – replico la anciana mirando a la mujer de reojo

mas de las que le estoy enviando? Setsuna, sabes que si interfieres directamente podrías causarle a Psique un gran problema

no te preocupes Hécate… solo le dije lo que ocurrió, no quienes eran sus familiares, además, ella es muy inteligente, no dudes que lo descubrirá en poco tiempo

lo se, solo no hagas o digas nada imprudente ¿de acuerdo?

Claro, puedes estar segura que no lo hare

Bien… hasta entonces – dijo la diosa del destino, desapareciendo en las sombras

Una joven de largos cabellos púrpuras y ojos celestes, se encontraba vislumbrando el cielo desde el balcón. Saori no sabia de quien era aquel extraño cosmos que hace días había sentido; ¿Acaso la proximidad de una nueva batalla santa se acercaba? ¿No tendría ella unos días de descanso nunca? Suspiro lentamente cerrando sus ojos, para ser diosa de la sabiduría, eran pocas las cosas que conocía, mas había hecho su trabajo de protectora de la tierra. Unos pasos cercanos detuvieron sus cavilaciones. – no deberías preocuparse mi señora – dijo una melodiosa pero masculina voz detrás de si – si ocurriese algo, estamos aquí para protegerla – concluyo el caballero dorado de virgo – lo se shaka, pero no me gustaría verlos involucrados nuevamente en mas batallas – musito la diosa solemnemente – la tierra ha sufrido ya demasiado – mi señora, ¿sintió aquel cosmos? – si… aun no se de quien se trata pero sea quien sea es muy poderoso, por ende debemos ser cautelosos… por cierto ¿ya terminaron los preparativos para el arribo de las amazonas? – si mi señora, ya todo esta listo – dijo el virgazo sutilmente – bien, solo nos resta esperar a que nuestras nuevas compañeras de armas arriben y ver como se desarrollan los combates… y shaka… no te preocupes por mi… estoy bien – si mi señora – dijo el virgazo regalándole una reverencia, saliendo de los aposentos de su diosa.

con que pisque ha estado en la tierra todo este tiempo… bien… creo que es hora de averiguar de quien se trata y darle un regalo de bienvenida… no lo crees así Leto? – replicaba una mujer de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego, fulgurantes ojos verdes, de tez blanca y delicada, de aspecto delgado y femenino, ataviada de una tunica rosa pálido de un solo hombro

si mi señora Hera, ¿Qué quiere que haga? – dijo su subordinado arrodillado ante ella

por ahora nada, solo averigua quien es y una ves hecho esto… necesito que la mates

como ordene mi señora – dijo aquel maligno hombre desapareciendo en el aire

veremos que hacer para defender a tu hija Themis… - concluyo la diosa riéndose maquiavélicamente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo ¿?

Sueño

La niebla se levantaba por todo el lugar, dificultando la visibilidad. La noche era fría y gélida, mas aun con la ventisca que azotaba el lugar; Julia no sabia a ciencia cierta donde se hallaba, pero extrañamente no sentía frío pese al torrencial que azotaba; la niebla comenzó a decender y la amazona de Sadalsuud pudo vislumbrar un poco donde se encontraba. Árboles lúgubres y secos cubrían todo el lugar, al parecer era una especie de bosque cercano a los Himalayas, ¿Cómo rayos fue a parar allá? ¿y con que motivo? No lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que debía salir de allí a toda costa. Comenzó a caminar. Su fina y delicada tunica se movía suavemente al ritmo del viento gélido, una fuerte ráfaga provoco que la misma se levantara dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, la amazona la sostuvo para evitar aquello y acelero el paso, al principio no sentía frío, mas a cada paso que daba comenzaba a sentirse, se abrazo fuertemente y empezó a frotarse los brazos para generar calor; mientras avanzaba, a lo lejos terminando el sendero de aquel lúgubre bosque y comenzado uno mas estrecho, camino a los montes gélidos del Himalaya, pudo vislumbrar dos siluetas en la nieve; una era alta y delgada, al parecer una mujer, de largos cabellos dorados cual rayo de sol y la otra mas pequeña, al parecer una niña muy parecida a la mujer con quien estaba; no pudo haberse sentido mas feliz, al fin encontró a alguien que le diría como salir de aquel extraño lugar; apresuro el paso, en ves de caminar, pareciera como si trotara hacia ellas, mientras avanzaba pudo vislumbrar que otra persona les acompañaba, era un pequeño niño de piel india, mas clara que la canela y largo cabello azul. No sabia porque, pero aquella escena le resultaba tan familiar, esas personas… les resultaban conocidas…

¡disculpen! – grito a todo pulmón mientras avanzaba hacia ellos - ¡por favor esperen! ¡Necesito que me ayuden! – volvió a gritar mientras las tres figuras avanzaban. Súbitamente, la mujer se giro hacia ella y le sonrío, diciéndole algo mas bajo cual susurro por lo que solo pudo ver sus labios moverse y no pudo comprender, lo que aquella mujer dijo, mientras desaparecía tras aquella ventisca, de repente, la amazona de Sadalsuud despertó agitada, causando el sobresalto en sus amigas.

¡Julia, que te pasa?! ¿estas bien? – dijo June preocupada limpiando las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente

S… si – espeto la rubia ojiazul con respiración entrecortada

Nos diste un buen susto… llevabas tiempo delirando y murmurando cosas, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Ariadna igual de preocupada que June

No… no es nada, fue solo un extraño sueño… es todo – espeto Julia mas tranquila para no preocupar a sus amigas

Segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras – replico Ariadna sentándose al lado de June

Pues… - anda, puedes confiar en nosotras – le animo June sonriente – pues… me encontraba en un extraño lugar… eran… unos bosques cercanos a los Himalayas – Himalayas – interrumpió June consternada – y que carajos buscabas tu en los Himalayas? – pregunto Ariadna intrigada – a ciencia cierta no lo se, solo recuerdo haber visto a una hermosa señora, acompañada de dos niños… un niño y una niña… eran tan hermosos que parecían Ángeles… - y?...

la insto June a continuar – parecían guiarme a algún lugar, pero no vi donde era… además… aquella mujer me dijo algo que no entendí… la verdad no se que pueda significar – concluyo la chica suspirando tristemente – la verdad es un sueño muy raro, en serio no sabes que significa? – pregunto Ariadna, levantándose de la cama para abrir las ventanas – si lo supiera no estuviera tan consternada ¿no crees?

replico Julia burlona levantándose de la cama, cayendo en brazos de June, las fuerzas le fallaron – tranquila hermana, tranquila, se ve que aun estas débil, después del combate; ¿por cierto, nos podrías explicar que fue eso del Divine Justice? Es un ataque que nunca había visto – pregunto la amazona del camaleón a su amiga, que también la miraba algo desubicada

Pues… a ciencia cierta no lo se… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber elevado mi cosmos y elevar una plegaria a Hecate, después de eso, sentí como nuevas fuerzas invadían mi cuerpo y como un nuevo poder se apoderaba de mi… - un silencio inundo la habitación, mientras ambas amazonas las miraban sorprendidas… - ¡¿puedes hablar con los dioses del olimpo?! – pregunto sobresaltada Ariadna, causando que June, rápidamente le callara la boca para no atraer a sus demás compañeras - ¿puedes explicarnos ese detallito que desconocíamos hasta ahora? – pregunto June muy indignada por la acción de desconfianza de su amiga – pues…es un extraño don que he tenido desde niña, la verdad no entiendo porque, pero… creo que tiene que ver con mi pasado, del cual no recuerdo nada – concluyo la rubia cabizbaja – pues… no te preocupes – dijo Ariadna para animarla – quizás ese don tuyo sea algo bueno, además, no ¿crees que esos sueños tengan que ver con tu pasado? – determino la castaña sonriente- sabes… es la primera ves que te veo sonreír, tienes una bella sonrisa – dijo julia divertida, durante los seis años que llevaba en aquella isla, nunca había visto los rostros de sus amigas, solo una vez que eran niñas y Ariadna sobrio un accidente, tuvieron que quitarle la mascara para curarle las heridas – pues tu tampoco te quedas atrás, eres muy linda, lastima que los caballeros no puedan vernos el rostro, sino tendríamos que matarlos, jeje jeje – replico June burlonamente – no es necesario un rostro lindo para atrapar a un hombre, yo se me unos truquitos quee… - pervertida!! Dijeron al unísono las chicas lanzándole unas almohadas a la cara a la amazona de Sadalsuud – oye volviendo al tema, puedes contarle esos sueños a la matriarca, quizás ella peda ayudarte – le recomendó June mientras se colocaba la mascara – si, quizás lo haga, pero después que volvamos de los entrenamientos finales – si es cierto, partimos en tres días para el santuario - ¡¿tres días!? – dijeron Julia y Ariadna al unísono – si, tres días, así que no se maten mucho en los entrenamientos, hay que llegar frescas y descansadas para un mayor rendimiento, mas tu julia que evidentemente acabas de descubrir un nuevo poder que necesita mucho cosmos y energía vital – espeto la rubia sabiamente – de acuerdo mama, no me extralimitare con los entrenamientos – dijo julia burlona, colocándose su mascara para partir a los aposentos de la matriarca, ella mas que nadie, debía saber que significaban aquellos sueños tan anormales. – odio ponerme esta cosa – dijo la ojiazul una ves con la mascara puesta - pues es raro, pensé que con seis años llevándolas puestas ya te abrías acostumbrado – dijo su amiga castaña burlona – si, pero estas cosas dan calor – dictamino la rubia sacándole la lengua a la castaña que no se dio cuenta del gesto, debido a la mascara – fue buena idea de refrescarnos un poco eso es muy cierto, pero que no se enteren de esto, si se dan cuenta nos sancionaran – dictamino June saliendo de la pequeña cabaña, seguida de Ariadna y Julia – si, lo se, este será nuestro secreto – bien – dijeron ambas chicas riendo animadamente.

Entre tanto, del otro lado del pacifico, Los preparativos para la recepción de las amazonas estaban llegando a su final, el santuario lucia reluciente he impecable, los caballeros dorados y plateados habían hecho un gran trabajo; sin duda alguna quien visitara el santuario después de las batallas santas acontecidas en el, solo vería un montón de casas hechas escombros y una que otra estatua rota, mas no esta vez, Shion convenció a Saori de que debían restaurar todo el santuario, se llevaría su tiempo, pero con ayuda especializada y uno que otro empujoncito de los caballeros se lograría en menos de lo estipulado para el arribo de las amazonas; una vez dicho esto, los caballeros pusieron manos a la obra y fue así que en tres semanas el santuario lucia como nuevo, con todo el esplendor que una vez lo caracterizo n las eras del mito. Una vez terminado los preparativos Shion convoco una reunión con los doce caballeros para poner las reglas del juego un poco mas claras por si acaso alguno no las entendía.

Una vez en el salón de reuniones del gran maestro, los caballeros empezaron a llegar uno por uno, siendo el ultimo en llegar, cosa rara de el, shaka de virgo.

bien, los he convocado a esta reunión, porque deseo explicarles las reglas y estatutos de este torneo – dijo Shion con voz de mando – primero – sea cual sea la amazona que les toque, se les prohíbe terminantemente: besos, abrazos, coqueteos, pensamientos sucios y sobretodo, nada de espiar mientras se están duchando, solo que sea estrictamente necesario y me dejen mirar a mi primero

oye!!! – dijeron todos al unísono menos shaka que aun cavilaba en sus adentros

shaka, se puede saber que te pasa viejo? Anímate, pronto tendrás a una linda chiva a tu lado haciéndote compañía, quien sabe a lo mejor pasa algo y dejas de ser virg…. – shaka dirigió una mirada envenenada a su compañero de armas el león aioria

cálmate shaka, es cierto, eres demasiado serio, deberías tomar las cosas con mas calma, gracias a athena ya no habrán mas batallas santas así que es probable que tengamos unos meses de vacaciones – dictamino Shion divertido a lo que shaka solo le regalo la misma mirada envenenada que al león

por cierto, ¿en que tanto piensas? – pregunto el lemuriano a su compañero virgazo

no lo se… he sentido en estos días una presencia muy poderosa, como si un poder mas aya de lo inigualable se hubiese desatado… estoy un poco preocupado – concluyo el virgazo, cerrando sus celestes ojos azules

¿crees que se avecine otra guerra santa? – pregunto con preocupación el lemuriano, causando tensión en el ambiente

Ha ciencia cierta no puedo asegurarlo, pero hay que mantener los ojos abiertos y ser cautelosos, La señora athena me confirmo anoche mis sospechas, puesto que ella sintió aquel tremendo poder – espeto el rubio tranquilamente

¿Y que ser puede ser tan poderoso que la señora athena haya sentido su cosmos desde tan lejos? Además no se si seria tan poderoso puesto que ninguno de nosotros aparte de ti, lo sintió – sentencio Shion seriamente

La verdad no lo se, lo importante es que hay que dejarse de tonterías y guarrerias y averiguar de quien o que se trata y estar prevenidos, si me disculpan, me retiro a mi casa, no me gusta dejar mi puesto sin vigilancia – concluyo el virgazo marchándose del lugar, dejando a unos santos dorados muy consternados…

* * *

En otra parte…..

¿lo sentiste? – pregunto una hermosa mujer, de tez blanca, ojos azules celeste casi blancuzcos, de contextura fina y delicada, ataviada con una larga tunica griega, ceñida al cuerpo, con un abierto pronunciado que dejaba ver su delicada piel

Si, lo sentí, es evidente que su despertar esta cerca ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer madre? – pregunto un joven apuesto, de piel india mas clara que la canela, ojos grises y pelo largo hasta las nalgas color azul cielo

Por el momento nada, dejemos que tu hermana descubra sola su procedencia… además Hecate esta con ella… es seguro que no le pasara nada – culmino la bella mujer alzando la vista al cielo sonriendo torcidamente.

Lo se, pero sigo pensando que seria mejor revelarle quien es ella realmente madre, tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la verdad y el importante rol que juega para el desenvolvimiento del mundo.

No interfieras Apolo, debes dejar que Psique descubra sus verdaderos orígenes sola, además ella es una chica virtuosa he inteligente, digna hija de su padre… si las cosas no salen como lo hemos planeado, pues…. Te dejare actuar – concluyo la diosa regalándole una sonrisa, a lo que Apolo solo respondió con una leve reverencia.

Mientras cavilaba la forma correcta de plantearle aquellos sueños tan extraños a la matriarca, Julia se debatía ferozmente con su parte analítica. A decir verdad aun no había encontrado el significado de aquellos sueños, pero sin duda alguna, algo o alguien quería decirle algo, ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabia, por ello se dirigía a los aposentos de la matriarca, sabia que ella le daría respuestas, mas que nada porque desde que llego a aquella isla, fue la única persona que conocía y entendía su tan extraño pero extraordinario don, de comunicarse con los dioses del olimpo; nadie mas lo sabia, ahora lo conocían sus dos mejores amigas. Se sentía culpable de haberles ocultado tal cosa, pero eran órdenes de la matriarca, quizás por protegerla, quizás para usar su don para su propio beneficio. No. la matriarca jamás haría tal cosa, era una mujer noble, buena, caritativa, que llevaba el pie de la letra el código sagrado de las amazonas de Andrómeda, que estupida fue al pensar aquello. Acelero el paso, estaba ansiosa, deseosa de conocer los mensajes de aquellos sueños, y en especial conocer lo que aquella bella mujer le había susurrado.

Próxima a los aposentos de la matriarca, algo capturo su atención… ¿un niño? ¿Pero como? Los únicos varones que había en la isla, eran ya mayores, ¿Cómo había llegado aquel pequeño a aquel lugar? Se acerco para verle mejor y su sorpresa no fue mas evidente… era el niño de sus sueños… el pequeño le sonrío y hecho a correr - ¡espera! ¡no te vallas, necesito hablar contigo! – grito a todo pulmón la amazona de Sadalsuud mientras corría tratando de alcanzar al pequeño, no podía creer que aquel pequeño fuese tan ágil.

El pequeño se escurría veloz tras los escarpados montes que conducían a los aposentos de la matriarca ¿a caso el pequeño la conocía? ¿Seria familiar de ella? No tenia tiempo para pensar en ello, debía alcanzar al pequeño y preguntarle que significaban esos sueños y porque el estaba en ellos. Acelero el paso. El pequeño solo reía y el eco de su melodiosa risa retumbaba en las pedregosas montañas, una vez en el techo de la ostentosa edificación de roca y mármol, que fungía como hogar de la matriarca, el pequeño se detuvo, justo en frente de Julia dándole la espalda; la amazona cansada, se dirigió hacia el rápidamente y se inclino ante es y le tomo por los hombros, para que el pequeño se girase y le diera la cara. Una vez hecho esto, el pequeño le sonrío y la miro divertido. – pequeño, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Por qué apareces constantemente en mi Sue…? – en ese instante el pequeño, coloco sus dedos en la frente de la amazona de Sadalsuud, transportándola a una parte de su pasado que ni ella misma conocía.

Las columnas imponentes se desplazaban por el lugar, dándole ese toque de elegancia y magnificencia a aquel paraje; varias estatuas se levantaban imponentes, como muestra del poderío de aquellos seres que habitaban en aquel extraordinario paraje. Julia no entendía que pasaba, o donde se encontraba, lo que si entendía era que ya no se encontraba mas en la isla de Andrómeda, se encontraba en algún lugar lejano…¿un palacio? ¿Un templo quizás? Comenzó a caminar y mientras andaba, pudo apreciar mejor el decorado de aquel paraje y llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en un palacio con toques griegos antiguos. Se encontraba en muy buen estado para estar en pleno siglo veintiuno, los que restauraron este lugar, si que hicieron un buen trabajo, pensó para sus adentros mientras andaba. Al final del corredor vislumbro a aquel pequeño nuevamente y nueva vez comenzó la persecución. El pequeño se escurría entre los múltiples salones del palacio, hasta que condujo a la joven amazona a un enorme salón, decorado con cortinas rojas, una fuente de centro y varios muebles finos, en su interior se encontraban varias personas, su sorpresa no fue mayor al percatarse de quienes eran aquellas personas… eran…. Los doce dioses del olimpo….


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: "llegada de las amazonas de Andrómeda" **_

El calor era insoportable, era ella o ¿el sol se había puesto pilas duracel alcalinas doble taba ese día?, pero por suerte para las amazonas que ya se encontraban en el muelle de isla Andrómeda listas para partir hacia el santuario, aquel día caluroso pero ventoso hacia que el calor fuese mas soportable; el viento soplaba con suavidad, revolviendo los rizos dorados de la amazona de Sadalsuud que emocionada solo contemplaba a sus compañeras de armas abordar el barco, el mar se movía al ritmo del viento, vistiendo su hermoso y brillante vestido azul turquesa; los árboles cercanos al muelle también mecían sus verdes copas a su compás como despidiendo a las guerreras que partían a otras tierras, donde se enfrentarían a grandes obstáculos para lograr sus propósitos, volver a casa con las armaduras doradas femeninas.

¿contemplando hacia el horizonte? – pregunto Ariadna sobresaltando a su amiga que veía el horizonte como ida

S… si, lo que nos espera será un largo camino lleno de obstáculos y tropiezos – replicaba la chica suspirando

Pero todos los obstáculos los sobrepasaremos y nos haremos con la victoria - replicaba June haciendo que sus amigas se giraran para verla – andando, que nos deja el barco, ¿o piensan llegar a nado hasta el santuario? – decía June mientras corría hacia el barco con una gran bolsa marrón en la espalda – la ultima el llegar tiene el peor camarote, yujuuu

¡oye, espéranos, no es justo te adelantaste!! – dijeron las chicas al unísono recogiendo sus bolsas del suelo y corriendo para alcanzarla

Una vez en el barco, las chicas fueron asignadas a sus camotes y como era de esperarse a las chicas les toco compartir uno de los peores camarotes del barco.

Mientras June reía divertida recostada en el suyo – oigan no me culpen por ser mas veloz que ustedes – decía la rubia mientras se ria burlona

hiciste trampa y lo sabes, despertaremos hechas polvo mañana, este colchón es mas duro que una piedra – remilgaba Julia tratando de acomodar su "colchón "

si, es cierto, eres la ama de los juegos sucios – continuo Ariadna volteando el suyo que tenia un hoyo en el lado derecho

ya, ya, no se quejen, si quieren nos turnamos – replico ella levantándose de la cama mirando por una de las escotillas eh imaginándose la cara de sorpresa de cierto caballero de cabellos verdosos al verla en el santuario después de tanto tiempo.

– tierra a June, Tierra a June, Houston la hemos perdido – bromeaba la rubia ojiazul mientras golpeaba a June con una almohada

¡oye! . Houston ha regresado, repito ha regresado

así, ya veras pequeña astronauta-dice June molesta

– ahhhhh!!! No me atrapas jajajajajaja – decía julia mientras corría por el camarote huyendo de los almohadazos de su amiga.

El trayecto fue largo y tedioso, las chicas se turnaron los colchones después de que Ariadna sufriera un dolor severo en la columna por dormir tan mal, mas las labores del barco y sobretodo la comida tan horrible que les daban, cielos ¿acaso la matriarca no pudo conseguir un transporte de primera clase? Pensó para si la amazona de Sadalsuud mientras trataba de digerir un stroganuff de merluza con papas asadas, según el chef de la embarcación, pero pronto todos los sufrimientos se acabaron ya que al final del día dos, la embarcación se hallaba en las costas del santuario, arribando a los muelles, siendo recibidos por el patriarca Shion y la mismísima diosa Athena.

Sean todas bienvenidas al santuario, es un honor tenerlas aquí - saludaba cordialmente Saori a las chicas, mientras las amazonas descendían de la embarcación seguidas de la matriarca

Es un honor para nosotras estar aquí mi señora – saludaba Setsuna con solemnidad a la diosa que le sonreía dulcemente

Por favor Shion mostrarle a la matriarca y a sus guerreras cuales serán sus instalaciones y muéstrales el santuario, que será su hogar hasta que termine el torneo – espeto la diosa dulcemente

Si, mi señora, enseguida – espeto Shion con solemnidad regalándole una reverencia a su diosa.

En ese instante June, julia y Ariadna salían del barco a toda prisa para no perder a las demás y fue en ese instante cuando Shion y Saori sintieron aquella cosmos energía que hace días habían sentido, aunque ahora emanaba débilmente y a ciencia cierta no se sabia de donde provenía, pero esto no evito que sino posara sus ojos en la amazona de Sadalsuud que se sonrojo levemente al observar que el patriarca le observaba tan insistentemente

mi señora ha sentido eso? – Pregunto mentalmente el lemuriamno a su diosa la cual asintió levemente - ¿Cómo debemos proseguir?

no hagas nada aun, quien quiera que sea no hará nada sabiendo que las Amazonas de Andrómeda están acá y que todos los caballeros del santuario están alertas, solo mantente vigilante-dice la diosa seria

– si mi señora – dijo shion girando sus ojos alejándolos de la rubia, la cual respiro profundamente agachando la cabeza

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Ariadna curiosa

- ¿no notaste como me miraba el patriarca? – musito la chica vergonzosa, colorada tras su plateada mascara

– no, no vi. nada, ¿estas segura que no viste mal? – replico la castaña tratando de comprender

no es eso, es que desde los 16 no ha tenido novio y el patriarca no es para nada feo – dijo June burlona provocando que julia le diera un codazo – aaauch

– pos no hagas comentarios fuera de lugar, yo se lo que vi… me miraba de una manera… -dice pensativa julia

- ¡oigan ustedes tres, ¿piensan quedarse en el barco?! – bramo Ambrosía sacando a julia de sus cavilaciones

¡si, ya vamos! Andando, que nos dejan atrás – replico la rubia de rizos dorados adelantando a sus amigas

– oye, espéranos – replicaron las amazonas al unísono corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

Shion les mostró donde se instalarían las amazonas hasta los combates que darían inicio pasado mañana, ya que aun no habían arribado los demás clanes y que aun los escribanos no ensamblaban las tablas de los combates, porque aun no estaban todas, les explico que el clan de la china ya había llegado y que serian formalmente presentadas todas, al arribo de las amazonas selváticas y griegas que llegarían pasado el medio día. Llegaron aun edificio de imponentes columnas corintias, decoradas con enredaderas de rosas rojas y el emblema de Andrómeda en el centro, un pequeño jardín lateral y una fuente de adorno.

valla, si que se esmeraron en los preparativos, se los agradecemos gran patriarca – agradeció setsuna a shion con una reverencia

no ha sido nada matriarca setsuna, solo queremos que su estadía sea cómoda y placentera mientras duren los combates – replico el lemuriano sonriendo tras su mascara, examinando detenidamente a las chicas, en especial a una rubia de rizos dorados, cuerpo esbelto, busto bien proporcionado y posaderas firmes, acompañado de unas finas pero hermosas y fuertes piernas

– adentro encontraran las asignaciones de las habitaciones, una ves se acomoden, repórtese conmigo en el mi salón, matriarca setsuna – finalizo shion haciéndole una leve reverencia a la anciana y dándoles la espalda al grupo, mientras se retiraba.

Bien, veremos con quien nos toca dormir – dijo julia muy animada tomando la delantera

Oye, tan desesperada como siempre, espéranos – dijo Ariadna siguiéndola

Una ves dentro, las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas ante el decorado, si que se esmeraron los caballeros y su diosa, tenían una sala de espera, decorada finamente con muebles de pino, tapizados en terciopelo dorado, candeleros de tres puntas en cada pared y una alfombra roja que dirigía a lo que parecía ser un amplio escritorio de mármol con un candelero en el centro, ese parecía ser el mostrador, dedujo la amazona de sadalsuud al verlo y sobre el, se encontraban un grupo de papeles con cada asignación de los cuartos, la matriarca los tomo y empezó a llamarlas por sus nombres organizándolas a todas.

bien, comencemos: Astrid, tu y Sofía dormirán juntas en la habitación uno

¡que! Porque? – replico la pelirroja molesta

tampoco me agrada la idea colorada, pero así son las cosas – replico la amazona de baltander con sorna, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a su habitación

Bien… seguimos: Jazmín y Sonya a la dos

Genial, nos toco juntas – dijeron la amazona de tristania y la amazona de evelmud, tomando sus cosas y subiendo las escaleras junto a las otras

Ambrosía y Mistick a la tres

Rayos… yo que no quería verte y me toco contigo, espero que no ronques – decía ambrosia en tono burlón

no te preocupes amiga, espero que no te apesten los pies

si serás…. – discutían ambas chicas mientras se disponían a instalarse

Lina y Rey a la cuatro

Dios me tocas hasta en la sopa – decía la pelirosa molesta

– matriarca, ¿no puedo cambiar de compañera? Se que somos hermanas pero esto es el colmo

Lo siento Lina, así están ordenadas, no puedo hacer nada – replico la matriarca sonriente

Rayos… anda vamos a instalarnos – refunfuñaba la pelirosa, mientras su hermana, una amazona de cabellos anaranjados la seguía – date prisa rey

ya voy, ya voy onee san, no seas tan mandona – se escuchaba en las escaleras mientras las hermanas subían

June y Ariadna a la cinco

Uuh, que mal, no estaremos juntas – replico Julia con tristeza

pero no te preocupes, a media noche nos pasaremos a tu habitación y haremos una pillamada – dijo June sonriente tras su mascara para animar a su amiga

¿prometido? – dijo la amazona de sadalsuud ofreciéndole el meñique

prometido – dijeron ambas chicas y se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas para acomodarse en su habitación

Y finalmente Julia y Alistar en la seis

Una ves asignadas las habitaciones, la amazona de sadalsuud se dispuso a instalarse, su habitación estaba justo en frente de la de June y Ariadna por lo que no se sintió tan desamparada, una ves llego a su habitación, su sorpresa fue grande, al percatarse de que una extraña se encontraba sentada en una de las camas ojeando un libro. Era alta, de largos cabellos platinados, ojos celestes, blanca como la nieve, delgada pero atlética, ataviada de lo que parecían ser ropas para el frió, en un ambiente tan caluroso como este. La amazona no pudo sentir curiosidad al verla, así que solo se limito a preguntar lo necesario.

di… disculpa… pero creo que te has equivocado de dormitorio, este es el de las amazonas de Andrómeda y…

si, si, lo se pero este es el dormitorio mas lindo del santuario así que quise instalarme acá, - decía la de ojos celeste sin despegar la mirada de su libro – además le pregunte a Athena si podía quedarme acá y ella dijo que donde me sintiera mas a gusto y heme aquí, además si no te gusta mi presencia puedes… - sieglinde al posar su mirada para decirle sus gracias a la chica, se inmuto al instante al verla… sus facciones, sus gestos, su carácter… ella era idéntica en todos los aspectos a… - freía – musito la valkiria mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, silentes que ni ella misma las pudo sentir alarmando a la de los rizos dorados

¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal? Perdóname si te ofendí, no fue mi intención, si quieres puedes quedarte, yo bien puedo dormir en el sofá del lobby, no importa – trataba de consolar a la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado – hay dios, hay dios, que hice…

No… no te preocupes, solo fue…. Un momento de debilidad – musito la valkiria enjugando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo – es solo que al verte me recordaste a alguien… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto la valkiria a la chica que extrañada tras su mascara le contesto amable para no perturbarla nuevamente

21

justo la edad que ella tendría ahora – musito en algo poco mas audible que un susurro la de ojos celestes

y tu nombre?

Julia, soy Julia amazona de Sadalsuud un placer conocerte – replico la chica sonriente tras su mascara – pero segura que te sientes bien – volvió a preguntar la rubia con tono preocupado

si, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien… mi nombre es… Sieglinde de polaris y desde ahora… seremos compañeras de cuarto – dijo la rubia platinada regalándole una sonrisa.

si… pero, ¿Qué haremos con alistar?

no te preocupes, yo me encargo – decía la valkiria con gesto pensante, cosa que desconcertó a la rubia, mientras las de ojos celestes salía de la habitación. Rato mas tarde la vikinga regreso muy contenta, cosa que extraño a la joven amazona de sadalsuud ya que la chica parecía un ogro de lo seria que era y lo poco comunicativa que era.

¿Qué paso? – no pudo evitar preguntar la de rizos dorados a la de cabellos platinados

Hable con el patriarca y a instalado a tu amiga en una de las habitaciones restantes del dormitorio, la que era de cachivaches – dijo la rubia seriamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba su libro

Pero… eso esta mal, no puedes…

Cálmate, los caballeros la acondicionaran y será mas cómoda para ella, no creas que soy tan mala – concluyo la vikinga con vos seria y con las narices metidas en su libro

Bien… - dijo la rubia mas tranquila – pues… espero que nos llevemos bien y que seamos muy buenas amigas – dijo alegre Julia tendiéndole la mano a la chica, que al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente

si… se que lo seremos – concluyo la valkiria de Odín regalándole una sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13: invasión selvática en el santuario y un encuentro infernal.**

En un avión con todos los lujos por parte de la fundación kido, las amazonas selváticas admiraban la vista por las ventanas. Luego de clasificar las doce un avión ya preparado las esperaba junto a un emisario de Grecia que más de un amazona le había echado el ojo, la shaman cómoda estirando sus pies disfrutaba del viaje, con un gran servicio incluidos camarones, no los había comido desde que visito con su maestro la costa atlántica de África. Muchas de sus compañeras tenían nauseas ante la altura, daban pena para la morena menos mal que eran amazonas pero viendo eso daba dudas de su titulo.

Tras muchas horas de viaje, llegaron al aeropuerto griego, donde caminaron un buen rato llegando a santuario, el clima era calido algo seco para sus hermanas acostumbradas a la humedad de la jungla pero la morena había vivido en desierto demasiado tiempo para molestarle es mas comparado con lo que podía ser el desierto de Gobi, no era nada este calor.

-hoy será un interesante día-dice mientras que con su mano acariciaba un espíritu de los tantos que la acompañaba, estaba emocionada por pelear con alguien de su altura, quería un reto y lo iba a encontrar- no lo crees, pequeño-dice mientras el espíritu solo visible a sus ojos se apoyaba en su hombro.

Mientras akemi miraba todo el lugar intrigada acompañado por otra amazona amiga que competiría por Tauro, era enorme algo desértico para su gusto pero la vista del mar lo compensaba era muy bonita.

-es una linda vista-dice la pelinegra mirando a su compañera de pelo verde, que asentía sonriente

-es verdad, no será la selva pero ese mar se ve tentador, con este calor deben meterse a cada rato-dice mientras akemi sonreía era alegre ya estaba en Grecia dentro de unos días pelearía por las armaduras de oro femeninas y quien sabe si conocía algún caballero apuesto.

¿Cómo crees que serán los caballeros dorados?-dice curiosa la pelinegra mientras la taurina la mira pensativa también se le había venido esa idea.

No lo se, pero deben ser guapos, pero si llego a la casa de Tauro créeme es posible que le de mas de un infarto-dice picara colocando su mano en su pecho generoso mientras akemi se sonrojaba, así era Evora, toda una serpiente astuta cuando tenia en mente algo.

Llegando finalmente al santuario, un hombre vestido con una ropa ceremonial negra con una mascara extraña de color rojo, las esperaba, shion con calor vaya día que resulto ser y la temperatura subió un par grados mas al ver a las amazonas selváticas llegar. Esos cuerpos esculturales, faldas que resaltaban unos muslos que por dios era para morderlos, unos pechos que hacia que agradeciera tener esa bata suelta cubriéndole el cuerpo por que sus pantalones en cualquier momento explotarían. Las chicas Lucian unos modelitos que eran para retratar, escotes, faldas que mataban, si las chinas habían sido impactante las amazonas era infernales.

Tratando de mantener su postura, las mira calmando sus hormonas, sonando serio al recibir a la matriarca del clan selvático, la anciana usaba un vestido largo algo despedazado en la parte baja con adornos tribales y un piel de leopardo que daban aire de superioridad.

-bienvenidas al santuario, amazonas del clan selvático es un honor tenerlas aquí-dice sonando cordial mientras la anciana lo mira seria asintiendo con la cabeza- mi nombre es shion, soy el patriarca del santuario.

-la gloria es nuestras, muchas gracias por recibirnos-dice la anciana mientras shion miraba a las candidatas de reojo de bajo de la mascara- mi nombre es cernía, soy la matriarca de la tribu.

-déjenme presentarles a la señora Atenas –dice shion mientras saori sale de tras de hombre que al verla hace una reverencia que las demás amazona imitan.

-es un honor conocerla diosa Ahtena-dice la anciana mientras las jóvenes miraban con asombro a la diosa, aparentaba mas o menos la edad de ellas, era muy hermosa, no imaginaron que la famosa diosa seria así.

-es placer es mío, espero que su estadía sea agradable-dice la diosa mientras el grupo la miran curiosas, saori se retiro mas tarde dejando al carnero a cargo.

-por favor permítanme guiarlas para sus aposentos, una vez que se acomoden las llevare con las demás amazonas -dice el patriarca mientras el grupo lo seguía para los dormitorios femeninos.

El lugar era enorme, con plantas y flores que daban un aire a su hogar, era un palacio con columnas que dejaban ver una entrada bien amueblada, con detalles preparado especialmente para ellas, la decoración era selvática, con tonos verdoso y gran cantidad de flores. Shion se había encargado de preparar los ambientes particulares para cada tipo de tribu.

en el ambiente en común el patriarca explico que las habitaciones serian compartidas, dos por cada pieza, habiendo un total de 7 aposentos incluidos el de la matriarca. El orden seria como las jóvenes prefieran, ya que no las conocían prefería que se agruparan a su gusto. El problema era que alguna le tocaría a Desdémona, le temían, la shaman que miraba el lugar con aburrimiento demasiado iluminado y delicado para su gusto, shion la miraba de reojo, esa morena no estaba nada mal, si podría como tocaría esa delantera tatuada con tribales. La joven tenía un aura a muerte que le recordaba a MM, era posible que fuera de cáncer y si lo era linda sorpresa se llevaría el cangrejo.

Finalmente unas chicas prefirieron agruparse se a tras para que ninguna tuviera que someterse a estar a solas con la shaman, que le daba igual, ella quería pelear solo eso le interesaba.

Al llegar a la pieza, akemi con Evora que decidieron estar juntas, miraban el lugar asombrado los cuartos estaban decorados exquisitamente, sus paredes de un color crema resaltando unas telas verdes que colgaban de la pared donde dos camas con sabanas bien planchadas hasta perfumadas las esperaban.

-esto es increíble-dice la peliverde mientras akemi se tiraba en la cama aspirando el olor a rosas de las sabanas, no escatimaron en detalles.

-realmente esto sucede, vinimos a pelear por las armaduras y terminamos alojadas en un palacio 5 estrellas-dice akemi alegre mientras abrasa una almohada cercana sus pirando feliz. Las batallas serian duras pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar del trato griego que no estaba nada mal.

En tanto Desdémona mira su cuarto enorme, para ella sola, con cierta sensación de asco, demasiado olor a rosita para su gusto, la decoración interior bien. Invocando algunos espíritus reacomodo algunos muebles a su gusto y elimino el olor a rosas de las telas, demasiado femenino y cursi para ella. Luego de dejar sus cosas mira por la ventana aburrida, eran más o menos las 7 y no quería estar encerrada allí.

Salio a caminar despreocupada de la forma que las amazonas griegas la miraban, no solo por su pinta sino por el hecho de que ella no usaba mascara. La morena observa a las amazonas griegas su forma de vestir sumado a esa mascara que tenían en la cara, le parecía absurdo, que tenían que ocultar, ¿Qué eran mujeres, digo no es obvio? Caminaba aburrida cuando escucho a unas amazonas chinas por juzgar sus ropas de colores y bordados hablando alegres, no eran gran cosa pero lo que si le llamo la atención era de los que hablaban.

no puedo creer que esa bastarda halla llegado aquí, entiendo es ciega pero no merece compasión alguna-dice una joven molesta mientras las otras dos le daban la razón, intrigando a Desdémona que por la forma de llamar a alguien que al menos por lo escuchado era ciega, una amazona ciega parecía interesante.

Para mi que la trajeron por lastima, se hara la dura pero esa enana de seguro es una llorona como la otra tonta-dice la otra chica riendo mientras la tercera la mira burlona.

Esa maldita me las pagara, casi me manda al frente con la matriarca, que vergüenza-dice trixie, la chica a la cual kalla había insultado enfrente de todas, era una atrevida como se dirigía a ella de esa manera.

Por lo que escuche tiene un campamento con su clan al sur, prefiere quedarse en una cueva con esas ratas voladoras suyas que aquí, es una demente pero mejor así-dice otra de las chicas mientras las demás ríen.

Y que tendía eso de raro, es un fenómeno-dice trixie mientras se corría un mechón rubio del pecho.

Interesante-dice la morena caminando dejando atrás a las otras chicas en dirección a aquella cueva, una amazona ciega parecía una broma pero por la forma de referirse a ella tenía una fama bastante interesante.

Al llegar a la zona nombrada no ve nada, cuando a lo lejos ve a unos caballeros molestar a una joven de cabello azul, ella lo miraba solatando unas lagrimas mientras trataba de alejarse pero el trio de caballeros de plata la miraban de una manera que akyma le daba miedo, sus risas pervertidas no le daban buena letra. Cuando uno de ellos la toma del hombro con fuerza suelta una patada que el caballero confiado no ve, enojado se acerca agresivo cuando akyma con miedo se pone en pose de pelea viendo como uno de los acompañantes es noqueado por kalla que lo golpea en la cara rompiéndole la mandíbula de la acción.

-bastardos, cerdos asquerosos, ¿Qué rayos intentaban?,¡ tóquenla y juro que los mato!-dice kalla seria asustando tan solo con la mirada a los caballeros que al principio se hicieron los vivos ante, la ciega que sonreía burlona tronando sus manos.

-que bueno ahora son dos chicas para divertirnos y por golpear a mi amigo serás la primera-dice pero antes de tocar a la peliplateada algo más kalla le rompió el brazo en un segundo tirandolo al piso dolorido con una patada alta seguida de una baja a los huevos.

-akyma, ve con la sensei, dile que iré en un minuto-dice kalla mientras la joven la mira preocupada- estaré bien, solo ve-Akyma se va, por pedido de kalla que la anciana ya estaba rompiéndole mucho con que la peliazul no venia mas de ir a buscar agua, dejando a la ciega sola con los otros dos que no llegaron muy lejos ya que la ciega los tomo del cuello, jalándolos para atrás contra unas rocas. Tomo a uno que intentando atacarla falla recibiendo una patada en la cara seguida de otra voladora que lo deja desmayado, aprovechando para romperle las piernas haciendo que caballero largue un grito de dolor, mientras el otro no tuvo tanta suerte termino igual o peor que sus amigos en si los dejo mas deformados al punto de no reconocer si eran humanos, sonriendo victoriosa de manera maléfica.

Desdémona baja de la piedra desde dónde observó la escena. Ella se acerca dando golpeteos en el suelo con el extremo de su bastón. — Me gusta tu estilo amiga; veo que no soy la única que tiene problemas con el sexo opuesto —dice la morena analizando a una Kalla. Que le devuelve una mirada seria entre sus cabello grises. Desdémona le sonríe, no la conocía pero percibía demasiado en ella como para que le cayera bien...

—Gracias, supongo —dice, acomodándose unos mechones de pelo que salieron de su lugar— ¿Y tengo el gusto de conocer a...? —espera un nombre, mientras la shaman permanece analizando los peculiares ojos a Kalla; nota el color violeta grisáceo que tiene sus pupilas, llamándole la atención.

—Desdémona, la shaman de los infiernos —responde altivamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Kalla.

La primera impresión que la amazona selvática a despertado en la china resultaba favorable; la morena comenzaba a caerle bien.

—¿Desde cuando perdiste la vista?— se interesó la shaman.

—No es algo que esté obligada a responderte— aclaró Kalla con un actitud fría y reservada.

—Hmmm, para ser sincera, cuando me dijeron que había una amazona ciega pensé que estaban bromeando, o que al causar lástima entre las demás fue la forma en la que pudo llegar hasta aquí... pero veo que me equivoqué en ambas deducciones —dice, recibiendo una mirada desafiante de la invidente, algo que entusiasma de sobremanera a la shaman.

—Sí, soy ciega, pero no por eso soy débil. Y aquellos que han sentido lástima y se atreven a menospreciarme la han pasado muy mal, por lo que te aconsejo que no me subestimes— advierte ella.

A Desdémona se le escapa una risita. Se sentía dichosa por la idea de tener una rival interesante; le gustaba esa mirada que pese a ser tan vacía y descolorida transmitía una fuerza abrumadora.

—Tienes mucha confianza en ti misma pese a tu clara desventaja.

—Si buscas problemas no tengo objeción en demostrarte por qué me llaman "el demonio ciego de las sombras".

—Interesante, plateadita. Comienzas a simpatizarme y eso es difícil— dice pícara la morena— Si dijera que no busco pelea mentiría, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad de tu fama y quise conocerte en persona para comprobarlo por mi misma— explica, sosteniendo los serios ojos de la amazona— Y puedo decir con certeza que estoy más que complacida, tendré una rival digna por Cáncer— ella eleva su cosmos para darse a conocer a Kalla quien analiza su presencia detenidamente. En la amazona ciega estaba despertando un interés por esa guerrera que era poseedora de una gran fuerza.

Kalla no se amedrentó por el cosmos violento y espectral que le soplaba en la piel. Con tranquilidad ella dijo— Siento desilusionarte pero no soy de Cáncer, pertenezco a la casa de géminis, _"amiga"_ — aclara, logrando que las cejas de Desdémona se arquearan, delatando fastidio.

—Eres una aguafiestas— dice la shaman al desvanecer su cosmos, reprimiendo sus deseos de combatir. Era una pena, estaba emocionada con la idea de medirse con esa amazona en una competencia, de verla sufrir bajo sus manos.

Los ojos desafiantes de Kalla la incitaban a querer someterla en batalla y derrotarla ante un público. Aunque podía esperar, una pelea de practica no se le niega a nadie.

No deseaba obsesionarse con esa misteriosa ciega, pero no todos los días conoce a otra persona cuya piel desprendía un olor a sangre, muerte y espíritus. De estar tratando con un hombre pensaría seriamente en volverlo su amante.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible una pelea— comenta la shaman, divertida.

Kalla no responde de inmediato; continua con su estudio silencioso hacia la amazona selvática: era poderosa; honesta como para expresarse sin rodeos y sin ocultar sus pensamientos e intenciones; y su aura poseía un intenso olor a muerte. Una interesante rival a la cual no le molestaría enfrentar en el futuro, o de tenerla como vecina de la cuarta casa.

—Tal vez, pero hoy no será el día, tengo cosas que hacer— añade Kalla al ponerse en marcha, caminado despacio hacia unas rocas.

Ligeramente molesta al sentirse ignorada, Desdémona decide no desistir con tanta facilidad; deseaba conocer su fuerza; después de todo sentía como si hubiera encontrado a una hermana con la que compartía el mismo sendero caótico, su cosmos pertenecía a las sombras, necesitaba comprobar que tan fuerte era.

—Entiendo ¿qué pasa, tienes miedo?— pregunta en voz alta sin moverse de su lugar— ¿La pobre enana cieguita teme ensuciarse un poco?

Kalla se detiene en seco— _"pobre enana cieguita"_ —piensa con enfado. A no, esa si que no se la iba a callar. Que su sensei la rete por llegar tarde, pero a la morena le iba a mostrar el por que de su fama.

Kalla realizó un repentino movimiento hacia Desdémona con el que colocó una daga bajo el cuello de la morena. La única razón por la que Kalla detuvo su intención fue al sentir un frío extraño acalambrándole el brazo subiendo hasta su cuello, donde la cabeza de una serpiente fantasmal podría morderla en la yugular en un mísero instante, inyectando su veneno especial.

—Parece que nos hemos enredado en un serio aprieto— rió Desdémona, sin importarle que su garganta estaba a un simple movimiento de ser cortada.

Nadie mas que un shaman podría ver a la flameante serpiente que nació de la mano de la amazona selvática, y que se enredó en el brazo con el que Kalla sostenía su daga. Pero gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, percibía la advertencia hacia un peligro que amenazaba su vida— Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así, no me tiembla el pulso si tengo que matar, señorita infierno— advierte en voz baja. Desdémona muestra los dientes.

—Demasiadas advertencias he recibido de ti el día de hoy; yo también puedo recomendarte cosas, pero la más importante es que no me tomes a la ligera, señorita demonio ciego— musita con mirada retadora.

Cualquiera de las dos podía matar a la otra, o serian igual de buenas como para ambas resultar heridas de muerte en su intento por demostrar quien era la mejor.

A ninguna de las dos se les vio temblar la mano, sudar o pestañear en esos instantes que permanecieron eternos para quienes llegaron a observar.

Súbitamente, ambas mujeres comienzan a reírse a carcajadas, encantadas la una con la otra. A su modo, se podrían llevar bien...

— ¿Sabes? Podríamos ser amigas — comenta la shaman, bajando el brazo mientras Kalla guarda el cuchillo— No siempre encuentro a personas con tus mismas agallas.

—Sí, ¿por que no?— alza lo hombros la amazona ciega — Mientras no me vengas con cosas cursis todo estará bien— dijo, provocando la risa de Desdémona quien había terminado por convencerse de su genuino agrado por su futura compañera de armas

—Por cierto, soy Kallane Li Wong Feng, dime sólo Kalla—dice estrechando la mano de la chica mientras sonreían alegres...

Mientras a lo lejos, unos cuantos caballeros sumados aquel trío deformado miraban la nueva amistad con cierto miedo, la unión de esas dos amazonas era bastante peligrosa...para ellos...


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 14: las amazonas griegas 2 y el inicio de la fiesta**

El calor era insoportable, prácticamente quemaba la tierra en sus pies, sumada a la dichosa mascara que no se aguantaba, no podía ver a sus compañeras que andaban con el pelo suelto y largo. Axis acalorada por el clima que les todo a su grupo, incluso con su cola de caballo alta no lo aguantaba.

Caminaba pensativa sintiendo la mirada de su hermana a lo lejos, ignorándola seguía protestando del calor junto a otra chica con la cual charlaba, Elisa miraba a su hermana, junto a Raven que la miraba alegre molesta por el calor, lo que daría por un buen baño en agua fría en esos momentos atándose el cabello en un rodete grande con un broche de rosa.

-esto es insoportable, como pueden vivir aquí con este clima-dice mientras Elisa larga un suspiro de cansancio, estaba de acuerdo el clima era imposible de aguantar.

-no lo se pero ya falta poco-dice mientras camina con el grupo de amazonas griegas, allá en el santuario las esperaban las tribus amazónicas chinas, selváticas y sus hermanas de la isla de Andrómeda. Entre las jóvenes ya se escuchaba murmuros sobre los caballeros, como serian, si eran guapos y de mas cosa que a ella no le importaba.

-parecen que están muy emocionadas por conocer a los caballeros dorados-dice Raven mientras se apantallaba con un abanico- ¿si no me equivoco eres de capricornio, como crees que sea el caballero?-dice la rubia mientras su amiga la mira seria, le importaba un cuerno como era el caballero solo quería llegar.

-no lo se, pero no me importa solo quiero meterme en una bañera con agua fría-dice mientras se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

-por que no te atas el pelo, así no te será mas pesado-dice mientras Elisa negaba con la cabeza no le gustaba atarse el pelo prefería soportarlo a atárselo, le gustaba suelto incluso con el mismísimo infierno sobre la tierra.

-lo prefiero suelto-dice mientras caminaban, ya faltaban tan solo media hora y encontrarían sombra. La rubia por su parte se ponía a pensar en el caballero de piscis, como seria, había escuchado que era guapo pero no se quería hacer la cabeza primero tenía que ganar su puesto luego vería si hacia lo mismo con el corazón de su compañero de armas.

-¿Cómo crees que será el caballero de piscis? O la armadura ¿será muy ajustada al cuerpo dejando tentaciones al aire o será cerrada hasta la nuca? Por que seria divertido molestar un poco las hormonas de unos cuantos caballeros, ¿La casa de será grande? Espero que tenga patio me gustaría plantar flores-dice alegre mientras la peliazul trataba de no matar a su amiga, no le importaba eso, tenia calor y si no llegaba ya era capaz de tirarse de un acantilado cercano para llegar al mar.

-¡no se, solo quiero llegar ya!-dice enojada mientras Raven la mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

El rato, al fin llegando calmando los nervios de la amazona azul, estaban en las puertas del santuario donde un hombre cubierto por una tunica y una mascara con casco las esperaba en compañía de la mismísima diosa Atena.

-bienvenidas al santuario amazonas, mi nombre es shion, soy el patriarca del santuario estoy para servirles-dice mientras las jóvenes guiadas por una matriarca líder lo observaban, el peliverde mirada mas las chicas todas sudadas con sus ropas ajustándose el cuerpo, unas piernas que eran pura tentación y unos pechos que en cualquier momento salía sangre de su nariz pero tenia que comportase al menos frente a saori.- es un honor tenerlas aquí.

-el placer es nuestro, soy Amelia la matriarca de la tribu-dice mientras hace una reverencia hacia saori que sonreía, últimamente el santuario estaba llena de gente en especial mujeres siempre se había sentido algo sola por la poca cantidad que había en el santuario, con mucho movimiento y algún que otro chisme.- es un honor estar frente a nuestra diosa.

-no es necesario tanta reverencia-dice Atena mientras shion seguía con su discurso, las jóvenes observaban a saori, era la famosa diosa Atena pero aparentaba ser una joven como de su edad.- espero que su estadía sea placentera.

Luego de charlar un poco, shion despidiendo a la diosa que tenia cosas que hacer, deja al patriarca para que lleve a las recién llegadas al recinto de los caballeros femeninos. Axis abrió los ojos grandes de la sorpresa al ver el lugar, grandes y elegantes edificio semejantes a templos griegos, plantas, flores y demás decorando los rincones de cada recinto. A simple vista se podía ver el de las amazonas de Andrómeda, por su bandera en las columnas principales, el chino por unas telas rojas con unas escrituras mas un dragón envolviendo un Yin-yang y el de las amazonas selváticas cubierto por una exuberante vegetación entre las columnas y alrededores.

Caminando entre los edificios, Elisa junto a Raven miraban todo observando cada detalle realmente el santuario se había encargado de todos los detalles a la llegadas de las amazonas. No solo la decoración de notaba ya se veía grupos de amazonas peleando o hablando en grupo, que observaban serias a las recién llegadas, el grupo paro frente a una casa griega decorada con su símbolo respectivo de su tribu, era enorme el verlo de frente.

Entraron al lugar, decorado con muebles, telas y otros objetos que prácticamente era un palacio, la enorme sala de estar con un cuadro del santuario, Raven miraba las flores alegre eran hermosas tomando una rosa colocándosela en el cabello, mientras Elisa suspiraba las rosas eran su debilidad. Shion seguía a las chicas con la mirada disimuladamente hasta que se clavo en Elizabeth que miraba algo molesta a su amiga rubia oler cada rosa del lugar, la joven tenia buena figura, unas piernas bastantes tentadores a la mirad de cualquier hombre, su pelo largo azulado cubría su trasero cosa que desanimo un poco al carnero antes de notar la delantera de la chica.

-¡madre santa, si no me controlo voy a morir desangrado, esa chica toda una tentación!- dicen en su mente el patriarca mientras la mencionada gira la mirada de reojo mirando seria tras la mascara al hombre que intimidado por la frialdad que emanaba la chica hacia el, se hizo el tonto volviendo a las demás amazonas.

-¿Qué ocurre eli?-dice la rubia oliendo una rosa mientras la peliazul suspiraba con molestia no soportaba la mirada que tenia ese hombre, no veía su cara pero sentía una sensación en su cuerpo de que no pensaba nada decente con respecto a ella y si se atrevía a algo no iba a vivir para contarla.

-ese patriarca es un pervertido, lo veo en su mirada-dice mientras Raven mira a shion que hablaba con la matriarca parecía un hombre serio y sabio, no entendía de donde sacaba eso su amiga.

-¿en serio, ami me parece lo contrario?-dice mientras eliza de sonroja molesta resoplando, recibiendo una mirada picara de la rubia que no le agradaba- mm...o será que le gustaste, por como eres un hombre serio y sabio seria tu pareja ideal…

-ese hombre no tiene ninguna de esas cualidades-dice seria mientras camina para otro lado sintiendo una risita de la rubia que trababa de contener la risa, su amiga le había echado el ojo al patriarca o viceversa, pero lo que le pasaba era mas claro que el agua.

Luego de repartirse las habitaciones, eliza se acomodo en la suya junto a Raven que miraba encada con el lugar, mirando la vista de la ventada que a lo lejos se notaban las casas de lo caballeros dorados, con una sonrisa picara clavada sus ojos en aquel lugar. El patriarca "honorable", había dicho que para después al atardecer se harían las presentaciones de las demás tribus con la fiesta de bienvenida, por ahora tenia el día libre para caminar por los alrededores.

Saliendo un rato camina seria entre las guerreras que la miraban con cara de pocas amigas, notando a lo lejos a Axis, que iba distraída entre las rocas viendo como las jóvenes entrenaban, esa pelirroja era su hermana, media hermana pero en el mundo de ella, el pasado no existía y eso la incluía.

Llegando a una zona más alejada, la peliazul se acerco a Axis pero cuando iba a hablarle, un estruendo la detuvo, llegando junto a la pelirroja observan a lo lejos a dos jóvenes pelear. El suelo donde combatían estaba casi destruido, una de ellas, era morena de pelo blanco, vestida de un traje selvático con calaveras en la cintura, mas algunos tatuajes en su piel que se batía a duelo contra una chica algo enana de pelo largo atado en una trenza de color plateado como la luna, flequillo desmechado a tal punto que sus ojos apenas se notaban al moverse, luciendo una camisa china roja atada con unos lazos en la cintura de bajo de esta unos pantalones pescador negros. Esquivando el ataque del báculo de la morena, kalla con sus pies descalzos, los presentía a tiempo para evitarlos lanzado un contraataque de dagas voladoras hacia Desdémona que sonreía complacida de la practica de lucha.

-¿tu sabes quienes son?-dice Axis sin mirar a su hermana que se acerca seria, ambas amazonas eran fuertes, la morena despedía una aura a muerte que la molestaba y la otra tenia una aura particular que no podía definir pero que decía no te acerque si valoras tu vida.

-no a juzgar por sus ropas, una es amazona del clan chino y la otra del selvático-dice seria mientras Axis asentía curiosa la fuerza que emana de ambas chicas era muy grande al punto que le daba un escalofrío en la nuca.

-la morena me da miedo, su mirada es aterradora-dice Axis poniendo una cara cómica de miedo mientras su hermana la mira suspirando a veces tenia esos ataque infantiles.

-entonces reza para que no sea de Escorpio-dice Raven apareciendo de tras asustando a Axis mientras eliza la mirada seria, ya había notado su presencia a lo lejos.

-¡hay no, por lo dioses, que no sea canceriana!-dice Axis preocupada mientras a la rubia se le escapa una risa.

Luego para el anochecer, en un salón enorme con salida afuera decorado con telas, velas y demás detalles que fascino a más de una amazona. En el centro del lugar una enorme mesa con un banquete que dejan los ojos por el piso, había varias mesas de unas 5 o 6 personas repartidas con una principal donde estaría la diosa con los caballeros dorados en forma de arco, con lugares para las matriarcas.

El lugar estaba lleno de flores, de parte de afrodita que se encargo de que hubiera un arreglo de rosas en cada columna, la comida se encargaron de traer al menos un plato típico de cada región de las tribus, shion quiso que todo estuviera perfecto. Hasta se tomo el trabajo de colgar banderas en las paredes con los escudos de las tribus además de pasarle dato a algunos dorados de las medidas de las candidatas. Pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse con la llegada de las amazonas que miraban el lugar asombradas, June, julia y demás amazonas de Andrómeda estaban encantadas con el lugar.

-es hermoso, nunca en mi vida vi tantas flores-dice Ariadna mirando a la rubia June que con su mirada buscaba al caballero de bronce de pelo verdoso.

-¿a quien buscas June, no será por casualidad a caballero de Andrómeda?-dice poniendo a la nombrada mas roja que un tomate, le había dado en el blanco.

-yo, no, claro que no, solo miraba el lugar, solo eso-dice roja de los nervios mientras sus amigas la miraban con cara de no creerle.

-es muy bonito, ¿no crees sieglinde?-dice julia sonriente tras su mascara mientras la vikinga miraba todo seria, si estaba lindo pero no era algo que le importara, mirando los alrededores aburrida, nota la presencia de milo que ya se encontraba haciéndose el galán con las chicas -si, es muy lindo, pero demasiado florido para mi gusto-dice ignorando al alacrán, cuando sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la mesa con shion hablando con unos mozos, lo que le faltaba aparte de ese caballero depravado de la escalera tenia que verle la cara al patriarca pervertido, ya el otro día no le había caído ni medio la forma como la miraba.

Desdémona junto a kalla, akyma y nana llegaron, lo primero que la ciega clavo la mirada fue a la comida ni siquiera se molesto en joder a la princesita de hielo, el banquete era impresionante, tenía hambre luego de aquella pelea de práctica con la morena. Mientras Desdémona miraba el lugar aburrida, no había algo interesante que se diga para ella, tendría que esperar hasta que se emborracharan un poco para divertirse, en tanto akyma apenada controlando a nana que miraba el lugar queriendo correr por las paredes literalmente.

des pellízcame creo que me enamore a primera vista-dice kalla divertida mientras la morena la mira burlona, no entendía como podía tener hambre luego de comerse tres pescados enteros ella sola al medio día.

Más bien diría a primer bocado-dice burlona mientras la ciega la mira enojada pero luego volvió con el banquete a comer unos jamones con pimienta que gustaron de más comiendo unos cuanto mas- Ey, deja algo de comer al santuario.

Si, si lo que tu digas, des-dice mientras caminaba para la parte de carne, seguida de la morena con akyma que miraba el lugar alegre algo sonrojada ante tantas miradas.

Mas tarde entraron Axis con su amiga Evora, mirando el lugar encantada, notando a presencia de Desdémona que miraba a la chica comer como su no hubiera mañana, la pelirroja la miraba de reojo con nervios, rezando que no sea de Escorpio, mientras Raven junto a eliza entraban, la rubia se quedo petrificada ante la decoración un poco mas y se desmayaba tantas rosas que prácticamente se las quería llevar a todas a su pieza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 15: la bienvenida 1**

**En la fiesta de bienvenida para las amazonas, Shura como buen valenciano se pone un tanto " alegre", disparando como loco, sus petardos, cohetes y demás luces estrandosas. La mayoría solo se ríe, los más serios o pacientes (dígase shaka, mu y Camus) aguantan la fiesta con lo que aun les queda cuando la cabra pasadita comienza a joder de más.**

**-! Ey, amigos ¡porque esas caras largas!…hip…esto es para divertirse, tomar y...Lo demás ya se me olvido…hip…miren a las chicas... ¡Están muy monas! jaaaa-dice abrasando alegre a Mu que ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia con Shura siempre se comportaba serio, digno pero cuando tomaba era mas molesto que el propio milo. **

**- si ya las vimos Shura, podrías dejar de molestar-dice shaka mientras la cabra le saltaba encima- tienes una baranda a alcohol que no se aguanta-dice mientras el pelinegro lo piensa largando una carcajada.**

**-¡jaaaa, jaaaa, que gracioso eres…si no te conociera diría que eres una mujer casada desquitándose con su dorima…hip!-dice mientras shaka hace un esfuerzo terrible para no mandar al diablo a su hermano de armas- pero yo se eres un hombre…tranquilo...¿no quieres un trago, quizás con la amazona que te toque dejes de ser vir…?-dice sin terminar gracias a que Camus le dio un golpe que lo tubo en el piso mientras Shaka agradecía al acuariano por lo hecho. **

**-gracias Camus, eres un buen amigo-dice el rubio mientras el señor del hielo se ríe apenas mostrando cierta alegría hacia rato que esperaba que alguien bajara a la cabra pero como no ocurrió decidió hacerlo el mismo.**

**-De nada, amigo-dice el peliazul volviendo a mirar serio la fiesta pero mas tranquilo por un rato mientras la cabra durmiera.**

**  
****En la fiesta ya se oía de las amazonas de mal carácter, Kalla, Desdémona, Sieglinde, entre otras...que disfrutan todo bien a su manera....la señorita hielo alejada del bochinche, seria, bebiendo elegantemente un vino tinto recargada en una columna seria ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, las otras dos, Kalla y Desdémona matándose a carcajadas con alguna botella a mano, le había tomado el gusto a joder con esa ciega, era prácticamente la hermana de sangre perdida en la otra punta del planeta.**

** En eso aparece Ikki entre los festejos acompañado por los caballeros de bronce, mirando a sus costado fastidiado no le gustaba esas fiestas pobladas prefería andar vagando solo por ahí pero tras su hermano insistirle tanto al punto de querer casi matarlo acepto con la condición que no lo jodieran, mostrando su típica cara "amigos"....recibido por shura alegre que lo abrasa molestando al fénix que ya gruñía entre dientes por la acción de la cabra que se había recuperado del golpe de Camus retomando la fiesta entre cohetes y jarras de vino con algo mas, sonreía alegre sonrojado por la borrachera.******

**-CHEEEEE cullons, mi amigooo, el pollo. – Dice pasado de alcohol la cabra, ofreciéndole un cubata recargado al Fénix. - hip...joy oz voy a disparar...una Mascleta *, que ni de Caballer. hip hip...pa cagase...(entiéndase que estas mas borracho que no se que…^^)******

**El fénix pone una mirada, de quítate borracho o te socarro (te mando a donde ya saben)...a su lado resuena una carcajada femenina que resuena entre la de sus compañeros de armas, que estaban muerto de la risa por la acción de la cabra.****  
****  
****-Valla que se te cayo la careta, pollo rostizado, se te fue lo machito, jjaajjaa-dice kalla burlona mientras Ikki lo tira a Shura contra una pared poniéndose a discutir con Kalla- ¿Qué?, si digo lo que veo, si quieren estar solo vallan a otra parte.****  
****  
****-¿Que dijiste, enana gritona? ¡Yo no soy ningún marica, como alguno de estos enchapados de oro!- Dice mientras Kalla le mira desafiante lo que sacaba de quicio al fénix, ya en el mediodía había tenido el enorme placer de conocerla si el cisne idiota era molesto ella le ganaba por goleada, apenas la conocía a esa enana china y la quería lo mas lejos de el, no soportaba que lo jodieran con eso de los maricas mucho meno siendo de ella, no le iba a permitir.-si esos dorados presumidos de cuarta se la dan entre ellos no me importa pero no me metas en la misma bolsa **

**-¡Oye, no metas a los demás en tus problemas con tu noviecita!-dice Afrodita que enojado sale del montón que lo miraba con ganas de cagarse de risa al reaccionar por eso era claro que le toco el orgullo.**

**-Tu no te metas-dice kalla molesta mientras Afrodita la fulminaba con la mirada que ni le mosqueaba a ella- además al ponerte como "loca" le estarías dando la razón al cabeza de erizo…digo me parece ¿no se tu?-dice burlona mientras afrodita se pone de todos los colores al caer en la cuenta.**

**-¡Pero que rayos están pensando, no soy así, me gustan las mujeres! ¡Yo lo decía por lo de "cuarta", bien que sin nosotros en la ultima guerra no habían llegado ni a la esquina!-dice ofendido mientras Ikki junto con Kalla lo miraban burlones subiéndoles los colores de la ira. **

**-¿Dime tanto te gustan que te disfrazas como ellas?- dice divertida Kalla mientras al fénix se le escapaba una sonrisa cuando no la tenia en contra no le molestaba tanto- digo por la rosita en el pelo… para ser alguien que dice no ser de la otra calle te vistes demasiado "femenino"…. ¬¬**

**-Y tu siendo mujer te vistes como hombre- dice el pisciano mientras Kalla le saca la lengua enfureciéndolo…**

**-Si me visto así ¿y que tiene es cómoda? y no molesta al tener que pelear- dice la ciega burlona mientras Ikki se le escapaba una risa. –Que yo me vista así no es algo de otro mundo pero que un hombre ande con camisita rosa de seda adornado con rosas en ella y el en pelo…deja bastante en duda ciertos aspectos…¬¬ ¡digo sin ofender!**

**-Fénix, controla a tu novia, dile que me trate con mas respeto-dice Afro mientras Ikki lo mira desafiante mientras Kalla lo miraba al pesadito con enojo.**

**-No es mi novia, pescado afeminado-dice fingiendo enojo la verdad se estaba divirtiendo- Aunque esa enana gritona es mas molesta que un dolor de huevo tiene razón en lo que dice- dice el moreno sorprendiendo a kalla que lo mira divertida y ya que estaba le iba a seguí el juego.**

**-Uy, hablo el pollo rostizado gruñón- dice supuestamente molesta mirando a Ikki con el seño fruncido- no eres exactamente la persona que mas uno quisiera tener cerca …a ver si encima me contagia las pulgas de lo animal-dice desafiante mientras ikki la mira enojado como se atrevía esa mocosa altanera. **

**No te hagas la damita que se eso no tienes nada, MOCOSA BOCHINCHERA- mirando a Kalla al los ojos tenían un color llamativo**

**¡Cierra la boca, CABEZA DE ERIZO!-dice enojada mirando directamente a los ojos al moreno mientras su discusión atraía mas la atención de los caballeros y amazonas que estaban cerca incluso ignorando a afrodita que ya le estaba saltando la vena ni lo notaban.**

**¡Y si no quiero, que me va a hacer la CIEGUITA INDEFENZA! Ir a llorar por los rincones-dice mientras Kalla ya le salía humo de las orejas se podía meter con muchas cosas pero no con su seres querido, sus comidas, su entrenamiento y la hora de dormir pero no soportaba que se metan con eso de la ceguera no lo toleraba.**

**¡Sigue hablando no mas, GORILA DECEREBRADO BUENO PARA NADA COME SALCHICHAS y sabes la que te va a venir con la cieguita!-dice enojada alzando un puño en amenaza mientras los presentes miraban con atención la pelea de insultos entre ellos Desdémona que se mataba de risa su hermana había encontrado alguien a quien fastidiar y como…**

**¡COMO ME DIJISTE MARIMACHA DE TERCERA!-dice Ikki mientras miraba a kalla enojado esa mirada tan desafiante le hervía la sangre de la ira.- ¡Por décima vez no soy un puto marica llorón! Tengo las pelotas bien puestas en su lugar para tu información ENANA GRITONA.**

**¡CALLENSE! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y ESCUCHENMEEE!-dice Afrodita harto que la pareja lo ignorara recibiendo una mirada de enojo de ambos.**

**¡NO MOLESTES PESCADO AFEMINADO! ¡LARGATE PARA TU PECERA A COMERSELA A TU NOVIECITO!- Dicen en coro la pareja mientras afrodita con una vena latiendo de la bronca de la rabia no anticipa el golpe en la nuca por parte de la shaman que no le gusto que halla cortado la "alegre charla" de la pareja dispareja. **

**Cierra la boca piscis, si no quieres terminar en el otro mundo- dice seria Desdémona asustando al dolorido afrodita que sobandose la nuca por el terrible dolor de cabeza se va temporalmente maldiciendo entre dientes a la morena y la pareja.-pueden seguir chicos**

¡Mejor ve a ver al pescado herido y despiértalo con un besito o la cabra mimosa se va a poner celosa! ¬¬-dice burlona Kalla que no la quería terminar mientras Ikki ya con los nervios por el piso

¡AHH, EN QUE IDIOMA TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ESAS MARICONEADAS NO ME INTERESAN NI DE QUE DE ELLO DEPENDIERA MI VIDA!-dice enojado mientras Kalla lo mira desafiante era divertido hacerlo enojar, adoraba verle la cara de loco por la ira.

Si, si, lo que tu digas pollo rostizado-dice burlona revoleando los ojos enfureciendo a Ikki que ya estaba con la poca paciencia que tenia por el inframundo.- si quieres dilo 1000 veces no creo en las palabras, se la lleva el viento…

¡ERES UNA MALDITA BASTARDA DEL DEMONIO!-dice hecho una furia mientras Kalla sonreía alegre hacerlo enojar era tan fácil y divertido.-¡SI QUIERES UNA ACCION ESO TENDRAS!-dice agarrando de sorpresa a kalla plantándole un beso en frente de todos que callo hasta la misma ciega dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta, Ikki el fénix, señor no me interesa nada ni nadie besando a la joven que hace 5 segundos maldecía hasta la medula definitivamente el vino en el aire lo estaba afectando. En ese momento no lo pensó mucho solo hizo lo que sintió por la ira de las palabras de la china y para ser peor que un dolor de huevos sus labios no estaban tan mal.

¿Tu hermano esta besando a una chica? Sabia que era impulsivo pero nunca imagine esto-dice Hyoga con los ojos como platos al igual que Shun al ver a la pareja besarse, bueno mas bien el besando a ella. Kalla saliendo a los pocos segundos de la sorpresa, con toda la ira del mundo le da un rodillazo en sus parte nobles haciendo que Ikki la soltara por el dolor insoportable pegaba duro la china. Mirando su cara algo, sonrojada, con una mirada de odio que le dio unos cuantos escalofrío al propio Ikki.

¡BASTARDO MALNACIDO, GATO PERVERTIDO DE MIERCOLES, COMO TE ATREVEZ A BESARME ASI A LA FUERZA!¡ HIJO DE TU *** MADRE!-dice enojada con una ira que ningún caballero con cerebro se acercaría en un radio de un metro- Te voy a deformar tanto la cara que van a necesitar ver tus huellas digitales para reconocer el cadáver…-dice enojada tomándolo de la remera plantándole unos golpes en la cara que no ser por que era Ikki el golpeado ya le hubiera roto el cráneo al la primera , partiéndole sin embargo la mandíbula izquierda, agarrandolo del brazo desprevenido presionando unos nervios hasta llegar al hueso terminándole quebrando el hueso haciendo que el moreno hiciera un gesto de dolor escapando un grito ahogado.

BASTARDA-dice el peliazul lanzando una patada que la ciega detiene con la mano girando su cuerpo dándoles otra patada en el "amigo" y otra en la manzana de Adán alzando su pie hasta llegar a la pera del fénix tirando su cabeza para atrás por el golpe soltándolo mandándolo con otra patata giratoria contra una piedra cercana dejando su huella en la cara del chico con algunos dientes flojos.

Eso debió doler-dice milo asustado escondido tras saga que miraba con cierto miedo a la ciega si era geminiana como le había chusmeado shion no quería conocer a su gemela mala o si esta ya era la mala, no estaba seguro y prefería quedarse con la duda.

Te voy a moler a golpes, pollo rostizado, tanto que ni tu diosa te saca de esta-dice furiosa kalla tronando sus manos mientras ikki tambaleado se levanta con un brazo inutilizado sumado a las demás dolencias, atacando a kalla que cruzando los brazos se defiende del golpe agachándose rápidamente haciendo que el caballero pierda el equilibrio con una patada baja cayendo al piso dejando mudo a mas de uno. La ciega se acerca con una mirada asesina que aterraba al mismo diablo, tomando del cuello de la remera al moreno.

Me parece que deberías ir buscando rosas o flores para tu hermano, Shun-dice el rubio consternado de la fuerza de la china para someter a ikki de tal manera- de esta no sale

Ikki-dice Shun en shock sin poder moverse del asombro.

Permíteme que te devuelva el gesto, CABEZA DE ERIZO- Cuando se disponía a darle el golpe final a Ikki aun con el dolor ardiendo en la entre pierna y lo demás, detiene el golpe sujetándole la muñeca mirándola serio era irritante pero el ver la cara sonrojada podía compensar levemente el dolor de sus partes nobles y el resto del cuerpo. Se disponía a seguirla cuando shura alegre, recalcando que nadie con cerebro "no ebrio" se acercaría a la pareja en ese estado, los abrasa alegremente borracho cortando el ambiente de tensión que hasta el mismo Milo se había quedado sin comentario ante la situación.

**  
****  
****-CHEEEEEEE QUE BO XIQUETS (*) ¿la pareja dispareja están de mal humor?** **¡ya se les fue el amor…hip! - dice soltando un hipo- si quieren yo les hago compañía...hip...se que cuando dos personas de pelean...hop...es que she quieren o she aman...hip... Les doy unos consejos...que...-dice pero antes de terminar recibe un golpe doble de la pareja que con la vena hinchada lo mira con ojos asesinos....**

**  
****  
****-¡lárgate, no molestes! ¡idiota!- dicen al mismo tiempo, percatándose de ello se miran sonrojados volviendo a discutir del asunto anterior, mientras Kalla le remarcaba el "abraso capricorniano" y el "beso atrevido" el le contesta enojado siguiendo así la alegre charla mientras el fénix a pesar de sus heridas cojeaba siguiéndole la pelea a la china (aclarando que amenazo con cortarles la lengua y los orgullos al que hiciera algún comentario al respecto) que es vista por el trío que saliendo aun del asombro de lo ocurrido hace un rato se les ocurre una idea para devolverle a Shura el escándalo con sus fuegos artificiales, sus cargosos de borrachos y tacos en valenciano, sumados a ciertos comentario con los cuales lo había jodido hace rato.**

****

**Camus observa las gracias de la cabra con un gesto de perplejidad. -Decididamente a este tío le falta un hervor.- Le comenta a Milo que lo observa divertido.**

****

**-No me extraña que este tarao. - Se rasca el cogote pensativo. - Teniendo en cuenta que en su tierra todos los años se gastan un pastón en llenar la ciudad de monumentos enormes para luego meterles fuego. Debe de ser genético...- Mira a su compadre con una picara sonrisa. -Tal vez este año acepte la invitación de ir a sus fiestas...será divertido...y habrá MUJERESSSS... - El acuariano lo mira con la ceja enarcada y una enorme gota de sudor. Milo se lleva las manos tras la cabeza con gesto picaron. - ...hay que ampliar territorios de caza...**

****

**-_- - Como si no tuviera ya suficiente. - Gruñe el acuariano con desgana. -Yo me iré a Siberia. Necesito tranquilidad.**

****

**-Cubito amargado. -Se burla el alacrán.- A ver si te has cruzado de acera.******

**El caballero de hielo no se molesta ni en contestar. Sus fríos ojos se deslizan hacia una columna retirada de la sala, la misma chica rubia con la que se cruzaron en la escalera esta apoyada cruzada de brazos sobre esta. En su mano sostiene una copa, su rostro esta serio y sus ojos azul glaciar se pierden en la nada con una nota de tristeza. Hay algo diferente en esa chica...algo que le impide mantener su indiferencia.**

**  
****  
****Concentrando un leve cosmos Shaka levita una jarra de vino que coordinando con los pasos firmes del alegre shura cae nada menos que en la cabeza de kalla e Ikki que ya molestos por los comentarios de caballero se miran serios coincidiendo en algo por segunda vez...**

**  
****  
****-Tregua hasta matar al caballero de la alegría-dice mientras Ikki le da la mano volviendo a Shura que se le comenzó a helar la sangre al ver las miradas cariñosas por parte de la pareja...que bueno destrozaban a golpes la cara de shura mientras el trío se reía a carcajadas definitivamente las pelas de esos dos tenían su lado positivo...**

** Sieglinde continuaba de mal humor, además de que no soportaba las aglomeraciones de gente, le desagradaban sobremanera ese tipo de espectáculos, desde luego la salvaje había encontrado la horma de su zapato, esos dos eran tal para cual, arrugó la nariz con desagrado ante la escena, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí, cuando…**

** -Vaya, vaya…que tenemos aquí. -El comentario la sacó de su letargo, observándola con curiosidad, y sosteniendo un cubata de vodka con limón, un rubio de ojos azules, ataviado con camiseta azul y pantalón negro, estaba parado a unos pasos de ella. – De modo que eres la prima de Flare…**

** No hacía falta presentación, allí estaba el gilipollas que se había atrevido a pisotear a su buen amigo Hagen de Merak y que incluso trató de coquetearle a la novia. –Y tu serás…- Murmuró con falta de interés.**

** -Hyoga, caballero del cisne. Saldó con una reverencia y tratando de poner mirada seductora, y por Odín como odiaba ella a esa clase de niñatos hiperhomonados que se creían el mas irresistible del lugar.**

** Ella no disimulo una mirada de desdén – Si te conozco "patito", y viéndote bien no me pareces más que un pobre niñato, es increíble que pudieras siquiera rozar a mis hermanos.**

** Lo de niñato lo cabreó sobremanera. – ¿Tus hermanos?, ¿esa pandilla de inútiles?. – Rió con sarcasmo. – Vencerles fue como robarle un caramelo a un niño. Algo lo petrificó, pudo percibir ese frio mortal en sus ojos, solo comparable al de su maestro antes de batirse a muerte, y el cosmos de ella, frio y amenazador envolverlo como una mortaja. -…**

** -Puedes dar gracias a TU diosa, por que en aquellas fechas yo estuviera en una misión fuera de Asgard. –La chica siseó cada silaba como una velada amenaza. – Si no, ten por seguro que habría barrido el piso con todos vosotros, NIÑITOS de bronce. – Remarcó la palabra niñitos, si la chica era mayor que él probablemente de la edad de su maestro, y eso aun la hacía sentir superior.**

** -Si, tal vez tú habrías salvado a tus hermanitos, ¿no? – Espetó con burla el rubio.**

** Ella sabía mejor que nadie que sus compañeros no se habían empleado en aquel combate como debían, los motivos, varios. Por un lado, alguno sospechó que fuerzas malignas manipulaban a su señora Hilda, otros porque fueron embaucados por los santos de Athena, oros simplemente subestimaron el poder de estos, pero ninguno de esos trucos habría servido con ella. - ¿Tienes alguna duda?, pato…- Era solo un crio insignificante jugando a ser un caballero del hielo, bajarlo de la nube sería sumamente divertido, **

** O_O La valkiria le lanzó una mirada despreciativa total. Notó como su cosmos crecía de intensidad, el chico apretó los dientes. – LO veremos.**

** -Cuando quieras, niñato, siempre me ha gustado dar lecciones a los "mas" pequeños.**

** Desde el otro extremo de la sala e ignorando las payasadas de un muy borracho Shura, y un impertinente Milo, el maestro del hielo observaba impasible la escena. Los helados ojos de la chica mirando con superioridad y menosprecio a su discípulo, aquella seguridad tan aplastante, su porte, ciertamente le fascinaba. Su alumno simplemente se veía como un chiquillo frente a ella. Pudo percibir claramente su cosmos, muy superior sin lugar a dudas al de Hyoga, y si la cosa se ponía peor no le quedaría más remedio que intervenir.**

** Sin darse cuenta se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose como seria combatir contra esa fiera muchacha, ¿cómo se movería en combate?, ¿qué tácticas emplearía? Y por primera vez en su vida se sentía ansioso por medirse con alguien.**

** La muchacha se alzó bruscamente de la columna donde estaba recargada, sin dejar de mirar de forma desafiante al cisne, lo rodeó con despreció y se dirigió sin más a la salida. Mientras el cisne observaba incrédulo como el vaso que llevaba en la mano se había cristalizado por completo, el suyo, y el de todos los presentes a varios metros alrededor, a excepción de la pareja dispareja que se encontraba muy ocupada discutiendo a gritos e insultos que literalmente derritieron el hielo que la rubia lanzara. El chico le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad a su maestro, que continuaba observando como la chica salía con su elegante caminar y la cabeza muy alta.**

** Su alumno se acercó a él en varias zancadas. – Maestro, esa valkiria nos dará problemas.**

** -Pues los esperaremos, Hyoga, los esperaremos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 16: La bienvenida 2: encuentro inesperado**

La velada transcurría muy animada, todos danzaban al compás de un foxtrot que tocaba la banda, para encontrarse en el santuario, Saori no escatimo esfuerzos para contratar al cuarteto de Viena y sus músicos, el cuarteto de violín más famoso en toda Italia y claro, su banda era también una de las más exquisitas alrededor del mundo; mientras que algunos solo se dedicaban a comer y disfrutar de los placeres del vino. Una hermosa amazona de rizos dorados cual rayos de sol, tez blanca cual nieve, de complexión fina y delicadamente femenina y labios rojos cual carmín, se encontraba recostada en una de las columnas del salón algo ausente. Julia aun no podía comprender cuál era el significado de aquellos sueños y de aquellas palabras que la matriarca le había dicho antes de su llegada a Grecia, sabía que la respuesta se encontraba sellada en lo más profundo de su memoria pero mientras más trataba de recordad, sus intentos eran en vano, ya que terminaba con severos dolores de cabeza. Unos delicados pasos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, sonriéndole inmediatamente a June, que se dirigía hacia ella con dos copas de vino.

toma, esto te refrescara un poco y te ayudara a entrar en ambiente, has estado muy distante ¿pasa algo? - pregunto June mientras le ofrecía la copa preocupada

¡no, no, no te preocupes! No me pasa nada, es solo que me preguntaba, como serán las demás amazonas… me he dado cuenta que ya hay tensiones entre los grupos y eso no me agrada – replico la chica dando un sorbo a su copa

es lo normal, estamos peleando por las armaduras doradas femeninas, es normal que haya tensiones entre los clanes, solo relájate y disfruta de la fiesta – sentencio June con una sonrisa, a lo que la rubia de rizos dorados, solo retorno el gesto.

Mientras ambas amigas charlaban, no pudieron evitar dirigir sus miradas a la pista y su sorpresa no fue más grata al toparse con Ariadna de brazos con Aioros bailando el suave Foxtrot que inundaba aquel salón, la amazona castaña nunca había lucido tan feliz, eso les alegro a ambas, en especial a June que se sumo a la alegría al percatarse de que cierto caballero de bronce la miraba con intensidad desde el otro lado del salón, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

anda, ve, el te esta esperando – musito Julia sonriente

¡¡eh que ¿1

si anda June, lo has deseado desde siempre, ve y habla con el, yo estaré bien – insistió la amazona a su amiga que ni tonta ni perezosa fue al encuentro de su amor y en un instante, los dos bailaban al ritmo del waltz.

La noche rea hermosa, la luna brillaba incandescente y las estrellas solo le acompañaban, esa noche ella era la estrella; la amazona de Sadalsuud no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por ella, y se alejo de la recepción para dirigirse al balcón a contemplar la bella luna. El viento meneaba con suavidad sus dorados rizos y el vuelo de su hermoso vestido, llego a los barandales de piedra y se recargo el ellos con la vista al cielo, una vez más ausente.

– Veo que también me leíste la mente – musito una chica a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos

¡ah! Sieglinde, eres tú, pensé que estarías en la fiesta – contesto Julia animadamente

no, Salí hace un rato, después del lío que armo la china ciega y la cabra borracha decidí tomar aire fresco – contesto la vikinga seriamente

es cierto, todo lo acontecido, me pareció muy gracioso – dijo la rubia espetando una risilla burlona

Bueno, si a ti te gustan esas clases de escenas… - la rubia de rizos dorados solo se limito a reír, causando que la valkiria sonriera levemente, le era tan fácil sonreír con ella cerca

por cierto, aun no nos conocemos del todo, y eso que somos compañeras de cuarto, ¿es cierto que eres una princesa? Eso es genial – continuo Julia animada, regalándole una sonrisa

OH, veo que ya te cayeron los chismes, pues si, si soy una princesa, pero además de eso soy la hija de Odín – dijo ella seriamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios

ooohhh, eso es genial, a mi me hubiese gustado ser princesa y tener muchos lujos, eso debe de ser divertido – espeto la chica con inocencia mientras miraba las estrellas

– pues no te creas, ser princesa es un trabajo muy duro y conlleva muchos sacrificios – sentencio la platinada con tristeza

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – pregunto la joven preocupada

- no, no, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que, a veces es mejor tener cuidado con lo que se desea sabes – dijo la vikinga con vista al cielo – ahora, háblame de ti, también quiero conocerte – espeto la vikinga dulcemente, tono que extraño a la joven amazona

- pues… viví con mi abuela hasta los 16, nunca conocí a mis padres, aunque con la abuela nunca me falto nada, fue ella quien me entreno desde pequeña, hasta que cumplí edad para ir a la isla Andrómeda a competir por mi armadura y fue así como me convertí en amazona de Sadalsuud – relataba la chica suavemente, con tono algo niñezco - después de llegar a la isla, los entrenamientos fueron más arduos y difíciles, pero eso nunca me detuvo para alcanzar mis sueños, conocí amigos y aprendí muchos valores y ahora heme aquí, hablando contigo – culmino Julia regalándole una sonrisa a su nueva amiga

que bien, me alegro por ti y dime ¿por cual armadura lucharas?

pues … voy por la armadura de acuario – respondió la chica dulcemente y al mismo tiempo una corriente de mil waltz atravesó la columna de la valkiria, al escuchar aquello, no podía creer que lucharía contra ella, era imposible, no contra ella; era tan noble, dulce, pura y sobretodo inocente, muy inocente para morir a manos de cualquiera de aquellas mujeres, incluso ella… ella era tan parecida a freía… no permitiría que nadie la lastimara… nunca… - oh que bien, me alegro por ti, deberías esforzarte bastante – dijo ella con fingida alegría

– lo se, se que aquí hay adversarias muy fuertes, tratan de esconder sus cosmos, mas yo puedo leerlos aunque eso ocurra y se que a pelea será muy fuerte, sobretodo con la chica siega y la loca selvática, sus cosmos son muy poderosos – sentencio la chica seriamente, sorprendiendo aun mas a la vikinga – pero no te preocupes, estaré bien – culmino la chica volviendo su vista al cielo.

En el salón, Ariadna y June se divertían junto a sus hermanas amazonas, mientras que un pervertido Shion, examinaba detenidamente a las chicas mientras danzaban al ritmo de una Hoppa, baile griego muy famoso y tradicional; la cabra borracha ya no daba para más y termino durmiéndose bajo la mesa de bocadillos, causando la risa de todos los presentes y la vergüenza de Saori, que solo se resignaba en silencio;

Julia miró hacia el salón. – Creo que deberíamos volver no crees.

Sieglinde sonrió levemente. – No se creo, que por hoy ya he cumplido con mi cuota de sociabilidad. Si no te importa iré al mirador a tomar a tomar el aire. – La rubia la miró haciendo un puchero.

Ya mujer, no te pongas así, mira. – Señalo al caballero de Aries que se acercaba galantemente. – Creo que quiere bailar.

Julia se giró hacia él, momento que aprovecho la valkiria para desaparecerse, la griega miró donde debía estar.

Serás…esta me la pagas. – Espetó con tono de indignación, pero se le pasó enseguida al ver como el sonriente caballero le tendía la mano, así que acompañada de Mu, que extrañamente estaba de ánimos para bailar y dado que era el único caballero además de Shaka y Dhoko que estaban sobrios y parecían ser serios y de buenos modales, se introdujo a la pista de baile para bailar al ritmo de la Hoppa que luego paso a ser un suave waltz, la rubia se movía delicadamente en los brazos de mu, que parecían caminar en los aires, causando las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, incluido cierto caballero de sedosos cabellos dorados, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en contemplando a la delicada criatura de rizos dorados, parecía totalmente un ángel de luz.

La noche avanzaba con rapidez, Julia se había integrado a la fiesta, comió muchos bocadillos y pasteles, además de tomarse unas copitas de vino, que la entonaron un poco, para luego aceptar una invitación a bailar del mismísimo Dhoko de libra y mientras bailaba un waltz con el maestro de los siete picos, su mirada no evito posarse en aquel balcón, que ahora se encontraba habitado por un singular caballero de cabellos dorados, que le causo gran curiosidad y entusiasmo. Una vez terminado el baile, Julia se dirigió hacia el balcón y contemplo a aquel caballero tras una columna de piedra, decoradas con rosas. Aquel hombre era hermoso y su dorada armadura brillaba bajo el fulgor de la luna. El caballero bajo las escaleras del balcón y se dirigió hacia el jardín laberinto que yacía frente a él, la joven amazona le siguió, como si fuese atraída magnéticamente hacia él; lo siguió hasta el centro del lugar y al llegar solo encontró una hermosa fuente de flor de loto, le busco con la vista, mas no le hallo, causando una gran tristeza en ella; unos pasos le alertaron de la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas y la joven giro sobre sus talones y se coloco en posición defensiva, mas su cuerpo se relajo, al ver que era aquel caballero de dorados cabellos

¿nunca te enseñaron, que seguir a las personas es de mala educación? – espeto Shaka de virgo seriamente, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven

mil perdones, sir caballero, solo sentí curiosidad, al sentir tan magnánimo cosmos emanando de su ser y solo quise conocerle – espeto la joven en el tono mas dulce jamás imaginado y con todo el aplomo y cortesía de una dama de sociedad, causando la sorpresa del joven caballero

¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido sentir mi cosmos si lo he descendido a tal punto que sea imperceptible para os demás? – pregunto el virginiano algo consternado, cosa extraña en el, ¿Por qué aquella joven le hacia sentir así?

esa es una de mis habilidades sir caballero, puedo ver y sentir el cosmos de cualquier persona, sin importar que este reducido a su máxima expresión – explico la amazona de Sadalsuud sonriente, causando la sorpresa del virginiano.

esa es una habilidad muy loable, joven amazona y dime ¿ya has saciado tu curiosidad? Porque ya has conocido al portador del cosmos benevolente que has descrito espeto Shaka ahora mas serio que antes

pues aun no sir caballero, dado que aun no conozco su nombre – dijo Julia tiernamente, regalándole una sonrisa al chico, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas

Shaka, Shaka de virgo es mi nombre – respondió el caballero de cabellos dorados dándole la espalda a la joven, dispuesto a marcharse; desde que aquella conversación inicio, se sentía extraño, se sentía extrañamente ansioso y feliz, como si miles de mariposas inundaran su estomago y el mas que nadie sabia que no podía sentir tales cosas

espere sir caballero – le detuvo la chica, mas este no se giro a verla – puedo pedirle un favor? Tan solo un pequeño favor, como regalo de bienvenida al santuario – espeto la joven con timidez en la voz

¿Qué favor es ese? – contesto el virginiano sin mirarle a los ojos

un waltz

¿Qué? – respondió el caballero girando sobre sus talones para darle la cara, su expresión era de puro sarcasmo

un waltz, deseo que el caballero Shaka de virgo, me regale una pieza, antes de marcharse – espeto la joven sonriente, causando un nuevo sonrojo en el virginiano

no soy bueno en esas cosas joven amazona, le ruego que me disculpe y que me dispense por favor – continuo el seriamente dispuesto a marcharse definitivamente

un verdadero caballero no dejaría sola a una dama en medio de la noche – Shaka se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, el era un caballero, si, era cierto, mas las sensaciones que aquella mujer le hacía sentir no podía permitirlas, mas era cierto que todo caballero no se permitía ser descortés y menos con una dama del porte de la que se encontraba tras su espalda

de acuerdo, acepto bailar un waltz con usted, mas será aquí, no espero que mis amigos se enteren de esto – concluyo el virginiano sonriéndole dulcemente, cosa que al chico no le importo, nadie les vería

de acuerdo, será un honor para mi bailar con usted – concluyo la joven tomando su mano

¿y con quien tengo el gusto de bailar esta noche? – pregunto Shaka suavemente mientras bailaban al compás de la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos

Julia… Julia de Sadalsuud es mi nombre

es un hermoso nombre – elogio el caballero a la chica que se sonrojo levemente

significa La de la eterna juventud y belleza, mi madre me lo dio, o al menos eso creo – continuo la joven con voz suave mientras le miraba a los ojos sonrojada

es un hermoso nombre y debo decir que le haces honor – continuo el regalándole una sonrisa, mientras bailaban y giraran sobre nubes invisibles

gracias – solo se limito a musitar la chica, sonrojada hasta el tope, nunca antes se había sentido así, con nadie, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Camus de acuario, quien seria su compañero de casa si los combates en el santuario salían bien ¡acaso tendría fiebre? El waltz termino y el caballero de cabellos dorados se aparto de ella regalándole una ultima sonrisa y unas últimas palabras

espero que haya cumplido con tus deseos, y espero también verte de nuevo – dicho esto le regalo una reverencia y se marcho, dejando a una Julia muy sonrojada he ilusionada, mientras a lo lejos un hombre de mascara Azulada y cabellos verdosos sonreía complacido.

En su camino de vuelta al salón de fiestas, Julia pensaba en aquel caballero de cabellos dorados; sus gestos, su figura, su personalidad, el melodioso sonido de su voz y sobretodo, esos profundos ojos azules que le invitaban a perderse en ellos y jamás regresar, nunca antes se había sentido atraída a un hombre como hasta ahora, pero no, el era el santo dorado de virgo y no le correspondía sentir aquellos sentimientos, debía guardarlos para Camus, el santo dorado de Acuario, eso era lo correcto, mas no evito sentir una pena horrible tras la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Una brisa suave acaricio su mejilla y trajo consigo un leve cosmos que provenía de la terraza cercana a su posición, era un cosmos poderoso, aunque reducido a su minima expresión, esto le causo una curiosidad indescriptible a la joven amazona y se aproximo para averiguar quien era el portador de tan excelso poder; una vez cerca, detrás de unos setos cubiertos de rosas, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una joven de largos cabellos plateados que ondeaban al viento, llevaba puesto un pantalón pescador negro con bordes dorados, una blusa negra de mangas cortas con los bordes dorados al igual que su pantalón con algunos detalles chinos bordados al final de esta y una haraposa capa, sin duda ella pertenecía al clan chino y fue allí donde todo se esclareció, el otro cosmos que sintió al llegar a la fiesta fue el de esa chica, ya que el otro tenia una presencia a muerte y a infierno.

- ¿Quién esta allí? – Llamo la amazona de cabellos plateados sin girarse – solo lo diré una vez mas, ¿Quién esta allí? – volvió a llamar la joven china esta vez poniéndose de pie – bien, si no van a salir, me veré obligada a sacarlos de su escondite a patadas – replico Kalla molesta, lo que no podía soportar aparte de que se burlaran de su ceguera y la tacharan de débil, era que la atacaran por la espalda

- ¡no. No! ¡No quiero problemas, discúlpame! – Se apresuro a decir la amazona de Sadalsuud saliendo de los setos – solo quería saber de quien se trataba, es que… sentí un poderoso cosmos en esta dirección y… - en ese instante la cara de Kallane paso de fastidio a una cara muy sorprendida ¿Cómo diablos pudo esa chica sentir su cosmos desde tan lejos teniendo en su mínima expresión? ¿Quién demonios era ella? En ese instante Kallane desapareció ante los ojos de Julia y reapareció frente a ella, propinándole varios combos de puñetazos y patadas, Julia los esquivaba velozmente, el hecho de que no le gustase pelear, no significaba que se dejaría abatir a golpes sin razón alguna

- ¡¿Qué te pasa!? ¡Te pedí disculpas, no quiero pelear contigo! – Grito la joven amazona esquivando los ataques rápidamente

- ¡cállate y pelea! – se limito a decir la de los ojos grises, propinándole una fuete patada al estomago que la lanzo por los aires, llevándose por delante varios de los setos del jardín, mientras la china en un rápido movimiento toma a la rubia tirandola al suelo

¡¿estas loca o que¡? ¿¡A que vino eso!? – Volvió a gritar ahora enojada la amazona de Sadalsuud incorporándose velozmente - ¡te dije que te callaras y pelearas! – la amazona china, arremetió contra ella nuevamente, esta vez mas rápido, ocasionándole serias heridas, a la velocidad de la luz Kalla se dirigió hacia ella y con un ataque combinado físico y cosmos energía, la mando al centro del jardín, llevándose todos los setos del medio, abriendo un camino hacia allá. En el salón aquel estruendo se escucho y la fiesta se detuvo por momentos

Algo esta sucediendo en los jardines, siento dos cosmos energías muy poderosas – replico Saori con preocupación

no se preocupe Diosa Athena, nosotros iremos a investigar – dijo Shion con determinación, mientras las demás invitadas se preguntaban, que diablos pasaba allá afuera y de quienes eran esas dos cosmos energías tan letales.

En las afueras del jardín la mascara plateada de la chica de cabellos dorados yacía a sus pies rebanada por la mitad, eso le molesto sobremanera a la amazona de Andrómeda, ya que esa mascara representaba su fuerza, igualdad y valor ante los caballeros masculinos – ¡ahora si me molestaste, maldita perra enana, como te atreves a romper mi mascara! ¡Ahora veras! – exclamo Julia a todo pulmón mientras Kalla veía estupefacta como el aura del cosmos de aquella mujer sé hacia mas y mas grande - ¡ahora sentirás mi verdadero poder! ¡LORD OF VERMILION! – el cielo se oscureció formando un remolino sobre Julia, Kalla aun no podía creer lo que veía ¿Quién demonios era esa amazona? Mientras en su camino hasta el lugar de la pelea Shaka y Saori sintieron la misma cosmos energía de hace unos días atrás, solo que esta vez todos la sintieron, incluyendo las amazonas presentes.

El frió comenzó a sentirse mientas una ventisca cayo de repente y de aquel remolino salio una tormenta de truenos congelados, atacando a la amazona de cabellos plateados que justo antes del impacto, estaba luchando consigo misma para evitar despertar el oscuro poder que yacía en su interior, una vez logrado su objetivo.

- ¡ESPEJO DE PANDORA!- dice la china sacando un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas haciendo una seña con sus manos haciendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las sombras del lugar crearan una kalla de sombras que recibió el ataque magnánimo en su lugar mientras, la kalla original se hundía en la sombra de su clon sombrío.

En ese instante June y las demás, llegaron al lugar de los hechos y se percataron de que Julia fue la causante de todo ese estruendo y que no llevaba su mascara.

- ¡Julia cubre tu rostro, no puedes dejar que los caballeros masculinos lo vean! – grito June preocupada, Julia se giro rápidamente llevando instintivamente las manos a su rostro

- ¡toma! – grito Axis entre la multitud abriéndose paso y le lanzo una de sus mascaras de repuesto, esta tenia una estrella a mitad de la cara, Julia la tomo y se la coloco rápidamente, mientras Kalla observaba a la chica con una mezcla de intriga y satisfacción

¡me pueden decir que ha ocurrido aquí! – ordeno Saori con voz de mando, llamando la atención de los presentes

lo siento, su señoría – se apresuro a decir Kallane, levantándose del suelo ayudada por Nana – solo estábamos practicando eso era todo, lo que paso fue que mi compañera no supo medir sus fuerzas, es obvio que necesita practicas de auto control – dijo Kallane en tono serio, convenciendo levemente a la diosa enfurecida- aparte de que esos mirones andaban tras la amazona griega hace rato, y no se usted pero no me parece correcto su actitud-dice señalando a unos caballeros de bronce que estaban inconcientes entre los arbustos con botellas en sus manos, mostrando claramente que no estaban en sus cabales.

esta bien, te creo Kallane li wong Feng, pero creo que los combates no empiezan dentro de tres días y esto era una fiesta de bienvenida no un área de practicas – recrimino la diosa seriamente – espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, ahora regresemos al salón, mientras le pido a alguien que levante este desorden y shion encárgate de disciplinar esos 5 hombres por su intención antes las invitadas – culmino la diosa molesta dirigiéndose al salón no sin antes darle una mirada intrigante y seria a Julia que agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

eres fuerte – dijo la ciega seriamente atrayendo la atención de Julia, June y Sieglinde que la rodeaban – tranquilas que no soy un diablo para que pongan esa cara

Ten cuidado con lo que haces "salvaje"-dice Sieglinde elevando su cosmos como advertencia lo que la ciega le causo gracia, avanzando hacia julia.

me caes bien y eso no pasa con frecuencia – continuo diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella, Sieglinde se interpuso en su camino en actitud sobre protectora hacia la joven de rizos dorados – tranquila, princesita de hielo, la cosa no es contigo, solo quiero presentarme, además sino hubiera hecho hacer todo quizás tu "hermanita" ya seria madre de trillizos por las intenciones de esos sujetos y tu tía de paso – continuo la ciega dirigiéndose hacia donde se hallaba Julia que la miraba con sorna – mi nombre es Kallane Li Wong Feng, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Qué cambio de actitud es esa, estas loca o que? ¡¿por que no me dijiste de esos tipos, hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarlos directamente antes de hacer todo este destrozo!?– Grito Julia molesta

Me pareció mas divertido así, demándame, además quería probarte y comprobé que eres fuerte, es solo que cuando te vi en la fiesta, pensé que eras una niña rosaditas y me equivoque, disculpa los inconvenientes que te cause. Ah, también lo de tu mascara no era mi intención, se me paso la mano – se disculpo la china a su manera- ¿y entonces, amigas o que?

esta bien, prefiero tenerte de amiga que de enemiga Kallane Li Wong – replico Julia con un suspiro de fastidio seguido de una risa burlona- interesante técnica, soy Julia, Julia de Sadalsuud y espero que nos llevemos mejor después de tu prueba – espeto la chica, tendiéndole la mano a la de ojos grises que la estrecho con calidez.

Al tomar la mano de la china, julia sintió como si todo su cuerpo pasara una corriente eléctrica, sus sentidos estaban alterados, algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que alejarse, el aura de kalla era extraña no tenía forma de describirla, sentía como si hubiera dos existencias en un mismo ser, de cierta manera el aura de sombra de la ciega ocultaba algo. Literalmente las sombras ocultan algo cuando no hay luz que las ilumine, así era con la china no estaba segura, su mirada le daba confianza a pesar de su demente forma de ser pero su cuerpo le decía que se alejara de ella, estaba confundida, era una sensación rara pero con lo que últimamente le pasaba no seria lo primero ni lo ultimo.

Mientras Kallane al sentir el tacto de la piel de la mano de la rubia, sintió también una corriente eléctrica en las venas, era raro le pasaba lo mismo que con ahtena, pero no era igual, parte de su mente comenzaba a resonar una voz que no había oído en años y hubiera preferido no volver a escuchar. La amazona griega julia, no era humana eso estaba claro, no comprendía cual era la naturaleza de ella exactamente. Tratando de mantener la calma sintiendo como su otro yo comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, no quería volver a verla, no quería, calmando su mente duras penas, formo una sonrisa lo mas creíble posible para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Anda regresemos a la fiesta, deja te invito unos pasteles-dice finalmente kalla para despejar su mente.

pero si los pasteles son gratis – dijo Julia con extrañeza acompañada de una risilla

bueno como sea, me es igual – hablaban la una con la otra como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras se dirigían al salón, dejando a unas amigas muy preocupadas en especial Sieglinde de polaris, que se preguntaba que pasara después de esta noche llena de sorpresas.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17: la bienvenida 3

Luego de la pelea de entre julia con la ciega, akyma suspiraba preocupada por que luego del lío de su hermana mayor, nana se le había perdido de vista. Literalmente había que tener a esa niña con una correa en el cuello para que no se escape, no por nada su "madre" era kalla, la peliazul caminaba por las columnas del salón, dando brincos entre algunos borrachos que se habían dormido, otros que bailaban a un ritmo mas movido, esquivando los pies, sonrojada buscando con la mirada a la niña.

Desde que había llegado, se había sentido algo intimidada ante tanta presencia masculina aunque habiendo convivido con kalla tantos años y con su carácter realmente no se sorprendería de algunas cosas claro decir y hacer era diferente acostumbrada o no le daban mucha pena el contacto con un hombre incluso el visual. Muchos caballeros era mal intencionados pero así era el mundo pese a que no le guste. Cansada de dar vueltas, decide ir a buscar a la ciega para que la busque cuando al fin encuentra a nana colocando un vaso de agua arriba de hyoga que estaba dormido sentado en una columna al fondo relojeado por su maestro serio molesto por la actitud de su aprendiz esa noche ya lo regañaría luego, larga un suspiro caminando hacia la niña.

Intenta evitar que la chiquilla cumpla su broma cuando el cisne se mueve por unas cosquillas de nana derramándose el agua sobre su cabeza despertándolo de pronto pero sin control de sus pies cae inconciente al piso nuevamente, causando la risa de algunos santos dorado que andaban alrededor.

-ja, ja, si que la bebida le pego al pato -dice saga algo alegre pero no tanto mientras nana reía por su hazaña cuando siente un tiron de oreja de akyma que la mira seria, muchos caballeros por la ebriadez o no casi no sintieron a la chica aproximarse. Camus la miraba serio, su cosmos era fuerte a pesar que la poca aura que emitía demostraba una personalidad tímida a parte de su forma de ser, volviendo su mirada con su pupilo que yacía en el suelo mojado rompiendo el vaso que tenia en la mano cortándose con los vidrios.

-nana, ya deja de molestar a la gente-dice la joven china aparentando enojo mientras la niña miraba al costado despreocupada- ya bastante alboroto hay para que su le sumes con tus bromas.

-pero si es divertido, además me crío mi madre, si no molesto a alguien me aburro-dice mientras akyma la mira seria suspirando la verdad que siendo criada por kallane no era raro que actuara así.

-nana-dice en reproche mientras se arrodilla alzando al cisne ella sola colocándolo en una silla más cómodo iba a seguir retando a la niña cuando esta ya se había desaparecido, suelta un largo suspiro ya la buscaría de nuevo por ahora mejor se encargaba del caballero que su hermanita mojo. El rubio se despabilo algo con el agua abriendo los ojos a medias, mirando borrosamente a una chica no distinguía bien su rostro pero tenia unos ojos jade muy llamativos.- lamento mucho esto señor caballero, nana es muy joven e inquieta y tiende a comportarse mal- dice sonrojada por la pena sacando un pañuelo de su vestido junto aun pequeño atado de pasta verde que unta en el pañuelo, limpiando la mano ensangrentada del rubio siendo observada por Camus, la joven demostraba una gran amabilidad a pesar de estar en el clan de la amazona ciega, cuando la vio en la escalera en ese momento le pareció débil pero de su cosmos se podía sentir un gran poder, analizando la forma de actuar de la joven ni ella misma seria conciente de su posible potencial.

- ¿eh?, quien…eres... Pareces un …ángel... de…-dice a media lengua mirando a akyma que se queda roja al notar los ojos celestes de hyoga que estaban clavado en ella, el rubio se tambaleo contra la chica pero fue detenido por su maestro que mira a la chica serio haciendo que ella se aleje agachando la cabeza apenada.

-lo, lamento en serio, por favor discúlpeme si fui atrevida pero luego de lo que hizo mi hermanita de clan no podía dejar al joven ahí tirado-dice sonrojada con la cara baja tapada por sus rizos, haciendo una reverencia al maestro del hielo.

-no es necesario, te agradezco el gesto-dice serio el santo dorado- yo me encargare de mi aprendiz ahora, no tienes que culparte de nada-dice mientras akyma sube la cabeza apenada.- el ungüento que le coloque en el pañuelo puede que le arda luego pero le aseguro que es muy efectivo-dice sonriendo avergonzada, el rubio con la vista borrosa lo llega a captar sonrojándose.

-muchas gracias por su comprensión-dice finalmente mientras se comienza a alejar para buscar nuevamente a nana- por favor dígale al joven que se puede quedar con el pañuelo en modo de compensación-dice saliendo lo mas rápido de allí volviendo a su búsqueda, recordando lo que el rubio le había dicho "pareces un ángel…" quedando roja, era la primera vez que un hombre la llamaba de esa manera pero a diferencia de alguno mal intencionados por decirlo de manera suave sus ojos celestes tenían algo diferente. Sacudiendo la cabeza roja trata de concentrarse en la niña que quien sabe que barbaridades estuviera haciendo por ahí.

Mientras Camus sienta bien al rubio notando que en su mano tenia el pañuelo de la joven atado en forma de venda, por lo visto y a juzgar el ligero olor a hierbas que emitía la tela, la amazona de ojos de jade tenia conocimientos de medicina muy buenos.

En otro lado de la fiesta, Elisa estaba seria sentada en una mesa junto a Raven que se había dormido abrasando un gran ramo de rosas, aburrida ya cansada de tanto alboroto esta por irse cuando una mano se tiende a su costado, shion luciendo lo mas serio posible mira a la joven, sentada allí con un vestido azul medio verdoso resaltando su cabello y sus formas, era prácticamente una diosa.

Eliza mira al patriarca desconfiada, la manera en que la había mirado al llegar al santuario parecía un hombre diferente, no podía ver su rostro pero el tono de voz y la forma de dirigirse era educada. Raven que en un descuido tira una copa con vino sobre el mantel se despierta con la escena, mirando divertida a su amiga que la relojea de costado sonrojada tras la mascara.

-anda amiga, esta bastante sobrio, tienes que divertirte un poco-dice la rubia animando a la peliazul que la mira desconfiada mientras shion controlando sus hormonas trataba de comportarse honradamente.

-¿me concede una pieza señorita?-dice en tono serio mirando a Eliza que mirando de costado suspira derrotada por la cara de suplica de la rubia.

-de acuerdo pero solo un baile-dice levantándose de mala gana caminado hacia la pista de baile con shion cuando la rubia la detiene colocando una rosa blanca en su pelo retirando se a la mesa sonriente igual o mas que shion el verla con ese detalle realmente la joven era hermosa no podía arruinarla esta vez.

El compás del Vals, la amazona se mueve a ritmo armonioso con el peliverde que la sostenía delicadamente por la cintura, sus movimientos se hicieron naturales al sentir la música. La joven emanaba una dulce fragancia a rosas que al patriarca lo tenia embobado, mientras Eliza sonrojada bajo su mascara se mostraba bastante tranquila al principio estaba atenta con detalle de cada movimiento de mano de hombre pero luego de un rato ya le atino algo de confianza no tanta pero digamos que no lo quería dejar manco. Sus paso eran ligeros, si no lo hubiera conocido bajo esa incomoda circunstancia del mediodía realmente no estaría tan confundida, ahora se portaba tan caballeroso, elegante con su tunica azul oscuro con franjas doradas y su mascara negra con casco dorado.

Todo era perfecto hasta que en un giro eliza capta a su hermana axis hablando con milo que le acercaba la cara conquistador mientras la pelirroja le seguía el juego haciéndose la tonta algo sonrojada tras la mascara alejándose de caballero que la miraba fijamente, la peliazul suelta un gruñido leve al ver la escena cosa que shion nota, como se atrevía ese pervertido borracho molestar a su hermanita pero que se diga la pelirroja se las estaba arreglando bien.

-la joven de cabello rojo ¿es amiga suya?-dice shion mirando a eliza que no sabe que contestar regañándose interiormente por ser tan obvia, adquiriendo un tono serio trata de controlar sus emociones.

-no, es solo una hermana de clan, pero la actitud de el santo dorado es inaceptable-dice seria dejando a shion sorprendido por el cambio de animo- creo que es su responsabilidad que esto no ocurra ¿o me equivoco?

-esta en lo correcto pero señorita, por hoy lo dejare disfrutar un poco pero no dude que yo mismo me encargare de disciplinarlo si se sobrepasa con alguna joven-dice en tono serio dejando pensativa a eliza

-eso espero-dice la amazona seria, mientras danzaba en brazos de shion, a pesar de esa escena molesta la estaba pasando bien.

-¿dígame como de llama?-dice el patriarca embobado por el perfume de la joven peliazul.

-Elizabeth de lupus-dice la joven en tono orgulloso dejando a shion interesado tenia un porte elegante, fuerte, muy bonita y una ética perfecta. No quería que la música se corte pero inevitablemente ocurrió se separa de la joven despacio haciendo una leve reverencia que la amazona corresponde de la misma manera pero para la sorpresa de ella shion toma su mano hasta la altura de su mascara, la levanta apenas dando un leve beso sobre ella sonrojando a Eliza que no sabia que responder ante el gesto sorpresivo.

-un gusto en conocerla, soy shion, el patriarca como ya me he presentado y estoy para servirte-dice colocando su mascara correctamente soltando la mano de la joven- le agradezco el baile, con su permiso me retiro, le deseo suerte y esperare su combate con ansias, señorita Elizabeth -dice haciendo otra reverencia mientras se encaminaba hacia los santos dorados dejando a la joven peliazul sin palabras, ese era el pervertido de esta mañana, no lo podía creer ahora era todo un señor de etiqueta, el mundo enloqueció o realmente ese hombre había logrado confundirla.

La peliazul vuelve a la mesa sonrojada mientras Raven la mira picara, cosa que la amazona de lupus gire la cabeza molesta ante la mirada de la rubia. En tanto saga había pedido a su gemelo que viniera para divertirse un poco, el principio kanon se había negado andaba ocupado en el templo marino pero su hermano saga sabia donde darle para que cediera ante sus deseos, tanto años juntos de crianza se había aprendido sus debilidades. Los gemelos estaban festejando con un par de copas cuando la música fue mas movida, saga se levanta decidido a que su hermano saque esa cara de aburrimiento que en cualquier momento bostezada y de paso dejarlo avergonzado para su deleite. Mientras arrastraba a su gemelo por el salón de mala gana miraba alguna amazona para que bailara con el y otra con su hermanito. Su vista se fijo en akemi acompañada de Evora disfrutaban de la fiesta degustando unas frutas del banquete, luciendo un vestido verde amarronado con flores rojas que prácticamente se le caería los ojos a cualquiera con el tajo en la pierna que tenia, que se asomaba en la masa de pelo negro lacio, esa chica seria para su hermano, charlaban alegres las jóvenes cuando a su espalda percibió un cosmos que se aproximaba sumado a las señas que su amiga le hacia con la mirada. Gira la cabeza encontrando a dos caballeros de armadura dorada caminado hacia ella, mas bien uno tirando del otro, eran gemelos o mellizos a simple vista, se sonroja un poco mientras saga le susurra algo en el oído a kanon, que de mala gana voltea viendo a akemi quedando mudo, realmente la amazona selvática era toda un belleza pero conocía a su hermano y no le daría el gusto tan fácil.

-ve, invítala a bailar ¿o tienes miedo?-dice saga burlón cerca de su hermano menor que lo mira con mala cara.

-no pero no tengo tiempo para estas cosas tengo que regresar a mi pilar marino-dice le gemelo algo sonrojado mirando molesto a su clon.

- a si ¿dime que es tan importante?-dice saga sonando serio mirando a su hermano

-pues cosas mías-dice molesto mirando al costado- tengo responsabilidades a cargo con Poseidón

-yo también tengo responsabilidades como santo de ahtena y me la tomo muy enserio pero no por eso no disfruto la vida-dice en respuesta saga serio empujando a kanon contra akemi que ya miraba confundida al par.

-de acuerdo pero tu también tienes que invitar a un chica-dice mirando desafiante a saga que lo mira serio no perdería ante su hermanito.

-hecho, la primera que pase la invitare-dice seguro de si mismo cuando frente a el no paso nada menos que kalla dejando algo nervioso a saga, de todas las jóvenes en el salón justo ella, luego de la pelea con ikki no quería conocerla a ella o su personalidad "gemela"- quiero decir la segunda-dice pero atrás de la china pasa Desdémona riendo con una botella en mano mirando de costado a saga con aburrimiento- cof… quiero decir la tercera-dice ya quejándose mentalmente de su suerte quien faltaba que pasara, hades con vestido, cuando los dioses le tuvieron piedad paso Ariadna que alegre para la bandeja de dulses.

-te vas a decidir o prefieres las primeras opciones-dice mirando desafiante a saga mientras viendo que la joven era "pacifica" se acerca serio haciendo una reverencia ante la chica.

-¿me permitiría un baile, señorita?-dice mientras Ariadna se sonroja asintiendo con la cabeza, era el caballero dorado de géminis a juzgar por la presencia de su hermano espejo cerca, su cabello azul oscuro sus ojos del mismo tono no estaban mal a la vista.

-seria un honor-dice mientras permite que saga tome su mano con delicadeza encaminándola para la pista de baile, mirando a kanon que suspirando se acerca a akemi que ya se había olvidado de los gemelos charlando con Evora de otro tema cuando siente una voz a su espalda.

-disculpen la interrupción, ¿me permitiría…una pieza, joven amazona?-dice mientras akemi se sonroja al igual que el general marino, como no hacerlo viendo lo que la amazona selvática tenia puesto.

-por…supuesto…pero no soy muy buena bailarina-dice algo apenada sonriendo, se sentía como una tonta, usualmente era mas desenvuelta pero ante la mirada azulina del caballero se sentía rara.

-no es un problema, le seré sincero, yo tampoco lo soy pero no quiero perder ante mi hermano-dice burlón mientras la pelinegra ríe era simpático mientras kanon de todos modos le toma la mano guiándola para la pista.

La música era algo movida pero no tanto, los hermanos bailaban al ritmo tratando de no pisar a su pareja de baile en el caso de kanon que se movía algo incomodo con la situación a diferencia de saga que prácticamente sus pies se movían solos. Luego de un largo baile la musica termina dando un descanzo a los bailarines, kanon mira a la pelinegra mas calmado del baile.

-lamento las pisadas-dice akemi en tono dulce que llama la atención del general marino además de su escote ¬¬.

-esta bien tu me avisaste que no eras buena bailando pero a mi parecer lo hiciste muy bien-dice con una leve sonrisa que la joven se sonroja ya había visto a los doce caballero pero su armadura dorada la confundían, ¿Quién era este hombre que la había sacado a bailar? Notando la mirada confundida de akemi, el gemelo se decide presentarse- lamento no haberme presentado a juzgar tu cara, soy el gemelo del caballero de géminis, pero sirvo a Poseidón como su escama marina o general, me llamo kanon.

-no quise incomodarlo, lo siento solo me llamo la atención la armadura aunque de por si conseguir una es la razón por la cual estoy aquí- dice divertida mientras kanon sonríe era simpática algo distraída pero con cierto encanto- me llamo akemi pero no tengo ningún apodo que me resalte.

-pues akemi yo-no-tengo-ningún-apodo-que-me-resalte que un gusto haberla conocido si me disculpa quisiera irme antes que mi clon molesto me encuentre-dice finalmente haciendo una leve reverencia marchándose- buena suerte en su pelea- robándole una sonrisa a la joven, viendo al general encaminarse para la salida en dirección al mar, por haber soportado un rato a su controlador hermano no había estado tan mal además esos ojos violetas eran muy lindos.

En tanto un gemelo se escapaba el otro seguía bailando con Ariadna que se dejaba llevar por el caballero, era todo un bailarín sin mencionar que en su vida no se imaginaria estar así con el caballero dorado de géminis, saga.

-¿dígame con quien tengo el gusto de bailar?-dice saga mirando a Ariadna que sonriendo le causa un leve sonrojo al geminiano.

-con Ariadna de la isla de Andrómeda- dice mientras saga sonríe no estaban tan mal las jóvenes de esa isla.- ¿y el santo dorado tiene nombre?-dice divertida aunque ya sabia quien era quería divertirse un poco.

-con saga de géminis-dice mientras la castaña le regaba una risa burlona, al final de la canción se separan alegres. La amazona hace una reverencia mientras saga se la devuelve, era bastante buena bailarina- le deseo suerte en su combate, dígame joven Ariadna, ¿Por qué armadura lucharas?

-por la sagitario-dice divertida mientras desaparecía entre la gente dejando a saga complacido, por una noche comportarse bien tenia sus premios, notando recién la ausencia de su hermanito que de seguro aprovecho su baile para escaparse a su fondo marino. En fin ya se lo cobraría otro día por ahora iba por unas copas de vino con dokko.

Sacudió la cabeza dando un respingo, por aquella noche ya había tenido más que suficiente. No en vano tenía fama de ser el santo más antisocial de Athena, y el último numerito de Milo y Shura ya habían colmado el vaso de su paciencia. Se despidió con una leve inclinación a Shaka y Mu, que estaban tan avergonzados como él y se encaminó calmadamente a la salida. Salió al exterior del templo principal, y aspiró el fresco aire de la noche, miró al cielo estrellado, limpio y claro, como los cielos de su amada Siberia.

Comenzó a bajar pausadamente los escalones con dirección a su templo, de pronto algo le llamó la atención, haciendo que sus sentidos se alertasen. Se giró hacia su derecha observando la oscuridad, allí donde se encontraba el mirador, notaba aquel cosmos frío, elevarse levemente, de manera intermitente. Frunciendo el ceño, cambió de dirección y se encaminó hacia allí, pocas cosas despertaban su curiosidad, y aquella energía lo hacía, era intenso, pero a la vez controlado, quien fuera que lo usase tenía un dominio extraordinario del frío y del cosmos mismo.

Avanzó con sigilo, entre los árboles que rodeaban el mirador, adaptando su vista a la tenue luz de luna que iluminaba la noche. Pasó en silencio entre unas ramas. Y entonces la vio.

Recargada sobre la barandilla del mirador, sus ojos azul glaciar perdidos en la noche, sus largos cabellos platinos se mecían a su espalda debido a la tenue brisa, la vio extender el dedo índice, y concentrando su cosmos helado en la punta del dedo, vio como la humedad del ambiente se concentraba y comenzaba a cristalizar en hermosas agujas azuladas, formando una estrella de muchas puntas, el resplandor azulado ilumino su rostro, sus finas facciones como una estatua tallada en el hielo.

-No te enseño tu madre que espiar es de mala educación. – Espetó la muchacha haciendo estallar la estrella en una nube de polvo de hielo resplandeciente.

Camus no se había sorprendido en absoluto, en ningún momento camuflo su cosmos, lentamente salió de entre los árboles, a la luz de la luna, y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol. –No era mi intención asustarte.

Ella se giró apoyando sus codos en la baranda y lo miró desafiante de arriba abajo, era el mismo caballero de ojos cobalto que acompañaba al depravado de la escalera. –No me has asustado, no hay nada en este mundo que me asuste. – Contestó ella con frialdad, pero como se equivocaba.

Él le devolvió la mirada. –De modo, que tu eres la Valkiria de Odín. He podido ver que no sientes demasiada simpatía por mi alumno.- Comentó refiriéndose a Hyoga.

Ella río entre dientes. – De modo que eres el maestro del "pato", interesante.

Aquella forma de referirse a su pupilo, tan sarcástica, le hizo amagar una carcajada. –No es un pato, es el caballero del cisne.

Ella ladeo la cabeza con gesto burlón. –Bueno eso ya me lo han dicho antes. Pero para mí es un pato, un torpe pato que cree dominar el hielo, y al que devolveré a la cruda realidad. – Ella le miró con fiereza, tenía que reconocer que era endiabladamente hermosa. – Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, no te metas. – El dorado alzó una ceja, la chica le estaba amenazando directamente. – Caballero de…- Vaciló un instante, nadie les había presentado.

-Acuario, Camus, Caballero de Acuario. –Puntualizó él sin cambiar su postura despreocupada, y su tono frío. – Y tu nombre es…

Ella alzó el mentón con gesto orgulloso. -Sieglinde de Polaris, Princesa de Asgard, hija de Odín y Valkiria de Polaris, aunque eso ya lo sabes. – Finalizó con un susurro mirándolo fijamente, aquello no le alteró en absoluto.

-De modo que princesa, eh. – Murmuró con sarcasmo, y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo. Un escalofrió recorrió a la joven de arriba abajo, al sentir como los ojos cobalto del dorado la traspasaban, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para mantenerse inalterable y sostenerle la mirada, y afortunadamente él no se dio cuenta. – Pues tengo entendido que es por la armadura de acuario por la que estás aquí.

Ella soltó otra carcajada despreciativa. - ¿Crees de veras que me interesa esa chatarra? – Touche, el caballero pareció contrariado ante su comentario. – No creo que tengas ni idea de con quién estás hablando. Soy la personificación de Brunhilda, la hija de Odín, mi armadura es la más poderosa, tanto como la del propio Odín, por ello es la que custodia las puertas del Walhalla. – La joven hablaba con una seguridad abrumadora, sin duda en combate seria una adversaria temible. – Esta forjada del polvo estelar de Polaris y templada por la sangre del propio Odín, como comprenderás, saldría perdiendo por el cambio.- Espetó con sarcasmo. No era una persona dada a alardear de sus títulos, más bien le gustaba pasar desapercibida, pero aquel hombre la intimidaba de una forma que nunca había sentido.

El la miró de soslayo. – Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, caballero.- El frunció el ceño, por Athena que la chica era altiva. – Mi único anhelo es humillar aquellos que lo hicieron con los míos, y el primero en la lista es el pato, así que si sabes lo que te conviene…- Se alzó de la barandilla donde recargaba la espalda, y altiva camino hacia la salida del mirador, justo por donde el maestro del hielo permanecía apoyado, que la continuaba mirando fijamente con el semblante frío, como una estatua.

Al pasar a su lado, el caballero la asió con fuerza del brazo, obligándola a mirarle, el contacto con él le produjo una sacudida que recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras él se quedo un instante como embrujado por el fragrante aroma de la muchacha, los dos se miraron un instante interminable. –Si buscas problemas, me encontraras…- Siseó el amenazante.

Ella elevó peligrosamente su cosmos, y sacudió el brazo con violencia, al tiempo que su mano se estrellaba contra el rostro de un perplejo caballero de acuario, soltándose de su agarre, no podía soportar que ningún hombre la tocara, y menos uno como aquel…-NUNCA, ME OYES, NUNCA TE ATREVAS A TOCARME…- Le gritó fuera de sí, al tiempo que salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

Él en cambio se quedó petrificado, observó la mano con la que la sujetó, su palma estaba cubierta de una capa de escarcha, casi lo agradeció cuándo la llevó a su mejilla que ardía por la fuerte bofetada, el aroma de ella aun lo envolvía. Apretó el puño con fuerza, por mucha princesa que fuera su osadía había llegado demasiado lejos, y por Athena que si se atrevía a cumplir su amenaza lo encontraría, y lo pagaría muy caro…

Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras, no sabía cuánto había estado corriendo, cuando se recargó contra un muro, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a salírsele, pero no era ni mucho menos por la carrera, sino por él. Se llevó la mano al brazo donde el agarre del acuariano le quemaba como el mismísimo infierno. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver sus fríos ojos cobalto clavado en los suyos, y esa sensación como de asfixia que le provocaba su contacto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza, tenía que sacarlo de su mente. Se alzó nuevamente y apretó nuevamente los puños, si aquel maldito quería batalla, por Odín que la tendría.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 18: recuerdos, resaca y disculpas**

En el santuario se asomaba el sol, luego de la fiesta, mas de uno tenia una linda jaqueca cortesía de los litros vino e ingesta de comida sin mencionar herido por algún que otra pelea. Nuestras amazonas y caballeros favoritos no eran la excepción.

En la casa del patriarca, shion con una leve jaqueca desmayado en el escritorio con una montaña de papeles, tenia un dolor de cabeza que por la mismísima diosa no lo soportaba, sentía que iba a explotar. Si bien no era la primera noche de copas que tenia siempre terminaba así o peor, claro que para esos casos están los amigos como su amigo, compañero de armas y de toda la vida, dokko. El chino llega desde la cocina con un vaso grande de un liquido revuelto color marrón, con un olor que devolverías hasta el almuerzo de hace dos días, pero por mas feo y asqueroso que suene era la única cura para la resaca.

-aquí tienes shion, mi famosa cura "espanta resaca", hasta el fondo y que no vuelva-dice burlón dokko que no había tomado casi nada y estaba flamante como sus primeras décadas

-eso lo dices por que no lo tomas, quizás deberías renombrarlo mata-papilas gustativas-dice mientras se sostiene la cabeza del dolor, apenas había dormido con todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer.

-quien te manda a tomar 6 botellas de vino, 2 de ginebra y 1 vaso de ron-dice burlón dokko miras el peliverde suspira, el chino tenia razón pero no estaba de animo para seguirle la joda.

-mejor cállate y dame esa cosa-dice agarrando el vaso de la mano de librano

La cuestión no era pensar ni siquiera con que rayos lo preparaba su antiguo maestro, necesitaba estar lo más lucido para atender los asuntos del torneo y ese remedio era su única solución, toma el vaso con la mano mientras que con la otra se tapa la nariz tomando casi la mitad del vaso.

-ahhg, no se que rayos le pones pero huele peor que los pies de milo y el sabor no preguntes-dice mientras el antiguo maestro se reía a carcajada.

-por cierto como se llamaba la chica con la cual bailaste, no creas que no te vi.-dice mientras shion se sonroja por el hecho.

-una hermosa joven cuyo nombre no tengo porque decirte-dice burlón mientras dokko ponía cara

-vamos somos amigos, no seas malo-dice mientras shion suspira tragando finalmente esa cosa anti-resaca.

-espera a que se me pase la resaca y luego, quizás te diga-dice pícaro mientras dokko ponía cara de niño regañado quería saber pero cuando su compañero ariano decía no, era no.

Mientras en las cercanías de una cueva, los pasos de karon retumbaban en las paredes de piedra, llega a un gran salón de piedras deformes que apenas eran iluminados por el sol, soltando un poco de humo de su pipa, toma aire mirando al vacío de la cámara subterránea.

-¡kallane, despierta de una buena vez, la fiesta acabo anoche!-dice la anciana mientras en las sombras en un hueco en la pared a unos 10 o 12 metros del suelo una figura despeinada se mueve apenas de la posición fetal con las piernas estiradas dando la espalda a la luz- te espero en 5 minutos afuera.- añade caminando para la salida.

-vieja jodona-dice kalla en su hueco, rascándose la cabeza del sueño, hubiera dormido toda la tarde pero su "comprensiva, adorable y dulce" maestra tenia otros planes para variar. Se levanta de mala gana bostezando molesta, se había acostado a las 7, un poco de piedad apenas eran las 11 o 12 por el sol que entraba desde la salida, sus murciélagos que siempre la acompañaban estaba por el 5to sueño, los envidiaba.

A su mente venían imágenes de la fiesta, la pelea, la comida, la loca de Desdémona, el beso del fénix, la resaca…un momento ¡el beso del fénix!, la ciega con bronca recordando lo ocurrido golpea molesta un costado de la pared sonrojada, maldito caballero como se había atrevido a hacer eso y encima en frente de todos. Lo positivo que se saco las ganas de golpearlo, lo negativo la humillación publica pero no podía negar que le gusto buscarlo para que se enojara, luego de alejarse siguieron discutiendo por las afueras del salón, le sorprendió ver que a pesar de las heridas que le hizo el la seguía cojeando una pata pero no le aflojaba la lucha. El dichoso beso le daba por los ovarios pero no lo hacia tan mal para ser el primero , claro que eso jamás lo sabría por boca suya.

Para ser un idiota machista, no era aburrido mas bien simpático de una forma algo bruta, ¡un momento, acaso le estaba gustando la compañía de un hombre, no el vino, el ron o lo que sea que aya tomado le afectaba aun!

-vamos deja de decir estupideces, kallane, no tienes tiempo para eso de amores y todas esas cursilerías. No puedes tener, ni desear ese tipo de vida, sabes las consecuencias. Tienes que probar que puedes evitar que ella vuelva-dice mientras se agarraba la cabeza molesta dando otro golpe a la pared despertando a un murciélago cercano a su cabeza que vuela trepándose a su hombro.-lo lamento, bonito, no quería despertarte-dice la ciega mientras el murciélago le lamia la mejilla causando la risa de la chica.

-¡kallane, ven aquí ahora mismo!-dice la anciana a lo lejos mientras kalla gruñe, ni un minuto a solas con su conciencia podía estar con esa mujer.

-¡ya voy, no sea pesada!-dice enojada mientras se salía del hueco dando un salto al centro de la cámara subterránea, tras dejar al murciélago con su sueño. Mientras caminaba se le vino a la mente la pelea con julia, tenia un tremendo poder pero no era humana, de eso no hay duda, había tenido la misma sensación que con ahtena pero mas disminuida. Quizás era descendiente de alguna deidad menor o algo así, no sabía como categorizarle exactamente, lo único que tenia claro era que era muy fuerte y que no era humana. –ya estoy ¿Qué rayos pasa para que me despiertes tan temprano? Piedad me acosté a las 7.

-no me importa, te gusto la joda al otro día sin quejas, además te dije 5 minutos-dice la anciana viendo como entre las sombras aparecía kalla con una cara de perro, tenia puesto lo de la fiesta con el pelo suelto despeinado mas de lo normal.- cámbiate de ropa y arréglate esa cabeza necesito que hagas me hagas un favor.

-vieja gruñona, baja el tono de voz me duele la cabeza-dice bostezando mientras la anciana molesta le pega en la cabeza con su bastón- Ey, ¿y ahora que hice?

-hablar de mas, escucha antes que nada tienes que disculparte con ese caballero con el cual te peleaste anoche, no intentes mentirme que me date cuenta si lo haces y segundo tienes que llevarle esto a akyma que esta curando a algunos heridos de la fiesta, en la casa de virgo. –dice mostrando un atado con medicinas en un pañuelo.

-lo de akyma sin drama pero ¡por que tengo que disculparme con ese cabeza de erizo, el la empezó yo solo dije un comentario a des, ahora el se enoja y yo tengo la culpa!-dice enojada kalla mientras karon largo el humo de su pipa- ¡¡aparte ese idiota…!-dice pero en ese segundo decide no contarle de cierto "beso" hay cosas que era mejor no sacar al sol en especial con la maestra que le toco. – ¡tengo que realmente!-dice enojada mientras pateaba una piedra con bronca.

-si, y no me hagas enojar, se que tienes tu orgullo pero lo ultimo que necesitamos son problemas en el santuario –dice karon aspirado de su pipa y luego largando humo- sin mencionar aquel asunto, debes tener cuidado la situación no es fácil trata de no complicarla-dice mientras camina para el campamento dejando a kalla seria, su maestra tenia razón pese a que no le guste no tenia que complicar el asunto, era muy conciente de ello pero, pero …¡por que tenia que pedirle perdón a ese cabeza de erizo machista!

Más tarde ya cambiada de ropa, con una camisa china negra con detalles violetas sujetada con unas tiras violetas mas claro y un pantalón pescador negro sumado a su clásica capa. Caminada por las escaleras hasta llegar a la casa de virgo, resoplando molesta entra ala casa, sintiendo tres cosmos, unos era el de akyma, los otros no los conocía pero era fuertes. Camina entre las columnas observando mediante los sonidos el gran tamaño del lugar, alzando la voz ultrasónica para guiarse, tipo eco entre las columnas, buscando el aura de la peliazul en eso siente un cosmos que pertenece a un santo dorado.

Shaka de virgo, sintió la presencia de kalla entrando su templo, su cosmos era raro no tenia definición, poderoso pero le llamaba la atención sin mencionar sus ojos tenia un presentimiento que había algo que ocultaban esos ojos. Sabia de caballero que podían pelear ciegos luego de perder la vista pero alguien sin vista de nacimiento era muy raro, realmente una amazona interesante pero su aura hacia que su rosario le diera un leve vibración. Se acerco a la chica ciega, quedando a unos pasos de ella.

-no te han dicho que para entrar a un lugar debes pedir permiso o anunciarte-dice Shaka serio mientras kalla lo mira seria los modales no era su fuerte.

-perdón, la próxima lo hare, traje unas cosas akyma que esta aquí según tengo sabido-dice mientras Shaka la mira serio con los ojos cerrados.

-esta curando a ikki, es por aquí-dice mientras camina guiando a kalla, ese nombre le sonaba familiar pero no recordaba, caminaron hasta una sala de meditación donde el akyma aplicaba una pasta en el brazo del moreno que tenia el pecho descubierto. La joven de pelo azul giro la cabeza al sentir el aura del santo dorado y de su hermana mayor que al verla se quedo con la cara de sorpresa y enojo pero mas de sorpresa que nunca creyó ver en ella.

El fénix reacciono de la misma manera, dejando a Shaka con un disimulad sonrisa en la cara, ahí estaba la culpable de que ahora tuviera un brazo roto, llevaba atado el pelo con una cola baja dejando algunas mechas de pelo sobre los hombros.

-¡¡tu que haces aquí!!-dice en coro mientras a la peliazul se le escapaba una risa

-tu amiga se ofreció a curarme el brazo roto que cierta persona loca me rompió-dice ikki enojado mirando al costado mientras kalla lo mira serio resoplando para el costado.

-pero quien se las busco también-dice mientras akyma y Shaka suspiraban ni 2 segundos que se veían y ya estaban peleando.

-señorita kalla, iré a lavarme las manos, tengo que ir a ver al santo de capricornio que descansa en la otra habitación-dice tomando unos vendajes y frascos de medicina pero deja uno en la mesa- puede hacerme el favor de colocar este ungüento en el hombro del señor ikki y véndelo por mi ¿si?-dice con cara de cachorro mientras kalla la mira petrificada.

-¡que! Pero akyma…-intenta protestar la ciega pero la joven peliazul desaparece junto al santo de virgo dejando a la pareja solos. Kalla maldecía su suerte se lo estaban haciendo apropósito.-¡kuso! Me cago…T T con complicidad de esa momia gruñona

en serio no me di cuenta-dice ikki burlón al ver la chica sonrojada de la bronca mientras kalla maldiciendo entre dientes toma el frasco sacando un poco aplicándolo en el hombro del caballero.

Baka, cierra la boca- dice continuando con su tarea contrariamente de lo que se imaginaba era suave al roza con su piel hasta que sintió un punto de presión fuerte que le dolió al mover el hombro. –y ahora que te pasa

Que va a pasar, me presionaste un moretón o algo, se supone que me tienes que curar no quebrármelo de nuevo-dice molesto ikki mientras kalla suspira que novedad que ella tenga la culpa de todo.

Yo no hice nada, a ver don quejón que tenemos aquí-dice mientras con los demos examina los nervios en el hombro causando un cosquilleo que sonroja al fénix que estaba de espalda a su cara hasta llegar al punto exacto- lo encontré es una leve dislocación de hueso, pero a juzgar por la reacción no es muy grave-dice mientras ikki inclina la cabeza mirando a kalla que se tronaba los dedos.

¿Qué vas a hacer?-dice mientras kalla sonríe con malicia

Curarte, cabeza de puerco espin, si se romper huesos se curarlos, la experta es akyma pero algo se de eso -dice colocando sus manos sobre el hombro de ikki tomando su brazo con fuerza- va dolerte un poco pero trata de no gritar, me duele la cabeza-dice mientras tira de pronto del brazo presionado al mismo tiempo un nervio con la otra mano llegando al hueso sonando un Click.

¡que demonios..ena…!-dice pero no llega a terminar la frase cuando nota su hombro sin ninguna molestia mirando a kalla que le sonríe victoriosa

¿decías algo ikki?-dice mientras toma mas ungüento aplicándolo a la zona recién presionada masajeado despacio- escúchame bien por que no lo repetiré, y si le dices al alguien lo que voy a decir puedes amanecer en el otro mundo-dice seria mientras ikki la mira molesto pero extrañado del contacto de sus manos con su piel- yo…ah, que rayos, lamento haberte roto el brazo y demás, pero cuando me joden por la estatura me enchincho demasiado además tu también te lo buscaste.

Pueda que si pero solo te enchinchas por eso, me parece que faltan cosas en la lista de causas-dice mientras kalla se sonroja molesta mirando al costado presionado con su dedo un nervio que hace doler a ikki.-déjame adivinar tu maestra te obligo a disculparte-dice mientras kalla se sonroja mirando al costado molesta apretando otro nervio que sobresalto al fénix.

Decías algo pollo rostizado-dice burlona mientras ikki extrañamente le habla en un tono mas relajado y no tan agresivo.

Eres una mujer extraña, algo loca pero lamento lo del beso a al fuerza, como dices ,"me enchincho" si me molestan con eso de los maricas-dice mientras kalla lo mira sin saber que decir ese era el fénix que la había insultado en la fiesta.- no la pensé solo actúe por impulso y con respecto a lo demás no pienso hablar también tengo una reputación que cuidar-dice el moreno mirando al costado sonrojado le estaba pidiendo disculpa a una chica que casi lo mata anoche, el mundo si que es raro.

Aparte de un hermano te haces el duro pero bien que no dudaste en noquear al alacrán cuando lo quería emborrachar -dice kalla mientras ajustaba las vendas sobre el hombro dejando pensativo al moreno.

¿Cómo tu supiste de eso?-dice mientras la ciega ríe por la reacción del caballero.

Digamos que tengo un buen oído o tu hablas muy fuerte-dice mientras se limpia las manos con un trapo que tenia a mano

Supongo que sabes de eso, con esa niña y akyma eres muy protectora a pesar de que pongas cara de yo odio a todo el mundo-dice burlón mientras kalla le ríe sarcástica.

Mira quien habla señor tengo cara de matón-dice mientras el moreno frunce el seño sin sacar la sonrisa de los labios.- en fin esto esta ponte la remera, y con lo demás digamos que cada cual tiene sus razones ocultas para actuar de tal o cual manera-dice colocándose al frente guardando el frasco en su bolsillo, guiñándole un ojo burlona a ikki.

Supongo, que si, todo tenemos algo que esconder-dice el moreno mientras se ponía la remera- gracias por lo del hombro.

De nada pero si alguien pregunta, esto no ha ocurrido, comenzamos desde cero en secreto claro esta-dice burlona la ciega mientras ikki se le escapaba una carcajada sincera- soy kallane li Wong Feng- dice extendiendo la mano para estrechársela al fénix

Ikki, caballero del fénix-dice estrechando su mano con una sonrisa cómplice, a pesar de todo era bastante simpática cuando no la tienes en contra. –lo de la ceguera, olvídalo, para no ser vidente no peleas nada mal, enana.

Gracias, voy a ver como va akyma con la cabra, pollo rostizado-dice mientras se aleja riendo en voz baja mientras el moreno la mira como desaparece entre las sombras.

Mientras en la casa de acuario, cierto rubio andaba con resaca como si fueran pocos, acostado en un sillón mientras su maestro lo miraba serio alcanzándole un vaso de agua con unas pastillas. Anoche se había bebido casi todo, lo único que recordaba antes de la borrachera era algo que comió y algunas jodas de milo pero en su mente rondaba la imagen borrosa de un ángel de ojos de jade. Cuando había despertado tenía un pañuelo atado en la mano con un ligero olor a hiervas que invadían su nariz, según su maestro entre tanto regaños por su comportamiento errado, una joven amazona le ayudo al romperse un vaso de ron el la mano por la borrachera. No podía recordar su rostro con detalle pero si unos ojos jade que le llamaban la atención, miro el pañuelo en su bolsillo estaba bordado delicadamente con un verde agua.

-¿Quién era esa chica?-dice mientras tomas las dichosas pastillas tratando de no saborear ese sabor amargo, no solo tenia al misterioso ángel de ojos de verdes sino que también tenia según su maestro disculparse con cierta amazona nórdica que el había insultado, prima de flare, realmente no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido.

Hyoga no era el único que pensaba en la rubia, pero su maestro era diferente, aquel encuentro de frío en el balcón lo tenían pensativo, era fuerte, elegante con una mirada gélida que sobresalía a lo lejos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era su reacción al tocarla no solo su aroma en la piel al parecer algo le había pasado para odiar a los hombres así o era solo con el…

Si buscaba pelea el se la iba a dar, su meta era la venganza de la batalla en Asgard pero el como santo de Atenas no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía ansias de pelear con alguien cosa que era raro especialmente por el hecho que era una mujer. Su fuerza en la mirada y su cosmos le llamaban la atención.

-con que sieglinde de polaris-dice pensativo Camus


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap 19: descanso en la playa**

Aun no se explicaba como Julia la había convencido para acompañarla esa mañana, ella solo deseaba relajarse antes de los combates, leyendo un buen libro, o simplemente meditando, en algún sitio cerrado donde su cosmos pudiera concentrarse y rebajar la temperatura. Pero allí, bajo ese sol de justicia, era imposible.

-Va, no seas insociable. Le había recriminado la rubia, mirándola con esa carita de niña buena.

Ella la miró muy seria. –Es que soy insociable. – La griega inclino la cabeza, una gota apareció en su frente. – Nunca lo he negado, me gusta estar sola.

-Vaaaa, venga. Hazlo por mí. –Insistió la más joven. –Además, puedes aprovechar para estudiar a tus rivales. – Touche.

La nórdica alzó una ceja. – No creo que haya mucho que estudiar, pero, en fin.- Se alzó de la silla, Julia ya daba saltos por la habitación, se quedo mirando a su compañera de habitación que le dirigió una mirada helada. – Esta me la pagas…

Tomo su capa blanca y se la echo sobre los hombros ante la mirada atónita de la griega. –Pero…¿Vas a ir así a la playa? La joven vestía cómodamente unos shorts blancos con tiros en las rodillas y un top srapless rojo carmesí, que acentuaba su color de piel, le daba calor solo de ver a la vikinga con aquella capucha y toda tapada.

-¡Odio el sol!, ¡encima no querrás que me queme!

-Pero mujer un bañador…- Sieglinde se puso aun más pálida de lo que era.

-No, yo no…puedo…- Articulo ante la mirada curiosa de la otra.

-¿El qué? ¿Usar bañador?, ¿no serás un tío?

-AAAHHHH – Bramó la rubia platino, con la vena a punto de estallar. – Tú qué crees, es que no me has vistoooo. Solo es que no me gusta que me vean, eso es todo.

Julia se rascó la cabeza pensativa. –Pues si solo seremos chicas.

-Es igual no me fio. -La nórdica se cruzó de brazos. –Hay mucho cerdo por aquí suelto. –La imagen del pervertido patriarca y del santo de escorpio acudieron a su mente provocándole repelús.

La griega rió divertida- Si aparece alguno lo lamentará. – Alzando un puño ante su cara.- Me pregunto…-La nórdica la miró de reojo. –Me pregunto…- Alzó una ceja esperando alguna de las suyas. – Si serias tan vergonzosa con cierto caballero de ojos azules…

Con un grito la amazona de sadalsuud salió corriendo escaleras abajo perseguida por la valkiria que la abroncaba……

haaaaaa!!! A que no me alcanzas – gritaba la rubia mientras corría en dirección a las costas

así, ya vas a ver – replico la nórdica apretando el paso

haaaaaaaa!!! – gritaba la joven amazona entre risas burlonas

Después de una buena carrera, las jóvenes arribaron a la playa, todas las amazonas estaban allí, incluida Kallane quien le dirigió senda mirada a la nórdica quien se la devolvió por igual, ¿era su imaginación o ellas se caían muy mal? Le resto atención a esos detalles, no echarían a perder su día en la playa. No llevaba sombrilla de playa así que acodo su gran toalla roja de playa bajo un gran cocotero, seguida por Sieglinde que refunfuñaba cosas en su idioma natal que la chica no pudo entender; una ves instaladas, la nórdica se sentó en la toalla recostada del cocotero y se dispuso a leer

¿trajiste un libro a la playa? – pregunto julia desconcertada

No me presiones, da gracias a Odín que no te agarre antes de llegar y por supuesto que me caes bien – espeto la joven mientras ojeaba su libro

– Bien, bien no te enojes – dijo la rubia desabrochando sus pantalones dejando ver su hermoso bikini rojo con detalles de pedrería dejando sorprendidos a unos caballeros fisgones que se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

- ¡Madre de dios!!! ¡Que les dan de comer a esas niñas!!! ¡¡Dios quiero, quiero…!! Ahh

Maestro shion compórtese o nos pescaran – musito cierto caballero de ojos café que sangraba por la nariz

Mira quien habla, el que le sangra la nariz

No es justo maestro sabe que sufro de hemorragia nasal, desde que aioros me golpeo aquella ves en el entrenamiento

si, si, aioria, de acuerdo, cielos mírala, es perfecta, piernas delgadas, cintura de avispa y pechos… pechooo… ahh

Maestro hágase a un lado quiero ver – espeto cierto caballero de pelo azulado

– llegas tarde milo, los mejores lugares están reservados – replico el patriarca empujándolo para atrás.

¿escuchaste algo Sieglinde? - pregunto la chica mirando a los arbustos, provocando que los fisgones callaran

no, nada… por cierto lindo bañador

gra… gracias – dijo la rubia algo sonrojada – bien dejare mi mascara aquí, eso da calor sabias?

no se para que la usas?

– ya sabes, reglas del santuario, nos da la igualdad con los hombres y bla, bla, bla

ustedes y sus reglas, bueno esta bien diviértete

¿no vienes? – pregunto Julia regalándole una sonrisa a lo que la nórdica le dedico una mirada gélida

de acuerdo, de acuerdo no te enojes, nos vemos al rato, chicas espérenme – es escucho alejarse los gritos alegres de la rubia mientras se alejaba .

Debo estar soñando o muy mamada, la señorita hielo criticando una regla en vez de adorarla, debes tener fiebre por el sol-dice kallane burlona rompiendo el silencio para el enorme gusto de la vikinga que le da una mirada fría, lo que le faltaba en sima del calor agobiante que hacia esa salvaje la venia a molestar.

Cuando no, ustedes los salvajes deben saber mucho de molestar-dice seria volviendo a su libro- digo es su especialidad el joder a los demás.

Na, cierra la boca princesita, por que mejor no te metes a un refrigerador-dice burlona recostada sobre una lona con un sombrero chino tapándole el rostro (esos en forma de conito), lucia una malla negra con rojo divida en dos, la parte de arriba un top con una tira al costado atado a un argolla, marcando su delantera ajustadamente (tipo la malla negra que usan en naruto bajo la ropa) y unos short tipo deportivo del mismo color con franjas rojas.- te vas a derretir ¿o mejor no te vas a la casa de acuario escuche que el caballero es un cubo de hielo andante?-dice con una sonrisa picara- digo entre congelados se entienden-dice causando que la rubia se quede roja de la ira y de la vergüenza alzando su cosmos contra kalla que la mira de reojo desafiante.

Bastarda, ahora si que te voy a congelar esa boca-dice parándose mientras kalla la mira divertida sentándose clavando su mirada violácea sobre ella.

Esas dos si que se adoran-dice el leonino mirando como las dos amazonas hacían un duelo de miradas que daban miedo, relojeando las figuras de las chicas.

Saga si que la va a tener linda con esa chinita-dice milo mirando a kalla que le recordaba cierto dolor en la entrepierna- la verdad que no se si es ciega o que pero hay que ser ciego realmente para no notar el trasero de esa mujer- dice mientras shion miraba la escena imaginándose una lucha de lodo entre ellas con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

Si, eso seria lindo-dice mientras los otros dos lo miraban confundidos y curiosos de que rayos este pasando por la mente del patriarca-se imaginan una lucha de barro entre ellas…-dice mientras los otros dos cayendo en el hecho babean como locos.- aunque me parece que eso el ogro de ikki nos gano, hasta la beso y todo.- dice shion mientras, los otros dos caballero recordaban el momento conteniendo la risa.

Luego me dicen pervertido a mi, por lo visto el fénix no se queda atrás-dice milo mientras el leonino lo miraba de reojo la cara de pícaro que ponía.

Si, pero piensa que al menos consiguió algo claro terminando con mas huesos rotos y un lindo dolor de huevos-dice el caballero de leo riendo entre dientes recordando en estado en el que hallaron al pollo a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras volviendo al duelo de las amazonas que ya salían chispitas de sus ojos.

Si vas a hacer algo hazlo no me hagas parar al pedo-dice kalla enfureciendo a la rubia que comienza a helar el ambiente lanzando una aura fría para congelar la arena bajo los pies de la chica mientras la ciega la mira burlona saltando rompiendo el hielo con su chillido sónico- casi pero no tanto, ¿acaso la princesita de hielo necesita a su señor polar para defenderla?-dice mientras sieglinde la mira fulminándola con la mirada como se atrevía a insultarla con la idea de la protección de un hombre, era una guerrera de Odín , no necesitaba ayuda de nadie mucho menos de un hombre en especial el caballero de acuario, era un rival al cual no le iba a tener piedad.

Cierra la boca hasta diría que encontraste marido-dice mientras kalla se sonroja frunciendo el seño utilizando sus poder de sombras para crear una espada de sombras que corta el hielo que la vikinga lanzo en ataque- Ni de broma, prefiero quedarme soltera toda la vida-dice esquivando un golpe de la rubia que la llega apenas a rozar lanzando una patada que tiene el mismo efecto sobre la nórdica.

Menos mal que akyma, que estaba con las chicas capto el aura guerrera de su hermana mayor, llamando a julia para ver como las podían calmar antes que hubiera una matanza. La peliazul intervino calmando a kalla que entre maldiciones chinas dirigidas puras y exclusivamente a la vikinga era arrastrada por su hermanita de clan hacia el agua antes que inicie una guerra.

- vamos señorita kalla, por favor no comience a buscar problemas tan temprano-dice apenada la peliazul, tomada del brazo de la ciega que se resistía a dejar la alegre charla comenzado a poner ojos de cachorro para convencerla.

-¡ah, esta bien la cortare pero cambia esa cara, me revuelve el estomago!-dice kalla rascándose la cabeza molesta quería seguirle la joda a la rubia mirándola seria -esto no se ha acabado, princesa, la terminamos después de que visites a tu medio hielo, ja, ja-dice kalla burlona le saca la lengua, adoraba tener la ultima palabra ,arrastrada por akyma para la cancha de volley, mientras que con la rubia roja de la ira con algo mas se regalaban miradas de odio y burla.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-dice Ariadna mientras kallane aun murmuraba maldiciones.

-pregúntale a la princesita de hielo-dice molesta mientras julia suspiraba, realmente no llegaba a comprender la forma de ser de la ciega.- solo hice un comentario y se puso como loca

-¿pero que tipo de comentario? La conozco señorita kalla –dice akyma algo sonrojada mientras la ciega resoplaba al costado.

-bueno olvidemos eso, vamos a jugar un poco-dice akemi mostrando una pelota de voley, mientras jugaban julia no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel baile que tubo con el caballero de virgo.

Se seguía contradiciendo las sensaciones que tubo con el caballero, en si su deber seria con el santo de acuario pero ese hombre tan calmado, amable, su rostro tan sereno había algo que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Aquel baile la tenia confundida, al principio le llamo la atención su cosmos pero ahora sentía que era diferente no podía sacarse su rostro de la cabeza. Estaba a punto de gritar por tanto pensar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cayendo al agua.

-¡julia! ¿Estas bien, te lastimaste?-dice Ariadna preocupada- te avisamos pero parecías en otro mundo-dice la castaña.

-no, estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco-dice sonriendo para tranquilizar a sus amigas, la mayoría no le dio importancia excepto kallane que la mira seria disimulando con una sonrisa, volviendo a su equipo pasado por al lado de la ciega que con los ojos tapados por el flequillo la mira burlona, sabia que la joven mentía.

-mentirosa, en que pensabas o mas bien en "quien"-dice en un murmullo casi inaudible para el resto cerca del oído de julia que se sonrojo como un tomate caminando para donde esta June que la mira confundida escuchando la risa de kalla a su espalda, no entendía como lo supo pero si no tenia cuidado la joven china le iba a sacar el dato.

Bajo la sombra, Sieglinde observa sin demasiado interés los jugueteos de sus compañeras doradas dentro del mar, volviendo estar un poco mas tranquila después de casi agarrarse a los pelos con la china salvaje, la forma descarada en que le hablaba no la soportaba y por Odín de testigo que un día se la iba a devolver cada insulto a su persona.

No podía contagiarse con esa felicidad que a la mayoría de ellas les provocaba el estar bajo el intenso sol; entre la arena y la fresca agua salada que mojaba sus cuerpos.

Ella prefería refugiar sus pensamientos recordando las heladas estepas, los lagos congelados y las montañas nevadas.

Ver lo mucho que las demás disfrutaban de la recreación, la hizo recordar esos tiempos en los que ella se permitía sonreír y saltar de esa forma… Siempre en compañía de sus padres y de su hermana. Ah, cómo extrañaba a su querida familia…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en esos recuerdos que traían tristezas y le arrebataban la poca paz que retenía su pecho.

Abrió los ojos extrañada cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, compartiendo la sombra de la sombrilla de playa.

En silencio permaneció contemplando a Desdémona quien bebía de la pajilla de un coco. La shaman de los infiernos contemplaba los juegos de las demás tranquilamente, hablando hasta que sus labios pararan de sorber.

— Ellos no te culpan— musitó la morena de Cáncer sin mirarle la cara.

Sieglinde dio un respingo involuntario ante esas palabras. ¿Qué trataba de decirle? ¿Cómo podría ella saber…? ¿Acaso leía la mente?

- ¿De qué hablas?— fingió incomprensión.

— No me malentiendas— suspiró Desdémona bajando sus gafas de sol—. No planeo convertirme en tu paño de lágrimas o algo parecido, simplemente estoy cumpliendo la petición de alguien muy cercano a ti; ella dice _"No es tu culpa",_ supongo que lo comprenderás mejor que yo.

_¿Ella…?—_ piensa todavía más contraria que antes— Basta de juegos, Cáncer, ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

Yo nada. Pero alguien desde el más allá parece preocuparse por ti. Yo sólo soy una mensajera, y tú el destinatario.

— ¿Piensas que voy a caer en tus juegos? Te equivocaste de blanco para tu brujería.

Desdémona rió— ¿No crees en mi habilidad?

Disculpa, pero una Valkiria de Odín no cree que tal regalo se le asigne a los seres humanos— se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

— Como quieras princesita, pero yo no pedí nacer así— permaneció la shaman sobre la arena—Te pareces mucho a Fréia, pero ella es mucho más amable.

El nombre de Fréia la hizo detenerse. Por más que deseara seguir creyendo que no era más que una charlatanería; no había forma en la que ella o alguna de sus nuevas compañeras pudieran saber tal información.

Sieglinde regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a sentarse frente a la shaman, a quien miró con sus ojos fríos y afilados.

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— preguntó secamente.

Si no estás dispuesta a creer no tengo porque decírtelo— ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando el bronceador que estaba cerca.

Te daré la oportunidad para que me demuestres lo contrario…— musitó decidida.

— Escucha, en tú alma pesa un dolor que yo no puedo comprender del todo. Un remordimiento absurdo si me preguntas, pues eras una niña cuando ocurrió tu tragedia.

La guerrera de Acuario sudó ante el relato.

— Espero que entiendas que yo no deseé saber esto, fue tu hermana quien sintió que era necesario para que yo pudiera hacerte llegar su mensaje…

— Freia.. Pero… yo pude haberlos salvado y no lo hice… ¿acaso no me odia?— se atrevió a preguntar, temerosa de la respuesta.

— Yo no llamaría _odiar _a pensar en el bienestar de mi pequeña hermana en vez de gozar de la paz del otro mundo. Muchas veces, las almas no pueden encontrar tranquilidad por culpa de los vivos que no saben cómo dejarlos ir. Mientras sigas con esa mentalidad, retendrás a Freia de seguir su camino. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— No es… mi intensión…— musitó cabizbaja. Aún ahora ¿está haciéndole daño a su familia? ¿No habían tenido suficiente acaso?

Cáncer acomodó la capucha del abrigo de Acuario, cubriendo los plateados cabellos de Sieglinde que a la vez ensombreció su rostro, ocultando así las líneas cristalinas que se marcaron sobre su rostro.

-No queremos que la reputación de la princesa del hielo se dañe— comentó la shaman antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el mar quien le pestañeaba con un atractivo al que no le pudo ser ya indiferente. Saludándose con kalla y las demás, la ciega se había vuelto la hermana de sangre que nunca tuvo.

Mientras las chicas jugaban, los fisgones aun observaban un sin numero de hermosos cuerpos multicolor, bellas morenas con sus grandes atributos, hermosas trigueñas con sus encantos jugando en el mar y que decir de las rubias y sus grandes pechos rebotando al ritmo de la pelota de boleyball Shion no se aguantaba las ganas de salir y manosearlas a todas, un hilillo de sangre bajo por la nariz de milo al este percatarse de que sieglinde se levanto y se quito aquella capa que llevaba dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, se desabrocho las botas, se despaso los cordones del corpiño de cuero negro, mostrando un generoso escote, una gota de sudor resbalaba entre sus pechos y desaparecía en el canalillo.

– Puuuufffff- Bufaron los tres fisgones a la vez, la imagen hizo que una nueva hemorragia brotase de las narices del patriarca.

-¡que desperdicio de mujer, en la casa de ese cubo amargado!-dice milo agarrandose la cabeza cajoneado.

Wa!!!! Te vas a bañar, weeee!!! – exclamo julia eufórica

– no te entusiasmes tanto, es solo que el calor me esta matando y… y…voy a mojarme los pies.

- ya cállate y vamos a mojarnos – dijo julia mientras jaloneaba a la nórdica hacia las aguas salinas, una vez allí julia la salpico, cosa que no le gusto a la nórdica y empezaron una guerra de salpicadas, causando que las demás se unieran, por primera ves desde que llego al santuario, Julia veía sonreír a su compañera de habitación… era muy hermosa mientras sonreía…

-aaaaaaah!!!! – el grito de Ariadna alerto a las demás amazonas, que dejaron de jugar y se pusieron alertas al instante.

– que pasa ari? Que pasa – pregunto julia a su amiga en tono preocupado

– en… en los arbusto…. Hay…. Hay…

- cálmate y dime que paso? – pregunto julia nuevamente a su amiga con preocupación

- pues… June, Sofía, Ambrosia, Kallane, Desdémona y yo jugábamos al voleyball y la pelota dio a parar a los arbustos después que Desdémona dio un súper mega saque – decía Ariadna mirando a la morena de los infiernos

- no me culpen por ser fuerte – se defendió la shaman con vehemencia

- buena esa-dijo kalla apoyando a la morena con una mirada cómplice

- si, si, y entonces – pregunto sieglinde impaciente

- pues corrí a los arbustos a buscarla y cuando introduce la mano para tomar la pelota, pues… agarre algo largo, duro y viscoso… no se que era… creo que era una serpiente

-no recuerdo que hubiera serpientes en los alrededores del santuario-dice June pensativa.

- ¿solo una serpiente? Y por eso te alarmaste tanto – pregunto Desdémona fastidiada

- no… fue de lo que paso después

- ¿y que paso? Escúpelo de una buena vez, mujer – pregunto kallane ansiosa y curiosa

- pues pude vislumbrar un ser extraño con el rostro rojo y que escupía un liquido extraño por la boca…

- esperen aquí iré a ver – dijo la amazona de sadalsuud saliendo del agua

– no espera, puede ser peligroso… iré yo – dijo sieglinde deteniendo a su amiga

– Pues vamos las dos – insistió la rubia decidida

– Bien, bien vamos – dijo la nórdica saliendo del agua en dirección a los arbustos, mientras que un muy enojado shion le da de cachetadas a un pobre escorpiano que solo quería tentar unos… ¿melones?

– es que eres idiota o te haces?? Como se te ocurre hacer eso, el único que tiene el derecho a tocar melones en este lugar soy yo, eres un idiota

– maestro… no fue a usted a quien le apretaron a su amiguito…. Soy… soy humano por athena!!

–si, un humano con muy poco autocontrol aparte de ser un gran imbecil

– maestro…

- y además que decir que no controlas a tu amiguito que solo se levanta al ver a chicas en bañador… y que por error te lo aperruscha un unas lindas y delicadas manos

- maestro…

-pero si serás idiota

-maestro…¡maestro, escuche!

– QUE!

– vírese por favor

que rayos! …. Oh, oh.. Hola chicas como están, solo pasábamos a saludar…

¡no puedo creer que un hombre de su categoría se comporte de ese modo tan puerco!-dice eliza con su mascara ya puesta mirando molesta al hombre que supuestamente era el mas sabios sobre los caballeros "santos" de la diosa.

malditos pervertidos!!!! – grito Sieglinde lanzando un ataque descomunal contra el maestro que lo esquivo con facilidad

corran!!!! – Grito shion asustado saliendo despavorido – dejando a milo y a aioros indefensos ante la ira de la nórdica

no escaparas maldito, ¡¡¡chicas a el!!! – ordeno la de ojos celestes

ya me olía a rata o mas bien ratas-dice kalla utilizando sus sombras para inmovilizar a shion que ante la mirada de la ciega sudaba frío sumado a las otras miradas "cariñosas" de las amazonas restantes.-¡hora de mi juego favorito! ¡torturar al idiota pervertido!-dice mientras Desdémona le brillaban los ojos de la emoción de torturar a alguien.

!a ellos¡– gritaron todas que fueron tras los dos caballeros restantes y tras mucho correteo las amazonas los pescaron y los amarraron de un cocotero dejándolos sin ropa para que todo el que pasara por allí los viera, no sin antes claro, darle el debido toque femenino

¡hey, salvaje!-dice la rubia mirando a kalla divertida para variar- ¿tus ratas voladoras ya han comido?-dice notando que estaba atardeciendo y solía ser hora de la comida de los murciélagos de la ciega.

A decir verdad no, y son murciélagos no "ratas voladoras", princesita, pero te agradezco tu gentileza, que considerada eres con mis hijos, tantos insectos lo estaba aburriendo en el menú-dice mientras fingían una amabilidad que asustaba a los caballeros y las mismas amazonas que las veían no estaban seguras de que era mejor verlas pelearse o que se lleven bien. Colocando sus dedos sobre los labios pega un chiflido que solo pueden escuchar lo quirópteros que seguían a la ciega ennegreciendo el cielo rodeando a shion y compañía, dándose un festín de la sangre de ellos.-todos suyos chicas-dice mientras la bandada negra se aleja para cazar mas insectos por ahí.

– Sieglinde ¿me haces los honores finales? – Pregunto Desdémona burlona

– Claro – contesto ella - ¡¡¡polvo de diamantes!!! - listo vámonos chicas – dijo la de ojos celestes seguida de las demás amazonas

-no… no pueden dejarnos así, es… es… injusto… tartamudeaba aioros por el frío

-no… no te quejes…. Al menos a ti no te congelaron… al…al… amiguito… dos veces seguidas… - decía milo tembloroso con la piel marcada por los "hijos" de kalla y uno litros de sangre menos, en compañía de shion y el gato grande, mientras veía a las chicas partir en dirección al santuario.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 20: Efecto y consecuencia de espiar**

Mientras las amazonas descansaban en sus aposentos o campamento, en la casa de Aries, mu largaba un suspiro de cansancio cruzando miradas con shaka que observaba la situación serio. Había encontrado a milo, aioros, y shion atado a un árbol medio congelados algo desprovistos de ropas, con ayuda de otros santos de oro se lo llevaron para descongelarlos antes que les de hipotermia, el pelivioleta miraba a su maestro envuelto en una manta vestido con una bata que escondía varios vendajes por las mordeduras de lo murciélagos y lesiones, mas moretones de todos los tamaños, mientras tenia los pies en un fuenton con agua tibia. No entendía a su maestro a pesar de ser para el literalmente un padre, de milo no era de sorprender que las amazonas lo apalearan era usual que el se lo buscara, estaba en las mismas condición de shion pero con la pierna ensayada de alguna patada de una joven ofendida y del león bueno no era de los mas atrevidos pero últimamente se influencio demasiado por milo desde la llegadas de las amazonas.

-que lastima me perdí el show, a que hora es la repetición-dice burlón MM mientras aparecía en compañía de saga que miraba la situación serio.

-no molestes cangrejo, esas ratas voladoras casi me dejan como una pasa de uva seca-dice milo llorando abrazando la manta del frío- y para colmo me lo congelan dos veces seguidas….T T

-eso te pasa por mirón, ja, ja-dice MM entre risas mientras milo lo mira de reojo enojado

-mira quien lo dice, el loco torturado de almas-dice mientras el cangrejo lo mira arqueando una ceja molesto cosa que asusta a milo- no se quien es peor si esa china ciega con sus endemoniados vampiros o tu con tu almas.

-ya que lo menciona estaba pensando en agregar nuevos rostros a mi pared-dice desafiante mirando fijamente a milo que se le comenzaba a helar la sangre.

-yo, no dije nada-dice mirando al costado nervioso mientras el caballero de cáncer reía victorioso.

-por cierto esa chica que mencionaste, no estaría mal conocerla si tiene ese gusto por la tortura-dice divertido mientras shion lo mira con una gota en la cabeza

-escucha mis palabras, no quieres eso, es la amazona que apaleo a fénix el la fiesta y créeme no querrás conocerla enojada ni a sus mascotas-dice el alacrán mientras se mira las marcas de los colmillos en el brazo- sin mencionar que enfermedades tendrán esos bichos.

-se llama kallane aparte es de géminis-dice shion mientras toma una taza de te para calentarse las patas.- en todo caso le correspondería a saga si llega a la final.

dime por favor que todas las postulantes a mi casa no son así-dice saga medio preocupado de su posible compañera de signo.

No, Wong Feng y otra amazona mas son de géminis con carácter jodido las otras son calmadas en apariencia no se en pelea-dice shion mientras saga suspira mirando al costado serio- pero creo que hay una amazona que tiene tu aura aunque no estoy seguro si es de cáncer, no he terminado el trabajo con los escribanos. –dice mientas el cangrejo lo mira interesado quien sea esa chica la querría conocer si es que es como el.

Pero si tienes tiempo para ver chicas-dice MM burlón mientras Aldebarán entra guiado por kiki que mira la situación sin entender, los vio cuando los trajeron tele transportados pero como resultaron así no sabía.

Ya despertaron, como están-dice el taurino mientras aioros pone cara de fastidio debido a los moretones y demás.

Demolidos, golpeados, casi sin sangre y con frío-dice el león mientras Aldebarán los mira serios en si se la buscaron.

Descansen tengo que ir a terminar las armaduras de piscis y sagitario-dice mu caminando para el taller dejando a los demás santos de oro solos.

Maestro shion, ¿Qué le paso, a usted y a los otros dos caballeros?-dice curioso dejando nervioso al peliverde que no sabia que decirle sin caer en la evidencia

Cuando crezcas te explico mejor ve a ayudar a mu con las armaduras-dice shion aparentando seriedad dejando al niño pelirrojo confundido pero le hace caso caminado donde su maestro.

¿por cierto shion como son los diseños de las armaduras ya que los mencionas?-dice milo curioso mientras shion pone una sonrisa picara

Es un secreto pero digamos que algunas le puse mi toque personal-dice burlón shion mientras lo demás lo miran con una gota en la cabeza, otros con complicidad, y otros suspirando de cansancio.

Mientras en el recinto de las amazonas algunas se disponían a bañarse para sacarse el agua salada de la piel, teniendo cuatro ojos ante cualquier invitado no deseado. En el interior el gran salón era una pileta medio profunda con paneles de división individual o en grupos pequeños, arreglados con todos los lujos imaginados. Axis cubierta por una toalla entra al lugar algo pensativa por haber visto como era su posible compañero de signo, no tenía suerte todavía si era amargado o serio pero le toco un pervertido mentiroso.

Ariadna se acerca a su amiga con cara de preocupación pero axis le hace seña que todo esta bien, dejando algo confundida a la castaña, ambas chicas se meten al agua tibia sintiendo como sus músculos se relajan con la temperatura luego de una tarde agitada esto era lo que el doctor receto.

-este lugar es justo lo que necesito solo falta masajes y tiene todo-dice en burla la castaña mientras limpia su mascara en compañía de axis que sonríe tratando de sacar de su cabeza a su compañero de signo no esperado.

-es verdad-dice alegre mientras sieglinde entra algo sonrojada cubierta por una bata blanca en compañía de julia que "arrastrando" a la nórdica la trae al baño donde algunas amazonas caminan cubiertas por una toalla o desnudas.

-vamos, somos mujeres no pasa nada además con lo de hoy no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada-dice victoriosa julia mientras la nórdica suspira mientras es guiada por la chica hasta un panel , para su gusto esto de compartir el baño era incomodo pero no le quedaba otra necesitaba bañarse y andar sola no era buena idea con tanto cerdo por ahí.

-es muy bonito,¿no?-dice julia mientras sieglinde la mira seria era lindo algo publico pero lindo, sacándose la bata se cubre con una toalla no iba a andar desnuda por ahí ante las demás amazonas.

-nana no corras, te vas a caer-dice akyma siguiendo a la niña que entra como un rayo seguida de la nombrada junto a kalla con Desdémona.

-nana –dice kalla con lo cual la niña se para enseguida sonriendo ante su "madre", esa ciega la había criado como si fuera su hija y por eso le estaba agradecida de por vida, era la única a la que le obedecía sin vuelta aparte de su maestra.

Una vez ubicadas kalla deja sus ropas en un banco cercano, mientras Desdémona se suelta la toalla de su cuerpo dejándolo descubierto con todos sus tatuajes incluidos tomando una toalla de mano para ir al agua cuando ve que la ciega de saca la bata corta dejando ver una cicatriz en la espalda sumado a otras en sus piernas , su parte trasera, espalda y demás tenían cicatrices de entrenamientos o batallas, todo un mapa de experiencias que le gustaba a la morena si que su hermana postiza tenia anécdotas en su piel.

-¿pasa algo?-dice kalla mientras camina desnuda hasta el agua, ella era ciega no le importaba el aspecto que tenia, no se lo podía mirar en un espejo.

-tienes muchas cicatrices en la piel, por lo visto tuviste interesantes batallas-dice mientras la ciega la mira sin darle importancia no se las podía ver.

-pues se podría decir que si, pasa que…-dice cuando choca con alguien que venia charlando, ambriosa la mira molesta del casi tropezón se le suelta la toalla dejándola descubierta por unos instantes.

-mira por donde vas, torpe, ¡acaso eres ciega!-dice enojada ambriosa mientras kalla se para no la había notado al estar charlando con la shaman.

si soy, ¿algún problema?-dice kalla dejando sin palabras a ambriosa que fijándose en sus ojos nota el color violeta grisáceo que tenia escondido entre el flequillo.

Realmente eres ciega, yo lo siento, no sabia-dice la amazona griega sorprendida cosa que kalla ya le molestaba- tu eres la que peleo con el caballero en la fiesta-dice mientras kalla mira al costado ocultando su sonrojo esa pelea le venia cierta imagen que le incomodaba.

Si, soy y tu ¿eres?-dice kalla cruzando sus brazos mientras el pelo le cubría el cuerpo y algunos mechones su delantera.

Ambriosa, postulante para la armadura de géminis-dice orgullosa mientras la morena la mira burlona mirando a kalla que no demuestra nada en su rostro, le sorprendió pero no era para tanto

Por lo visto ella será tu oponente en las peleas-dice Desdémona mientras la amazona griega la mira sorprendida, la china no era una rival a descuidar ya lo hico notar el otro día.

¿eres de géminis?-dice mientras se acomodaba pelo del hombro

Si, pertenezco a esa casa y por lo visto seremos rivales-dice desafiante kalla cosa que llamo la atención a ambriosa seria interesante pelear con ella aunque sus ojos le daban un escalofrío si los miraba mucho.- kallane li Wong Feng, tu rival.

Entonces, suerte que gane la mejor-dice seria la amazona griega estrechando su mano con la china, dejando a kalla con la morena, ambriosa la miraba de costado pensativa no seria fácil la pelea en la final si le tocaba con ella pero no bajaría los brazos por la chance de la armadura de oro.

Mientras en otro panel Raven estaba lavándose el pelo con un shampoo de rosas acompañando a Elisa que molesta por creer la mentira del patriarca golpea el agua donde estaba sentada.

Fue una ilusa al pensar que ese hombre era honorable, no era mas que un puerco con honores, en ese baile parecía otra persona, amable, elegante respetuoso, si como no puras mentiras no era mas que un pervertido. La rubia la mira suspirando tampoco le gusto la sorpresa de esta tarde pero tampoco se hacia tanto drama, no quería arruinar su cutis con estrés, ya lo tendría con las batallas para molestarse por mirones.

-Elisa, el agua no te hizo nada para que le pegues-dice burlona mientras la peliazul la mira molesta no quería agararsela con ella dando otro golpe al agua con bronca.

-mejor no digas nada, en un rato se me pasara-dice tratando de calmarse mientras Raven la mira suspirando se hacía demasiado drama.

-como quieras, me pasas la esponja-dice mientras la amazona le alcanza el objeto entre murmullos de enojo dirigidos a shion.


	21. Chapter 21

**hola volvi ¡¡¡ ,a todos perdon por la gran falta, pero con la facu, no doy a tiempo….¬¬ **

**en fin gracias por los cometarios y la paciencia vere como actualizar mas rápido…..**

* * *

**Cap 21: el inicio de los combates **

Luego de pasada la resaca, shion se dispuso finalmente a terminar con el papeleo de los combates. Con un café espeso en mano, entra al salón donde los escribanos junto a varios asistentes están cargando papeles y pergaminos de un lado al otro. Toma uno de los pergaminos leyendo los datos de cada conjunto tribal femenino.

-bien quien tiene los rollos de las amazonas selváticas-dice el peliverde mientras en grupo junto a un escribano levanta la mano.- bien los rollos del clan chino-dice mientras otro grupo levanta la mano haciendo señas- de la tribu griega-dice con la misma respuesta de otro grupo- y las amazonas de la isla de Andrómeda-dice mientras el cuarto grupo hacia seña con la mano.

-tenemos todo listo, comenzaremos por el signo de Aries-dice uno de lo escribanos de cabello blancos grises resaltando sus años.

-esta bien, digan las candidatas y Jacob anotara las postulantes por signo luego de apilarlo de tal modo-dice shion mientras lee otros papeles.

-como diga, su santidad, por la isla de Andrómeda para el signo de Aries, tenemos a la amazona June-dice un escribano mientras el asistente acerca el pergamino a una mesa central.

-ya esta registrado-dice Jacob mientras shion asiente.

-bien la siguiente-dice mientras el caos de papelerio continua entre discusiones de donde estaba o entubo tal pergamino.

Los preparativos para los combates eliminatorios ya estaban listos, Shion junto a las respectivas matriarcas entregaron los listados de las combatientes para clasificar los combates según su signo y constelación. Los escribanos del santuario tenían mucho trabajo eran treinta y seis amazonas en total, 12 por cada grupo y las asignaciones se llevarían su tiempo. Media hora mas tarde, después de análisis minuciosos de los perfiles de las amazonas llego el momento de la asignación para el combate por la armadura dorada de virgo, ambos escribanos estaban muy cansados, mas no podían descansar, debían entregar la tabla con los combates asignados al final del día y para ellos faltaban unas 5 horas; desde fuera, una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras como las uvas, ojos grises como las nubes tormentosas, de piel grisácea, algo pálida quizás, delgada y bien proporcionada, ataviada con una tunica púrpura algo mas oscura que sus cabellos, observaba la labor de los escribanos divertida, con una sonrisa torcida, alzo su brazo derecho al cielo y unas poderosas ráfagas de viento irrumpieron en el salón traspapelando todos los pergaminos.

- ya esta hecho, veremos que pasara ahora, jajajajaja - río divertida hécate mientras se desvanecía. Entre tanto los escribanos ordenaban todo el desorden mientras uno de ellos cerraba nuevamente las ventanas

- bien, debemos asignar a la siguiente amazona - dijo un hombre de edad madura, cabellos grises ataviado con una tunica blanca

- bien, la siguiente en la lista es la Amazona griega de Sadalsuud, ella va por la armadura dorada de virgo - dijo otro escribano mas joven, de pelo negro corto y ojos cafés

- estas seguro daidoji? - pregunto el viejo algo desconfiado

- si maestro, cuando se traspapelaron los pergaminos, este era el pergamino que seguía, lo recuerdo porque lo tenia en mis manos antes de que esa fuerte brisa irrumpiera en el salón - se defendió el joven con vehemencia

- esta bien, esta bien, pues la amazona de Sadalsuud ira a combate con la amazona del clan chino Arjuna fu por la armadura dorada de virgo - inscribió el viejo en la tabla de los torneos. el tiempo paso ahora mas rápido y llegaron a las asignaciones de las dos ultimas, Acuario y Piscis

- bien, la siguiente es la amazona , sieglinde de polaris contra la amazona china Lizana kambei por el combate a la armadura de acuario decía el joven ayudante mientras escribía en la tabla

- y por ultimo la amazona de Raven de Lepus se enfrentara a la amazona de darla de mantragora por la armadura de piscis, eso es todo, hemos terminado - decía el anciano mientras recogía todo y guardaba las tablas del combate para llevárselas a shion

- adelante maestro, el patriarca nos espera

- si vamos ya - musito el anciano saliendo del lugar, mientras hécate disfrutaba de su pequeña treta de entre las sombras.

Los escribanos llegaron al salón del patriarca, allí se encontraba, el, Athena y las matriarcas de cada tribu, los escribanos entregaron las tablas y se marcharon. Shion las examino minuciosamente y no encontró ninguna equivocación o al menos eso pensó al igual que saori, ambos despidieron a las matriarcas y les dijeron que les informaran a sus pupilas que los combates empezarían mañana temprano desde las 6:00am.

Cernía aguardaba en la casa de las amazonas selváticas a que llegaran todas, estaban casi las doce solo faltaban akemi y Evora que fueron a tomar un baño luego de cenar. Desdémona estaba apoyada en una columna despreocupada mientras algunas hermanas la miraban con miedo y compasión de quien le tocase de enemiga.

-bien con la llegada de las dos ultimas-dice mientras akemi y Evora se acomodaban en el montón algo apenadas- se han organizado los torneos, estos comenzaran mañana a las 6, espero que en estos días hallan entrenado lo suficiente para acostumbrarse al clima. El primer combate será por Aries, levántate, linandra-dice mientras del grupo se pone de pie una joven de pelo morado con ojos marrones vestida con un traje entero con flores lilas.

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo, o moriré en la lucha de no ser así-dice seria Lina mientras cernía sonríe ante la declaración.

-eso, espero demuestra quien eres y estate honrada tanto en la victoria como en la derrota-dice la matriarca selvática mientras sujetaba su bastón con orgullo, esas jóvenes había dado todo por la candidatura en las finales en su tierra y ahora les tocaba el momento de demostrar porque se lo ganaron.

En a casa del las amazonas de la isla Andrómeda, June miraba el cielo por la ventana, mañana comenzaría su combate por la armadura de Aries, estaba algo inquieta las otras candidatas eran fuertes pero no la detendrían y de ser lo contrario daría su mejor esfuerzo, así prometió ante la matriarca setsuna. Había pasado un lindo momento con shun en la fiesta, realmente lo quería, le encantaba estar en su compañía, siempre la trataba tan amable, gentil, dulce y romántico incluso se arriesgo a conseguirle una rosa del jardín privado de afrodita.

-¡JUNE!-dice Ariadna cerca del oído de la rubia a todo volumen haciendo volver de su estado de romanticismo a la rubia que la miraba desconcertada

-que pasa Ariadna, no me asustes así-dice la rubia mientras la castaña la mira picara

-en que pensabas o en quien para ser preciso-dice haciendo que se ponga roja como un tomate

-nada que ver solo estaba pensando en los combates de mañana-dice mirando al costado roja causando la risa de su amiga

-en eso y en cierto caballero que te saco a bailar el otro día-dice burlona la castaña- ¡June y shun, debajo de un árbol, tomados de mano….la, la, la!-canta en burla cosa que saca de quicio a June que comienza a perseguirla para darle con unas almohadas.-¡aahhh!

-ahora veras, Ariadna-dice enojada mientras perseguía a su amiga algo sonrojada por el comentario.

Charlas similares se dieron en las distintos clanes, las candidatas a Aries estaba pensativas o ansiosas por lo que ocurriría mañana, todas tenían un mismo objetivo ganar la armadura dorada.

Al anochecer, luego de hablar con la matriarca del clan chino sobre los combates establecidos, kaede caminaba seria fumando su pipa mientras nana ayudaba a akyma con la cena. Mirando al cielo notaba a los murciélagos de la ciega volar en círculos alrededor de una colina de seguro kalla estaría ahí, desde la noticia la chica estaba pensativa pero no sobre los combates sino con respecto a julia, no terminaba de sacar que era, si descendiente de una deidad o que, lo único claro es que no era humana, su sangre le corrió mas rápido al tocarla llamando el despertar de cierta quien que no quería volver a ver.

En su mente una esencia retumbaba, un leve murmullo que le molestaba, la última vez que la comenzó a escuchar perdió a alguien que significaba mucho para ella, no volvería a pasar, no otra vez. Los murmullos llegaron a ser tan molestos que se tapo los oídos para no escucharla concentrándose en cualquier cosa.

-kallane...No me vas a poder mantener mucho tiempo aquí-dice el murmullo claro enojando a kalla que golpea una piedra cercana sangrando su puño dejando un gran hueco en la piedra

-maldita sea cállate de una buena vez-dice mientras molesta bebía su propia sangre de su mano lastimada que al rato esta como si nada- no volverá a pasar, no lo hara no después de lo de Sakura.

Entre maldiciones, nota el olor de las hierbas del Ungüento que aplico al fénix, recordando lo hablado, si era molesto, era hombre y de más defecto pero por alguna razón que no comprendía no le caía tan mal su compañía incluso cuando discutían se divertía en el fondo sin mencionar ese dichoso beso. Subiendo su mano a sus labios los tocas pensativos, el gesto tan repentino le molesto pero…como decirlo le era raro si se ponía a pensar. Lo que le faltaba encima que no terminaba de comprender a si misma con esa quien que no quería ni nombrar ahora tenia que tratar de comprender que carajo le pasaba con el fénix cabeza de erizo.

-hola des, que raro verte vagando por ahí-dice kalla de pronto sintiendo el aura de la morena que andaba con insomnio y que se diga ella no peleaba mañana así que no tenia drama.

-y a ti maldiciendo a algo para variar o a quien quizás-dice picara mientras kalla emite un gruñido girando al costa ocultando su rubor ante el comentario.

-no molestes, no ando con ganas de nada-dice mientras la morena se sienta al costado de la ciega que estaba echada contra las piedras mientras los murciélagos volaban sobre ella cazando bichos o se prendían de sus ropas.

-sigues molesta por lo de tu oponente o por lo que cierto beso-dice mientras kalla emite un gruñido que le saca una risa picara a la morena.

-des, usualmente te sigo el juego pero no ando de humor-dice mientras la morena suspira, realmente algo serio debía pasar para que la ciega este en ese estado de no buscarle pelea

-que te anda pasando, cuéntale a tu buena amiga Desdémona-dice en tono burlón mientras kalla la mira de reojo sonriendo levemente por lo menos la compañía de la shaman le hacia olvidar ese asunto.

yo creo que te falto agregar demente antes que buena-dice en burla mientras la shaman ríe ante la burla así estaba mejor, no le gustaba ver a la ciega con esa cara de condenada a muerte.

Hablo la santa de la familia-dice en respuesta mientras kalla reía por lo bajo.

Y de que vieja gruñona crees que lo saque-dice causando la risa de la morena comenzando a reír también, al menos por un rato no se preocuparía por eso.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap 21: final por la armadura de Aries **

El sol se alza sobre el santuario, las amazonas se van reuniendo alrededor de la plataforma ubicándose en las gradas. La mayoría se juntaban mediante clan otras por amistad, ya sea el caso todas estaban ansiosas por el primer combate, en lo alto en un balcón finamente decorado con unas cortinas rojas que sobre esta estaba la caja con la armadura dorada de Aries brillando con todo su esplendor. se esperaba la llegada de ahtena para dar comienzo a la pelea.

-señora Atenas la están esperando, ya van a ser las 7-dice shion mientras saori se estaba terminando se arreglar.

-un momento shion-dice saliendo del cuarto con su vestido blanco y su joyería habitual pero agregando una capa sobre los hombros si bien el sol era muy fuerte el viento aun era algo frío.- es muy temprano no pudo ser a las 8.

-lo lamento, señora pero así lo coordinamos el otro día-dice shion serio mientras la pelivioleta se dispone a caminar para el coliseo.- permítame-dice mientras usa su poder para tele trasportarse cerca de lugar de lo contrario no llegarían a lo acordado, no es que saori sea muy vaga ¬¬

Los caballeros dorados se ubican en unas gradas especiales para ellos, milo no dejaba de molestar a mu sobre su futura compañera de casa, el lemuriano trataba de aguantar las ganas de mandar al caballero de Escorpio a la otra punta del planeta, estaba más que insoportable. Cerca de ellos por arreglo del Pegaso, los caballeros de bronce estaban en las primeras gradas con una buena vista, seiya y los demás pero con la excepción del clásico ikki que andaba por ahí.

Shun miraba el disco de pelea algo nervioso June pelearía, no quería que terminara lastimada pero no podía evitarlo, sabia que la chica era fuerte y tenia fe pero eso no le quitaba cierto miedo. Shiru le toca el hombro llamando su atención dándole una mirada de confianza sabia a la perfección que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-todo va a estar bien-dice el dragón calmando a Shun que miraba el disco de pelea preocupado.

-si, lo se pero aun así no estoy tranquilo las amazonas de los otros clanes resultaron ser bastantes fuertes-dice el peliverde mirando al disco serio.

-aun así sabemos que June también es fuerte, y sea cual sea el resultado tienes que apoyarla-dice hyoga serio mientras Shun sonríe un poco mas calmado, mirando el gran coliseo ubicando a su hermano en un rincón a los lejos, así era el pero a pesar de la distancia sentía su mirada sobre el, era su manera de darle su apoyo alo lejos y en silencio pero estaba ahí como siempre.

-hermano-dice en un murmullo para el mismo.

Mientras June estaba sentada en un banco en un pequeño salón donde trataba de calmarse y concentrarse. Tenia que tener determinación, contaba con el apoyo de su clan, de sus amigas julia y Ariadna. Sin mencionar a los caballeros de bronce y cierto caballero peliverde que de seguro la estaría viendo desde las gradas.

Miraba de reojo a sus oponentes linandra estaba ajustándose unas vendas en las muñecas, seria concentrada en la pelea que le esperaba. En el otro rincón merina del clan chino abría y cerraba sus abanicos impaciente por la pelea relojeando con la mirada a Vera del clan griego que tras su mascara la miraba seria. Las matriarcas se acomodabas en el balcón cercano a la diosa, serias entre ellas, todas tenían fe en su postulante pero no se dejaban fiar de sus oponentes.

Finalmente todos estaba en su lugar, la diosa se hizo presente con su típica ropa con sus adornos, sentándose en un asiente con tapiz rojo saludando a todos con una leva reverencia.

-sean bienvenidos, hoy realizaremos la lucha por la armadura de dorada de Aries y que los dioses favorezcan a la ganadora con su gloria. –dice ahtena seria mientras las postulantes entran al disco de pelea de a dos.

-salve la gloria de nuestra diosa Atenas-dice las amazonas griegas y June mientras las otras dos hacen una reverencia en silencio.

-las primeras combatientes serás del clan chino Merina contra Vera del clan griego, las otras dos postulantes se puede retirar hasta el segundo combate, de la ganadoras de ambos encuentros se disputara la final-dice shion serio mientras Elisa desde las gradas lo miraba molesta ese hombre era mas falso a no creer como se había confiado con el.

En el disco quedaron Merina contra Vera que alejadas se miraban serias, la china lucia un atuendo de dos partes sin mangas azul con unas muñequeras plateadas sosteniendo en sus manos dos abanicos con el símbolo de agua en ellos.

Mientras su oponente tenía una malla con las piernas color rojo con una pechera de cuero marrón oscuro con una cinturón del mismo color.

Shion le da la señal al juez, un hombre de una tunica negra que miraba seria a las amazonas con su brazo alzado.

-que sea una pelea justa y comiencen la pelea-dice bajándolos y saltando fuera del disco de pelea.

Merina corrió con sus puños tensados contra Vera que los esquivaba lanzando una patada que la china esquiva saltando alto lanzando una contra patada que la amazona griega cruza los brazos protegiéndose retrocediendo un paso empujándole para adelante alejando a merina.

Vera molesta ataca a la china con una seria de patadas que la chica esquiva llegando casi al borde donde en un impulso lanza una patada baja que casi hace caer a la griega que le dio tiempo de saltar al centro del disco colocándose en posición de pelea. Vera comienza a concentrar su cosmos alzando un podes en sus manos - ¡BENGALAS COSMICAS!- que se dispararon como mini rayos que merina esquivo casi ala perfección ya que el ultimo le dio en la pierna.

-esto no se ha acabado-dice la china en un ataque de furia que combinando patadas y piñas hace caer a vera al suelo sacando sus abanicos haciéndolos girar en el aire cortando levemente las piernas de vera mientras la atacaba.

¡ABANICOS FANTASMAS!- Salta sobre esta agarrando sus abanicos en el momento mientras la griega la mira molesta sintiendo como sus piernas eran cortadas por un segundo par de abanicos que la china controlaba por hilos de aura espiritual.

Así la lucha se extiende casi paras las 1:30 del mediodía, era un constante ida y vuelta entre las combatientes. Vera esquivaba los abanicos fantasmas de la china que no se detenía ni a respirar mientras atacaba, era una pelea feroz, vera le contestaba de la misma manera, en un descuido la china le da una patada en el estomago que la aleja mientras jadea por el cansancio.

-maldita, no me vencerás-dice mientras en el banco, la matriarca del clan griego Amelia sonreía la lucha era pareja, realmente las amazonas chinas se tomaban en serio las peleas pero sus hijas no eran de confiarse en cuestión de tácticas.

-nada mas, Amelia, tu postulante se mueve bastante bien-dice la matriarca china, kurenai, mientras la otra mujer asentía con la cabeza seria- pero esto aun no acaba.

En el disco, merina esquivaba los ataques físicos de vera mientras acumulaba aura en su cuerpo llegando a un punto que en un giro libero mas de 100 abanicos giradores- ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS VOLADORAS!- dice con sus fuerzas merina mientras sus armas envolvieron a vera cortando su cuerpo a una velocidad que no era posible a la vista normal.

-aun no puedo…caer-dice vera a pesar de la cortadas juntando su cosmos para lanzar su ataque de bengalas desde un distinto Angulo mientras la china los trataba de evitar con sus abanicos.

Vera se vuelve contra ella en una pelea equivalente que no daba para mas cuando esta logra darle un golpe en le estomago, ambas estaban muy cansadas, con su ultimo esfuerzo de energía hace sus bengalas y saca a merina del campo que ya exhausta cae al suelo sin energía.

El juez mira a merina inconciente incapaz de seguir mirando serio a vera que se mantenía de pie como podía.

-la ganadora es vera del clan griego-dice serio mientras el coliseo aplaudía, otros ponían cara seria entre otras expresiones.

Mientras unos camilleros se llevaban a vera para atenderla, el juez llamo a June y linandra que habían estado viendo el combate serias, ambas no se darían por vencida cosa que seria a complicar el combate. La rubia sube la mirada para ver a Shun que desde las gradas la mira serio, estaba preocupada por ella lo notaba en su mirada, iba a mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto en ese tiempo, no iba a perder, sin mencionar el apoyo que sus amigas en compañía de sieglinde que estaba por julia en particular le gritaban ánimos para el combate.

-vamos June tu puedes-dice Shun en las gradas mientras hyoga le toca el hombro dándole su apoyo.

-bien, June, amazona de bronce del camaleón de la isla de Andrómeda y linandra del clan selvático, tengan una pelea justa-dice serio el juez- mientras se aleja unos pasos en tanto las amazonas se ponían en alerta a distancia.- comiencen-dice bajando el brazo saliendo del disco de pelea.

Linandra se tira contra la rubia que esquiva sus ataque al principio sin mucho problema, pero la selvática va aumentando la velocidad cosa que le pone difícil a June que lanzando una patada logra alegar un poco a su oponente.

June la ataca con una serie de patadas en lo alto y en lo bajo logrando mantener a su oponente a raya mientras trata de concentrar cosmos, en tanto linandra esquiva los ataques tratando de encontrar una distracción para devolver el ataque.

-¡GOLPE DE LA MANTIS!-dice linandra en un descuido de June concentrada en su ataque que la hace retroceder unos pasos, poniéndose en pose de defensa mientras linandra la ataca sin descanso.

Los papeles se había invertidos, June no podía concentrarse en acumular cosmos cuidándose de los golpes de mantis de la chica, a lo ultimo en recurso de su látigo toma la pierna de la chica haciéndola caer. Dando unos pasos atrás mientras tomaba el aliento.

La rubia ataca guardando el arma mientras linandra esquiva los ataques con dificultad, cuando junta suficiente lanza una patada que raja el suelo tipo una espada - ¡PATADA SYSMICA! -pero la rubia había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-¡¿Dónde estas?!-dice la chica alerta a cualquier movimiento cuando siente una presencia a su costado, June reaparece golpeando a linandra - ¡GOLPE DE ANDROS! – (¬¬ ya se el nombre no es muy original pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió) con su puño cubierto con su cosmos.

-no me pienso rendir-dice June seria mientras en las gradas sus amigas gritan de emoción.

-¡eso June, tu puedes!-dice Ariadna alegre mientras julia sonreía contenta, su amiga lo estaba haciendo bien.

-vamos se que puedes ganar-dice julia animando a June.- ella puede ¿no es así sieglinde?-dice mirando a la nórdica que miraba el encuentro seria.

-si, si comparamos las posibilidades de ambas amazonas, tienen poder pero June trabaja mas con táctica y eso le puede ganar a la fuerza.

-es verdad-dice julia alegre mientras en el disco June esquivaba los ataques de linandra, esta algo agotada por haber usado patada sysmica unas cuantas veces, June no estaba tan diferente, el cansancio por haber calculado tanto tiempo un ataque, la resistencia y demás le había quitado fuerza pero se mantenía en pie.

La lucha se sostuvo un buen rato, June se ayudaba de su látigo mientras linandra lo esquivaba contraatacando con patada superfuertes que la rubia esquivaba, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde, ambas amazonas no podían mas pero no se rendidirian.

-¡LATIGO DE CIRNUS!-dice June lanzando el arma pero linandra la esquiva atacando a June.

-yo ganare, ese látigo es lo mejor que puedes hacer-dice linandra confiada lanzando una patada que June recibe en el estomago retrocediendo con el detalle de sostener el pie de la chica con sus manos haciéndola girar alejándola con un golpe de andros, tomando su látigo lanzándolo de nuevo pero esta lo esquiva con facilidad.

-decías linandra-dice seria June esquivando unas patadas de la chica devolviendo el golpe que esta lo esquiva fácil.

-tienes una mala puntería con ese juguete-dice dice largando una patada que June salta con burla, en eso su oponente cae que el ataque anterior era una distracciones el látigo era un aventón que se agarro de una columna cercana para impulsarse contra ella cosa que termino en una piña con todo el cosmos que le quedaba- ¡GOLPE DE ANDROS!- dice seria lanzado a linandra contra un pared dejando a June casi desmayada.

El juez mira a linandra que ya era obvio que no podía continuar, subiendo al ring nombrando a June como ganadora.

-la ganadora del segundo encuentro es June del camaleón, mañana a las 6 se hará la final.

-¡si, bien hecho June, esa es mi amiga!-dice Ariadna emocionada gritando como loca en coro con el coliseo que aplaudía a la chica mientras otros la miraban serios.

-¡si, June lo hizo, es genial no sieglinde!-dice julia contenta abrasando a la nórdica que se sonroja un poco mientras muestras una leve sonrisa, para no interesarle el santuario ni sus armaduras había sido un encuentro interesante.

-si, lo hizo muy bien-dice seria la otra rubia mientras en la parte masculina Shun mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- aunque esto no ha terminado.

-lo dices por la final-dice julia no tan alegre más bien preocupada.

-si- dice la nórdica seria- vera es fuerte, y aunque June tenga Táctica de ataque la cosa no va a ser fácil-dice seria mientras Juli la mira preocupada era verdad aun no había que cantar victoria.

-te dije que ella podría-dice shyriu sonriendo.

-lo logro, me alegro-dice Shun contento mientras los demás caballero le dan ánimos, cuando el típico comentario feo corta el ambiente.

-si pero aun falta la final-dice hyoga serio mientras Shun asiente la cabeza algo triste, era verdad aun faltaba la final y no había que confiarse.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 22: pelea por la armadura de Tauro. **

Eran las 8 de la noche, June luego de ser atendida por el medico, camina en compañía de Ariadna y julia hasta la casa de Aries. La cuestión es así, luego de haber pasado la final, las amazonas se quedarían en sus futuras casas hasta quedar 24 amazonas a candidatura de combate final.

En el camino se encontraron con Shun que la estaba esperando, automáticamente sus amigas desaparecen dejando a la pareja sola, y algo roja a la rubia.

-lo hiciste muy bien-dice Shun mientras June caminaba a la par sonrojada cuando nota que el caballero le toma la mano algo sonrojado, June no podía estar mas feliz apretando las la mano del caballero.

-gracias Shun-dice la rubia mientras subían las primeras escaleras quedándose parados frente a la casa de Aries donde kiki esperaba a las candidatas, Vera ya había llegado hace un rato acompañado de unas compañeras de armas.

-hola señorita June, mu la esta esperado pero veo que el caballero de Andrómeda se adelanto-dice el niño burlón mientras la pareja se pone como dos tomates.- descuiden no diré nada pasa si quieres Shun pero deben saber que hacen una linda pareja-dice el pelirrojo corriendo adentro del templo mientras Shun y June se miran de reojo sonrojados por lo ocurrido.

- bueno si quieres te acompaño, digo si no te…-dice Shun algo nervioso cuando June sorpresivamente baja su mascara un poco dándole un beso en los labios corto, rápido pero que dejo a Shun pasmado colocándose la mascara antes que alguien los viera. – ¿Debo tomarlo como un si?-dice el caballero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-tu que piensas-dice June llevando a Shun dentro del templo, estaba mas que contenta con armadura o no estos momento no lo olvidaría, pelearía con todas sus fuerzas y eso era una promesa, por sus amigas, por su clan y por Shun que nunca la dejo sola.

Mientras en la otra punta del santuario cerca de las costas, tras la cena, akyma estaba algo nerviosa, mañana seria la pelea por la armadura de Tauro, la joven de ojos de jade estaba terminando de juntar los platos de la cena mientras su sensei se retiro a descansar, nana se fue a dormir, corrijo kalla la arrastro a dormir por que la niña no quería.

Desde que había conocido a al clan del lirio de fuego su vida había cambiado mucho, todas las mujeres de su familia siempre fueron entrenadas para ser amazonas, pero ella a diferencia de sus primas no le gustaba pelear mientras que no fuera necesario, por otro lado era una gran doctora siempre había gustado ayudar y curar a los heridos en particular a su hermana kalla que siempre terminaba en alguna pelea. Tenia la habilidad de curar mediante su aura, pudiendo controlar la de los demás, si bien era una practica curativa que apoyada con las hierbas era casi infalible también podía ser peligrosa si no se concentraba bien al tocar un punto de aura , las consecuencias podían ser terribles desde parálisis, lesiones mayores y en casos finales la muerte. No quería eso, por eso sus modo de ataque era mas defensivo que ofensivo, le jugaba en contra, era conciente de ello, su forma de ser era demasiado tímida, reservaba y muy formal cosa que kalla le recalcaba cada vez que la llamaba "señorita Wong Feng", se había acostumbrado a llamarla solo kallane o kalla pero el "señorita" era imposible sacarlo y eso que se había criado casi toda la vida con ella.

Lo irónico de esto es que como todas las personas al menos la mayoría que conocían a kalla le temían, la miraban feo , ella al principio no fue la excepción pero conforme el tiempo la cuestión cambio, la considerada su ejemplo a medio seguir, ella no tendría ese carácter para decir lo que pensaba aunque hiriera al otro, de enfrentar a todos sin basilar soportando las miradas de odio, no podía ser así pero estaría firme para no retroceder, mañana era su oportunidad tenia que dar lo mejor de si.

Se le hacia gracioso recordar aquellos días…viendo un plato de sopa que aun tenia las marcas la rajadura de cuando se callo, fue cuando llego por primera vez al dojo del clan del lirio de fuego…

--------------- flash back-------------------------------------------

Una niña de pelo azul medio oscuro atado en dos trenzas con un pañuelo rojo tipo bincha, estaba sentada en un banco esperando junto a una amazona asistente de la matriarca la llegada de su futura maestra, sosteniendo su maleta en las manos. No quería irse de su casa pero luego de la enfermedad de su abuela que la crío en el arte de las hierbas curativas y alguna técnica de defensa, no le quedaba otra, supuestamente era una amiga de su abuela que se haría cargo de ella pero nunca la había conocido lo único que sabia que era la líder del dojo del lirio de fuego y que era algo gruñona según su abuela.

En un momento la asistente se retira para hablar un asunto dejando sola a la niña que sonrojada avergonzada ante algunas miradas de otras amazonas aprendices que la relojeaban serias o burlonas.

-¿Quién eres y que haces?-le dice una niña de pelo negro mirando curiosa a akyma que sonrojada miraba sus manos jugando con ellas.

-pues yo soy…akyma y es…toy… esperan…do a mi nueva sensei-dice nerviosa la niña de ojos de jade mientras las otras niñas la miran burlonas por su tartamudeo

-así, ¿dime a que clan iras?-dice otra de las niñas.

-bueno..yo iré al clan de…de.. lirio de fue…go –dice akyma mientra todas las niñas callan con cara de sorpresa o de miedo.

-¡no hablaras en serio, iras al mismo dojo que ese monstruo!-dice una niña sorprendida mientras akyma pone cara de miedo, que pasaba con ese clan para que todas pusieran esa cara, si antes no quería ir ahora estaba decidida.

-un monstruo, no entiendo que pasa-dice akyma nerviosa mientras algunas le contaban historias terribles sobre una aprendiz que ese clan que era bastarda del mismo demonio, que su sensei la había traído del infierno, que había matado a no se cuantas personas, que no tenia corazón si pena, que se aprovechaba que era ciega para salvarse del castigo, su maestra no informo de que familia la adopto solo la coloco como aprendiz sin ninguna explicación, así entre otros hecho que a la niña peliazul de dio miedo soltando unas lagrimas.

-suerte la necesitaras, ese fenómeno…-dice una de las niñas cuando una voz se escucha a lo lejos callando a la niña de pronto.

-no te han dicho que hablar mal de alguien a espaldas es de mala educación-dice kalla de una edad de 8 años apareciendo con su pelo plateado atado en una cola alta corta que dejaban sus pelos revueltos, luciendo un traje chino en dos partes violeta viejo con su clásica capa negra sobre ella teniendo de la mano a una nana de unos 3 años con un traje rosa y sus rodetes atados con unas cintas, abrazando un zorro de peluche.

-es ella-dice en murmullos varias del montón serias mientras kalla las miras de la misma forma clavando su mirada en akyma.

-aja como sea, tu eres akyma Fuji, la anciana me mando a buscarme-dice mientras la asistente vuelve mirando seria a kalla que no le da importancia lanzándole un pergamino con la nota de la maestra kaede.

-de acuerdo, akyma ve con ella-dice la mujer mientras la niña de pelo azul toma su maleta con miedo mientras el grupo la mira con compasión. Caminando atrás de kalla callada soltando unas lagrimas.

Caminaron un largo rato, lo que akyma entre lagrimas, realmente era tan así como le decían las otras chicas, no le parecía tan terrible pero noto que hasta la asistente la miraba algo nerviosa, la forma como apareció entre otras la tenían asustada. Entre miradas preocupadas de donde la había mandado su abuela, notaba y le llamaba la atención era que a pesar de mostrarse fría, seria, con una mirada que alejaba a cualquiera aquella niña de pelo marrón no le temía por el contrario hasta podría jurar que su mirada gris violáceo cambiaba por unos instantes. La forma de cómo la trataba era diferente, de pronto por alguna razón ya no estaba tan nerviosa mas bien confundida por la forma de ser de la niña cuando ocurrió algo que no esperaba, kalla alzo a nana en su cabeza mientras esta reía alegre lo que saco una disimulada sonrisa en akyma pensando que talvez no era tan terrible como decían, talvez dentro de tanta coraza de púas había un corazón.

-ja,ja,ja caballito-dice nana alegre mientras kalla ríe disimuladamente en silencio esa niña era la única que podía hacerla sonreír, luego de lo de Sakura no permitiría que nadie dañara a nana.

-como quieras pero no me tires de pelo-dice seria mientras akyma la mira enternecida en el fondo, tratando de no ser tan evidente.- ¿Qué pasa?-dice seria mirando de reojo a la niña peliazul

-yo, no, nada, lo lamento, solo miraba el paisaje-dice akyma algo sonrojada mientras kalla suspira le estaba mintiendo.

-estas mintiendo, escucha lo que te hallan dicho esas tontas no hagas caso, son unas habladoras-dice kalla mientras akyma la mira sorprendida.

-yo lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte no quise decirle nada señorita-dice akyma apenada al no saber el nombre completo de la ciega.

-ah, soy kallane li Wong Feng, entendido y segundo no me llames señorita me hace sentir vieja-dice seria de espalda mientras akyma mira al costado apenada.

-yo lo lamento, pero no puedo evitar a hablar de ese modo, es…que..bueno…-dice nerviosa mientras kalla suspira tratando de no enojarse no la culpaba que reaccionara así, por las cosas que decían de ella.

-mira solo dime kallane o kalla, y si tu duda es por la ceguera habla sin problema no me molesta mientras no me insultes-dice kalla mirando de reojo a akyma- lo demás ya se vera, ¿si?-dice sonriendo burlona mientras akyma se para sorprendida era la primera vez que la veía hablar tan calmada, sacando una leve sonrisa en los labios quizás no era tan terrible su estadía en el clan de lirio de fuego.

-por supuesto, señorita Wong Feng-dice akyma luego tapándose la boca la ciega no quería que la llamara así, mirando al piso apenada- yo lo lamento, es que…

-olvídalo, mejor apuremos el paso, esa anciana ya debe andar de mal humor y aun tengo que hacer el almuerzo-dice kalla mientras camina cargando a nana seguida por akyma que sonreía.

--------------------fin del flash back---------------------------------

Akyma vuelve a la realidad cuando, kalla se siente en el fuego seria luego de luchar con nana para que se durmiera, mira a la peliazul acomodar los platos que faltaban en una caja ,estaba preocupada por su hermana, los combates no serian fáciles, las otras amazonas no dudarían en atacar sin piedad, no era que no le tuviera confianza a su hermana pero era blanda en ciertos aspecto que le podían jugar en contra. Personalmente hubiera preferido que no halla clasificado , no por mala sino por que aun le faltaba y no quedaba mucho tiempo para perfeccionar los ataque que le faltan, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-akyma-dice kalla seria mientras la nombrada se siente cerca del fuego recogiendo unas maderas para avivar la llama. – escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.

-si, señorita-dice akyma seria mientras kalla se revolvía el pelo pensativa.

-mira, los combates de mañana no serán como los entrenamientos que has tenido conmigo o en menos grado con des, créeme que se controlo bastante para no hacerte daño, esto es en serio-dice seria kalla- mañana quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas y en esos momento que pierdes no te descuides, las otras amazonas no tendrán piedad.

-lo se señorita kallane, estoy prepara-dice la chica de ojos jade- se que no va a ser fácil pero no me daré por vencida…

-justamente es eso, estoy orgullosa de tus ideales pero tienes que ser realistas tomando el cuenta los combate de hoy, si no llegas o te vez al limite de energía o muy herida, no dudes en…-dice golpeando una piedra molesta por lo que iba a decir- en rendirte, créeme que seria la primera en regañarte pero no quiero que…

-no se preocupe, lo he pensado eso, le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y agradezco su preocupación-dice akyma feliz se sentir el apoyo de su hermana mayor- le doy mi palabra que si la pelea esta fuera de mi alcance renunciare o perderé en un falso movimiento.-dice parándose de pronto tomando las manos de kalla colocándolas en su pecho sobre su corazón- y usted sabe que no miento.

-hecho, pero ten en cuenta de no bajar la guardia, mientras este a tu alcance muéstrales a esas locas quien es akyma del clan de lirio de fuego-dice kalla burlona mientras akyma la mira sonrojada.

-señorita-dice la chica mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa, era como ese día en que se conocieron, la mirada, su forma de ser era una extraña mezcla de dureza con púas y un interior capas de moler los huesos a quien sea si se metia con nana o con ella.

Luego de dejar a akyma dormir, kalla va a caminar cerca de la cueva para descansar ella también cuando antes de entrar nota una presencia sonriendo burlona. No era nada menos que el fénix con su cara de perro enojado que la miraba desde lo lejos con una mirada de confianza sabia que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la china, sentía lo mismo por shun aunque nunca lo admitiría tan obviamente en publico.

-idiota, no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la gente-dice kalla mientras ikki la mira serio con una disimulada sonrisa.

-esa clase me la perdí, suerte a tu amiga, enana-dice serio mirando al costado mientras se va algo sonrojado no encontraba el porque de pronto fue hasta allí a darle confianza a esa ciega pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-ah, como eres de jodido, pollo rostizado-dice kalla algo confundida, le extraño que apareciera a las casi una de la madrugada para darle una especie de porra algo enojona, realmente no lo entendía, le extraño el gesto pero le alegro a la vez. Y por cierto como era que la había encontrado si ella ocultaba su cosmos casi invisible a todos en el lugar bueno a excepción de julia que la encontró ese día. Quizás esa amazona no era la única con secretos aparte de ella, pueda que ese hombre de mal genio tenga algo guardado detrás de su cara de matón.- si definitivamente el mundo esta loco. –dice finalmente entrando a la cueva a dormir un poco.

Sale el sol, en el coliseo se marcan las 7:49, casi todos estaban en el lugar, akyma estaba nerviosa tratando de calmarse en el ante cuarto donde debía esperar junto a las otras amazonas para que las llamaran a pelear, mientras en las gradas kalla en compañía de la shaman ocupaban unos lugares cerca del disco, kalla para variar estaba seria, usualmente bromeaba con algo pero hoy era otra, Desdémona sabía que le pasaba al igual que su sensei en el balcón para maestras, y cierto caballero que desde un asiento al lado de shun que miraba a su hermano pensativo el otro día llego tarde bueno no era raro que andará por ahí pero la cara de confundido que tenia lo tenia curioso, notando en silencio que en ocasiones su mirada se desviaba por segundos hacia donde estaba la ciega, dándole una idea pero por ahora era mejor no decir nada, de la misma manera shaka lo había notado pero guardo silencio, el sabía que ese día la paz de su templo o simple milagro de los cielos, calmo los espíritus combativos de ese dos pero quizás logro algo mas que eso…


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap: combate por Tauro**

En la sala de espera se sintió el escándalo por que el juez había subido al disco para anunciar a las postulantes, akyma miraba el suelo nerviosa, tratando de calmarse, no podía fallar, por su clan, por sus hermanas hasta por la demente de la señorita Desdémona. Le dio su palabra a la ciega que si se pasaba de su límite perdería, realmente aunque kalla actuara como si odiara el mundo y viceversa pero era buena gente dentro de su coraza de púas, claro que esto solo lo sabia ella. En la otra esquina Evora estaba emocionada, mientras se ajustaba unas cuentas de la ropa miraba a sus rivales, ella seria la amazona de Tauro sin impórtale nada, pero no era la única decidida a romper los limites para su meta en la otra esquina estaba Sofía de baltander seria tras su mascara observando a leiya de la isla de Andrómeda que lanzaba unas patadas como calentamiento antes de la pelea.

-en el combate de hoy se enfrentaran, ¡Sofía de baltander de la isla de Andrómeda contra Evora del clan selvático, postulantes acérquense a la arena!-dice el juez serio mientras de la sala salen las nombradas.

En las gradas julia, sieglinde, Ariadna y June que estaba mejor estaban emocionadas por la pelea de su hermana de clan Sofía, había dado una buena pelea en la isla por la candidatura y ahora era el momento de mostrar su fuerza verdadera.

El juez miro serio a las amazonas dando su seña de que comience la pelea bajando el brazo. Evora se lanza contra Sofía que esquiva sus patadas mientras logra alejarse unos metros para contra atacar con un combo de piñas y patadas que Evora como representante de la serpientes doblaba su cuerpo de tal manera que se hacia de goma evitando los ataque. En un movimiento Evora salta esquivando una patada girando hacia Sofía abriendo sus piernas haciendo una llave al tórax paralizándole el brazo.

por cierto mi sobre nombre es dama serpiente, un gusto-dice Evora mientras aprieta con sus piernas el tórax de Sofía logrando quebrarle unas costillas.

Eso Evora, tu puedes-dice akemi apoyando a su hermana mientras Desdémona bosteza aburrida no le impresionada una simple llave corporal.

Aun no cantes victoria-dice Sofía soltando una explosión de cosmos de su otra mano que cegó a Evora dándole suficiente tiempo para golpearla para soltar su agarre.

Maldición, mis ojos-dice Evora mientras trata de guiarse con los sonidos cosa que le era difícil sumando al escando del coliseo.

Sofía la ataca con unas patadas que la selvática esquiva una de las patadas con todos sus sentidos alertas rozando su mejilla, aun estaba confundida por la ceguera pero no se daría por vencida. Evora lanza un puño que la griega esquiva dando un golpe en el estomago que aleja a la chica unos metros pero con una sonrisa burlona, Sofía mira rápidamente su brazo notando unas espinas con veneno que le estaban entumiendo el brazo.

-colmillo de la reina cobra-dice mientras de su pulsera resonaban unas espinas

-no me vencerás-dice lanzándose contra ella, Evora aprovecha su elasticidad mientras Sofía usa su velocidad para evitar caer en otro amarre de piernas, soltando un golpe con cosmos que impacta a gran velocidad en el rostro de Evora que sale disparada cerca del limite del disco clavando sus unas rayando el disco.

-rayos se descuido-dice akemi preocupada por su amiga -evora, ten cuidado, se que puedes-dice animando a la chica mientras otras hermanas amazonas hacen lo mismo.

La lucha continua mientras Sofía a pesar del veneno continúa atacando al igual manera que Evora, ninguna se iba a dar por vencida, Evora al fin estaba recuperando la vista mientras Sofía estaba en problemas. Desde las tribunas sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, esto no lucia bien, con ese veneno no se sabía cuanto duraría, tenia que terminar el combate ya. En un golpe la selvática rompe el piso del disco lanzado unos pedazos de cemento que Sofía aprovecha la polveada para atacar logrando dar un patada en el estomago alejándose , ya había notado que era mas peligroso cuando estaba en contacto debido a la elasticidad de la chica tenia que lograr un ataque de largo alcance que acabara con esto.

Mientras esquiva unas patadas junta el máximo cosmos que le quedaba, Evora al ver la intención que tenia decide terminar con la pelea juntando su aura, el próximo ataque decidiría todo, Evora salta quedando sobre Sofía que mirando para arriba sus miradas chocan con sentimientos de ira brillando sus cuerpos por la acumulación de energía.

-¡¡ESPADA DE BALTANDER!!-grita alzando con mucho dolor el brazo envenenado lanzando miles de espadas de energía que atentan contra Evora que en igual furia se lanza sin miedo.

-¡¡GOLPE DE LA REINA DE COBRA!-dice en igual fuerza con su puño envuelto en un cosmos verde que toma la forma de una gigantesca serpiente que impacta contra las miles de espadas.

El choque de los ataque causo un refusilo de luz que no permitió ver nada, luego de que el polvo de la destrucción se comenzara a disipar, dejando muchas dudas, akemi rezaba para que su amiga estuviera bien, Desdémona miraba aburrida no le importaba quien ganara a diferencia de kalla que estaba atenta si akyma ganaba el combate tendría que enfrentarse a la que quede en pie. Hasta atena estaba ansiosa por saber quien gana, cuando finalmente el humo se disipa se ven a las dos amazonas arrodilladas duras penas concientes por el desgate y las heridas.

Todo era en silencio, cuando Evora a pesar de no querer perder no podía mas, su cuerpo estaba al limite, cayendo desplomada al suelo haciendo que akemi soltara unas lagrimas al verla en ese estado- lo lamen…to…ake…e…mi-dice Evora miras la pelinegra se para sorprendida y asustada por su amiga, en tanto Sofía sonreía medianamente conciente.

-la ganadora del primer combate es Sofía-dice el juez terminando su frase al mismo tiempo que Sofía cae inconsciente con una sonrisa en el rostro, dio lo mejor de si y había ganado que mas daba lo demás.

-¡Sofía!-dice Ariadna preocupada mientras los camilleros se la llevaban a curarla al igual que Evora que akemi de un salto sale del coliseo para ir a ver a su amiga.

-bien haremos un receso de 10 minuto para reparar el disco-dice el juez con la aprobación de la mirada de shion.

En ese tiempo, julia y las demás fueron a ver a Sofía, akemi en otra sala medica estaba sentada junto a Evora inconciente sosteniéndole la mano con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Desdémona bostezaba aburrida colocando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras la ciega miraba el disco seria, el siguiente combate seria de akyma, no estaba tranquila, por mucho que le costara admitirlo temía por la vida de su hermana, si pudiera pelearía por ella aunque sabia que la peliazul tenia que ganar experiencia por si sola, ella mal que no le guste no iba a vivir mucho que se diga. Desde que llego al santuario, su otro yo estaba demasiado inquieto, no le gustaba para nada, ya había hecho sufrir suficiente al clan de esa gruñona anciana, ya había sufrido bastante y no quería mas muertes o heridos.

-sabe que esta es su pelea, no hay nada que puedas hacer-dice la morena mientras kalla mira al disco pensativa, lo que le decía era verdad pero igualmente no la tranquilizaba.

-mmm…-dice seria mientras se mordía la mano para calmarse mientras a lo lejos ikki, la miraba de reojo por unos instantes, aun no comprendía porque fue la otra noche a decirle eso, se supone que estaban en una tregua secreta pero se sentía confundido con respecto a esa enana ciega, no le era de su asunto lo que sintiera o le pasara pero por alguna razón no podía estar tranquilo al verla con esa cara.

Recordaba la rápida imagen de la ciega mientras lo miraba con esos ojos violetas grisáceos que no tenían color pero demostraban una fuerza que le llamaba la atención, por unos segundos se había quedado callado al verla con la luna detrás brillando, desde esa mañana no se podía sacar esa imagen de la cabeza.

-pasa algo hermano, estas raro-dice shun mientras ikki gruñe como siempre negando el asunto dejando mas confundido al chico de pelo verde, sospechaba que estaba preocupado por la ciega pero teniendo en cuenta que hablaba de ikki era imposible que se lo dijera así nomás.

-"que interesante, parece que lo que preocupa a aquella chica, le afecta"-dice shaka en sus pensamientos mientras pone una leve sonrisa burlona ante cierta idea que afloraba su mente.

Luego de repara medianamente el disco, el juez subió para llamar a las siguientes amazonas.

-¡se iniciara el segundo combate, akyma Fuji del clan chino contra leila del la isla de Andrómeda, suban a la arena!-dice el juez mientras leila aparece segura mientras akyma camina algo nerviosa ante tantas miradas.

Una vez ubicadas en el disco, leila mira triunfante a la china al ver su nerviosismo, pensando que esto seria fácil, akyma tomando aire calmándose tratando de ignorar las miradas a su alrededor. Hyoga que estaba sentado junto a seiya y cercano a su maestro, al ver a akyma calvo su mirada en ella, estaba muy lejos pero y no podía diferenciar viene el rostro pero sus ojos verdes los reconoció, esa era la chica que lo había curado en la fiesta, realmente desde lo que veía era muy linda, sonrojándose un poco sin quererlo causando la risa burlona del Pegaso, mirando al costado molesto por la situación.

En tanto kalla, estaba seria, pronto comenzaría la lucha, tenia fe en su hermanita pero aun así no estaba tranquila, de la ansiedad muerde su propia mano dejado correr un leve hilo de sangre que lamió con sus labios en silencio, la shaman desde que la conoció nunca la había visto tan seria, realmente aquella chica le importaba, no reía, ni siquiera parpadeaba miraba al disco sin ninguna emoción, con sus pies descalzos para percibir mejor las pulsaciones de la pelea.

-comiencen-dice el juez serio mientras akyma, adopta una posición de pelea china (similar a la hyuuga de naruto para que tengan una idea) mientras leila la ataca con patadas rápidas que la china esquiva en primera instancia sin esfuerzo, los entrenamientos con la señorita kalla tenia su resultado, podía ver cada movimiento con claridad.

Al pasar un rato akyma seguía esquivando un poco mas complicada ya que la griega le enfurecía que ella no la atacara, solo se defendía, harta decide terminar con el asunto, tenia una buena defensa pero no le bastaría, al actuar así era claro que era débil, no tenia espíritu de lucha pero ella le ayudaría pero a descansar en paz.

-¡maldita sea, pelea de una buena vez, sino ríndete y no me hagas perder el tiempo!-dice dando un golpe que akyma esquiva no notando otro en el estomago que le hizo retroceder unos pasos.- das pena, das vergüenza, no solo a las amazonas sino tu clan, yo que tu me retiraría de esto no tienes las agallas para ser amazona-dice con una sonrisa malvada mientras akyma la mira seria como se atrevía a decir eso, podía sentir la mirada de kallane atrás de ella, no se rendiría no después de eso, nadie ofendía a su clan y se iba sin castigo, gracias al clan del lirio de fuego ella logro llegar hasta ahí y no lo defraudaría.

-con todo respeto , le pido que se calle y retire esas palabras sobre mi clan-dice akyma seria pero calmada. Mientras en las gradas kalla se quería comer viva a esa amazona, como se atrevía a llamar a akyma así, la morena la sujetaba con algunos espíritus invisibles tratando de retener sin llamar la atención del todo el mundo.

y que harás si no lo hago, llorar-dice burlona mientras hace una mueca distraída no notando que akyma se lanza contra ella golpeando con sus manos recubiertas de aura su estomago lanzando a leila unos metros.- ¡pero que diablos…!-dice sin terminar la frase ya que la china da una patada giratoria en el lugar haciendo que caiga al suelo mientras akyma se aleja unos pasos en posición de defensa.

En las gradas, kaede mostraba una leve sonrisa, la fuerza combativa de su aprendiz apenas despertaba, sentada junto a kurenai, matriarca del clan chino observaban el combate, la matriarca china miraba seria, esa joven le faltaba carácter, teniendo en cuenta que kaede la crío algo tendría bajo la manga, ya de por si el hecho de que esa mujer se halla hecho cargo de kallane era bastante para hablar, pero akyma era mas medico que peleadora, no comprendía como es que la dejo pelear.

-deberías elegir con mas cuidado a tus postulantes, esa joven no tiene chanze ante aquella amazona-dice kurenai mientras kaede le mira feo.

Mientras el disco, leila atacaba sin descanso mientras akyma la esquivaba pero analizando su forma de atacar, girando desviando una patada colocando sus dedos en un punto del antebrazo dejándolo inutilizado la mitad de este. Desde las gradas kalla la mira seria, no debía confiarse, en tanto akyma con movimientos rápidos desviaba los puños y patadas que leila lanzaba aun con la mitad del antebrazo dormido. Ya harta de tanto vuelta leila junta cosmos dando unos pasos atrás acumulando en su mano sana un cosmos que toma la forma de unos rayos que van brillando con mas fuerza mientras akyma se pone seria iba a atacar con energía, eso no seria bueno si se descuidaba.

-¡GOLPE DE RAICUN!-dice la amazona lanzado su ataque contra akyma recibiendo esta un golpe directo que kalla a la misma calla al ver un poco de sangre que escupía su hermana, sorprendida la peliazul cae al suelo, le dolía mucho pero no se podía rendir, golpeando el suelo molesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, va notando que leila comienza a perder equilibrio por los golpes de furia que ella del daba al suelo

-supongo que es la hora de la verdad-dice mientras va acumulando cosmos, haciendo que estos brillaran en un verde claro, cerrando sus ojos concentrándose para capturar el momento justo en el cual leila la atacaba al verla así.-4, 3, 2, 1, ¡TERREMOTO!-dice mientras pega un golpe en el suelo de tal fuerza que hizo temblar el coliseo, las pulsaciones dejaron pasmada a kalla que percibió a la perfección la fuerza oculta de su hermana poniendo una sonrisa al igual que kaede, ambas sabían que ella tenia fuerza solo era cuestión de tiempo y lugar.

-no deberías subestimar a mis aprendices kurenai-dice la anciana a la matriarca china que responde con un leve gruñido.

-pero que demonios-dice leila mientras el suelo del disco se corta saliendo de las grietas estacas que aprisionan a la griega reteniéndola, akyma abre sus ojos mostrando una mirada de odio que dejo pasmada a leila, donde había quedado el nerviosismo del inicio del combate.

-nunca vuelvas a insultar a mi clan, mucho menos a mis hermanas-dice akyma mientras su cosmos hace temblar la tierra acercándose mientras leila se veía acorralada, con sus fuerzas trata de romper las rocas que la aprisionaba, juntando el cosmos que le quedaba causando una explosión de energía que Cega el disco, rompiendo las rocas que la sujetaban.

Leila se clona con sus energía en varias chicas que atacan a akyma a la vez, esta ataja cada golpe, realmente era muy lenta comparada con los entrenamientos a lo que kalla la sometió, mientras esquivaba los ataques sentía que estaba llegando a su limite ese ataque de terremoto la había cansado bastante. Debía terminar con esto, no iba a perder, podía vencerla, las leilas acumulan energía preparan para atacar al mismo tiempo mientras akyma concentrada calculaba la mejor forma de retener el ataque y aprovecharlo a favor.

Cuando se le vino a la mente la forma perfecta, la naturaleza era la mejor creadora de ofensa y defensa, así que mientras esperaba el ataque de leila fingió que ya no tenia fuerzas dando confianza a la griega que se arremetió contra ella con todo su poder.

-tonta, cayo en la trampa-dice kalla desde las gradas, akyma quizás no tenia fuerza impresionante pero si sabia como desarrollar buenas estrategias, era observadora y eso le jugaba a favor.

-¡GRAN MURALLA HECTADOGAL!-dice akyma colocando sus manos en el suelo aplicando aura que quebró el disco nuevamente liberando pedazos de roca que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos formo una muralla heptagonal que con púas en el exterior le jugo en contra a leila que tiro su ataque las mismo tiempo causando una gran explosión.

-si gane-dice pero su sonrisa se borra al disiparse el humo y al ver la muralla que era envuelta en electricidad desviándola al suelo- ¡no es posible era mi mejor ataque, como pudo, nadie tiene una defensa tan fuerte!-dice mientras akyma se levanta mientra la muralla se abre siguiéndola como un escudo personal.

-simple, solo tienes que observar la naturaleza, el rayo es fuerte en el aire pero al tocar la tierra su fuerza es nula-dice akyma mas calmada sonriendo mientras desde las gradas hasta Desdémona mostraba una leve sonrisa, para ser alguien de poco carácter y tímida no estaba nada mal, mirando a kalla que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hermanita si que había mejorado, y de que manera.

En las gradas Aldebarán, miraba sorprendido a la china, la fuerza que realmente tenia no se mostraba debido a su forma de ser tan introvertida, Camus la mira serio, sus suposiciones en la fiestas fueron correctas la joven amazona tenia mas fuerza de lo que aparentaba mirando de reojo al cisne que estaba con la boca abierta, al ver el poder de la chica, su forma de ser tan dulce, callada realmente no se podía equiparar a su poder de lucha.

-creo que me debes una disculpa a mi aprendiz, kurenai-dice kaede burlona mientras la matriarca china la mira molesta, cuando leyó que esa joven representaría Tauro en los combates no le vio mucho futuro pero esa forma de ser era solo una mascara de su verdadera fuerza.

-maldita-dice leila atacando con un puño a akyma que lo esquiva fácilmente tocando rápidamente con aura punto en el cuerpo haciendo que leila termina con las piernas paralizadas.- que pasa, no vas a matarme-dice respirando pesadamente la griega

-no deseo tomar tu vida, pero disculpa por hacerte eso ultimo, le di mi palabra a alguien y no podía perder-dice akyma educada bajando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto mientras leila la mira con odio como podía actuar así después de lo que hizo.

Luego del que el juez declara ganadora a akyma, esta se desplomo sentada en el disco, estaba muy cansada para seguir de pie por si sola, rápidamente llegan los camilleros llevándosela, leila la mira con odio, como era posible que esa pendeja la halla vencido, encima tenia el descaro de burlarse de ella mostrándole tan educada, no la soportaba, la odiaba, juntando sus pocas fuerzas levantándose impulsándose con el deseo de la venganza y ayuda de sus brazos para ir contra ella alzando su puño con un shock eléctrico. Llego a tocar algo pero al abrir los ojos a pesar del dolor y el cansancio noto que alguien se interpuso en el ataque.

Kalla anticipando el ataque por medio de las vibraciones del suelo, se movió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos deteniendo el ataque de esa cobarde que se atrevía a atacar a su hermana desprevenida, no lo permitiría menos de espaldas. La ciega tenia el puño eléctrico que perdió poder ante el aura de sombra que la ciega aplico para retener el impacto, pero eso no fue lo peor sino que leila se quedo paralizada no por el cansancio sino por la mirada de la ciega que prácticamente le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, estaba molesta, nadie lastimaría de esa forma tan cobarde a su hermana.

La morena había notado levemente el momento en que su amiga se libero de los espíritus que por alguna extraña razón parecían asustados y que se diga no hay muchas cosas o seres que logren eso en un ser espiritual, mirando seria a la ciega, le agradaba su forma de ser, pero lo que nunca le dijo ni lo decía en pensamiento cerca de ella es que kalla no era humana, ese olor a sangre no era normal, ella lo tenia por su habilidad pero el de la peliplateada era diferente, en ocasiones, en particular la otra noche sintió una leve vibración de otra alma en su cuerpo, considerando que era de géminis no seria raro pero aun así algo no le cerraba en todo esto.

Los caballeros dorados, miraban a la ciega sorprendido, era veloz apenas notaron el movimiento, en particular ikki que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se movió, un segundo que miro hacia donde la chica y al siguiente segundo estaba en el campo deteniendo el ataque. El no era el único sorprendido julia la mira consternada, sabia que era fuerte lo había probado en la fiesta la parte de la fuerza de la chica.

Volviendo a kalla, miraba asesina a leila que apenas podía mover sus piernas, la ciega con su otro brazo la toma del cuello mientras en la grada del clan chino se escuchan murmullos de esta. Incluso atena se quedo callada era veloz pero nuevamente se sintió rara ante el aura de la amazona como la primera vez que la vio.

-¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A ATACAR A MI HERMANA POR LA ESPALDA, ASI SOLO DAS MAS PENA DE LO QUE YA TE TENIA, AGRADECE A TUS DIOSES QUE ME INTERES MAS CURAR A AKYMA QUE TOMAR TU VIDA, AMAZONA DE SEGUNDA ! si es que se te puede llamar así-dice lanzando con fuerzas a leila contra unos bloques destruidos del campo, tomando a la peliazul haciéndole de apoyo seguida de los camilleros- ah, otra cosa yo que tu tendría cuidado al caer la noche, puedes que no despiertes para ver el sol-dice en un tono macabro que dio orgullo a Desdémona que no pudo evitar escapar una risa, por lo visto su amiga primero no era humana ordinaria, su aura la delataba, segundo era una loca capas de matar sin remordimiento, tercero había algo en ella que no le cerraba por completo y cuarto que rayos la adoraba pese a todo.

Mientras caminaba para la sala medica algunas amazonas murmuraban cosas de ella lo que le dio por lo bajo, ya de por si esa leila que por cierto quedo traumada por la mirada asesina, ya harta se frena mirando al publico seria con un aura asesina que el cangrejo dorado puso una sonrisa al percibirla al igual que Desdémona.

-¡SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR ME LO DICEN EN LA CARA, ME ESCUCHARON BAKAS HABLADORAS DE CUARTA, DE LO CONTRARIO GUARDENSE EL COMENTARIO DONDE YA SABEN!-dice molesta mientras los murmullos se callan de pronto causando una sonrisa en kalla- así esta mejor-dice finalmente mientras camina con akyma apoyada en ella para curarla.

-esa es mi hermana-dice la morena burlona levantándose para ir a ver a akyma, no había sido una pelea tan mala, para ser de alguien que tartamudeaba cada 6 palabras.

-mierda que la china sabe hablar-dice el cangrejo luego de un silbido mientras ríe burlón

-valla que tiene carácter-dice milo algo aterrado del aura de kalla mientras ikki la mira escondiendo una leve sonrisa, no había duda esa enana era una loca, mandona, violenta, etc., pero esa situación por alguna razón le causaba gracia.


	25. Chapter 25

Cap: combate por géminis y un encuentro infernal

Luego de la batalla por Tauro, Desdémona estaba aburrida, kalla acompañaría a su hermana a la segunda casa para ver que estuviera bien, cuando vio a varias chicas caminar escaleras arriba para Aries iban a acompañar a una amiga a ver su futura casa, no le interesaba sentándose en una columna rota esperando a la ciega cuando una de las chicas menciono que entre el grupo una era de cáncer. No tenia la intención de conocer a su rival para no emocionarse al pedo pero la curiosidad la atrajo, no tenia nada mejor que hacer hasta que la ciega volviera así que fue a ver que tanto era la casa de cáncer.

Así la curiosidad llevó a varias de las invitadas a aventurarse a los desconocidos terrenos del Santuario.

Desde las sombras del lúgubre templo, Death Mask ha observado el pequeño desfile de amazonas que al parecer por lo poco que hablaban desde la entrada algo nerviosas una era de cáncer , entre ese grupo había una de las 4 postulantes que osarían pelear por el puesto de Cáncer.

No negará que todas han sido de un muy buen ver, pero esta que caminaba ahora entre las columnas era algo diferente pues ha sido la primera que ha visto entrar a la cuarta casa con tanta seguridad.. No se exaltó en un grito o en una mueca de desagrado por lo que había a su alrededor; al contrario, permaneció contemplando la galería de rostros como si fueran realmente obras de arte.

Tenía el cabello blanco espectral que resaltaba por su piel morena embarnizada, decorada por tatuajes que llamaron su atención; pero no más que el adorno de pequeños cráneos que rodeaban su cintura y sostenían su frágil falda. El aspecto salvaje y místico que la conformaba le fascinó; si él pudiera elegir con cual de ellas compartiría su techo (y tal vez algo más), ella sería la candidata ideal. Quizás era la chica que shion le menciono que tenia un aura parecida a el.

De pronto, sucedió algo que nadie jamás había hecho; la mujer palpó con sus dedos uno de los rostros de forma pasiva y analítica; bajando la cabeza y suspirando profundamente.

La curiosidad fue demasiada para él, por lo que dejó su escondite; necesitaba saber el nombre de esa amazona.

– Veo con placer que mi colección te ha cautivado – la sonora voz del Caballero de Cáncer la hizo mirar sobre su hombro.

Miró con cuidado al hombre enfundado en la armadura dorada. Poseía expresiones muy duras que confirmaban la impresión de tratarse de alguien desalmado.

– ¿Así que eres tú el autor de todo esto?– viró la vista hacia otras paredes, encontrando más rostros tétricos.

– Precisamente. Te sorprenderá saber que hace mucho tiempo contaba con un mayor numero de imágenes, pero sucedieron muchas cosas por las que tuve que reiniciar mi galería; tal vez algún día llegue a ser tan amplía como en sus mejores épocas.

– ¿Amigos tuyos?– cuestionó la mujer con aire aburrido. Con discreción, evitando que el caballero se diera cuenta, se tapó los oídos unos segundos, agobiada por las numerosas voces que la hostigaban. Se concentró para no escucharlas más.

– Son mis trofeos – anunció con una sonrisa malévola – Todas mis victimas terminan aquí.

– ¿Trofeos?– sus cejas se arquearon antes de reír un poco – ¿Hay algo que necesites compensar mi estimado Cáncer? Que busques demostrar tu crueldad de esta forma puede significar mucho…– comentó sarcástica.

– Ah, te crees muy lista y eres muy osada – como un espectro apareció al lado de la amazona, sujetándole la barbilla con una mano – Pero deberías saber con quien te estás metiendo. Dime ¿acaso te gustaría ser parte de mi pared? Tienes una cara muy hermosa.

– Eres demasiado ignorante para ser el protector de las puertas de Yomotsu, Death Mask – espetó la mujer, alejándose algunos pasos, interponiendo su báculo en advertencia.

Death Mask sonrió ¿acaso no temía iniciar una batalla en la que no podrá ganar? Admitía que ella era poseedora de un cosmos fuerte y agresivo, pero no el suficiente para que le despertara preocupación alguna.

– No tienes la menor idea de lo que aquí estás desperdiciando. Para ti son trofeos, pero alguien como yo podría poner toda esta casa en tu contra si así lo deseara; después de todo los espíritus que aprisionas aquí no están muy contentos que digamos; ellos agradecerían cualquier ayuda para librarse de ti – dijo sonriente.

– Eso me suena a un desafío – dio un paso al frente, buscando jugar con la mujer en quien no vio miedo alguno. Golpeó uno de los rostros con su puño izquierdo, demostrando el inexistente respeto que sentía por sus prisioneros.

– Es el último paso que darás hasta que yo lo diga – anunció la amazona con confianza, apuntándole con su dedo índice.

Death Mask pensó en mover su otro pie, mas le tomó por sorpresa que la planta de su bota parecía magnetizada al suelo del templo.

El caballero miró hacia abajo, sin comprender del todo porque no era capaz de mover sus piernas. Gracias al contacto diario con el más allá, sus ojos eran capaces de ver una estela muy tenue que le cubría ciertas partes del cuerpo.

– Naciste como cualquier humano, eso ya lo descubrí. Sólo puedes ver las almas cuando peleas en Yomotsu; pero al carecer de sentidos especiales, aquí apenas y puedes notar a las almas que se han convertido en tus cadenas.

Death Mask le lanzó una mirada confundida – ¿Qué clase de embrujo es este?

– Soy una shaman – explicó – Puedo ver espíritus e interactuar con ellos en este mundo. Yo también soy una coleccionista de almas Death Mask, mas yo los convierto en mis herramientas, son extensiones de mi fuerza, mi confiable ejército – aclaró – Y tú solo tienes almas podridas que no darían ni un diente por ti, y lo demuestran ahora, son ellos los que te sujetan. Tu cosmos los ata para permanecer aquí, pero con un poco de ayuda pueden hacer esto- el brazo izquierdo de Cáncer se alzó, una fuerza invisible lo mantuvo torcido, buscando quebrarlo.

El caballero río sonoramente sin un deje de dolor – ¿Insinúas que debería sentir respeto por estos perdedores que cuelgan de mis paredes? ¡Jamás!– en un instante, su cosmos estalló en un vendaval de oro que cegó a la shaman. Cuando menos lo pensó, Death Mask ya la tenía contra la pared, su cabeza entre dos rostros maltrechos.

– La única fuerza en la que confío es en la propia, no necesito de inútiles para ganar mis batallas – le explicó a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Ni el contacto de la fría armadura sobre su cuerpo logró que la amazona cambiara de gesto sonriente en respuesta a la del propio Death Mask quien buscaba intimidarla, pero en vista de no lograrlo simplemente prosiguió con las presentaciones.

– Tu nombre….– pidió saber sin dejarla libre todavía.

– Desdémona. Y si no me quitas las manos de encima vas a saber por qué – advirtió.

Cáncer silbó un poco impresionado – Me gustan los desafíos querida… Pero preferiría posponerlo para después, no quisiera lastimarte y que ello fuera la causa de que no participaras en el torneo – la soltó, mas permaneció a su lado – Si la nueva armadura de Cáncer está esperando a alguien, es a ti.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?– preguntó en confianza.

– Tengo un buen presentimiento. Eres muy parecida a mí; apestas a sangre y muerte. Si debes quedarte en el Santuario, es a esta casa a la que perteneces, ningún otro mojigato caballero aguantaría tu presencia. Y si lo logras, te prometo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

En tanto en las escaleras cerca de la segunda casa, luego de llevar a akyma a Tauro a pesar de que la peliazul preferiría el campamento con su clan, así le había ordenado su sensei no había mucho que hacer, kalla acompañaba a la chica llegando a la segunda casa, donde Aldebarán las estaba esperando.

-soy Aldebarán de Tauro, un gusto-dice el caballero mientras akyma le hace una leve reverencia, kalla lo mira serio, no le impresionaba haciendo una reverencia con desgano.- el cuarto de tu amiga es por aquí, peleaste muy bien en la arena-dice el caballero mientras la peliazul se sonroja por el comentario caminando para el cuarto de la china.

-muchas gracias, señor caballero-dice educadamente mientras kalla hace una leve sonrisa, su hermanita no cambiaria mas su costumbre de señorita/ señor.

-señorita no es necesario que cargue mis cosas-dice akyma mientras kalla llevaba unas maletas en cada mano y otra bajo el brazo.

-ya lo discutimos, estas muy débil para cargar algo pesado-dice kalla seria mientras akyma suspira cuando algo se le metía no había manera de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Al llegar ven una habitación cómoda, de tamaño justo, la ciega deja las maletas en la cama mientras Aldebarán la miraba de reojo, recordaba la fuerza que demostró ante el ataque en el disco de pelea, retirándose por un momento.

-esta bien, yo me arreglare, mañana es su pelea debería ir a descansar-dice akyma preocupada- pero antes déjeme revisarle la mano, ese ataque le debió doler- dice sacando unos frascos de una maleta mientras kalla resoplaba mirando al costado.

-que estoy bien, no me hizo nada, la que debería descansar eres tu, gastaste mucha aura-dice kalla seria mientras akyma la mira molesta siempre era así cuando se trataba de medicina.

-señorita, por favor, no puedo estar tranquila si usted se lastimo en defensa mía-dice la chica mientras kalla la mira molesta no iba a cambiar mas.

-ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte-dice mientras akyma recurre a su ultimo truco poniendo cara de cachorro cosa que a pesar de las maldiciones de la ciega termina cediendo luego de tratar por una hora.-ah, de acuerdo pero cambia esa cara me da nauseas-dice mientras akyma la mira victoriosa su cara de cachorro nunca fallaba.

Luego de vendarle la mano ligeramente con una pomada curativa, akyma se queda en el cuarto mientras kalla se iba de la casa de Tauro cruzándose con alde, que la mira serio.

-tengo sabido que eres de géminis, por lo tanto tu pelea seria mañana-dice el taurino mientras kalla lo mira aburrido.

-si, estas en lo correcto por lo visto los caballeros son bastantes chusmas con ese patriarca pervertido-dice kalla mientras Aldebarán se sonroja, tenia un habla peligroso la joven, aguantando la risa al pensar que un par de días y ya tenia ese concepto de shion.

-suerte en tu pelea mañana, joven amazona, tengo cosas que hacer con permiso-dice el caballero mientras se retira dejando a kalla sola caminando para la salida.

-claro, adiós-dice kalla mientras camina entre las columnas notando un cosmos que conocía, cuando se dio cuenta que era julia que salía de la otra habitación donde la otra postulante descansaba. –Hola julia-dice mientras la rubia se sorprendía había sentido su cosmos cerca pero se llevo un susto al verla aparecer de repente tras una columna.

-hola, kallane, tanto tiempo, felicitaciones a tu amiga-dice mientras kalla le da una leve sonrisa- tengo entendido que peleas mañana-dice curiosa julia

-gracias y si, peleo mañana, llego el día al parecer-dice algo aburrida mientras julia sonreía bajo su mascara, la forma en que actuaba con respecto a esa chica le daba la sensación que no era tan mala y cruel como la tildaban. Aunque al verla tan cerca se sentía rara, como aquella vez pero no tan fuerte, parte de ella desconfiaba, le decía que se alejara pero por otra ella querría conocer mas a kalla, a pesar de su carácter no le parecía tan mala gente.

-si supongo, suerte mañana, se que es un poco traicionero con mi clan pero tienes la mitad de mi apoyo-dice burlona la rubia mientras kalla se le escapaba una risa le causo gracia la forma como lo dijo.

-¿y la otra mitad?-dice burlona kalla

-con mi compañera ambrosía-dice mientras kalla se reía sin vueltas, era una buena chica a pesar de no ser humana, eso la tenia confundida y era una razón mas para alejarse aunque le cayera bien.- no será una rival fácil si te llega a tocar

-ya la conocí el otro día, lo que si puedo asegurarte que será un encuentro interesante si me toca con ella, claro que no aseguro que salga con vida si me insulta, en fin nos vemos-dice burlona dejando confundida a julia si hablaba en serio o bromeaba, caminando finalmente para la salida cubriéndose con la noche desapareciendo a los ojos de julia, aun tenia esa sensación de peligro que no comprendía, su cuerpo le vibraba todo cuando estaba demasiado cerca pero eso le causaba mas curiosidad quería saber porque ocurría eso, además si lo ultimo era joda o verdad.

Mas tarde a la noche, kalla estaba cerca de las costas mirando la luna, en si no la podía ver pero la sentía, si era raro pero ella se entendía sola. Mañana pelearía por la armadura de géminis aunque no era su objetivo principal, hasta ahora se venia conteniendo pero ese corto encuentro con julia tenia alterado a su otro yo, esa chica no era humana, bueno ella tampoco pero su aura no la podía definir, sentía como si julia ocultada algo tras ese leve poder, había algo mas grande, quizás divino considerando su ataque ese día.

-vamos kallane, no vas a poder mantenerme aquí mucho tiempo-dice una voz burlona desde alguna parte de su mente.

-callate de una buena vez, lo ultimo que necesito esta noche son tus comentarios-dice kalla molesta mientras aquella voz rie burlona.

-vamos, como si esa humanas fueran gran cosa, por que mejor no peleas con esa tal julia, quizas asi te des cuenta que es y de paso…-dice la voz pero kalla molesta golpea el suelo callandola

-¡que cierres la puta boca, ya hiciste suficiente hace años con Sakura, no te basto, ahora quieres causar otra masacre con esa chica!-dice mientras la voz rie enojando mas a kalla.

-otra vez esta reacionando-dice kaede de pronto mientras kalla apenas gira la cabeza molesta dando el si a su maestra que se acerca al lado de ella.

-debes tener cuidado mañana, no te exaltes mucho, eso la llama y que se diga su visita no es muy satisfactoria-dice la anciana mientras kalla mira al costado molesta era verdad pero así nació que mierda que iba a hacer.

-lo se, créame que envidio a los que no tienen cierta molestia interna, taladrando la cabeza toda la noche-dice mientras la voz se calla era claro que ese comentario era para ella.

-quejona-dice la voz mientras kalla frunce el seño.

-bastarda-dice kalla enojada

-niégame pero somos una aunque no te guste, kallane-dice burlona mientras la ciega maldecía que fuera cierto sino hace rato que le hubiera partido la cara.

-cierra la boca-dice mientras kaede suspira, antes le parecía raro que la chica discutiera consigo misma pero ya se había acostumbrado. – anciana si pasa lo que no quiero, cumplirás con tu palabra-dice seria kalla mientras mira a su maestra que se pone seria

-si no queda otra lo Hare aunque no sea lo que mas deseo-dice soltando un humo de su pipa- kurenai ya me ha molestado bastante desde que llegamos con el hecho que te halla traído en particular luego del combate de Tauro con ese tema, tiene miedo que despiertes como aquella vez.-dice mientras kalla gruñe molesta que se tenia que meter esa mujer, no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciera, odiaba ese día, luego de los de Sakura fue lo peor que le paso, no lo quería recordar pero como siempre si ocurría algo era culpa de ella a pesar de que ni se hubiera asomado, le daba por las bolas.

-esa momia buena para nada, debería no meterse donde no la llaman-dice la ciega mientras la anciana suspira no era raro que no tuviera respeto por nadie lo copio de ella pese a que se quejara.

-kalla, se que puedes ganar mañana pero si llegas al limite de matar trata de que no sangren, es mejor no arriesgarse aunque se trate de sangre común-dice la vieja mientras kalla asiente molesta, odiaba su propia existencia cuando le pasaba eso, siempre tenia que tener cuidado de no exaltarse demasiado en batalla, que sus enemigos no sangren, no acercarse a ciertas personas, entre otras prohibiciones que la hartaban había ocasiones que hubiera preferido no salir de esa cueva donde la encontraron. Quizás así ella no hubiera muerto, y nada seria como era.

-------------------------flash back-------------------------------------------

En una cueva, una mujer joven de pelo marrón ojos miel, juntaba unos hongos, cerca de un hueco, eran para una pomada curativa, tenia que tener cuidado ya que los suelos de esa cueva eran resbalosos. Terminando su labor se descuida por agarrar una raíz suelta que hace que caiga en las piedras cubiertas por el guano de los murciélagos que Vivian desde quien sabe cuanto en la cueva.

Levantándose trata de subir cuando escucha una piedra caer, los murciélagos estaban apenas despertando aun era temprano, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad observa el lugar duras penas sin ver nada.

-debió ser un animal-dice cuando una sombra se mueve de una esquina a otra asustando a la joven, sintiendo un especie de gruñido- ¡quien esta ahí, salga no se esconda se defenderme!-dice mientras el lugar estaba en silencio bajando cuando una raíz de un árbol cae sobre su cabeza levantando la mirada viendo una figura toda sucia, parecía humana, algo descuidada aunque no la podía distinguir pero esta desaparece en cuestión de segundos dejándola confundida. Sube con la raíz llegando al borde donde un poco de luz ilumina, observa el suelo notando unas huellas humanas en le suelo recubiertas por lodo y guano.

En eso siente otro gruñido girando para el interior de la cueva, donde con la poca luz que había logra distinguir una figura humana, parecía una niña, cubierta por mugre, peluda de un color gris oscuro, cubierta por una tela negra a medio deshilachar y entre tanto pelo un par de ojos violetas grises que la miran seria.

Los ojos de la joven se cruzaron con los de la niña (ya se darán cuenta de quien es) ella sintió lastima de la pobre niña que estaba ahí mientras kalla que desde las sombras la observaba escondida tras unas rocas era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan cerca, había visto personas por los alrededores pero nunca de tan cerca.

-no temas, me llamo Sakura…

----------------------fin del flash back------------------------

-ojala nunca la hubiera conocido ese día en la cueva, debí quedarme escondida sin que me viera quizás así…nana-dice mientras la anciana suspira otra vez la misma historia ella también sufrió con lo de Sakura pero kallane lo sintió mas, fue la primera persona con la cual tubo contacto directo.

-no hay vuelta atrás en el tiempo, por desgracia, todos extrañamos a Sakura y comprendo tu dolor pero si no quieres que pase de nuevo debes tener cuidado-dice kaede mientras kalla asiente con la cabeza soltando unas lagrimas escondida entre sus mechones.

Luego de retirarse la anciana dejando sola a kalla que se dispone a ir a la cueva mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, no quería que nadie la viera débil menos en ese lugar, no debía Mostar puntos blandos.

Caminado para la cueva llega a la entrada cuando siente una presencia, no era de la sonámbula de Desdémona que dormía una o dos horas en toda la noche que por cierto se había quedado a cenar con ella, su sensei ya debía estar por el cuarto sueño terminando en cierto caballero que nuevamente se preguntaba que carajo lo había llevado allí, de nuevo. Por una parte quería ver la fuerza de la ciega que se peleo aquella fiesta, su hermano había estado muy preguntón estos días sobre que le pasaba, era una buena pregunta, ni el lo comprendía pero de algo estaba medianamente seguro y era que le preocupaba esa chica ciega.

Acaso se estaba enamorando, no era posible, solo había amado a una mujer, esmeralda pero todavía si kallane fuera similar pero era todo lo contrario, peleadora, bruta, mal hablada, violenta, tramposa, enana, entre otras cosas que no concordarían pero cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía tranquilo, hasta ¿podría decir que se divertía con esa enana gritona que casi lo mata unos días atrás? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el, no era posible que se estuviera enamorando, o si? Tenían una tregua apero solo eso, conocidos extraños nada mas o no, estaba apunto de gritar por la confusión volviendo en sus pasos para no verla ya que no sabia que decir, cuando una voz lo desconcentro.

-Ey, pollo rostizado, una pregunta eres sonámbulo o no tienes casa donde dormir-dice burlona kalla sentada tipo indio sobre una piedra a unos metros de ikki con la luna a espalda.

-solo Salí a caminar, eso no es tu asunto-dice serio mientras kalla ríe burlona no podía mentirle ella lo percibía claramente.

-mentiroso-dice kalla mientras ikki se sonroja de espalda como carajo lo supo, ya sea el caso tenia que inventar algo que la convenciera.

-yo..Solo..-dice entre medio de un gruñido- a decirte suerte para tu pelea-dice ikki rápido mientras comienza a caminar serio cuando siente unas manos sobre su cabeza y cuello.

-gracias pero aun así eres un pésimo mentiroso-dice burlona kalla mientras ikki se da vuelta viendo que la ciega esta parada atrás de el mirándolo burlona.

-cállate, enana gritona, como rugiste hoy en el coliseo-dice ikki mirando a kalla que se le escapa una risa con orgullo de ese comentario.

-que puedo decir, si se meten con mi familia se meten con el diablo-dice triunfante kalla mientras ikki se le escapaba una sonrisa no había modo de comprender a esa chica. – algo me dice que se va a suspender el combate por lluvia.

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa?-dice ikki confundido

-por que el mal humorado cabeza de puerco espin que tengo en frente sonrío-dice en burla mientras ikki se sonroja como carajo le sacaba la ficha tan rápido.

-yo no me reí-dice rojo mientras se aleja para no quedar mas en evidencia ante la chica pero se frena mirando de costado a donde kalla- suerte mañana, has que por lo menos valga la pena decir que casi me vences-dice desafiante ikki mientras kalla se enoja con burla, casi lo vence si lo dejo inconsciente.

-si claro, lo dice el caballero que quedo inconciente de cierta patada en la entrepierna en los jardines de lado norte-dice kalla desafiante mientras ikki reía en voz baja no había duda que era peligrosa cuando hablaba, en cualquier momento comenzaba otra guerra.

-dejémoslo como un empate, descansa quiero ver si puedes respaldar tus palabras, enana-dice el fénix desapareciendo entre algunas rocas con una sonrisa en los labios, que rayos lo llevo a hacer eso no sabia pero estaba de mejor humor.

-idiota-dice kalla con una sonrisa en la cara que ni su otro yo se la sacaba esa noche caminada para la cueva a dormir.

Al otro día, los gritos colmaban el coliseo, todos los clanes apoyaban a sus postulantes excepto el chico que no querían mucho a kalla, cosa que a la ciega no le importaba. Akyma junto a des, estaba sentadas mirando el disco de pelea, pronto seria el turno de la ciega de mostrar todo su poder, la morena estaba ansiosa quería ver el poder real de la china, los limites a los que su fuerza podía romper, akyma a su lado miraba algo nerviosa el campo, rezando interiormente para que su hermana no se lastimara mucho, sabia que era fuerte de seguro Daria una buena pelea pero no conocía la fuerza de su oponente y no era bueno confiarse. Claro que depositaba toda su confianza en ella, tendría sus apoyos y ánimos sin importar que pase.

En otro lugar de las gradas ikki miraba el disco serio como siempre pero con ansiedad y cierta alegría, deseaba ver la verdadera fuerza de esa enana, shun a su lado lo mira algo cómplice, no estaba seguro pero podría jurar que bajo esa cara de perro el sonreía. Saga miraba el disco serio algo preocupado de que clase de compañera le tocaría, milo miraba baboso a algunas amazonas cercanas mientras Camus lo mira suspirando nunca cambiaria.

El juez finalmente hizo su aparición, en el disco.

-¡en el primer combate por la armadura de géminis se enfrentaran Helga de Rosalía del clan griego contra kallane li Wong Feng del clan chino! Suban al disco las nombradas-dice mientras primero sale Helga siendo aplaudida por casi todo el coliseo, incluyendo al clan chino cosa que Elisa junto a Raven miraron confundidas, como un clan parecía apoyar a la postulante contraria en vez de su propia candidata, la respuesta se contesto enseguida al salir kallane el lugar se callo, los pasos de la ciega retumbaban en todo el lugar, varias miradas se posaron sobre ella y no con cariño, cosa que a la ciega le importaba poco y nada.

-te doy mis respetos señora Atenas-dice Helga mientras hacia una reverencia a la diosa mirando seria a kalla que ni la miraba. – acaso no vas a presentar su respetos, duende chino-dice con malicia la griega mientras kalla ya estaba molesta por que siempre se metían con su altura, ni que fuera la única enana del mundo, a ese cabeza de erizo se lo permitía por ahí nomás pero a esa teñida rosa no se la iba dejar gratis.

-paso, soy atea, y con mis respetos se los gana en batalla- dice mirando al costado, sorprendiendo a saori que no se esperaba esa respuesta, no era ofensa pero la dejo callada enfureciendo a la pelirosa que no entendía como alguien que no cree en ningún dios se presentaba a dicha competencia.

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-dice enojada la griega mientras kalla la mira burlona

-no se, tal vez patearte el trasero por todo el disco-dice desafiante mientras se escuchaban algunos abucheos de las tribunas, kalla gira su cabeza mirando seria a las gradas- ¡A CALLAR LAS QUE PARLOTEAN COMO VIEJAS CHUSMAS!-dice seria con una aura que callo las tribunas para goce de la shaman que se le escapo una risa, esa ciega era única.

Kaede desde el balcón de las matriarcas suspiraba largando un humo de su pipa, esa chica no tenía remedio, piensa ignorando las miradas de las otras matriarcas ante la actitud de la chica.

El juez de aleja dando lugar a las amazonas que Helga se la comía con la mirada como se atrevía esa hereje a pelear por una diosa si no creía en ella! Mientras kallane la miraba seria, quería descargar bronca acumulada y esta pelea era lo que receto el doctor sin mencionar a cierto cabeza de erizo el cual estaba mas que decidida a dejar con la mandíbula en el suelo.

-¡comiencen!-dice finalmente, Helga no pierde el tiempo lanzado una patadas con puños que kalla esquive fácilmente saltando sobre ella girándola de tal manera que retiene su brazo doblado en la espalda mientras ría burlona.

-espero que hallas hecho tu testamento o por lo menos un buen seguro medico, por que nadie me llama enana sin castigo y solo sale de dos maneras de una pelea a la tumba o paralítica de las 4 extremidades-dice en voz macabra mientras Helga comienza sudar de los nervios que clase de monstruo era su oponente para decir tal cosa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap: pelea por géminis y el poder del demonio ciego**

Kalla la suelta girándola dando una patada que la aleja, la pelirosa la mira enfurecida, como se atrevía esa hereje le iba a dar su castigo. La griega se lanza contra ella hecha una furia, dando patadas para hacer caer a kalla que la esquiva burlona, estaba disfrutando del combate por ahora jugaría un rato luego se pondría seria, subiendo sus manos reteniendo una patada alzando su cuerpo colocando su pie en la cara de la chica pegando una patada que la despide unos metros mientras la ciega se sostiene moviéndose con ella casi llegando al borde de la arena girando rápidamente a colocándose de espalda a esta lanzándola de un puño hacia arriba donde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanza una patada voladora que la arroja al suelo con fuerza mientras la ciega cae de pie como si nada.

-maldita enana-dice Helga escupiendo tras su mascara un poco de sangre, era muy rápida pero no la vencería.

-pelea en serio, me aburres-dice kalla mientras la pelirosa se enfurece arremetiendo contra ella, en un combo de ataques físicos que no tenían resultados, cada golpe que daba la ciega lo desviaba como si estuviera jugando, no la estaba tomando en serio, como se atrevía. – y otra cosa no se te ocurre otro insulto mas original, ya me aburro de los de siempre- dice burlona mientras la griega enojada vuelve a atacarla juntando cosmos en sus manos golpeando el suelo causando un leve temblor que hace que kalla salte quedando en el aire mientras Helga la ataca acertando un golpe en el estomago cuando nota que las manos de kalla sostenían su brazo mirándola picara.- te dije que…- la ciega la gira dejándola boca a bajo sosteniendo su brazo y su pierna para que no escape cayendo en picada contra el suelo.- que pelearas en serio, ni siquiera he usado un gramo de cosmos.

-bastarda hereje del demonio-dice Helga levantándose duras penas mientras kalla la mira sonriente.

-al fin estas usando la cabeza, ese si es un insulto nuevo, pero le falta te doy un 7 por el esfuerzo-dice mientras Helga comienza a juntar comos mientras kalla la mira burlona al atacaría como se debe.

-¡PORTAL DEL KAOS!-dice mientras muchas esferas aparecen de pronto rodeando a kalla mientras estas trataban de atraparla formando un pentágono que hace una jaula que atrapa a kalla elevándola en el aire .- ja ahora veras, quieres guerra te la daré, ahora sentirás todo mi poder hereje.

Mientras la griega hace su canto de victoria, causa que las esferas lancen rayos que kalla en un espacio tan chico trata de esquivar recibiendo uno en el brazo para alegría de la de Helga, pero esta no le duro mucho la ciega dentro del campo mira el alrededor juntando un poco de cosmos sombrío en su mano al mismo tiempo que la pelirosa prepara una laza de cosmos blanco para atravesar la jaula con kalla y todo- ¡DAGA DE SOMBRA!- dice kalla mientras su mano toma la forma de una espada de un aura violeta que en un movimiento alzando el brazo para arriba capta los rayos cargando el arma con mas fuerza, dando unos cortes rápidos destroza al jaula que dejas marca en el disco inclinando uno hacia Helga que lo esquivas apenas, mientras kalla cae en el aire calmada esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

La griega la mira furiosa con una retorcida sonrisa, hacia roto la jaula pero no sus esferas que la seguían a la ciega mientras caía, - aun no acaba, solo rompiste el marco pero no los barrotes, ¡ESPINAS VENENOSAS!-dice mientras las esferas lanzan en lugar de rayos espinas en el aire.

Desdémona la mira con una sonrisa marcada, esto apenas comenzaba, si bien Las espinas era difíciles en el aire para esquivar siendo kalla tendría un truco bajo la manga, akyma la mira preocupa pero al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hermana la tranquilizaba, estaba disfrutando el combate.

Mientras con la ciega giraba en el aire a gran velocidad, esquivando cada espina, sus movimiento se volviera invisibles al ojo humano, el publico solo se podía guiar por las esferas que recorrían todo el campo a excepción de los dorados , entre otros que podían percibir levemente la figura de la ciega en movimiento. Kalla saltaba, giraba en toda dirección y lado posible, estaba feliz que al fin la pelea estaba tomando su curso, esas espinas eran rápidas pero tanto con su espada rechazaba algunas mientras otras las agarraba con la mano clavándolas en el suelo hasta su otro yo estaba complacido al sentirse de esa manera.

-por lo visto al fin coincidimos en algo-dice la voz mientras kalla sonríe era verdad por primera vez ella y ese dichoso otro yo suyo estaban de acuerdo.

-por raro y espantoso que sea si, este combate esta divertido y eso que aun no he actuado mi parte-dice kalla picara mientras la otra voz ríe- creo que es hora de terminar la carrera. Cuando helga piensa que la tiene acorralada nota que algunas espinas se levantan de pronto de estar clavadas en el suelo levitando como si fueran fantasmas desapareciendo al frente de sus ojos, Kalla salta sobre ella mientras sostenía las algunas espinas mientras alzaba sus manos haciendo que otras se eleven por medio de hilos de aura de sombra quedando sostenido en el aire- te devuelvo tus espinas, amiga también quiero que corras un poco-dice mientras toma aire lanzando un chillido ultrasónico que se hace cada vez mas fuerte- ¡CHILLIDO ESPECTRAL!-dice haciendo que las espinas elevadas se giren hacia helga disparadas mas rápidos de lo que sus esferas las lanzaba y partiendo parte del disco desplomándose por el impacto sonico, corriendo como le podían las piernas, le había devuelto su propio ataque como era posible. Desde las gradas des sonreía orgullosa, no era gritona al pedo, cuando debía cantar si que sabia como hacerlo, la griega molesta decide recurrir a su truco final, nadie podía escapar de eso y ese duende chino no seria la excepción.

-¡ESFERAS CAZADORAS!-dice mientras crea varias esferas que la rodean y se dirigen hacia Kalla, esquivando una choca contra el borde explotando, por lo visto había otra corrida y eso le divertía. – Puedes ser rápida pero ellas te seguirán hasta que te destruyan-dice victoriosa mientras la ciega corría, saltaba, entre piruetas esquivaba a gran velocidad casi invisible.

El coliseo estaba atento hacia donde girara las esferas, ikki miraba serio sorprendido disimulado de la velocidad de la ciega, realmente no se equivoco con respecto a esa enana era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, cuando llegando a un borde estas se movieron para donde Helga que estaba muy cansada usar esas esferas la cansaba pero era la única forma de mantenerla lejos hasta recuperar su condición física claro que no contaba con que kalla de pronto se hiciera ver corriendo hacia ella sin parar. Acaso pensaba chocar contra ella, estaba loca, pero estando casi frente con frente kalla se agacha fundiéndose con la sombra de la griega- gracias por el calentamiento, vas mejorando pero te las devuelvo ya me aburrieron tus pelotitas- dice mientras en consecuencia de esa acción las esferas que estaban programadas para seguirla explotando al tocarla lo terminaron haciendo contra Helga, estaba consternada había caído en su propio ataque otra vez. Cayendo arrodillada por el ataque, mientras kalla aparecía de una sombra con la ropa algo cortada por las espinas pero con una sonrisa que la morena le fascino, esa era la habilidad de su amiga aun no era todo quería ver mas, quería ver la verdadera fuerza.

-esa es mi loca hermana ciega, vamos kalla Quiero ver que tan buena eres-dice des mientras mostraba una sonrisa cómplice con todos los dientes. En tanto julia la mira sorprendida, definitivamente era muy fuerte por suerte ella la tenia como amiga y no lo contrario, su velocidad para esquivar las esferas era impresionan, sieglinde miraba la pelea con el seño fruncido pero una leve sonrisa, para ser una salvaje no lo hacia tan mal.

-nada mal, esa técnica estuvo buena, Helga pero ahora me toca a mi-dice kalla mientras la griega se para con la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo temiendo de su respuesta, trata de moverse rápido para atacarla cuando kalla la esquiva burlona alzando su cosmos de no se donde creando una esfera de luz gigante que tiro contra kalla que rápidamente saca un pergamino de su manga- ¡ESPEJO DE PANDORA!

-muere maldita hereje enana ¡GOLPE SOLAR! -dice mientras lanza la esfera que impacta contra kalla o eso creían todos al disiparse el humo vio a si misma atacada por el ataque que lanzo.

-Ju, Ju, nada mal veo que estas apurada pero se supone que tienes que pelear contra mi no contra tu sombra-dice mientras kalla reía burlona- sabes cual es la curiosidad del espejo de Pandora cuando hago una copia de mi oponente, que el daño que sufre tu sombra lo sientes tu también- dice mientras Helga sintió como si cuerpo era molido por dentro a causa del efecto del ataque de la ciega

-bastarda, maldito seas tu y el vientre de donde naciste hereje-dice Helga mientras kalla de pronto deja de sonreír mirando asesina a la griega, esa amazona hizo justo lo que no debió decir ni en broma. Desdémona desde las gradas miraba fascinaba la fuerza de la ciega riendo con malicia, lo ultimo que tenias que insultar frente a kalla era a su familia, ikki sonrío esa chica se había metido con el diablo al decir eso. Saga por su parte quedo mudo al ver el poder que la amazona demostraba si esa era su posible compañera la casa de géminis se iba a volver un caos de locos y ya tenia suficiente con las visitas de su clon defectuoso, perdón gemelo, kanon.

Kalla se para en el medio del campo colocando sus manos juntas ( tipo un jutsu) acumulando cosmos que hace temblar el disco, de pronto en el coliseo se sintió un extraño frío pero eso no fue lo mas raro sino que muchas personas del publico notaban que su sombra se iba moviendo sola deslizándose hacia el campo rodeando a Kalla, milo se quedo congelado al ver como su propia sombra se movía con el detalle de que esta le hacia un faquiu antes de irse, eso si le dio miedo abrasando a Camus que lo mira con una gota en la cabeza , estaba realmente molesta Kalla, nadie que insultad a su clan sobrevivía mucho menos si se metía con su madre, nunca la conoció pero aun así no iba a dejar que la nombren de esa manera.

-¡LABERINTO INFERNAL!-dice en voz alta mientras un fuerte viento negro la rodea haciendo que sus mandos brillen en dos esferas que se fusionaron en una lanzándole como flechas hacia Helga atravenzadola en el pecho y en la cabeza, cambiando de forma creando un campo que envuelve a Helga.

La griega se encontraba en un limbo oscuro donde sentía como su cuerpo era alargado, doblado, sentía un dolor indescriptible, cayendo en un vacío estrechándose contra un piso, se levanta aterrada encontrándose en un laberinto donde por mas que corría no encontraba la salida- donde estoy, esa hereje, no es posible que me hizo-dice aterrada cuando escucha a lo lejos unos pasos que provenían de una neblina oscura que se acercaba a ella, por mas que corriera esta la perseguía de esa oscuridad podía distinguir un encapuchado que caminaba tranquilo con una gigantesca Oz que colgaba sobre ella una cadena que como una serpiente la arrastra de la pierna llevándola hacia la neblina, esta le quemaba como acido, lo sentía en los huesos.

-eh que paso, donde estoy-dice abriendo los ojos de nuevo encontrándose atada con la cadena frente a un montón de encapuchados con mascaras, ella era atada a un pilar donde un verdugo con cadenas en su pecho de gran tamaño cargaba una hacha que apuntaba a ella, alzando el arma contra ella cortándole las piernas de un saque mientras la sangre brotaba los en mascarados reían- ¡noo, mis piernas, basta por favor, basta!-dice mientras las figuras tomaban sus piernas cortándolas en pedasos mas pequeños echándolos a un fuego sobre una fuente cerca.- ¡¡¡BASTA, NO TE ACERCES, NOO!!!-dice Helga mientras fuera de su mente Kalla rodeada de una leve aura violeta la mira con maldad, haría que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, la griega gritaba y lloraba sola aterrando al publico, su cuerpo estaba intacto, solo las heridas de las peleas pero la pelirosa insistía que le habían cortados las piernas, la ciega estaba en un transe total para esa técnica.

Desdémona desde las gradas estaba encantada, su ataque no afectaba el cuerpo sino la mente, se emocionaba mostrando todos los dientes pensando que cosas macabras le hacia pasar por la mente a esa chica para que gritara así. Milo estaba aterrado, esa mirada y lo que sea que le hizo a la chica lo tenia temblando, MM la mira son una leve sonrisa macabra le gustaba su estilo, saga miraba consternado preguntándose si era realmente de géminis esa chica por que por como peleaba era mas de la casa del cangrejo, ikki se quedo mudo, esa enana si que estaba loca, no estaba seguro a que era capas si sometía a su oponente de esa manera sintiéndose afortunado de solo recibir golpes físico, julia la mira sorprendida recordando las palabras que dijo la ciega en la casa de Tauro, comenzaba a creer que no jodia con respecto a su postulante amiga.

En el balcón matriarcal, kaede miraba seria a Kalla, con cierto orgullo ignorando las miradas de las otras lideres, no le importaba, kurenai la mira enojada como podía sonreír con orgullo ante ese ataque, nunca le había agradado que ella tomara a esa chica como aprendiz solo basto con verla una vez para saber que esa chica no era normal, no sabia de donde la saco pero le temía, era conciente de parte de la naturaleza de esa chica pero ni ella misma la mas sabia de su clan se atrevía hacerle frente.

Volviendo a la pesadilla, Helga estaba aterrada, le habían cortado los brazos también, lo que sean esos encapuchados quemaban sus miembros, cuando estos se abren mostrando a una encapuchada de negro con detalles violetas que cargaba una espada decorada con dragón rodeando una calavera, esta se acercaba a ella mostrando un poco su rostro al acercarse viendo ala propia kallane al notar sus ojos violáceos grises con una mirada asesina que le helo la sangre entre sus pelos plateados bajo la capa. Los encapuchado el montón se bajaban las mascaras mostrando a humanoides vampiros que sus ojos rojo brillaban ante ella como si esperaran para comerla, Kalla la mira maliciosa, alzando su brazo con la espada clavándola en el pecho cerca del corazón haciendo que la sangre de este brote de manera masiva mientras los humanoides se acercaban mostrando sus diente arremetiéndose hacia ella, mientras soportaba un dolor espantoso miro a Kalla que la mira de reojo pero sus ojos no eran como siempre sino que brillaron con un rojo vivo, cuando uno de esas criaturas salta sobre su cara.

Helga cayo inconciente luego de gritar toda clase de cosas sobre criaturas espantosas, sangre y demás, mientras la ciega la mira desafiante, nadie la insultaba sin castigo, menos si se metía con su familia. El juez se acerco temeroso tocando a la joven el cuello confirmando que estaba viva, suspirando de alivio pero sus ojos estaba desordenado como si su mente hubiera sido destruida, mirando a Kalla que lo mira seria volviendo la mirada de shion que estaba mudo, no había sentido un aura tan oscura desde que peleo en el hades.

-la ganadora del primer combate…es kallane del clan chino-dice el todo el coliseo no se oye nada, hasta que entre el silencio las amazonas del clan chino la miraban acusadoramente no la querían y para colmo de lo peor le temían, se iba a bajar del disco cuando unos aplausos de parte de nada menos que Desdémona se sienten Kalla sonríe, solo ella le aplaudiría ante eso, la morena estaba complacida si bien el daño fue mas mental era para recordarse, una actuación magnifica lo único que le molesto que no pudo ver que pesadilla habrá ideado esa ciega para dejar a esa chica así, ya se lo preguntaría.

Saori que estaba atónita de los gritos de la joven, en ese momento sus sentidos le dieron una puntada en la nuca algo en ella le decía que esa joven era peligrosa sumado al escalofrío de su mirada, solo con hades la había llegado a sentir una aura de muerte semejante marcada en sus ojos.

Mientras julia se quedo muda sin palabras, lo que sea que le hizo a esa amazona no quería vivirlo ni en pedo, la mirada de odio que puso en ese momento le dio una corriente eléctrica como ese día en la fiesta, sus sentidos le decían que se alejara, esa aura le daba miedo, la nórdica miraba seria a Kalla no aprobaba esos métodos pero fue una buena pelea dentro de todo, akyma estaba feliz algo sorprendida de ver tal fuerza de su hermana nunca la vio tan molesta. Ikki no pudo evitar sonreír, si que esa ciega se hacia escuchar, pero su gesto fue visto por milo que lo mira burlón.

-parece que esa china ciega tiene un admirador-dice milo burlón mientras ikki lo mira serio por el comentario- será que el pollo se enamoro de la enana ciega

-cierra la boca, milo, prefieres que te golpee o que valla allá y le diga que le dijiste "enana", va a estar de contenta…por tu comentario-dice ikki triunfante mientras milo se pone azul de imaginar la ira de Kalla si se enteraba de lo ocurrido.

-retiro lo dicho, el sol… ¬¬ UU me hizo delirar-dice el alacrán algo nervioso mientras el fénix lo mira burlón, mientras shun lo mira cómplice su hermano aunque lo niegue le tenia cierto afecto.


	27. Chapter 27

**cap: combate por cáncer**

luego de la batalla de kalla, mas de una amazona la miraba feo no le importaba, la morena mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con orgullote su hermana mirando asesina a las que hablaban mal de la ciega.

En tanto kalla entraba a la sala mientras ambrosía salía a su combate dándole la ultima mirada, esta esperaba a akyma como era predecible que estaría allí para curarla, a pesar de que ella le dijera que no era necesario. La peliazul se levanto de su lugar cargando un atado de pañuelo con medicinas mientras era seguida de varias amazonas que estaban molesta por lo ultimo ocurrido, aunque no eran las únicas que la miraban, desde otra lado de las gradas hyoga miraba a la chica serio, había demostrado una gran fuerza a pesar de la forma de ser tímida, disimulado, pidiendo paso al dragón, camina con la excusa de ir al baño claro que su maestro no se lo creía, sabía que su discípulo iba a ir tras la chica que lo ayudo el otro día.

Akyma bajaba las escaleras rápido siendo observada por unas amazonas griegas que molestas por lo ocurrido deciden vengarse, una de ellas congelo parte de la pared marcando una delgada línea de hielo que llego a un peldaño de la escalera que tomo desprevenida a akyma. Esta previendo sujeta el atado de medicina lista para caer sobre la otra mano pero es sostenía de pronto por alguien del brazo y atraída hacia el.

Hyoga la había seguido para agradecerle el favor cuando vio lo que aquellas jóvenes planearon atrapando a la chica que lo mira sorprendida algo roja- ¿estas bien, no te lastimaste?-dice el pato mientras akyma asiente roja era el joven que ella ayudo en la fiesta, el que le había dicho que parecía un ángel. El rubio mira hacia arriba enojado mientras las jóvenes sorprendidas por ser atrapadas en su venganza giran la mirada roja de la vergüenza mirando al disco de pelea algo nerviosas por la mirada de enojo del caballero.

-estoy bien, muchas gracias señor caba…llero-dice nerviosa akyma sonrojándose al notar que el rubio aun la tenia abrasada a su cuerpo, mirando a los ojos jade que resaltaban ante la piel de porcelana de la chica que olía a un leve pero embriagador aroma a jazmín.

-de nada-dice hyoga soltando a la chica sonrojado, mientras akyma hace una leve sonrisa.- yo bueno, te estaba buscando-dice serio mientras caminaban para un pasillo donde ya desde las gradas no los podían ver.

-¿buscando?-dice akyma sonrojada era la primera vez que tenia un hombre tan cerca.

-si, en la fiesta mi maestro me dijo que me curaste y te quería agradecer-dice sacando el pañuelo bordado del bolsillo mientras akyma lo mira mostrando una leve sonrisa que sonrojo a cisne. –creo que lo tendrías que guardar, es tuyo-dice el rubio mientras akyma respetuosa niega con la cabeza confundiendo al cisne.

-me alegra que este bien y le agradezco la ayuda, pero no puedo aceptarlo, joven caballero-dice mientras mira al costado tímida- esa noche mi hermanita de clan le jugo una broma fuera de lugar y no podía dejarlo así herido aunque fuera un corte leve, pero no puedo aceptar el pañuelo es mi modo de disculpa ante lo que hizo nana-dice akyma haciendo una reverencia que sorprendió al cisne tanta delicadeza, educación para hablar y esos ojos de jade lo tenían hipnotizado pero trato de disimilarlo con un leve sonrojo inevitable. Costaba creer que fuera hermana de esa ciega, eran completamente opuestas tanto en personalidad como en poder, esa chica trasmitía una paz en su mirada que pocas veces vio.

-no es necesario-dice hyoga mientras la peliazul le devuelve el pañuelo, pidiendo disculpa nuevamente- no tienes que disculparte cada rato, no tienes que llamarme joven o señor caballero, llamo hyoga, caballero del cisne-dice el rubio serio

-me disculpo, es una costumbre, soy akyma Fuji, del clan del lirio de fuego-dice educadamente.

-peleaste muy bien el otro día, felicitaciones-dice el rubio sonrojando a la joven- y por favor no seas tan formal conmigo.

-muchas…gracias,….es...Te, yo bueno la señorita me dice lo mismo pero no puedo evitarlo, fue un placer el haberlo conocido, joven hyoga, gracias por la ayuda pero tengo que ir a curar a mi hermana-dice haciendo una leve reverencia- con permiso-dice finalmente mientras se retira escaleras a bajo dejando al cisne algo sonrojado con el pañuelo en la mano, se había quedado prendido a esos ojos de jade.

Mientras akyma curaba a kalla, esta pensaba en el cisne, era la primera vez que un hombre actuaba tan amablemente con ella, su rostro se mostraba serio, frío pero ella podía leer que detrás de esa apariencia había alguien muy amable. La ciega la miraba curiosa, algo le pasaba a su hermana por los latidos del corazón además de que a cada rato no le llamaba señorita….era de preocupar en su caso.

En tanto en el disco de pelea, ambrosía estaba ya cansada, luego de batallar un largo rato tenia que ejecutar su ataque final o no ganaría o peor su oponente selvática, agalea era capas de matarla. En su ultimo esfuerzo alza la voz invocando una gran cantidad de cosmos.

-¡POLVO LUNAR!-dice la chica mientras expulsa una gran ráfaga de poder que lanza a su oponente selvática al otro lado del disco, agalea se levanta temblando mientras alza su puño brillando con una aura azulada-¡ESPINAS AZULES!- que lanza unas flechas de energía que apenas llegan a rozar a la griega, ya que la joven cae inconciente por el cansancio y las heridas de batalla.

-la ganadora del segundo combate es ambrosía de lunaria,-dice el juez serio mientras tocaba que la otra joven tuviera pulso llamando a los camilleros.-pasara a las finales por la armadura de géminis contra kallane del clan chino.

Todo el coliseo estallo en alegría, a diferencia del primer combate, julia saltaba de alegría su amiga lo había logrado claro que con cierta duda al pensar de que se enfrentaría a kalla y no era muy compasiva en batalla como demostró, aunque no podía olvidar que aquella amazona la había insultado, era el único requisito para que ella la dejara vivir o por lo menos no la hería demasiado. Ariadna contenta abrasaba a June que festejaban la victoria de la pelivioleta. Al igual que su matriarca con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a kaede, su aprendiz no seria una oponente fácil pero tenía confianza en ambrosía.

Luego del todo el alboroto, ya había anochecido kalla, muy a pesar que ella prefería su cómoda cueva, se instalo en géminis, guiada por saga que la miraba pensativo, su forma de ser era mas calmada de lo que se imagino, al verla combatir pensaba que seria como milo o peor pero nada que ver, si tenia sus defectos aunque no resulto ser tan terrible como se lo pensó. Hasta llego a su cabeza la idea de usarla para espantar a su gemelo cuando estuviera molesto si quedaba como amazona definitiva. La ciega salio a caminar a ver a sus hijos voladores, que estaban cazando unos bichos en el aire, cuando uno de ellos le indico por medio de un chillido que mirara atrás de una piedra cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

La china camino tanteando con la mano, llegando a sentir una flor, en particular una rosa roja según le dijeron los murciélagos. La ciega pone una leve sonrisa adivinando de quien era, cuando una voz la saco de trance, la morena la había seguido, kalla la sintió pero la ignoro oliendo la rosa cuando des la abrasa sacando de la flor una nota, en chino según ella pero las letras tenían un marcado mas fuerte dejando un relieve para tantear la figura.

-no se que dice pero al parecer flechaste a alguien-dice des burlona mientras kalla le arrebataba la tarjeta sonrojada escondiendo la cara en su flequillo desmechado.- ja, ja, deberías ver tu cara, ¿Quién es?, no será ese pollo que tanto insultas, he oído que los que los opuestos de atraen pero en su caso no se…-dice picara mientras kalla emite un gruñido molesta mirando al costado. – vamos no le dirás a tu linda, adorable, y confidencial hermana.

-ni de broma, me quedo soltera, con respecto a tu auto halago si lo dices en forma irónica te doy la razón pero igual no te diré y no es el cabeza de erizo bueno para nada-dice picara kalla mientras cargaba la rosa escondiéndola entre su ropa seguida por des que no pararía hasta que le dijera, quien era el que cortejaba a su hermana ciega, como lo que era tenia que asegurarse que valiera la pena, la ciega era una joya en cuestión de ser y guerra, no se la daría a cualquier idiota, aunque sospechaba y daba un ojo de la cara por que era quien pensaba.

-kalla, vuelve aquí, no me dirás que ahora te caes por esos gestos cursis-dice la morena picara aunque en su mente tenia curiosidad y algo de envidia, pero la ciega la ignora, que dijera lo que quiera, solo una persona sabia en que lugar especifico ella solía andar, "_idiota cabeza de erizo, eres un manga de cobarde, pero que rayos"_ dice en su mente mientras tanteaba con los dedos la tarjeta.

-claro que no, acaso no me conoces, señorita infierno, pero es un gesto que considerando mi forma de ser, quien sabe, aun así tranquila de algo me dice que ese cangrejo ya te echo el ojo y no me lo contaste-dice mientra la morena la queda mirando como lo supo, causando una sonrisa burlona- bueno estamos a mano, amiga, ja, ja.

-kalla, me las vas a pagar, vuelve aquí, te voy a sacar la verdad aunque sea a golpes -dice mientras persigue a la ciega que desaparece a gran velocidad seguida de la morena. La ciega en la persecución tanteaba la tarjeta con una escondida sonrisa, para ser un idiota, no lo había hecho mal, pensado en lo que decía, "felicitaciones_, enana"_.

Al otro día, ya se asomaba el sol, las gradas estaban colmadas y el cangrejo dorado estaba más que ansioso por el combate de cierta amazona.

Finalmente el día que tanto había esperado llegó. Durante toda su estancia en Grecia, no tuvo el interés en conocer de antemano a aquellas que serían sus rivales a vencer. Creyó firmemente que eso le quitaría diversión a la situación, sin mencionar que podría llevarse una decepción antes de tiempo y fue lo que menos quiso.

¿Nerviosa? No, ninguna de las cuatro amazonas que codiciaban la armadura de Cáncer lo parecía.

Cierto es que a Desdémona le importa muy poco convertirse en una amazona dorada, nunca ha sido su meta primordial. Su objetivo era luchar con oponentes fuertes, que la obligaran a pelear con todo lo que ha aprendido, comprobar que su entrenamiento, lagerimas y sangre han valido la pena; el que se adueñara de la armadura era un bono extra, pero la verdadera recompensa será la experiencia y la victoria. Sin embargo, ahora también podía agregar un nuevo interés a todo esto… uno más personal e íntimo.

—¡Nuestro primer encuentro de este día será entre la amazona Mistick del clan de la Isla Andrómeda, contra la amazona Desdémona del clan selvático!— anunció el juez, atrapando la atención de los espectadores— ¡Combatientes presentarse en la zona de duelo por favor!

Desdémona lanzó una mirada hacia Mistick quien hizo lo mismo por acto reflejo. No podía saber su reacción por la inútil máscara que lleva en el rostro, por lo que Desdémona procuró sonreírle con malicia en clara advertencia, prometiéndole que no la iba a tener fácil.

En las gradas, donde los santos de oro se sitúan, Death Mask se encontraba sentado entre sus compañeros, completamente relajado. Una sonrisa macabra se asomaba de sus labios, como si supiera un secreto que ansiaba por revelar pero que debía guardar para sí.

¿Algún pronóstico mí estimado amigo? —preguntó por lo bajo el hermoso santo de Piscis, intrigado por cualquier cosa que pasara por la retorcida mente de Cáncer— Después de todo aquí se decidirá la compañía con la que deberás lidiar de aquí hasta el final de tus días. Pareces emocionado— señaló con una risita quisquillosa.

Apoyando la mejilla sobre sus nudillos, el italiano respondió con soberbia— Yo ya tengo a mi favorita. Y aunque llegara a perder, de una forma u otra va a formar parte de mi templo, tú me entiendes ¿verdad?— musitó con complicidad, a lo que Afrodita cubrió sus labios con una rosa roja para esconder su propia sonrisa. Sí que trataba con un bastardo de primera, pero era muy divertido e interesante ser su amigo.

Dentro de la zona de batalla del Coliseo ya se encontraba Desdémona, llevando consigo el báculo que la ha acompañado desde tiempos remotos. Al otro extremo estaba la guerrera de la Isla Andrómeda, Mistick de Alpheratz, una joven de cabello corto y anaranjado, de piel blanca y uniforme negro. En su brazo derecho se enredaba una cadena dorada que brillaba por el sol de la mañana.

Sin querer, Desdémona contempló las gradas como si buscara a alguien en específico. Distinguiendo uno que otro rostro conocido, pero no el que le interesaba. Ni hablar, no es que contara con que su maestro acudiera o algo parecido, se perderá la exhibición, como siempre.

A la indicación del juez, el combate dio inicio.

Mistick no perdió el tiempo, inmediatamente se lanzó sobre Desdémona con el puño extendido, liberando la cadena dorada que buscó atravesar el corazón de la selvática.

La destellante punta triangular surcó el aire como un proyectil que rebotó contra el báculo de la shaman. Mistick no desistió, siguió lanzando golpes con la cadena como si se tratara de un látigo, mas la selvática bloqueó todos sus intentos con su resistente bastón.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Tan rápido buscas acabar con el combate? La mañana apenas acaba de empezar— comentó la morena con tranquilidad.

Mistick no lo entendía pues era vil madera con lo que estaba defendiéndose ¿cómo podía resistir su fuerza sumada a la dureza de la cadena?

—Ja, no tiene caso desperdiciar fuerzas con una guerrera primitiva como tú— respondió Mistick, socarrona— Guardo lo mejor sólo para el final… pero si insistes, te dejaré probar un poco de mi poder ¡prueba ahora mi _**Ataque Relámpago**_!

Lanzó la cadena que como flecha cruzó por el aire hacia su presa. La que al inicio fue una sola punta triangular unida a la cadena, se transformó en decenas de ellas que parecían tener vida propia.

Desdémona retrocedió, saltando sin parar hacia los lados, evadiendo cuanto proyectil se le viniera encima. Los proyectiles de metal no desistían, algunas rasgaron sus ropas y ele abrieron heridas en la piel. La shaman sonrió con frenesí ante el olor de su propia sangre, saboreando con la lengua la que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Inesperadamente Desdémona, dio un gran salto hacia el cielo, justo por encima de su adversaria.

—¡Qué descuidada, arriba la cadena tiene un mayor rango de ataque!— clamó Akyma, preocupada, siendo un hecho que muchos calcularon.

A su lado, Kallane permanecía tranquila pero expectante a lo que ocurría— _Des, eres toda una desquiciada_— pensó tras un suspiro.

—¡Esto se acabó, eres mía!— gritó extasiada la amazona enmascarada, saboreando por adelantado una escena cruel y desalmada.

Y las creencias fueron acertadas, todas las cadenas se alzaron verticalmente siguiendo la trayectoria de la morena para destruirla. Mas cuando estuvieron a punto de darle alcance y atravesarla por doquier, el tiempo sobre ellas pareció congelarse, pues no se movieron ni un centímetro más.

Mistick se sobresaltó al ver como sus cadenas dejaron de avanzar. Ordenó que se movieran mas no podían, ordenó que regresaran pero tampoco. Por la unión a su brazo sentía que las cadenas estaban tensas y rígidas pero no encontraba la razón de su parálisis.

Pero para cierta clase de ojos y sentidos fue claro. Como Death Mask quien podía ver sutilmente las figuras en forma de neblina que se hallaban sujetando cada una de las cadenas en el aire. O Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios, quien sentía y veía claramente a los espíritus que aprisionaban a las serpientes metálicas. Incluso kalla que si bien no las podía ver, por lo obvio, cada nervio de su cuerpo percibía la energía que la morena emanaba emocionaba, en esos días se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la shaman y sabia cuando estaba contenta pero esto si que era una demostración digna de un emperador infernal.

Desdémona se paró de puntillas sobre una de las cadenas, sonriendo peligrosamente a su rival quien continuaba anonadada por lo ocurrido.

La shaman corrió entonces por encima del hilo de metal dorado, a una velocidad que le impidió a Mistick reaccionar. Empleando el báculo le dio un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro, tumbándole la máscara y partiéndole los labios.

Mistick cayó al suelo, girando bruscamente, demasiado aturdida para responder la serie de patadas que Desdémona le dio mientras estaba tirada en el piso.

¡Esa máscara era muy aburrida! ¡Disculpa que haya tenido que quitártela pero me gusta ver el rostro de mis enemigos cuando están sufriendo!— clamaba entre risas sin detener su tormento— ¡Sí, justamente así!— en cara, pecho, estomago clavaba su pie con sadismo.

Mistick gritó varias veces perdida en el dolor, su brazo derecho estaba engarrotado por la cadena que no respondía y permanecía extendida sin razón.

¡¿Acaso esto es lo único que puedes hacer?! ¡No me digas que dependes tanto de tu cadena inservible!— la provocó, recibiendo una respuesta que la tomó por sorpresa— ¡Qué pena me das!

La amazona logró levantarse, siendo su brazo izquierdo del que se liberara otra de sus técnicas tras incendiarse con flamas de un sol incandescente— ¡¡Recibe mi mejor golpe, maldita bruja!! _¡¡Puño radiante de Alpheratz!!_

El golpe se impactó directamente en la quijada de la morena. La shaman cayó de espaldas varios metros atrás, soltando el báculo que rodó lejos de su mano.

Mistick volvió a tener control de su arma, la cual volvió a cubrirle el brazo. La amazona saltó extendiendo una patada contra Desdémona quien atinadamente abrió los ojos para quitarse del suelo sobre el que Mistick cayó con toda su fuerza.

¡Vas a pagármelas todas juntas!— bramó furiosa la amazona, sus ojos negros llenos de furia.

Desdémona escupió la sangre que se formó en su boca, sobándose la barbilla unos momentos.

—Ese… fue un golpe muy bueno… bueno en verdad— comentó con una media sonrisa.

—¡Y de este puño todavía te esperan más!— se mostró algo insegura de volver a usar su cadena o no, todavía más al sentirla tensa y confundida. La punta triangular se alzó, virando y apuntando en varias direcciones, no sólo en Desdémona. De alguna forma, estaba percibiendo peligro de todos lados. Al final de cuentas, la griega decide arriesgarse— _¡¡Espiral mortal!!_

La cadena avanzó con movimientos circulares, formando la trayectoria de un tornado que buscó atrapar en su interior a la shaman. Desdémona sencillamente se puso de pie, sin temor a la cadena que circulaba a su alrededor.

Notó como es que la ropa que osó ser tocada por el metal se carbonizó al instante.

—Un sólo pensamiento mío y la red electrificada se cerrará sobre ti— explicó encantada por tenerla a su merced— ¡Reduciéndote a un maldito carbón y cenizas!

—¿Lo juras?— inquirió divertida la shaman, viendo como la cadena se cerraba más todavía.

Mistick no esperaba que su adversaria se rindiera, rogaba para que no. Jaló la cadena, provocando que la jaula se cerrara de golpe, sin embargo, un muro invisible parecía estar envolviendo a la shaman, pues la red jamás alcanzó a tocar su piel pese a que lo ordenaba.

—¡¿Qué clase de truco es este?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tocarte por más que lo intento?!— exigió saber la amazona.

—"_¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?"_— repitió burlona la shaman, riendo un poco— Yo misma me hice esa pregunta por mucho tiempo…— mostró finalmente su cosmos energía fría y espectral, una que actuó sobre los eslabones de la cadena que comenzaron a crujir— ¡Te felicito Mistick, pues has sido la primera en mucho tiempo que me ha hecho sangrar! — extendió los brazos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad— ¡Ya había olvidado el sabor de mi propia sangre!— su cosmos estalló, destrozando su jaula. Las piezas de oro cayeron sin vida a sus pies.

Mistick vio horrorizada como su arma quedó hecha pedazos, retrocediendo por instinto, algo no estaba bien… Sus sentidos le gritaban _'Corre_', pero su orgullo la obligó a permanecer de pie.

—Y vas a recibir tu recompensa…— susurró malévolamente, con una sonrisa igual de macabra. Extendió su mano hacia el frente, al instante cinco fragmentos de oro levitaron del suelo para llegar junto a su palma— Sabrás porqué me dicen la Shaman de los infiernos. ¡Posesión!— invocó con voz sonora. Al instante, el metal brilló intensamente, cegando a la amazona de la isla Andrómeda.

Todos en el Coliseo vieron como esas cinco indefensos trozos de oro se transformaron en dedales que cubrieron los dedos de la mano derecha de Desdémona. Cada dedal parecía la garra de un demonio dorado, alargadas como si se trataran de dagas, poseedoras de un filo que resplandecía con el cosmos danzante que rodeaba su mano.

Mistick empalideció. No podía creer lo que veía. Empezó a sudar, atragantada estaba por entregarse al pánico, más cerró los puños con fuerza, no iba a perder así, ¡no podía permitirse quedar como un cobarde!

Su mano volvió a destellar como un sol, lanzándose al ataque, olvidando lo que dicen: una misma técnica no puede afectar dos veces a un santo.

—_¡¡Puño radiante de Alpheratz!!— _gritó con todas sus fuerzas, incrementando su cosmos hasta donde era su limite.

Desdémona aguardó hasta el último momento para inclinarse y que el poderoso golpe fallara.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta para Mistick después de su falla. Se dice que cuando vas a morir ves tu vida en una fracción de segundo, mas no tuvo tiempo de indagar en esos recuerdos, ni sentir remordimientos por los errores del pasado. Los ojos de Mistick estaban clavados al movimiento de las garras doradas que perforaron su vientre. Los sintió entrar con suma facilidad, como si su cuerpo fuera de cartón.

Fue un dolor intenso que le impidió gritar, seguido de un último estremecimiento cuando la selvática moviera la mano e intencionalmente las garras subieran hasta su diafragma.

Descansa en paz hermana amazona… Recordaré por mucho tiempo tu nombre— le susurró al oído, segura de que la escuchó.

La shaman empujo el cuerpo de Mistick para liberar su mano. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente al piso y ya no se movió.

El juez tardó un poco en reaccionar, estaba algo pasmado, realmente la había matado— ... ¡L-la-la ganadora de este combate es... Desdémona del clan selvático!

No hubo ovaciones, pero si muchos murmullos que unidos fueron atronadores. Había una mezcla de sorpresa, indignación y miedo entre los espectadores por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Inclusive las amazonas del clan selvático estaban sin habla. Desdémona nunca había mostrado a tal grado sus extrañas y horrendas habilidades ¿acaso ella nunca peleó en serio con ninguna?

— _Estabas guardando lo mejor de ti para este momento…. ¿No es así?_— pensó asustada la joven Akemi, quien se sentía afortunada de jamás haberla hecho enojar.

Death Mask se levantó de su asiento, completamente impresionado, extasiado por tal demostración de poder. Esbozó una sonrisa de completa alegría y emoción en la que se mostraron todos sus dientes, completamente hechizado por lo acontecido. Esa mujer era tal y como pensaba, no, era todavía peor— Maravilloso, maravilloso— musitó conteniendo las ganas de aplaudirle por su hermosa actuación.

En el palco principal, Athena cerró los ojos con pesar. Ella sabía que en estos combates siempre existía el riesgo de que alguien muriera, pero no por eso dejaba de ser lamentable.

Allí mismo, la matriarca del clan selvático Cernía, contemplaba a Desdémona con gran preocupación. Ni siquiera ella imaginaba que el poder de la chica se hubiera desarrollado a tal grado— _Hannibal… ¿qué clase de monstruo es el que has formado?_— pensó consternada, temerosa por el futuro incierto que rodeaba a la alumna del shaman carmesí.

El silencio era total a no ser por leves murmullos, pero este se vio cortado por un silbido que aturdió a mas de uno que retumbo en todo el lugar, preveniente de nada menos que de kalla que al presenciar a su manera, todo lo ocurrido, llamando la atención de la morena que se detuvo mirando a la ciega que se puso de pie a pesar de las miradas de algunas, bueno de todo el coliseo, los santos dorados pusieron sus ojos en ella, saga la miraba serio no comprendía realmente la forma de ser de la ciega, el cangrejo la miraba sorprendido, por lo visto no era el único que estaba a favor de la morena sumando el hecho que se animo a gritarlo en voz alta sin importarle nada, ikki la miraba serio, no le sorprendía sacando una leve sonrisa de un segundo volviendo a su cara de matón

estas demente, realmente demente, pero que rayos ¡esa es mi hermana, carajo!-dice kalla pegando un grito de alegría, siendo la única que elogiaba a la morena recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de enojo o de miedo, luego de su combate por géminis no era extraño que esas dos sean amigas.

La morena sonrío victoriosa, esa era su hermana ciega, solo ella se pondría a gritar en un silencio así, dando unos golpes con su bastón, como respuesta.

-y aun no ha terminado, kallane, tu solo disfruta del show-dice Desdémona burlona mientras caminaba por el disco disfrutando de su victoria, dejando a la china con una burlona risa sentándose chocha de la vida.

Desdémona desvaneció la posesión, volviendo su mano a la normalidad. Fue a recoger su báculo y caminó fuera del campo de batalla. Entró tranquilamente a la sala de espera donde las otras dos amazonas que luchaban por el puesto de Cáncer le dedicaron una mirada acusadora, ellas no aprobaban su acción, pero eso le importó muy poco a la shaman que estaba manchada con sangre, la suya y la de su rival.

No se dijeron palabra alguna. En poco tiempo se sabría quienes combatirán en la final por la armadura.

Desdémona permitió que atendieran sus heridas. Para ella eran insignificantes, pero debía estar en perfectas condiciones para el próximo duelo, nunca se sabe lo que pasará.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap: Combate por leo**

Luego de la batalla, la semifinal de cáncer término sin más muertes, ya estaba anocheciendo, la mayoría de los caballeros y amazonas estaban en sus casas. Desdémona, había llegado finalmente a la casa de cáncer pasando antes por géminis donde la ciega estaba sentada en la parte alta de la casa mirando la luna, la morena se quedo un rato con ella, luego de perseguirla para que le diga sobre cierto presente…

-vamos dime, de una buena vez, o te juro que te torturo con mis espíritus-dice seria la shaman mientras kalla la ignora los espíritus que la rodeaban.

-si, como digas, des, por cierto tu media calavera no te estará esperando-dice burlona mientras la morena sonríe picara.

-no me cambies de tema-dice molesta la shaman-si quiere lo bueno tendrá que esperar, no soy cualquier mujer que va a dominar-dice burlona la morena

-claro que no eres la gran Desdémona, shaman de los infiernos, terror de los vivos y hasta ahora no creo que halla hombre que te domine sobre la tierra-dice kalla jugando logrando que la morena la mire desafiante pero con complicidad- pero ese caballero tiene un pie sobre la tierra de los muertos….-dice picara la ciega

-si, es verdad pero no es mas que un simple humano, a pesar de su presencia y si me molesta mucho pueda que tenga mas que un pie en el yomotsu-dice Desdémona amenazante,- sabes a que me refiero por…que… -decía pronto quedando callada cosa que llamo la atención de la ciega.

-¿pasa algo? –dice seria mientras Desdémona siente como si otra alma se moviera entre ellas alertando a sus espíritus, esa aura levemente rodeaba a la ciega, sospechaba que ella no era humana, y estas sensaciones le daban mas curiosidad. Kalla la mira seria, tratando de controlar a su otro yo que aldaba molestando desde que se cruzo a julia ese día.

-no, nada solo que sentí un cosmos de la casa de cáncer que me llamo la atención, por lo visto ese cangrejo anda torturando almas de nuevo-dice des controlando los latidos de su corazón para despistar a la ciega que así se daba cuenta de cuando alguien le mentía.

-ja, ja eres una demente, por lo visto voy a escuchar unos cuantos gritos esta noche de la cuarta casa, bueno te dejo, olfateo comida…y es mi llamada a cenar-dice mientras salta del techo, cayendo de pie, mientras pensativa mira de reojo a la morena estaba mintiendo aunque controlara los ritmos de su corazón, lo hizo demasiado notorio, acaso ella sospechaba, no le gustaba.

-yo seré demente pero tu no le desprecias el diente a nada-dice burlona Desdémona cayendo a la par.

-como sea, suerte con el cangrejo-dice caminando para géminis mientras Desdémona la mira desaparecer, su hermana no era humana estaba segura de eso, pero no le importaba aunque quería averiguar que era en realidad.

Llegando a la casa, es recibida por unos fantasmas agonizantes mientras la morena suspira con fastidio no le gustaba la manera que ese hombre no respetaba a los muertos, en una de la recamaras, el cangrejo estaba en compañía de afrodita que estaba de visita cuanto el italiano siente el cosmos de la shaman, mostrando un sonrisa perversa que su compañero pisciano lo mira cómplice.

-bienvenida a mi casa, Desdémona de cáncer-dice el caballero mientras la morena lo mira seria, este se acerca confiado mirando perverso a la morena que sujetando su báculo con una mano y la otra su equipaje,- debo felicitarte por tu actuación, querida- dice acercándose como un fantasma a su rostro subiendo su brazo para tocarla pero es detenido por un aura y un espíritu de una serpiente que le retiene el brazo llegando a su cuello amenazando con clavarles lo colmillos

-no me toques, entendido, mascarita, mientras respetes mis reglas estaremos bien o por lo menos te dejare vivo-dice poniendo el báculo como advertencia sobre el mentón del hombre, mirando desafiante al cangrejo que sonreía complacido mientras miraba de reojo al pescado, que miraba la situación burlón.

-como puedes pensar así, soy un santo de atena-dice el cangrejo burlón mientras afrodita pone una sonrisa picara

-si claro, como sea, mantente lo más lejos posible de mi, cáncer y quizás no te mate la primera noche que resida aquí-dice desafiante mientras se rodeaba de un aura mortal que encanto al santo italiano, caminando para su cuarto sin dejar de vigilar al santo con su serpiente enroscada al cuello.

-valla dulce compañera que tienes-dice afrodita burlón mientras el cangrejo sonreía, esa mujer era un reto al cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir- aunque pareces emocionado.

-mas de lo que crees, esa mujer ser a mía, de eso tienes mi palabra de caballero-dice MM mientras afrodita lo mira perverso, era un loco sádico pero por lo visto hasta los desquiciados psicópatas podían encontrar la gracia de cupido.

Mientras en la casa del patriarca, shion estaba dando vueltas pensando en una manera de ganar el perdón de Elizabet, había ido a verla a al tarde al terminar el combate pero solo termino con una cachetada con daño mínimo, teniendo la cara vendada. Dokko le hacia compañía aparte de quedarse a cenar, sentado viendo como el peliverde caminaba en círculos.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso, vas a hacer un hueco en el piso-dice dokko mientras shion suspiraba con cansancio no ideaba la forma de conseguir el perdón de aquella amazona.

-luego lo reparo, pero no logro sacar algo para que me perdone-dice shion mientras se tocaba la mejilla mientras dokko lo mira serio no tenia arreglo quien lo mandaba a espiarlas y mas aun ser descubierto,

-por que no le mandas flore, una carta o algo-dice dokko aburrido

-ya intente las flores, le pedí un ramo a afrodita pero Elisa me lo lanzo por la cabeza antes de golpearme y llamarme "mentiroso cerdo pervertido"-dice mientras dokko toma un sorbo de te.

-bueno luego de lo de la playa no te llamaría de otra forma-dice dokko serio mientras shion lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿de que lado estas, amigo?-dice shion molesto

-del tuyo pero tienes que reconocer que la chica tenia razones justas para responder así-dice dokko serio mientras shion asiente deprimido tenia razón por desgracia

-ya se, pero es que…ah, como sea no puedo evitarlo, la cuestión es como logro que me perdone-dice mientras el chino lo mira con una cara de no tener mucha fe sobre ese hecho.

-vuelve a intentarlo, pero sin que te vea-dice dokko

-¿crees que funcione?-dice shion esperanzado

-no lo se pero al menos te ahorraras una paliza titánica-dice dokko mientras shion caía al piso ante la respuesta.

-gracias por el apoyo-dice shion sarcástico mirando serio a dokko

-de nada-dice el chino mientras shion, tomaba un ramo de flores de un jarrón, escribiendo una nota de disculpa, una bastante larga, arma un ramo con una cinta azul que resaltaban con las rosas blancas.

-listo, deséame suerte-dice shion desapareciendo del lugar.

-suerte y que no te golpee-dice mientras termina el dichoso te- mejor busco los primeros auxilio, lo va a atrapar-dice caminando fuera del despacho del carnero.

En el recinto de las amazonas, Elisa estaba leyendo un libro, tratando de calmarse cuando decide ir a tomar un baño desvistiéndose, quedando en una ligera bata que estaba suelta que la anuda rápido saliendo para el baño a darse una ducha rápida, al volver se seca el pelo con cuidado, comenzando a sacarse la bata justo cuando shion entra para su mala suerte quedando estático el notar los pechos de la joven que sobresalían de la bata.

-ah, por ahtena- dice cortando la frase al ver la cara de enojo de la joven-yo…este escucha por favor…es un malentendido, Elisa, yo…este venia a discul...Par...Me...y...-dice aterrado de aura de Elisa que lo mira furioso.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, CERDO ASQUEROSO COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A ESPIARME MIENTRAS ME VISTO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, ERES UN ATREVIDO, UNA DESONRRA PARA LA DIOSA ATENA, AL APARECER ASI EN EL CUARTO DE UNA MUJER, TE DEBERIAN CASTIGAR!-dice hecha una furia atrapando a shion antes que escapara cerrando su bata seria, terminando golpeando a shion por donde mas le duele, entre otros lugares lanzándolo por medio de un golpe cargado de cosmos fuera de la ventana

-¿Qué pasa, Elisa, sentí un ruido estas bien?-dice Raven alertada por la expulsión de energía que su amiga lanzo sin mencionar su cara de enojo.

-si, todo esta en orden-dice con un tic en el ojo- solo que ese patriarca bueno para nada, pervertido cerdo apareció a espiarme otra vez, diciendo que venia a disculparse, si como no, es un mentiroso-dice seria mientras Raven suspira esa tarde intento hablar con ella, la rubia había visto todo pero la peliazul lo mando a volar.

-bueno, ya se fue-dice cuando nota el ramo de rosas que dejo shion cuando Elisa lo golpeo leyendo la nota.- aunque por lo visto venia con buenas intenciones-dice mientras le muestra la tarjeta que la peliazul lee con un gesto de fastidio.

-si quieres quédate con las rosas, y hazme un favor quema esta nota, no le creo nada, es un mentiroso que cuando te confías es capas de propasarse, no entiendo como esta al segundo mando luego de nuestra diosa-dice Elisa furiosa- deberían exiliarlo por su comportamiento, no puedo creer que en esa fiesta pareciera..tan..-dice Elisa pensativa con enojo

-tan caballero, amable, y respetuoso-dice picara la rubia mientras olía las rosas- quizás le tengas algo de afecto bajo tanta furia-dice la rubia coqueta.

-eso nunca, cariño por una persona así, jamás, voy a cambiarme de una buena vez-dice caminando mientras Raven la mira pensativa largando un suspiro de cansancio dejando las rosas sobre la cama con la tarjeta.

Al otro día, en el coliseo las tribunas estaban llenas, el combate de leo estaba cerca, en las gradas, los santos estaban emocionados en particular el gato dorado, las ultimas amazonas habían sido algo aterradoras, este rezaba a los dioses que no le tocara una de esas.

-vamos, no pongas esa cara, ya veras que te toca una chica linda y pechugona-dice pícaro milo mientras Camus suspiraba no tenia remedio.

-si pero después de lo de la playa no se si me mata al dormir-dice el león mientras Aldebarán lo mira de reojo

-y quien los manda a espiar-dice el toro dorado, mientras el león lo mira molesto.

-bueno, ya solo observa bien tantas chicas lindas no todas van a ser unos demonios…a no ser que sean así en la cama-dice pervertido mientras los santos suspiran luego se quejaba de que las amazonas lo miraran feo- hablando de eso como te va la chica ciega, no quiero ni asomarme por ahí-dice mirando a saga que estaba serio.

-bien, bastante pasable, no es tan terrible, aun no la comprendo del todo y si te mantiene lejos rezare a los dioses para que quede como fija-dice sarcástico mientras milo lo mira con los ojos llorosos no podía odiarlo tanto que le hizo.

-eres muy cruel, ¿Qué te hice para que me odies?-dice milo mientras Camus suspira de nuevo con cansancio al igual que algunos santos

-ser una molestia constante-dice Camus serio

-romper unas armaduras y algunos libros de mi sala-dice mu- borracho.

-destrozar mi bandera de España autografiada por "Javier el magnifico acambalache" con no se que pegote -dice shura recordando ese triste día.

-romper mi DVD con esas películas porno tuyas de segunda mano-dice serio saga algo sonrojado- culpe a kanon por eso mandándolo a la Antártida un poco tarde para cuando descubrí quien lo había hecho-dice largando un suspiro- ya tenia un resfriado que lo tubo en cama por 1 semana.

-estropear mi jardín de rosas privadas 3 veces-dice afrodita serio

-interrumpir mi sesión de meditación, con ese dichoso equipo de música tuya-dice shaka serio con los ojos cerrados

-tapar mi baño dos veces en un mes-dice dokko serio mirando de reojo a milo

-no déjame dormir la siesta-dice Aldebarán serio mientras milo estaba deprimido, como podían pensar así de el.

-¿quieres que continuemos la lista? Mi estimado Escorpio-dice el pescado perverso mientras milo estaba demasiado depre para contestar.

-no mejor déjenlo así, me quiero morir-dice milo depre mientras cáncer aburrido lo mira perverso.

-si ese es el asunto te puedo dar una mano-dice el cangrejo mientras el alacrán lo mira con la cara medio azul del miedo.

El juez sube al plato, serio mientras en las tribunas todos ovacionan con gritos, atena estaba sentada ansiosa por el combate, shion algo deprimido por el segundo rechazo de Elisa suspira triste. La diosa lo mira curiosa pero el patriarca hace seña que todo esta bien. El juez llama a Elena de Baldung del clan griego, una joven peliverde sale al disco con una malla entera roja, pechera de cuero marrón con lazo en la cintura verde. A continuación el juez llama a zafir del clan selvático, acaeciendo una joven pelinegra con un traje partido en dos, con una falda de cuero, con garras y en la delantera un top que era cubierto por una piel de guepardo.

-pelen con honor-dice el juez alejándose un paso bajando el brazo, Elena sin perder tiempo se lanza contra zafir que la esquiva sin problema, la griega se lanza con múltiples patadas que zafir esquiva saltando para todos lados dando una patada baja que hace caer de sorpresa a Elena que lo la ve.

La griega rueda justo a tiempo antes que zafir golpee el suelo dejando un leve pozo del impacto, levantándose mientras lanza unos puños que llegan a dar a la zafir pero esta cruza los brazos en defensa reteniendo el daño apenas rozan a la selvática que, lanza una patada alta que impacta contra el rostro de la griega.

Esta escupe un poco de sangre debajo de la mascara, furiosa como se atrevía a atacar su cara. Juntando cosmos cierra su puño conteniendo energía desapareciendo a la vista al esquivar una patada de la selvática.

-¡IMPACTO SOLAR! –dice apareciendo enojada sobre zafir mientras lanza un golpe que logra su cometido dándole justo en la cara, lanzando a la chica unos metros contra el disco cerca del borde.

-esto aun no acaba-dice zafir, dolorida, levantándose con dificultad mientras ponía en posición de defensa contra Elena que la ataca sin piedad, mientras soporta un puño en el abdomen la pelinegra junta cosmos en sus manos alejando unos metros a la griega con una patada en las costillas, zafir se agacha rodeada de aura seria no perdería no así, corriendo a toda velocidad raspando el suelo con lo que parecían garras en un color azul verdoso.- ¡GARRAS DE ZAFIRO!-dice mientras estas crean un ataque que golpea a Elena desprotegida por la patada cortando parte de su ropa levemente y sus extremidades dejando un corte mayor en el abdomen. Zafir lanza otras garras en diferente direcciones lastimado seriamente a Elena que trataba de esquivarlas pero eran muy rápidas sumando al hecho que su vista se nublaba por la perdida de sangre.

-demonios-dice Elena herida mientras se sostiene la herida, juntando su cosmos para poder seguir atacando con puños y patadas, ambas estaban muy cansadas para continuar tenían que terminar la pelea pronto, Elena por el sangrado y zafir por la heridas y la cantidad de energía que agoto parte de su fuerza.

-es hora de terminar-dice zafir en unísono con su oponente juntando lo que le queda de fuerza al igual que Elena que aguantando el dolor junta sus manos en dirección al piso creando una esfera de poder blanca mientras zafir formaba con su aura una especie de garra que se fusiona en su mano.

-¡GOLPE DEL REY BESTIA!-dice zafir avanzando a toda velocidad contra la griega

-¡IMPACTO DE BALMUNG!-dice mientras avanza de igual manera contra zafir.

El coliseo quedo callado con leves murmullos, las nubes de polvo del ataque no dejaba ver que hasta que el viento despeja un poco, viendo a ambas amazonas tiradas al piso, el juez se acerca serio cuando iba a tocar a Elena zafir se levanta mediana mente con heridas graves, costillas rotas y demás. El juez mira a Elena que no reaccionaba, toca con cuidado la Garganta certificando que estaba viva suspirando con alivio.

-la ganadora es zafir del clan selvático-dice el juez mientras los camilleros llevaban a Elena a enfermería. Viniendo otros por zafir que no podía más.

El público grita de alegría, el clan selvático aplaude contento, por el triunfo de su postulante. Desdémona que mira el combate junto a kalla y compañía suspira aburrida no era nada de otro mundo.

En otro lado del coliseo Elisa molesta por lo de shion, mira seria a Elena se había confiado de la habilidad de su oponente, gran error. Raven que miraba algo triste por que su compañera perdió suspira, levantándose pidiendo paso para ir al baño aprovechando el entre tiempo.

La rubia caminaba tranquila pero con un aire fatal, que dejaba a más de un caballero sin aliento, afrodita había tenido la misma idea acompañado por el cangrejo que estaba aburrido, iría al baño y se iría, no había nada que le llamara la atención.

Mientras el cangrejo salía aburrido para ir a torturar unos espiritus, el pescado se quedo mirando como se iba suspirando no era extraño en el…cuando se estaba por ir siente un caballero de plata quedar mirando un punto fijo, mirando para donde tenia la vista ve a Raven arreglandose el cabello con una rosa que le parecia bastante familiar, ese color perlado . Cuando cae en la cuenta que era una de sus rosas de su jardin secreto, alguien la robo para relagarcela no le era raro que caballeros se aventuraran por una de sus flores, bueno que podia decir era unicas o esa amazona fue la que la robo.

En eso el caballero de plata se acerca conquistador pero la rubia lo ignora de una forma picara diciendo no con la mano cosa que al de plata lo dejo babeando aparte de su volumptoso pecho, caminado como si nada pasando por afrodita que también lo nota pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era esa rosa en el cabello, mirándola en fracciones de segundo confirma era una de sus rosas.

-disculpa pero quien te dio esa rosa-dice el caballero dorado mientras raven gira mirándolo de costado, mirando al hombre que la llamo…bueno tenia mas pinta de mujer si le lo pregunta.

esta rosa, la recogí de una pared cerca de piscis (entiéndase que ella no sabia que al que tenia al frente era el santo de esa casa), es muy bonita-dice con una simpática risita- adoro las rosas-dice contenta mientras el afro la mira pensativo, aparte de estar un tanto molesto por que le robo una de sus rosas pero para lograr eso debía ser bastante fuerte para no ser tocada por las rosas venenosas que las rodeaban…un momento acaso ella no sabia que el era el santo de piscis…¿Cómo eso era posible o estaba jugando con el?

Ya veo, que bueno que te guste las rosas de mi casa-dice mientras Raven sonríe cayendo en lo que dijo el caballero.

¿eres el santo se piscis?-dice curiosa mientras afro cae tipo anime…como podía haber estado aquí casi una semanas o mas y no saber quien es cada santo.- perdón pensé que eras una mujer.

-si, en efecto, soy a…-dice colocando una rosa roja en la mano galante presentándose con elegancia pero el grito del publico corta el momento de auto halago del pescado

Disculpa, pero mi amiga me espera, no me quiero perder el combate-dice picara mientras se va corriendo con un peculiar meneo de caderas que dejan embobado al pescado.-nos vemos, gracias por la rosa-dice coqueta a lo lejos.

Oye, estaba hablando y….-dice pero ella ya se había ido, notando que le había afanado la rosa- ¿¡hey donde te fuiste?!…no puedo creer que me ignoro, a mi afrodita, y además ¡ah, esa amazona, se atrevió a robar mi rosa!-dice molesto mientras camina hacia las gradas mal que no le guste quería ver el combate, algo humillado una chica le había robado en su propia cara su rosa favorita.

En las gradas Elisa miraba el combate por iniciar mientras la rubia venia contenta, la peliazul nota la otra rosa roja en el pelo de la joven.

-¿y esa rosa?-dice mientras Raven ríe picara

-me la robe, no es linda-dice mientras sonríe contenta.

-ah, no tienes remedio, mientras no te metas en problemas-dice suspirando Elisa mientras la rubia pensaba burlona la cara de ese caballero, no estaba mal de pinta algo, bueno quizás demasiado femenina pero era interesante…aunque no llego a escuchar su nombre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap : Giro Inesperado: ¿¿La amazona de Sadalsuud es la nueva amazona de virgo??**** Conti apartir de aquí**

El sol se levantaba con pereza aquella mañana, al igual que una adormilada amazona rubia de rizos dorados, al acostarse levantada la madrugada. Sieglinde y Julia entrenaron hasta desfallecer, Sieglinde sabia que ambas combatirían por la armadura dorada de acuario, debía prepararla, por mas que sintiese apego hacia ella y la quisiese tanto o mas que a Freía, no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimase, por ende si su destino era batirse a duelo por la armadura dorada de acuario, pues bien, lo haría, pero sabia que su hermana adoptiva estaría preparada para un enfrentamiento entre ambas. Sieglinde se alejo de la ventana, eran pasadas las 6:00am y ya el combate por la armadura de Leo estaría por comenzar, así que acercándose a la cama de su hermana, se sentó con suavidad a su lado y con delicadeza la movió para despertarle, a lo que Julia respondió con un balbuceo entre sueños

– estoy cansada madre, unos minutos mas – musito suavemente la chica entre bostezos cubriéndose con en cobertor nuevamente, causándole una risilla a Sieglinde "sin duda alguna ella es igual a Freía" pensó para si, la nórdica, volviendo a mover a Julia que después de un "sutil" alón de sabanas, haciendo que esta, cayera de bruces al suelo.

¿oye, que te pasa? ¿a que vino eso? – espeto la rubia ojiazul molesta

Vino a que son las 6:30 y estamos retrasadas para el combate de Astrid, ¿acaso no quieres verlo? – replico la nórdica con tono de fastidio

Aah!!!! Si, cielos, lo olvide, le dije que seria la primera en estar allí con ella, por Zeus me va a matar!!! ¿Por qué no me llamaste más temprano?? – pregunto la chica con ojos llorosos y cara de borreguito a medio morir

porque fuiste tu la que insistió en quedarse entrenando hasta reventar, además cada vez que te llamaba decías "no mamá por favor, cinco minutos mas" – culmino Sieglinde con el mismo tono con el que la chica había hablado hace unos instantes, causando la risa de la misma, acompañada de un leve sonrojo

. – bueno, basta de platicas, vístete o llegaremos tarde – la insto Sieglinde a lo que Julia a la velocidad del rayo se ducho y cambio para salir a la misma velocidad del dormitorio

–¡¡¡ vamos, que llegamos tarde!!! – vocifero la rubia, a lo que la vikinga solo contesto con un suspiro de resignación, corriendo hacia las afueras del dormitorio para alcanzarla.

El coliseo de batalla estaba repleto, nunca antes había visto tanta gente reunida, incluso hasta los caballeros de plata se encontraban allí. Eran aproximadamente las 7:30am cuando ambas chicas llegaron al lugar, Julia diviso en el centro del círculo de combate a Astrid, una amazona de complexión delgada y atlética, cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color anaranjado, ataviada con unas mayas negras sobre un traje de baño azul con cintos amarillos atados en su cintura y brazos y sobre su pecho una media pechera de plata con una hombrera que cubría su hombro derecho, que luchaba contra una de las amazonas del clan griego; el combate estaba muy parejo, ambas combatientes eran realmente fuertes y sobretodo muy hábiles, pero Julia sabia que su amiga resultaría vencedora, era la segunda mas fuerte de su grupo y a decir verdad, aquella amazona griega, la tendría muy dura.

El ligero toque de Sieglinde la saco de su concentración, la vikinga había conseguido averiguar donde estaban Ariadna y June y le informo con la mirada que debían ir a sus lugares, la rubia de rizos dorados, asintió levemente y ambas procedieron a sentarse en sus lugares designados.

cielos, un poco mas tarde y llegas al final del combate, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ariadna en un susurro

lo siento, me quede dormida, perdona – musito la rubia con voz inocente

sabes que Astrid te estaba esperando, ha mirado infinidad de veces hacia acá y al no verte ha descuidado un poco su defensa, sabes que te quiere como a una hermana, sin importar que no te lo demuestre - regañaba June a la chica que solo estaba cabizbaja jugando con sus dedos en señal de arrepentimiento.

Un estruendo en el campo de batalla atrajo la atención de Julia, una nube de polvo se cernía sobre el círculo de pelea, no podía verse nada, mas una fuerte brisa aparto la nube de tierra que cubría el lugar y Julia pudo vislumbrar a Astrid y a la otra chica gravemente lastimadas y Astrid llevaba las de perder

- ¡vamos Astrid! – Vocifero Julia a todo pulmón causando la mirada sorprendida de su amiga herida - ¡se que puedes hacerlo! ¡Confió en ti! – Seguía animándola, mientras se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica bajo su plateada mascara

¡Vamos Astrid, tu puedes! – la animo Ariadna contagiada por Julia, seguida de June y varias compañeras de armas.

En ese instante Astrid logro recuperarse del ataque de la amazona griega y ayudada por las palabras de sus amigas, logro hacer acopio de fuerzas, reuniendo su cosmos y aprovechando que la griega aun estaba débil por tan imprudente ataque, la ataco con toda la fuerza de su cosmos restante, resultando así vencedora, causando la algarabía del clan de Andrómeda.

El juez se acerco a las combatientes, vio a la amazona del clan griego inconciente y declaro a Astrid la vencedora del combate; en ese instante, la chica que aun estaba de pie, se desplomo al suelo por el agotamiento, causando que Julia saltara de su lugar con una habilidad sobrehumana, aterrizando justo a su lado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en especial a Kallane que sabia que tras ella había un secreto, ella sabia mas que nadie que ella no era una chica ordinaria, lo sentía en los huesos y su otro yo también, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le producía un ligero shock eléctrico en su cuerpo, causado por las fuerzas oscuras de las sombras. Una vez a su lado, Julia levanto a Astrid que aun poseía conciencia

¿estas bien? Dime… resiste, ya te llevaremos a enfermería – decía la chica con voz desesperante de la preocupación

– c…como… s…siempre… llegas… t…tarde… que…. Remedio…. Contigo - musito la pelinaranja mientras perdía el conocimiento

- ¡oye!, ¡oye! ¡Astrid responde! ¡Astrid! – replicaba Julia angustiada a lo que el juez del combate solo procedió a realizar una leve seña, llamando a los camilleros, para llevarse el cuerpo mal herido de Astrid a la enfermería, dejando a una muy preocupada amazona de Sadalsuud, que veía alejarse a su amiga y teniente de grupo.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana cuando termino el combate, el calor comenzaba a sentirse al igual que la tensión entre clanes, El patriarca procedió a anunciar las combatientes para el próximo combate, que seria por la armadura de dorada de virgo, Julia se percato de que aun estaba en la arena así que procedió a marcharse, mas cuando escucho los nombres de las próximas amazonas en combatir, la sangre se le helo, girando cara al patriarca drásticamente con los ojos como platos tras la sorpresa… .

Las próximas en combatir, serán Julia de Sadalsuud de la isla de Andrómeda y Arjuna Fu del clan de las amazonas chinas.

Julia no podía moverse, esta en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¿Acaso Hécate tendría que ver en esto? No tenia la menor duda, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿ no era suficiente con que las demás amazonas de la isla la vieran como un fenómeno, por sus extraños poderes? Mientras Julia se debatía interiormente, la amazona del clan chino hizo su aparición.

Era alta y delgada, de complexiones finas y delicadas, pero igualmente atlética, ojos café, cabello corto en forma de paje, color fusia, ataviada de una hermosa túnica mangas corta, de color azul con bordes amarillos, decorada con hermosos dragones dorados, con dos pronunciados abiertos en cada lado, dejando ver sus bien torneados muslos y piernas, causándole una erección a mas de un pervertido que la observaba, en especial a cierto personaje de cabellos verdosos y mascara azulada, que se arreglaba en su asiento, mientras la diosa Athena, se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Shion aquella mañana? Estaba muy inquieto.

que sea un combate limpio y justo, que los dioses las iluminen. Que empiece el combate – dictamino el juez bajando su brazo derecho y el combate inicio. Arjuna se abalanzo velozmente contra la distraída chica, que reacciono justo a tiempo quitándose del camino justo antes de que la china la apuñalara con sus espadas

¡detente! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, yo no soy tu oponente – replico Julia molesta

– si como no, deja de hacerte la gallina y pelea – espeto la pelifuscia abalanzándose contra ella velozmente, propinándole varios combos de puños y patadas, que la rubia esquivo con facilidad

¡es en serio! Escucha, yo pertenezco al signo de acuario, mi combate no es contigo, solo estaba en la arena ayudando a una amiga – dijo Julia con voz seria

– a otro perro con ese hueso rubia desteñida, si no quieres pelear, solo dilo, te matare rápidamente y sin dolor – replico la chica, corriendo nuevamente hacia ella con sus espadas, dispuesta a acabarla; Julia solo se limitaba a escapar de los ataques, no sabia que hacer, si luchaba contra aquella amazona y la vencía, pasaría a la final por la armadura de virgo, mas este no era su combate, seria poco ético como amazona y guerrera

¡esperen hay un error, Julia no puede pelear en este combate, ella pertenece al signo de acuario al igual que yo – se escucho a lo lejos desde las gradas, causando que todos fijaran la mirada sobre la persona que provenía – Julia nació bajo la constelación de acuario al igual que yo, este combate no debe realizarse – replico Seiglinde de polaris con seriedad, causando la sorpresa de todos en el coliseo.

Shion se levanto de su asiento y le hizo señas al escribano que sostenía los pergaminos con las tablas de los combates designados, el escribano le paso el pergamino de la batalla en cuestión y el patriarca se dispuso a examinarlo, segundos mas tarde, se levanto de su silla y avanzo hasta el final del balcón

¿acaso no eres tu Julia de Sadalsuud amazona de la isla de Andrómeda? – pregunto Shion seriamente

si… pero

pues no hay nada mas que hablar – dictamino el lemuriano con voz seria y fuerte, sin dejar terminar a la chica

– eres Julia de Sadalsuud, amazona de la isla Andrómeda y tu nombre aparece registrado en los libros como la postulante por la armadura de virgo, por lo tanto este combate es bueno y valido

¡pero patriarca!

– ¡nada de peros! – espeto Shion desafiante- ¡silencio! – acallo Shion a las amazonas rebulleras, Athena nunca antes lo había visto actuar de tal manera – acepta tu destino con honor, como lo dictamina la ley del santuario, no importa que o quien seas, lo importante radica en tu rol como guerrera de athena y el honor que esto acarrea, acepta tu combate con gloria y demuestra que mereces ser la nueva amazona dorada de virgo – culmino el patriarca dirigiéndose a su asiento, haciendo que el combate continuara.

Sin mas remedio que seguir con el combate, Julia se coloco en posición de pelea, mientras Arjuna esperaba, a lo lejos, sobre la cabeza de una de las estatuas del santuario, cierta diosa del destino observaba el combate expectante, mientras que un poco mas allá, Leto también observaba, esperando que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas; el combate comenzó de nuevo, la china corrió velozmente hacia Julia que con movimientos veloces esquivaba todos sus ataques, causando que la china mordiera sus labios de rabia, Julia contraataco con varios combos de puños y patadas a la velocidad de la luz, que difícilmente podían ser vistos, por ello Arjuna se llevo un chasco, al creer que esquivo una patada que iba directo a su abdomen, recibiendo en cambio una patada en la cara, que la lanzo hasta el borde del circulo de batalla. Arjuna se levanto con dificultad, un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su labio inferior, causando que la china se molestara

- ¡has marcado mi cara, sucia perra! ¡ya veras de lo que es capaz Arjuna Fu, del clan de los dragones celestiales! – dijo la chica, corriendo a velocidad luz hacia la rubia que la esperaba; con varios combos de puños y patadas, Arjuna derribo las defensas de Julia, que recibió la mayoría de los ataques directos de la china, saliendo despedida por los aires, aterrizando o mas bien destruyendo la parte baja de las gradas de las amazonas selváticas, causando que la mayoría de estas, miraran a la pelifuscia con temor, exceptuando a Desdémona, que sabia que si dejara que luchara con ella, ella acabaría con ella en dos segundos.

Tu guerrera es muy débil Setsuna, no es rival para Arjuna, este combate solo durara como mucho unos diez minutos – replico Kurenai complacida, regalándole una sonrisa fingida a Setsuna que solo se la devolvió de manera confiada y autentica

no cantes victoria Kurenai… Julia puede parecer débil en un principio, pero es mas fuerte de lo que crees, tu alumna no debería subestimarla – replico Setsuna sonriendo, llena de confianza, dirigiendo su mirada a la arena, donde ahora Julia era quien estaba repartiendo golpes.

Los puños y paradas iban y venían, Arjuna los esquivaba con dificultad, los bloqueaba con el mango de sus espadas, mas la fuerza contenida en las patadas de la joven amazona eran muy potentes, haciéndola retroceder, de repente, Julia desapareció ante sus ojos, causando la sorpresa de la chica y de los espectadores, nadie podía sentir su cosmos, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra

¿Dónde estas? Sal de tu escondite, eso no te valdrá de nada, acabare contigo de todas formas – gritaba Arjuna colérica, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a desaparecer en pleno combate? De la nada una lluvia de estalactitas de hielo salieron de entre la tierra, siendo esquivadas rápidamente por la china que no corrió con mucha suerte, ya que al posicionar su pie derecho sobre tierra, otra estalactita de hielo lo perforo causando que esta profiriera un terrible grito de dolor.

La sangre corría a borbotones, y se esparcía por la arena, aquella estalactita rompió uno de los vasos sanguíneos de la planta del pie y por ende era cuestión de tiempo que la chica muriese desangrada, ante ella apareció Julia nuevamente propinándole un codazo en la cara que la impulso fuera del circulo de batalla

- ¿Qué decías chulita? ¿Quién matara a quien? – espetaba Julia complacida, los entrenamientos secretos con Sieglinde habían dado sus frutos, era mas fuerte; desde las gradas de las amazonas de Andrómeda, June, Ariadna y Seiglinde animaban a la joven, que llena de los ánimos y energías de sus amigas, se distrajo y giro para saludarlas… grave error… la amazona China, se abalanzo velozmente sobre ella mientras sus espadas resplandecían de en una aurora roja como la sangre, mientras que el cosmos de aquella chica era abrumador

- ¡ESPADAS DANZANTES DEL DRAGON! – un remolino de mil y una espadas envolvió el cuerpo de Julia elevándolo por los cielos, la joven amazona estaba paralizada, aquella fuerza centrifuga la paralizaba, estaba perdida….

¿crees que debamos ayudarle? – musito una voz a lo lejos

no… sabes que no debemos interferir – respondía la otra seriamente

– hermana, nuestra señora nos ha dicho que protejamos a su hija, si dejamos que muera, pues…

si ella muere, pues eso solo significara que no era digna de llamarse hija de nuestra señora – concluyo fríamente la otra voz, mientras ambas figuras observaban a lo lejos.- ella puede lograrlo aunque…-dice mirando a las gradas pensativo en particular a cierta persona…de cabellos plateados.

¿ocurre algo?-dice curiosa la otra voz…

No, nada-dice pensativo volviendo al combate de julia, Mil y un espadas cortaban su cuerpo, el dolor era indescriptible, mientras mas luchara por salir no podía ¿acaso su destino era morir en el santuario?

– mis espadas danzantes crean un campo magnético con su fuerza centrifuga, permitiendo así, encerrar a lo que este dentro de ellas, cualquiera que este atrapado bajo su espiral, morirá rebanado por mil y una cuchillas – explicaba la china victoriosa – es inútil resistirse, pronto morirás – espeto ella seguido tras una hilarante risa de maniática loca drogada, sin importarle que de su pierna estaba brotando la sangre a borbotones ¿acaso la chica habia fumado opio antes del combate?

Sus fuerzas menguaban, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara, con un giro de brazos de la china el espiral destruiría su cuerpo, mas no se rendiría, así este no fuese su combate, así no fuese su armadura, ella había venido aquí a ganar, a convertirse en amazona dorada, ese era su destino y así lo cumpliría. Un abatido caballero de dorados cabellos y ojos azules, observaba preocupado el desarrollo del combate, Shaka nunca antes se había sentido así, aquella joven le provocaba sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, solo estar con ella unos instantes la noche de la bienvenida, le bastaron para sentirse lleno, feliz, rebosante de energía, el simple hecho de imaginar su sonrisa tras su plateada mascara le bastaba para sentir mariposas estomacales ¿acaso aquello era una prueba de Buda? Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de sacarla de su cabeza, mas tan solo verla allí abajo, a punto de morir, le causaba un inmenso dolor, Shaka cerro sus ojos y se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a regresar a su casa a meditar, nesecitaba vaciar su cabeza de ella, y lo nesecitaba ya; Aioria se percato de la inquietud de su compañero de armas, al igual que los demás

¿Shaka que te sucede? Te vez pálido – pregunto Mu preocupado

– no, no es nada Mu, no te preocupes – respondió el virgano con voz calma para evitar que lo siguieran reteniendo

¿estas seguro? Te ves mal – corroboro Aioros igual de preocupado que los demás

– les dije que estoy… un resplandor blancuzco evito que Shaka terminara su frase, haciendo que este, girara rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla , era un cosmos descomunal, muy parecido al de la misma diosa Athena, los caballeros y demás presentes reaccionaron en el acto, listos para cualquier ataque, mas todos los presentes quedaron anonadados al dirigir sus miradas a la arena de combate, aquel cosmos emanaba del centro de la espiral de espadas danzantes

- ¡DIVINE JUSTICE! – se escucho cual estruendo y aquella espiral de espadas fue destruida insofacto, dejando a todos sorprendidos en especial a Arjona, que no entendía como aquello habia sucedido.

ya me canse de juegos, no dejare que me subestimes nuevamente – replico Julia envuelta bajo su cosmos

ya era hora de que pelearas en serio – contesto la peli fusia mientras a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie - ¡DISPERSION! - ¡DIVINE ELEISSON! Ambos ataques chocaron con una fuerza descomunal, produciendo una luz cegadora que cubrió todo el coliseo y parte del santuario, segundos mas tarde, aquella luz desapareció y cuando los presentes estuvieron habidos para ver, lo que vieron les sorprendió… la amazona del clan chino yacía inconciente en el suelo, mientras la amazona de Sadalsuud yacía de pie frente a ella, sin importar lo gravemente herido que estaba su cuerpo.

Todo era silencio y sorpresa, nadie sabia que rayos habia pasado segundos atrás, Kallane estaba paralizada, todo estaba muy claro, sus miedos, aquellas extrañas sensaciones mientras estaba a su lado o levemente cerca de ella, las constantes fluctuaciones entre ella y su otro yo…aquella chica no era normal y no solamente normal, ella no era humana…finalmente se dio cuenta lo que era, todo quedo claro, esto se estaba complicando sin mencionar que su otro yo no dejaba de aturdirla con pensamientos molesto. Desdémona que estaba sentada al lado la mira seria, era su hermana de caos pero últimamente había cosas que no le cerraban sobre ella, mientras kalla le hace seña de que no pasa nada, mintiendo, desde esta mañana cierto otro yo estaba mas que molesta sumando el hecho que el coliseo olía extraño, había sentido este olor el mismo día que ocurrió lo de Sakura, no le gustaba todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese leve rastro, le daba mala espina.

El juez se acerco a la arena algo temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar después, mas examinar que todo estaba bien, declaro el fin del encuentro

– la ganadora de este encuentro es, la amazona de la isla de Andrómeda, Julia de Sadalsuud. El silencio aun reinaba, las amazonas y caballeros no sabían si aplaudir o capturar y matar a la joven ahora que estaba débil, Athena estaba asombrada, nunca antes habia sentido un cosmos tan parecido al suyo después de la guerra contra Hades, ahora mas que nunca estaba interesada en ver el final de los combates y averiguar quien era aquella chica.

Sus fuerzas menguaban y su poderoso cosmos dejo de envolverla, causando que esta se desplomara a tierra, Seiglinde salto de su asiento velozmente y con rapidez sobrehumana se posiciono al lado de su hermana adoptiva - ¡Julia! ¡Julia estas bien, responde! – espetaba la nórdica preocupada, segundos después Ariadna y June la acompañaban - ¡Julia despierta! ¡Reacciona! – se escucha a lo lejos mezcladas entre si…

Julia reacciono al llamado – n… no… griten… que… aun no estoy… muerta… - musito débilmente la chica mientras su mascara se quebrara mostrando su rostro lastimado

por Odín eres una tonta, como me preocupas así – espeto Seiglinde aliviada – abrazándola fuertemente

aaaah!! Recuerda…. Que…. Estoy…. Herida…. – musito Julia adolorida

lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo la vikinga apartándola suavemente

– me… me siento muy débil…. Creo…. Creo que voy… a – la voz de Julia se extinguió al igual que sus fuerzas, perdiendo el conocimiento por completo, mientras se escuchaba a lo lejos - ¡los camilleros! Apúrense hay que llevarla a la enfermería!

¿ves? Te lo dije, no había que interferir – replico la misteriosa chica de cabellos rosa

si, si, lo se, a la señora Themis le agradara saber que su hija a despertado levemente su poder, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que su conciencia dormida también despierte – replico la otra joven que era idéntica a la primera

volvamos al templo, nuestra señora espera – insto la menor a la mayor y ambas desaparecieron de la cima del coliseo, echando una ultima mirada a las gradas mas específicamente a kalla que sintió una pulsación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ese olor de nuevo, no eran uno eran varios, no le gustaba, la cosa se estaba complicando sin mencionar a su otro yo que no la dejaba en paz invadiendo su mente con pensamientos molesto, mientras que a lo lejos Leto sonreía complacido, Hera estaría mas que complacida al enterarse de que Psique estaba en el santuario y que seria cuestión de tiempo deshacerse de ella.

Se levanto de su puesto y se dirigió hacia el norte, mientras Hécate observaba divertida – lo bueno esta por venir, esto se pondrá muy interesante, - espeto la diosa mientras reía divertida, desapareciendo entre pétalos púrpuras.


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap 30: combate por libra**

Luego del combate, julia fue llevada por Seiglinde a la enfermería, donde en compañía de June y las demás esperaban mientras la medica curaba algo seria a julia. Mientras fuera del coliseo, ya acabado el segundo combate, Shion caminaba serio para el templo de Athena, esa fuerza era demasiado similar a la de su señora, aunque transmitía calma no era para descuidarse, no era la primera vez que dioses atacan el santuario disfrazados o al algunos de sus sirvientes de ese modo de espías, tendrían que interrogar a la joven cuando despertara.

Mientras saori pensaba en lo mismo, viendo como Shion llegaba, serio, no necesitaba preguntar mucho ya sabia los que su patriarca pensaba, esa fuerza que aquella amazona emitió era parecida a la suya, habías muchas dudas por esclarecer.

-diosa athena, sobre el combate de hoy yo…-dice Shion pero saori lo callo con un gesto de la mano

-se lo que me vas a decir pero, por ahora esperen a que la joven se cure en virgo y que shaka la mantenga vigilada, no llamen la atención- dice seria mientras mira la ventana, acaso esa chica seria una diosa, no era posible, o si, aquella fuerza le llamaba la atención, era como la de ella, pero no estaba segura, si esto era preludio de una posible guerra mejor estar preparados.

Shion se retiro pensativo para hablar cuanto antes con shaka, mientras la diosa se quedo mirando la luna, algo en ella le decía que pasaría algo, bueno o malo no estaba segura, era un presentimiento un tanto molesto.

Saori no era la única que miraba la luna, kalla como de costumbre la miraba desde una saliente de una cueva, rodeada por sus murciélagos. Desde el combate de julia, su otro yo estaba mas que molesto, no dejaba de atormentarla, ya de por si tenia a athena ahora a julia, esto no era bueno, con una podía contener a su otro yo pero con dos y encima unas cuantas deidades dando vueltas, la cosa se complicaba.

-demonios, y ahora que Hare, podría irme, pero no quiero quedar como una cobarde-dice kalla mientras un animal se sube a su mano emitiendo un chillido.- gracias, Cheng, pero créeme que te tengo envidia, ustedes son libres pero yo no, aunque me encantaría.-dice la ciega cuando esa voz comienza a molestarla.

-si tanto lo quieres muéstrate tal cual eres, no entiendo por que tanto secreto-dice la voz burlona

-el nombre Sakura, te recuerda algo, digo por que a mi si, y primero me muero antes de dejarte libre-dice kalla mientras los vampiros sobrevolaban alrededor de ella consolándola.

-Sakura, Sakura, es todo lo que repites, me tienes harta-dice con fastidio la voz- esto es lo que somos, una solo cuerpo dos entidades idénticas, niégame pero no te servirá de nada-dice la voz mientras kalla ya enojada golpea una piedra destrozándola.

-¡maldita sea cállate, quizás a ti no te importe pero a mi si, y mientras tenga vida no permitiré que vuelva ocurrir!-dice enojada en voz alta mientras de la furia su mano comienza a sangrar de la presión con sus uñas.

-entonces márchate y deambulemos por el mundo en busca de ya sabes quien, se que quieres venganza-dice perversa la voz- y necesitas de mi para eso…ja…o será que ahora te gusto el juego de la "humana santurrona", no me hagas reír…ja-dice la voz burlona mientras kalla molesta sigue sangrando golpeando otra roca dejando una huella de color rojo.

-¡eso no es tu asunto, y cállate de una puta vez!-dice la ciega mientras la voz reía burlona- ¡lo que haga o no haga es cosa mía, si, es verdad quiero venganza pero no pienso dejar que me gobiernes de nuevo, bastante dolor ya has causado!

-después dices que soy dramática, además si por si no lo has notado tu y yo…mi querida kallane somos una…ja, ja, ja-dice la voz entre risas que sacan de quicio a kalla que no le grito de todo ya que sintió la presencia de Desdémona cerca, ella sospechaba y eso no le gustaba.

La morena estaba cerca, mascarita la tenia fastidiada, así que salio a caminar, nunca le importaron las reglas así que le daba un comino si no era hora de salir de su casa zodiacal. Cuando hablando con sus espíritus sintió a su hermana ciega algo molesta, eso era normal pero extrañamente como aquella otra noche sintió un aura de otra alma que emanaba del mismo cuerpo, tenia que saber que era, lo descubriría hoy sin tardar no seria fácil pero necesitaba saber, siempre tendría su apoyo hacia la china pero la naturaleza oculta de kallane era algo que ni si quiera ella podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

-hola des-dice con calma forzada mientras comienza a lamer su propia sangre.- déjame adivinar no tienes sueño o tu media calavera no te deja en paz-dice burlona sin reír mientras la morena se sienta a su lado tras aparecer atrás de unas rocas.

la primera opción y dime visitando a tus hijos, no se supone que deberías estar en géminis-dice burlona des mientras kalla pone una leve sonrisa

si, pero no tenia sueño, y además necesitaba pensar-dice kalla mientras se acuesta en el piso pensativa.

¿pensar? No me asustes kalla-dice des picara mientras kalla emite un leve gruñido en respuesta- ya no te enojes, solo estoy aburrida.

Como sea-dice luego de un suspiro de fastidio, tratando de ignorar a la voz que no paraba de molestarla.

Por cierto, te pasa algo te noto mas molesta de lo normal-dice la morena mientras kalla la mira seria.

Yo, para nada, estoy como siempre, ¿Por qué lo dices?-dice kalla algo preocupada que su hermanan sospechara.

No se, quizás por que te he visto demasiado callada desde el combate de la rubiecita, como era, así, julia-dice seria mirando el cielo nocturno- con decir que no emitiste palabra alguna y te fuiste, da para pensar además que no le mandaste uno de tus típicos comentarios a la princesa de hielo cuando la cruzaste-dice des seria mientras kalla mira al costado molesta, des ya sospechaba mucho, no le gustaba.

Exageras, des, solo me dolía la cabeza a parte doña hielo estaba demasiado preocupada por julia para pelearme-dice kalla seria sin mirar a des a la cara- soy jodida pero tengo cierto respeto.

No me mientas, kallane, te pasa algo-dice la morena seria estaba decida a sacarla la verdad a toda costa- y ¿por cierto con que te cortaste, veo sangre en tu mano?

Esto, es un rasguño, unos entrenamientos de ultima hora, en un rato se me pasa-dice kalla sentándose nuevamente mirándose la mano que solo tenia unos manchones de sangre seca.- y no me pasa nada

Mentirosa-dice des con un tono amenazador que kalla la mira seria, la morena por lo visto estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad, pero no cedería, quienes se enteraban del secreto les ocurrían desgracias.

No estoy mintiendo, como sea, piensa lo que quieras, me voy-dice amagando para irse cuando des la toma de la mano que la ciega se escapa caminando para el santuario, pero la shaman decidida en un segundo la toma por la muñeca con mas fuerza utilizando una serpiente espiritual para retener a la ciega que al mismo tiempo crea una espada de sombra que rozaba el cuello de la morena.

Estuvieron mirándose serias, sin querer aflojar, parecía que el santuario callo solo para que ellas se encontraran en ese momento. Desdémona no dejaba ir a kalla, tenia que saber la verdad, no seria fácil, la ciega no soltaría la lengua sin pelear y eso le encantaba. Kalla suelta una patada que aleja unos metros a des que aun con su serpiente retenía a kalla como una soga invisible, ordenándole a unos espíritus que la sujetaran por las piernas. O eso pensó al acercarse los entes se vieron retenidos por un aura que confirmo nuevamente las teorías de la morena. En un movimiento tras una serie de patadas y puños des queda pegada contra kalla forcejeando divertida, cuando la morena ataca con su mano libre, kalla en respuesta crea una espada de sombra pero esta queda sorprendida al ver que la morena se pone a tomar su mano y olerla como un animal.

-¡¿pero que demonios, Desdémona, ya deja mi mano!? –dice molesta kalla forcejeando pero la morena no le aflojaba a pesar de la presión de algunas sombras en sus piernas.- ¡maldita sea, déjame en paz!-dice mientras la morena la mira pensativa no solo oliendo su sangre seca sino analizando su aura, en efecto si alma no era común había algo que no la hacia humana y no solo en cuerpo.

-¡que me pasa, quiero la verdad, eso pasa!-dice Desdémona enojada mientras algunos espíritus la envuelven inquietos.- desde hoy luego del combate por virgo has estado distante, pensativa, eso no eres tu, ni si quiera te molestaste en joder a la princesa de hielo, así que dímelo tu, se honesta de una buena vez-dice la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos de kalla notando nuevamente el aura secundaria entre ellas.- tienes un olor en el piel particular, similar al mío pero este lo tengo por el contacto con la muerte y los espíritus a diario desde joven pero el tuyo…es diferente.

-no tengo por que contestar, simplemente por que no joda a alguien no quiere significar que algo me pase, y lo de mi piel no te incumbe. Mira Desdémona te respeto, como hermana amazona y rival pero todos tenemos pasados que preferimos dejar ocultos, y tu no eres la excepción, Asdrid-dice en énfasis en la ultima palabra que des la mira con enojo sujetando la muñeca de kalla con mas fuerza haciendo que sangre, pero en un movimiento kalla la retira antes que entre en contacto con su piel.- no quise decir eso, no pienso jugar con esas cartas pero hay cosas que no puedo decirte de mi, y eso es todo lo que diré-dice kalla con una mirada asesina que des mira con una mezcla de enojo y desafío, mientra la china camina seria sin verla a al cara de espadas.

-kallane-dice con voz seria y grave mientras se limpiaba un poco de tierra de la ropa y algunos raspones del los brazos mirando seria a kalla - se que no eres humana, si es por eso, hace rato que me di cuenta pero no he dicho nada a nadie-dice mientras kalla se detiene en seco mirando a des de costado con sorpresa y preocupación.- no solo tu olor, tu aura y sangre me indica que no eres humana pero quiero que entiendas una cosa.

-Desdémona yo no…-dice confundida kalla aun con el asombro que la halla descubierto hace tanto tiempo.

-mira no me molesta, me da igual si eres un demonio del infierno, una diosa bastarda, deidad o que se yo, un murciélago de dos cabeza tras esa forma, eres mi hermana del caos, te has ganado mis respetos y en eso te banco a muerte-dice Desdémona mientras se para al frente de kalla que aun esta en shock.

-como… es decir, que rayos, estas loca, realmente loca-dice kalla confundida tras un largo silencio.- ¿no te molesta que yo no sea, tu sabes, "humana"?

-no, en absoluto y si pueda que si sea desquiciada, pero tu no eres muy diferente a mi, seas lo que seas no le diré a nadie, tienes mi palabra de amazona, no te voy a presionar con tortura aunque la idea suene tentadora-dice burlona la morena mientra kalla pone una leve sonrisa- cuando te sientas con la confianza suficiente sabes donde buscarme, si no para que mierda estoy aparte de causar problemas a todos los idiotas que se hace de machos invencibles-dice Desdémona mientras kalla tras todo un día de cara largas y silencios suelta una carcajada que alegra a la shaman la prefería ver así.

-que demonios, estas demente-dice ya volviendo a ser la de antes seguida por la shaman, extrañamente todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" entre ellas, con ciertas dudas pero el tiempo dirá que pasara con ellas, por ahora la morena se conformaba con saber que tenia una amiga, hermana guerrera caótica, loca ciega y demás a parte de no ser humana, una interesante amistad, rara para el resto si supieran pero para la shaman del infierno era aceptable, mas que eso si antes la ciega le cayo bien ahora le agradaba mas. Al final era como si maestro le solía decir, ella con su macabra forma de ser solo con un demonio se llevaría bien, bueno quien sabe, quizás ya conoció a uno.

Mientras el dúo infernal se iba, en el recinto de amazonas, akemi daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, mañana seria su pelea, se supone que debería descansar bien antes del encuentro pero no conciliaba el sueño. Desde la fiesta no había parado de entrenar considerando las amazonas poderosas que se presentaban, ya se lo imaginaba de Desdémona y sus espíritus, pero aquellas chicas chinas, la ciega y la otra joven sin mencionar a la ultima julia el poder que libero, le hacia temer de que clase de oponentes le pudieran tocar.

Por lado tenia eso en la cabeza y por el otro aquel caballero que la saco a bailar, el recuerdo no la dejaban en paz, solo lo vio esa vez pero cuando se cruzaba con su gemelo en géminis o en el coliseo a lo lejos no podía evitar pensar en el, si podía ir, preguntar simple pero le daba mucha vergüenza. Aparte no habían venido para conseguir novio sino para pelear por la armadura de oro, ya resignada de tanto pensar se da media vuelta contando ovejas o algo para ver si Morfeo le ayuda a dormir de una buena vez.

El sol salía, en la casa de libra, dokko se levantaba alegre hoy pelearían las amazonas por la candidatura a su casa, bueno con unos siglos y pico no estaba para jovencitas pero tener a alguien con quien charlar seria entretenido. Mientras en géminis, kanon iba sonriente con una tostada en la mano que le robo a saga del desayuno caminado para la cocina donde kalla media dormida lo mira de costado seria cargando unos platos de comida extras aparte del desayuno y un café mas que grande. El general se corre de inmediato, le tenia miedo a esa chica, no lograba comprender como saga se llevaba medianamente bien con el carácter de la chica, pero eso era cosa de el, dejando de lado a kalla se sirve un café contento ya que bueno dejo a Isaac con sus tareas para escapar y ver las peleas de las amazonas sin mencionar que hacia mas que algún negocio con los chismes para Poseidón y las fotos para los otros generales. Pero ese es otro tema.

-buenas hermano, tanto tiempo-dice divertido kanon mientras saga lo mira algo molesto

-si tanto, desde ayer que no te veo-dice sarcástico saga- donde déjate mi tostada, hermanito-dice recalcando apropósito que era el mayor.

-¿Qué tostada, no la vi? –Dice mirando al costado, mientras saga mira en un segundo de reojo a kalla que le confirma con la mirada estaba mintiendo- hola chicas, como han amanecido-dice alegre no notando cuando saga le roba una factura de su plato, bueno en realidad eran las facturas de saga.

-bien, muchas gracias-dice la griega seria mientras levanta su bandeja-provecho

-gracias, y aun tengo sueño-dice kalla mientras lanza un bostezo.-y eres un mentiroso tu te comiste la tostada

-¡que!-dice kanon sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica

-baja la voz, me duele la cabeza-dice con otro bostezo

-no deberías volver tan tarde de tus paseos nocturnos-dice mientras la ciega le emite un leve gruñido- ¿quieres mas café?-dice saga mientras le alcanza una taza a la china, bueno en realidad la taza de kanon.

-gracias saga-dice mientras el dragón le reclama a su hermana molesto.

-¡hey esa era mi café y mi medialuna!-dice notando que ya no tenia mas que unas galletitas con dulce

-es mi casa, mi cocina, mi comida-dice serio saga levantando la mirada del diario por un segundo- aparte no deberías estar cuidando los pilares de Poseidón-dice el caballero mientras kanon ríe algo nervioso.

-hoy tenia franco, je-dice el gemelo mientras el otros suspiraba.

-veredicto por favor, kallane-dice saga mientras kalla lo mira cómplice tras terminar su "desayuno" traga con un sorbo de café.

-culpable de mentira y engaño, su jefe no le dio franco, yo diría que se escapo y se encajo sus tareas a otro -dice levantándose con su bandeja dejando a kanon con la boca abierta- provecho saga, nos vemos después voy por des a cáncer-dice tras desaparecer tras una columna, por raro que suene se había logrado llevar mejor de lo que pensaba con el caballero dorado.

-¿Cómo supo que?-dice confundido el dragón mientras su gemelo ponía un leve sonrisa burlona.

-je, no has escuchado del sexto sentido de intuición de las mujeres, hermanito-dice cerrando el diario tras terminar su café- junta las cosas tengo que terminar unos informes en 5 minutos salimos-dice caminando ignorando las quejas de su clon.

-yo solo quería una taza de café y algo que comer, que hice para tener tanta mala suerte-dice kanon resignado juntando el poco desayuno que llego a tomar.

Mas tarde el coliseo estaba repleto, las gradas estaban llenas, en el palco atena largaba un disimulado bostezo, mientras shion revisaba unas planillas de participantes por libra, quien sabe quizás su amigo tenga suerte y no le toque una loca como compañera. Mientras en las gradas de los dorados, dokko miraba contento el disco, tenia curiosidad por tener una compañera de casa para charlar, ignorando los comentarios de cierto alacran que tenia la mejilla roja desde muy temprano.

-maestro como cree que sera el combate-dice shyrui sentado al lado por ser el día, en si el también pasaría tiempo con la amazona, pero ojo que solo el tenia ojos para sunrei.

-no lo se pero espero que sea divertido-dice dokko alegre mientras en la ante sala de combates akemi, miraba algo nerviosa el disco a lo lejos, todo su clan le había deseado suerte incluso la shaman que solo le dijo "suerte niña" siguiendo caminando junto a unas amazonas chinas.

-vamos tu puedes, akemi, por Evora, por tu clan, vas a poder y si no da tu mejor esfuerzo-dice la pelinegra mientras se calmaba de a poco mirando de reojo a sus oponentes.

Había entrenado como loca, práctico sus ataques para mejorar, a pesar de no haber dormido las horas que hubiera querido se sentía llena de energía, su mente estaba concentrada en no descuidarse, quería ganar y si perdía al menos daría lo mejor, no se rendiría fácilmente. Luego de la pelea de su amiga Evora le hizo una promesa a la amazona hermana que no perdería, su amiga estaba bien se recuperaría. Aunque la pelinegra tendría que tener cuidado, las enemigas no eran fáciles, muchas aparentaban no ser fuertes pero eran mas que poderosas, lo único que agradecía era que no hubiera una "Desdémona" de libra, eso si que seria terrible.

La amazona china, estaba estirándose mientras lanzaba unas patadas al aire, vestida de un conjunto entero con una rajadura en la pierna de color rojo con el cabello negro recogido con unos listones en unos rodetes terminada en dos trenzas gordas. La griega de pelo castaño, malla roja con lazos naranjas miraba callada el disco vigilando a sus rivales ajustando sus vendas, la otra amazona de la isla de Andrómeda estaba estirando los brazos mientras su cabello rubio rozaba los hombros en rizos.

Todo el coliseo callo al ver al juez subir al plato, este mira serio las gradas.

hoy realizaremos el combate por libra, que se presenten al disco…akemi del clan selvático contra sumaya Yin del clan chino-dice el juez serio…


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap 31: la fuerza del lobo **

El combate esta por iniciar, Akemi sube al disco algo nerviosa mientras la china miraba a su clan en las gradas haciendo señas de presunción pasado por kallane en la vuelta con gesto de burla que la ciega le saca la lengua mientras le hacia unas señas con las manos trasmitiendo un mensaje que hizo que la sumaya se enojara, Causando la risa burlona de kalla y des que estaba a su lado.

-vamos Akemi tu puedes, da lo mejor demuestra quien eres-dice mientras mira las gradas donde el clan selvático le daba porras desviando su mirada hacia la morena que le hace un simple gesto de saludo con la mano mirándola burlona.

-eres amiga de esa chica-dice kalla aburrida mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-algo así, solo digamos que me cae bien-dice la shaman divertida mientras kalla se le escapa una leve sonrisa mientras largaba un bostezo.

-señorita kallane tápese la boca, es de mala educación bostezar así-dice akyma algo apenada mientras la ciega la mira de costado.

-akyma-dice en forma de regaño-me da igual, no sirvo para esa cosa de etiquetas y deja de decirme "señorita".

-gomen-dice apenada akyma mientras se sonroja.

Vuelta al disco de pelea.

La pelinegra miraba lo mas seria posible a su oponente, mientras el juez miraba a ambas combatientes certificando que todo este en orden recibiendo una seña de aprobación de shión alza la voz para dar inicio al combate.

-¡comiencen!-dice el juez dando un salto fuera del disco.

La china salta sacando de sus ropas un manojo de armas que forman dos espadas con las cuales comían al mismo tiempo que atacaba con sus pies en perfecta sincronía. En tanto Akemi los esquivaba calculando el movimiento según el compás de ataque que se asemejaba a un baile.

Akemi los esquiva mandando alguna que otra patada que sumaya contraataca con sus espadas haciéndole leves cortes en las piernas, la china se lanza clavando las armas en el suelo usándolas como apoyo para una patada alta con giro que Akemi detiene a medias siendo golpeada alejándola unos metros por el golpe, la pelinegra levanta su mano limpiándose un poco se sangre de su labio inferior mientras vuelve a tomar su posición de pelea. La china sacando sus espadas del suelo esta lista para recibirla cosa que Akemi nota esquivando la patada con su salto que con una patada al aire falsa logra un puño derecho sorpresa que la china no lo vio venir tirandola al piso haciendo que suelte una de sus espadas.

maldita, ahora si me las pagaras –dice levantándose rápidamente tomando la espada faltante mientras atacaba sin compasión mientras Akemi recibía leves cortes en los brazos pero que le comenzaban a molestar, agachándose dando un patada baja que sumaya salta dando otra patada contra su cara que la pelinegra rechaza justo a tiempo levantando una estela de polvo por el arrastre del golpe que no cambio de posición mientras que con la otra mano detiene un golpe de la espada con la funda que la china descuido su guardia dándole un segundo para robársela y usarla como escudo.

Casi-dice Akemi seria mientras la china pone una sonrisa que no le gusto a la pelinegra

Aun no cantes victoria-dice sumaya cortando la funda en dos llegando al hombro de Akemi que se le escapa un quejido de dolor al sentir el acero cortar su carne alejándose en un segundo tomando distancia.

Ahhg, no puedo perder no así-dice mientras sostenía su hombro que le dolía al sentir como la sangre fluía, sumaya no espero enseguida la ataca para darle el golpe de muerte pero Akemi viendo que no quedaba en otra recurre a un truco que conocía contra las espadas, el detenerlas con las manos nunca lo había hecho pero no había tiempo de dudas. Como en cámara lenta la china se acercaba mientras Akemi arrodillada trata de ignorar el dolor colocando sus manos juntas mirando seria a la china.

Interesante, va a intentar detener la espada-dice dokko que observaba atento el combate.

¿cree que pueda?, esa técnica parece fácil pero no lo es requiere un gran estado de concentración y esa herida en el hombro no le juega en contra-dice el dragón mientras su maestro lo mira serio.

Si puede ser, tus opiniones son lógicas pero en cuestión de espíritu combativo uno nunca sabe-dice dokko divertido mientras miraban al combate.

Tras prepararse cubriendo levemente sus manos con cosmos recibe el ataque con sus manos sentía con esta le cortaba las piel de las manos pero no podía parar, girando con mucho dolor su cuerpo aplicando con su otra mano cargada de energía una de sus técnicas.

-¡GARRA DE LOBO!-dice partiendo la espada en dos dejando amas de uno callado mientras dokko miraba atento, no lo había hecho tan mal para ser su primera vez, la técnica estaba sucia pero podía mejorarse.

¡COMO ES POSIBLE MI ESPADA!-dice sumaya mientras se aleja sorprendida como era posible que hubiera roto su espada de acero grueso con solo la palma de la mano y encima herida de esa manera. Mientras Akemi se aleja sintiendo como la palma de sus manos le ardían, cortando parte de su pollera por las rodillas para vendarse las manos aprovechando el shock de su oponente.-¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MALDITA PERRA!—dice enfurecida la china arrebatándose contra Akemi que rechaza los golpes duras penas a pesar del desangrado.

Entre combos de patadas y piñas ambas amazonas se están comenzando a agotar, sin mencionar las heridas y moretones del cuerpo del ambas amazonas, en las gradas Desdémona mostraba una sonrisa no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, le seguía faltando para su gusto mas agresividad pero bueno iba bien. Sumaya quería terminar la cosa rápido así que comienza a acumular cosmos envolviendo a su espada restante.

-¡¡GOLPE DE LA GRULLA, ALAS DE ACERO!!-dice atacando mientras Akemi recibe parte del ataque siendo envuelta por un viento que le daba cortes en todo su cuerpo mientras acumulaba el cosmos que le quedaba.- ¡nadie ha sobrevivido a mis alas de acero!-dice victoriosa la china hasta que Akemi comenzó a brillar en una aura violácea llegando a un especie de azul.

-¡¡LUNA NUEVA!!-dice mientras una especie de burbuja se forma alrededor de ella creciendo hasta colmar el disco congelando las mini cuchillas en forma de plumas que hace un rato la lastimaban caminando entre ellas a gran velocidad acumulando en sus manos cosmos moviéndose como un lobo hasta llegar a sumaya que no se podía mover- ahora veras ¡¡ GARRA DE LOBO!! ¡¡COLMILLO DE LOBO!!-dice atacándola con una series de garras que sumaya inmóvil no podía esquivar sintiendo como su cuerpo era cortado por garra azuladas y sintiendo unos cristales que atravesaban su carne clavándola en la pared fuera del disco debajo de las gradas.

El lugar se quedo en silencio, Akemi apenas lograba sostenerse mientras sumaya estaba colgada de la pared por unos cristales gigantes, el juez miro serio la escena aclarando la voz.

-la ganadora es Akemi del clan selvático-dice el juez mientras el silencio se rompía por los gritos de sus compañeras y gran parte del publico, la shaman mira a Akemi que es llevada por los camilleros para atenderla por la perdida de sangre masiva mientras Evora con unas muletas la acompañaba caminando lento pero constante.

Dokko desde las gradas sonreía no estaba nada mal, el primer combate, con practica quizás esa chica logre detener una espada sin sangrar pero como primer intento lo hizo bien.

-lo hiciste bien, ake, ya puedes descansar-dice Evora acompañándola en la enfermería

-gracias, te di mi palabra-dice mientras intenta reír pero le duele el pecho por los golpes.

Todo el mundo la aplaudió el primer combate, mientras el juez llamaba a las amazona griega y la amazona de la isla de Andrómeda para el segundo combate cierta rubia nórdica no había asistido a la pelea…intentaba averiguar donde el había llevado a su julia, lo iba a lograr incluyo si tenia que congelar todo el santuario para que le den una respuesta, parada seria atrás del palco donde estaba Athena para agarrarla a tiempo para que no se escapara.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap**** 32: Revelaciones**

El cuerpo de la joven amazona era trasladado con rapidez a la enfermería del santuario, siendo seguido por June y las demás que no querían separarse ni un instante de su compañera caída, llegaron a una gran sala, con varios asientos de roca caliza, un recibidor de mármol y tras este, una gigantesca puerta de roble, los camilleros traspasaron el umbral con el cuerpo inconciente de la chica; Sieglinde trato de seguirles mas la enfermera de turno le impidió el paso

– lo siento princesa de polaris, no puede pasar – dijo la joven enfermera con la carpeta medica en sus manos

¡quítate del medio plebeya, mi hermana esta allí dentro! – Grito con desesperación y furia la rubia platinada

– se que esta preocupada, mas no puedo dejarle pasar, debe esperar como todos los demás – replico la joven, decidida causando que Sieglinde retrocediera y se sentara junto June y Ariadna a la espera de noticias.

Mientras su cuerpo herido era trasladado, la joven amazona de Sadalsuud vagaba herrando en su mente, no sabia si estaba viva o muerta, si su sub. conciente le jugaba bromas de mal gusto, pero la verdad se sentía tranquila, llena de paz, rodeada en un ambiente de luz y tranquilidad, envuelta en aquella calida y azulosa luz, de repente se vio en un hermoso y amplio jardín, lleno de rosas multicolor, entre columnas de templos antiguos, el sol brillaba sobre ella calido y radiante, los pájaros cantaban melodías dulces, como dándole la bienvenida, a lo lejos se escuchaban a las ninfas jugar entre las aguas del arrojo que recorría aquel místico paraje…¿acaso había muerto? No, no era posible, no tan pronto, aun tenia la pelea final para la armadura dorada, mas encontrarse en aquel lugar le turbaba el pensamiento; a lo lejos, se escuchaba la música suave y tenue de un violín, tan llena de paz y hermosura.

Julia se levanto y camino hacia la hendidura del camino donde se encontraba un hermoso puente dorado que atravesaba el arrollo y terminaba en una glorieta griega con columnas corintias, dentro de la misma, vislumbro a un hombre, el hombre mas bello que jamás había visto; tez clara como la nieve, pelo largo y dorado hasta los tobillos, cubierto de una hermosa túnica blanca con bordes tan dorados como su mismo pelo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos aquel místico instrumento, de donde provenían tan hermosas notas, yacía con los ojos cerrados, por lo que la joven se aproximo a él, creyendo que este no la sentiría ¿seria un ángel acaso? Sus facciones delicadas harían suspirar a cualquiera, nariz perfilada, labios finos y los ojos mas azules y profundos que haya visto jamás… la música se detuvo cuando aquel ángel dejo de tocar y poso su mirada en Julia que yacía nerviosa y algo asustada, saldría de allí despavorida, mas algo la detuvo, no sabia que, pero no podía moverse

– te esperaba Julia, que bueno que hayas podido llegar – musito el ángel con voz suave como terciopelo – te esperaba – continuo él acercándose a la amazona

¿me esperaba a mi? – Pregunto con duda la joven mientras el ángel se acercaba

– si, pensé que no llegarías, pero me alegro de que lo hayas logrado – replico el dulcemente, tomándole la mano para besarla

- ven, sentémonos, tenemos que hablar – dijo el rubio con vos seria pero con tonos suaves, a lo que la chica solo respondió con un si, meneando la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en un hermoso banco de mármol blanco, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el cantar de las aves, Julia no sabia que rayos pasaba, estaba confundida y no evito el hablar antes de que aquel hombre lo hiciera

disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero ¿Dónde estamos? Quiero decir ¿acaso estoy muerta? ¿estos son los campos eliseos? ¿es usted mi ángel guía en este lugar? ¿Qué…

- una pregunta a la vez Julia, no desesperes- respondió el ángel con tono divertido, causando el sonrojo de la joven

– lo primero, es que no estas muerta, lo segundo estos no son los eliseos, son los jardines laterales del olimpo y tercero yo no soy tu ángel guía, soy…. Tu padre

En el mundo real, los caballeros dorados y la mismísima Athena, se encontraban reunidos en el salón de asambleas, discutiendo como procederían con la amazona de Sadalsuud, todos estaban serios, especialmente Shion y Shaka; Shion porque no sabia como rayos una entidad de procedencia divina se infiltro en el santuario y segundo no sabia como proceder en este caso, aquella chica era solo una humana común.

Shaka por su parte, no sabia que hacer, le aterraba la idea de pensar que aquella hermosa joven fuera el enemigo, después de haber compartido aquel vals no podía sacársela de la cabeza, su voz, su cuerpo, su pelo… no le había visto el rostro, pero no le importaba, solo basto aquel instante para darse cuenta de que ella era hermosa, pero…. No, no podía verla de esa manera, el era la reencarnación de Buda el iluminado, hace siglos el había renunciado a todo sentimiento carnal y se había entregado a la sabiduría y al camino de la iluminación. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacarse a la joven de su cabeza y terminar de una buena vez con aquella situación que ponía en peligro a su señora

– lo recomendable es aislarla en la torre de cabo Sunión para interrogarla y de ser hallada culpable, sentenciarla a la pena máxima – replico Shaka serio y decidido

¡estas loco Shaka! Aun no sabemos si la chica es mala – dictamino Mú sorprendido de la actitud del joven Buda

– estoy de acuerdo con Mú, no nos podemos precipitar – dictamino Dhoko pensativo y nuevamente el gallinero empezó

-¡basta! – se escucho a lo lejos causando un silencio general en el salón – no sabemos si la amazona es amiga o enemiga, si es humana o es un dios como yo – replico Athena seria y calmada – no debemos precipitarnos… pero si su tranquilidad esta en el interrogatorio de la chica así será – culmino Athena con voz decisiva – Shion, Shaka, lleven a la joven a la torre de cabo Sunión y encarcélenla allí para interrogatorio, no quiero que la lastimen hasta que el consejo llegue y se aclare todo esto ¿entendido? – dijo Athena con voz de mando a lo que los caballeros partieron inmediatamente.

mi…mi… mi padre!!! – exclamo sorprendida la joven apartándose de aquel hombre con brusquedad – no!... no!... eso… eso no puede ser cierto! Usted esta mintiendo! Mis padres murieron cuando apenas era una bebe, mi abuela fue quien me crió hasta el día que me enviaron a la isla Andrómeda! … eso…eso

– cálmate pequeña, no quiero que tu alma sufra un colapso – replico el hombre mientras miraba al horizonte

¿alma? – pregunto Julia consternada

si, así es, alma, no estas en tu cuerpo físico en estos momentos pequeña – explico el joven con voz aterciopelada

pero si acabas de decirme que no estoy muerta ¿como es que mi alma esta aquí? – espeto la joven aun mas confundida, causando la risilla del caballero

– déjame te explico… estas en el monte olimpo, aquí solo los dioses pueden entrar, excepto claro, el alma de alguno que otro mortal que consideremos digno de hacerlo, como tu mi pequeña Julia – explico el joven dios con propiedad

¿y… por que estoy aquí entonces? – pregunto la amazona llena de curiosidad – estas aquí porque te he llamado, es hora de que conozcas la verdad de tus orígenes – decía el rubio mientras se levantaba del banco y caminaba hacia el puente, seguido de la joven

la… verdad… de mi origen?

– si así es, como te habrás dado cuenta pequeña, tu no eres una humana común y corriente… por tus venas corre sangre divina

¿¡sangre divina?! ¿¡pero que estas diciendo? – pregunto consternada la joven entre sorpresa y terror

– tienes la habilidad de hablar con los dioses desde niña, eres capaz de ver, tocar y ayudar a almas en pena, errantes, vagabundas a encontrar su camino, puedes controlar los sentimientos de las personas, eres capaz de calmar e incluso de violentar el alma de una persona a tu antojo, puedes ver el color del aura de las personas ¿hay algo mas que me falte, pequeña mía? – replico el dios mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en la joven atónita, ¿Cómo demonios el sabia todo aquello?

Él no podía ser su padre, era algo inhumano, además, el aparentaba de algunos 28 años de edad a lo sumo, parecía mas su hermano mayor o un novio que un padre.

no temas, el dice la verdad – musito una voz masculina pero suave tras ellos causando que la joven se girara a ver de quien se trataba

– Apolo no interfieras, esta charla es entre tu hermana y yo – replico el dios algo molesto

- ¿hermana dices?... eso quiere decir que tu eres?... – Zeus pequeña, así es…

Mientras en la tierra, Seiglinde yacía en la cama de Julia preocupada, habían pasado tres horas y la joven no recuperaba la conciencia, estaba muy herida, tenia vendas en la cabeza y una que otra gasa de algodón cubriendo sus mejillas, en ese momento, penetraron en la habitación Shaka y Shion, dispuestos a llevarse a la joven

¿Qué hacen aquí? No ven que Julia nesecita descanso? – Recrimino la nórdica a los caballeros que poco caso le hicieron

– lo sentimos princesa, pero debemos llevarnos a la joven a la torre de cabo Sunión, para ser interrogada, se le acusa de conspirar contra Athena – replico Shaka serio con los ojos cerrados

- ¿¡conspirar contra Athena!? ¡¿acaso están locos!? Ella nunca haría una cosa así, lleva seis años al servicio de su diosa y ¿crees que va a traicionarla, después de mostrar tal devoción? Están locos- replico Seiglinde furica – solo sobre mi cadáver se la llevaran de aquí, ella esta herida y los medico dijeron que no podía ser trasladada de aquí – replico amenazante la vikinga tomando pose de pelea, en ese instante, un aire frió se sirvió en la habitación, causando que ambos caballeros retrocedieran, Shaka que anticipo su movimiento, utilizo la técnica de uno de los monjes budistas para inmovilizar el cuerpo usando la mente, logrando así parar a la vikinga que solo pudo ver como se llevaban a su hermana, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

no… esto no puede ser posible… es demasiado…- replicaba una y otra vez la chica mientras su cabeza se llenaba de conmoción

– te dije que no podíamos decirle la verdad padre – recrimino Apolo a Zeus que le miraba serio y molesto – era mucho para ella

- ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera Apolo? ¿dejarla sin conocer su pasado y sin la oportunidad de defenderse de lo que se avecina? El simple hecho de escuchar la palabra avecina, la saco de sus cavilaciones interiores, ¿acaso Zeus la llamo para advertirle de algo oscuro y nefasto que estaba por ocurrir?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que se avecina? – pregunto Julia algo mas calmada

– Escucha Julia, si te traje hasta aquí fue para advertirte del inminente peligro en el que estas, desde el día que naciste – replico Zeus serio y con un enorme pesar

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – interrogo Julia al señor de los dioses algo confusa

se que es difícil para ti creerlo pero es la verdad, eres mi hija, mía y de Themis, hermana de Apolo y Athena

¡eso no…

- déjame terminar pequeña, es lo único que pido – pidió el dios que con mirada triste observaba el horizonte - en un momento de mi pasado, me enamore profundamente de Themis, diosa de la justicia divina, ella era tan noble, calida y hermosa que no me pude resistir, ambos sabíamos que nuestro amor estaba prohibido ya que como esposo de Héra, le debía respeto, mas no nos importo, nos amamos y de ese amor fue que naciste tu Julia… no… Psique, Héra se entero de lo sucedido y para castigar el atrevimiento de nuestro adulterio, decido matarte para castigarnos a mi y a tu madre.

La joven escuchaba atónita como su historia era revelada de la misma boca de Zeus, el dios a quien ella había servido durante años, era su propio padre, no podía ser cierto… - ¿y… después, que..

tu madre temiendo por tu vida, te entrego a Hécate para que te cuidara y criara como una humana normal, lejos de tu verdadero hogar que es este – replico Apolo adelantándose a su padre

no sin antes sellar tus poderes y los pocos recuerdos que tenias de nosotros, asegurándonos así de que Héra no te hallara – culmino Zeus con voz pesada

pero debido al despertar repentino de tus poderes ella se ha dado cuenta de que vives y quiere acabarte – explicaba Apolo mientras se acercaba a la joven y tomaba sus manos

eso significa que ella sabe que estoy aquí – replico Julia espantada soltando las manos de Apolo y llevándolas a su cabeza contrariada

– no, no te preocupes, ella no sabe que estas aquí, este lado del olimpo esta protegido por el aura de nuestro padre, si ella intentara sentirte solo nos sentiría a mi y a el, no te preocupes – calmo Apolo a su hermana que le miraba con temor

- ¿entonces que debo hacer yo? – pregunto Julia mas tranquila y lucida

- debes despertar por completo tus poderes y enfrentarte a Héra, ya que con su eterna obsesión de aniquilarte, podría destruir la tierra a la que tanto amas – replico Zeus acariciando su mejilla

- ¿y como hago eso? ¿Cómo los controlaría? Aun no controlo los que he adquirido, como esperan que controle los restantes

– no te preocupes pequeña, lo sabrás a su tiempo, además no estarás sola, tu madre, hermanos y yo, estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte y protegerte – la alentó Zeus con una sonrisa

- esto es muy repentino, aún no se si lo que dices es cierto… no me malinterprete señor de los dioses, es solo que…

- es difícil de creer, lo entiendo pequeña, mas todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad, lo recordaras todo cuando despiertes por completo… solo quería que supieras el peligro que corres y que estés habida para cuídate – culmino Zeus besando suavemente la frente de la atribulada chica que aun no sabia si creer o lanzarse al escepticismo

es hora de que partas hija mía, tu alma no puede durar mucho fuera de su contenedor es momento de enviarte a la tierra – dijo Zeus levantando su mano con suavidad para enviarle de vuelta

– ¡espera padre! – detuvo Apolo a su padre antes de que enviara devuelta a Psique a la tierra – hay algo mas que debes saber… en el santuario reside una presencia oscura, que me ha perturbado desde hace semanas, no se a ciencia cierta lo que es, pero estoy seguro de que es peligroso para nosotros, he sentido escalofríos y créeme, es muy difícil que un dios los sienta

- ¿de donde proviene esa fuerza dios Apolo? – pregunto la joven con interés – aun no puedo asegurar nada, pero te aconsejo que te alejes del clan chino… en especial de la ciega… esa chica me da mala espina

- ¿Kallane? Pero si ella es…

ya no hay tiempo, es hora de que te vallas – interrumpió Zeus a su hijo que solo suspiro – solo cuídate bueno, y has caso de lo que te hemos dicho, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo Psique – se despidió Apolo de su hermana menos, mientras besaba su mano y esta desaparecía como polvo estelar…


	33. Chapter 33

**Cap**** 34: combate por Escorpio**

La noche callo, tras el rescate de julia, y su tremendo poder, el santuario estaba intrigado, cierto lemuriano de pelo verde estaba en su despacho, algo deprimido, junto a su amigo del alma dokko.

Shion estaba anotando a las semifinalistas, los datos correspondientes y alguna que otra descripción de batalla…

Últimamente el santuario se estaba llenando se amazonas singulares, el solo se quería alegrar la vista, pero los dioses le mandaron unas terribles guerreras que de lindas, bueno tenían lo suyo pero amables y dulces, ni en sueños….salvo algunas.

-no es justo, yo solo quería un par de chicas dando vueltas para alegrar el día, pero terminamos con una invasión de locas, primero esa morena de cáncer que a lo sumo es la media calavera de mascarita, luego la china ciega que no se si saga ya esta definitivamente loco, dice que se lleva bien con ella, sin olvidar a la princesa de Asgard que ya mostró un carácter que ni el cubito la va a querer, bueno ese hasta le haría competencia son un par de hielo amargados congelantes. Y esta chica julia, que parecer ser una diosa o algo así, su aura era como la de saori…por que tantas locas…tuviste suerte no te toco ninguna desquiciada…-dice mirando deprimido a dokko que lo mira burlón, Elisa lo había rechazado por 7 ma vez en la semana en su intento de perdón.

Había llegado a géminis, mirando la planilla escribe los datos de la amazona griega con alguna descripción de batalla.

-buena peleadora, tiende a crear estrategias antes de luchar, etc. –escribe en el papel acomodando el archivo con foto, suspirando para al siguiente.

-¿Quién sigue?-dice el antiguo maestro mirando unos papeles.

-kallane Wong Feng –dice con desgano mientras dokko le pasa el informe, el patriarca le vino ala mente al combate, a pesar de ser ciega era muy fuerte, había visto guerreros que por heridas quedaban ciegos y peleaban igual… (Cierto aprendiz dragón de su amigo) pero una ciega aparentemente de nacimiento era raro, para colmo tenia un carácter que solo el loco de mascara estaría orgulloso. Aunque tenia una mala espina, en todo este asunto, la primera vez que la vio aparte de mirarlo mal, con esa mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, algo justamente en esos ojos le llamaban la atención, en la presentación su diosa se mostró algo perturbada ante su presencia…no tienian pruebas contra ella, a lo sumo los reportes de sus bromas macabras o de alguna paliza que le diera a algún caballero, pero nada que demostrara peligro para su ama, aparentemente…-sinceramente no se como saga la soporta, hasta me dijo que con carácter y todo le agrada…

-bueno, hay un dicho viejo amigo, no juzgues un libro por su tapa, la chica no debe ser tan cruel, ni que fuera un demonio-dice dokko tomando un sorbo de te- aparte es una amazona china, tienen que ser agresivas en batalla, según su ley si las vences en combate uno contra uno, siendo hombre te casas con ella siendo mujer te da el beso de la muerte, y te caza hasta matarte o vencerte. –dice burlón mientras trae a la mente cuando la vio acompañada de su anciana sensei, que por cierto, se le hacia conocida.

-como sea, ya de por si teníamos locos, ahora temeremos mas-dice con fastidio Shion mirando a su amigo pensativo.-¿pasa algo?

-no, solo que su maestra se me hace, no se, como si la hubiera visto antes, esos ojos dorados-dice dokko pensativo mientras Shion hace una mueca de burla.

-no será alguna novia olvidada, o quizás te rechazo en algún momento de tu antigua juventud, estimado amigo-dice Shion mientras dokko se sonroja, era posible pero vamos, tenia sus siglos bien vividos, de haber tenido novia no la dejaría al viento, eso o su memoria le había fallado.

-no inventes, Shion, si así hubiera sido, me hubiera hecho cargo…aparte a de rechazos seguro que sabes, esa amazona aun no te perdona, je-dice burlón mientras señala una mano roja en la mejilla de Shion.

-dokko, no fastidies-dice el peliverde

-lo mismo digo-dice el chino pensando en la mujer anciana, esa mirada de ámbar dorado que decía "no te acerques o te mato" la había visto antes, donde no se acordaba, pero tenían algo familiar.

Mientras en la casa de cierto alacrán, este estaba más que feliz, mañana conocería a sus posibles compañeras de armadura, se imaginaba a terribles mujeres, con piernas, caderas y pechos que ah, esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Acomodando los cuartos de sus invitadas futuras sin olvidar ciertos agujeros que el alacrán tenía para espiar, una oportunidad así, no se podía desperdiciar. Saltando para todos lados mientras cierto francés congelante estaba un tanto obligado como ni el tenia idea de por que lo consideraba amigo a ese loco bicho.

-estoy feliz, mañana para esta hora voy a tener dos chicas lindas para convivir en mi casa-dice milo feliz mientras Camus suspira con cansancio.

-¿solo piensas en eso bicho, tu cerebro no da para mas?-dice el aguador serio

-mira no más el señor que quedo con la boca abierta cuando te dije la entrada de tu novia nórtica-dice milo molesto con gesto burlón-eres un hombre, también tienes tus necesidades.

Solo me impresiono su osadía atreverse a irrumpir así en el salón del trono, además no es mi novia, ni siquiera, ha sido el combate por acuario. Hay otras 3 candidatas por lo menos-dice serio Camus

Si claro eso no me lo creo-dice milo burlón- note como la mirabas ese día en la escalera picaron

No puedo negar que su cosmos me impresiono, la forma en que te ataco sinisiquera notarlo, es buena.-dice serio Camus

Y ESTA BUENA-dice milo picara mientras Camus la mira fulminante.

Solo miraba su cosmos-dice Camus molesto con los ojos bien abiertos.

Si como no, solo mirabas su cosmos-repite burlón milo mientras Camus lo mira con malos ojos.

¿Es que te crees que todos salimos tan mujeriegos como tu?-dice Camus molesto

pues no se...tanto frío necesita derretirse...y las francesitas que te presente no te gustaron...siendo alegres...así que una señora hielo como tu...quizás te venga mejor-dice milo pícaro poniendo cara de matador

ya te he dicho q aun no sabemos quien ocupara acuario esa china también parece fuerte-dice con una vena latiendo en el cuello

ósea que mi amigo cubito al fin presta atención a las chicas..jee vas a prendiendo amigo Mio...-dice burlón dando saltos de festejo

solo he dicho que PARECEN FUERTES, tu cambias el sentido de las palabras-dice Camus molesto de mas acumulado un leve cosmos a su alrededor

pues "fuerte" tiene muchos significantes-dice milo burlón mientras se sobaba con hielo del francés un ojo morado, que cierta ciega le dejo por andar jodiendo.

Como digas milo, veo que tienes nuevas marcas ¿Quién es la chica que te sacudió esta vez?-dice el francés serio mientras renovaba el hielo del atado de milo en la cara.

De que hablas si las chicas me adoran-dice milo mirando al costado

Si ya por esos afectos te deben adorar como bolsa de práctica-dice Camus disfrutando de la cara de sufrimiento de milo, al menos de tantas noches molestándolo tenia que tener algo de satisfacción.

Ya, fue la enana ciega, solo pase a saludar alde y ella me golpeo-dice milo entre lagrimas enfriando el ojo morado.

¿y lo hizo por que?

Bueno solo mire a su amiga, iba distraído y me confundí de cuarto a cualquiera le pasa-dice algo nervioso mirando al costado- luego ella apareció desde las sombras y me hizo esto a mi conquistador rostro, solo la mire no hice nada.

Pues tenlo en cuanta para la próxima vez y eso de solo mirara no me lo creo conociéndote habrás hecho algo mas-dice mientras milo se sonrojaba mirando al costado nervioso.

Bueno se estaba cambiando fue casualidad-dice mientras el acuariano largo un suspiro de cansancio aun no entendía como era que se llevaban bien.

Compadezco a las chicas que lleguen a tu casa mañana, necesitaran una buena provisión de candados para sobrevivir la noche-dice Camus serio renovando el hielo nuevamente.

¿¡que insinúas que soy un pervertido?!-dice fingiendo estar ofendido

No insinúo, lo AFIRMO-dice Camus serio mientras milo se cae al piso desconsolado.

Pero eso no es todo luego del lío con la ciega me tope con el fénix, me dejo un Chichón del tamaño del ego de afrodita, parecía mas molesto de lo normal –dice milo deprimido- no mas le dije lo que había pasado y me hizo eso, para mi que le gusta la ciega, que no se pero para mi son celos-dice milo pícaro entre la depresión.

Como sea, ya conoces el carácter del caballero del fénix, aparte no tienes suficiente lío con tu casa-dice Camus serio.

si pero es divertido que parejas se forman en el santuario...bendito sea el patriarca que se le ocurrió esta idea...Jeee-dice milo con un coro de Ángeles cantando detrás...

Lo dirás por ti, yo me largare a Siberia en cuanto pueda-dice serio el acuariano mientras se levanta encaminándose para su casa- me tengo que ir, suerte bicho la necesitaras-dice Camus serio desapareciendo entre las columnas.

Mientras en el recinto de amazonas, cierta pelirroja miraba el cielo nocturno algo deprimida, por un lado quería llegar a luchar por las armaduras dorara, quería llegar a la final de Escorpio pero de todas las clases de caballeros le tenia que tocar como compañero dorado un idiota pervertido. Valla su suerte aun recordaba el día de la playa. Últimamente los combates se había tornado tremendos, primero esa china ciega geminiana, luego la morena tétrica de cáncer, luego esta ultima chica de la isla de Andrómeda, rezaba que no le tocara una así, era fuerte pero no se podía confiar.

por favor Zeus ten piedad de mi-dice axis mientras se tiraba en la cama pensativa. Mañana era el gran día, pelearía por la armadura de Escorpio, ya que el compañero bueno mejor perderlo que encontrarlo.- de todos los tipos de caballeros me toco el peor, todavía si fuera serio o amargado pero le toco justo el mas pervertido y mentiroso de todo el santuario- dice axis triste anduvo escuchando de boca de otras amazonas algunas de sus apariciones.

Sintiendo como alguien le lame la mano, poniendo una sonrisa, una figura de fuego emergía de su sombra, no quemaba nada pero su pelo rojizo brillaba como una llama vivaz dando un llamativo tono de piel a un zorro que se sobresalía medio cuerpo, lamiéndole la mano a axis que sonreía.

-nosotros la ayudaremos sin importar el oponente-dice el zorro serio mientras la pelirroja le acaricia las orejas.

-gracias Seth y gracias ix-dice mientras otro zorro un poco mas pequeño demostrando que era hembra le trae un lirio blanco egipcio en la boca.- es muy bonita, Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-usted puede ama, sabemos que es fuerte-dice el zorro azul.-nosotros estaremos para ayudarla de ser necesario.

-gracias, espero que mañana tenga suerte-dice mientras suspira nuevamente mirando la ventada el cielo estrellado que se escapaba mirando pensativa la flor egipcia.

Tras alumbrarse el coliseo con los primeros rayos de sol, cierto alacrán estaba más que contento, saltando para todos lados y mas molesto que se costumbre, saltando encima de sus compañeros. Resaltando lo emocionado que estaba por sus futuras compañeras. El lugar se iba llenando poco a poco, los distintos clanes se iban juntando para presenciar el encuentro, Elisa junto a Raven en las gradas amazónicas griegas estaba seria, debajo de su mascara estaba preocupado por su hermana aunque no le digiera la palabra.

---------------flash back----------------------------------------

En el recinto griego, cierta pelirroja caminaba para el gran salón cuando Elisa la estaba esperando contra una pared, la pelirroja la ignora estaba mas concentrada en el combate.

-si quieres ignórame, Robin, pero te deseo suerte hoy en la arena-dice Elisa mientras axis pasa al lado sin dar respuesta- eres fuerte, mas de lo que crees solo no te confíes-dice seria mientras axis se para de espalda a la peliazul.

-gracias-dice simplemente siguiendo camino escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su mascara.

-se que tu puedes hermana-dice Elisa en susurro mientras Raven se acerca tocándole el hombro sonriendo detrás de su mascara.

-ella podrá, tengamos fe-dice la rubia mientras Elisa miraba irse a la pelirroja.

-lo se, pero lo que me preocupa es su compañero-dice Elisa algo molesta recordando el día de la playa.

-bueno ya lo veremos-dice Raven- de ultima le damos una buena advertencia-dice mientras Elisa suspira con fastidio.

-----------------------------------fin del flash back-----------------------------------

La rubia lee la cara oculta de su amiga tocándole el brazo con cariño dándole apoyo, no era necesario palabras ese gesto lo decía todo. Colocando una rosa, sacada del ramo de shion que ella siempre ignoraba, en el pelo de su amiga como su gesto personal.

-no crees que deberías al menos perdonarlo-dice la rubia mientras olía otras rosas rojas que se había robado del jardín de afro.

-si te refieres a ese sujeto, de ninguna manera-dice seria mientras la rubia suspiraba.

-pero bien que tienes que admitir que es perseverante en buscar tu perdón, dale puntos al menos en eso-dice la rubia burlona.

-puede ser que sea así, pero lo considero molesto y desubicado al entrar a mi cuarto solo por una flores-dice Elisa ofendida.

-pero lo que cuenta es la intención, no has oído ese dicho-dice picara Raven – aparte te vi sonrojándote cuando te llego por primera vez un ramo, y no me mientas estabas encantada pese a tu orgullo en el baile.

-claro, que no, solo baile bien, pero eso no quita su atrevimiento-dice mientras la rubia ríe picadamente por mucho que su compañera diga que no le gustaba el patriarca algo le pasaba sino no se molestaría.

En tanto en otra par te de las gradas des junto akyma estaba aburrida mientras kalla se había ido al baño, la morena estaba pensativa la otra noche la ciega le contó parte de su tan guardado secreto, luego del rescate de julia, no era algo tan extraño para ella descubrir que esa era su naturaleza, explicaba muchas cosas que ocurrían en su aura, aun así le daría su apoyo incluso si las cosas salían mal, Desdémona solo le importaba el conseguir a oponentes fuertes la armadura le valía un pepino si la llamaba traidora por ayudar a su hermana de sangre postiza y la expulsaban del santuario le daba igual es mas le harían un favor, no le gustaba la idea de convertirse en sedentaria, siempre le había gustado deambular por el mundo.


	34. Chapter 34

**Cap**** 35: apariencias**

Mientras kalla salía del baño despreocupada, apoyándose en una pared mirando hacia arriba pensativa. no le interesaba el combate por el idiota del alacrán pero ni modo tenia que estar presente, su mente estaba mas ocupada en lo de anoche, el rescate de julia, la ira de la vikinga frente ahtena, y la semi verdad que le confeso a Desdémona, no estaba segura si su maestra podría sola para cumplir su promesa, la fuerza de ese otro yo se hacia mas fuerte en equilibrio con la suya, sumando el gran olor a deidad e inmortales que andaban por ahí era mas molesta de lo usual. Cuando un caballero de plata se hacia el galán mientras ella lo ignoraba claro que no estaban solos ikki acompañado por shun que le pido a su hermano mayor que lo acompañara a conseguir una bebidas, las temperaturas eran muy altas, para el fénix le daba igual se acostumbro al calor, pero su ototo no estaba muy familiarizado. No viendo muy contento la escena, le molestaba esa supuesta cercanía de ese tipo con kallane, un momento acaso estaba celándola, no solo eran amigos meros conocidos, pero esas cosas le hervían la sangre realmente le empezaba a gustar esa enana, como sea luego lo pensaría, le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas a ese sujeto a su modo.

-shun ve subiendo tengo que ir al baño-dice fingiendo desinterés pero su hermanito lo conocía estaba mintiendo de seguro haría algo con ese caballero por estar cerca de esa joven ciega que le llamaba la atención por mas que se lo niegue.

-de acuerdo-dice mientras camina al lado de la ciega y el caballero de plata que era ahorcado por la ciega con una mano.

Tras no sentir el cosmos de shun cerca sale, mirando feo a kalla espantando de un golpe al galán plateado, clavándolo contra una pared.

-lárgate, tengo asuntos que hablar con esta-dice molesto mientras kalla lo mira burlona sabia que era una treta esa cara de perro, pero le seguiría el juego.

-esta tiene nombre cabeza de erizo-dice kalla seria mirando desafiante a ikki-si es que tu cerebro lo puede recordar.

-pues me importa un pepino, aun me debes la joda del otro día-dice mientras mira algo cómplice a kalla.

-ah, la de balde a agua de acuario, vamos un poco de agua helada afecta al gran y malhumorado fénix-dice burlona mientras ikki finge no tanto algo de enfado.

Entre discusión y pelea el caballero de plata se levanta molesto mirando serio a la pareja discutiendo avanzando hacia ellos.

-oigan ustedes dos como creen que me pueden tratar así, soy un…-dice antes de recibir un golpe doble de la pareja dispareja por la interrupción.

-un idiota-dice en coro mientras luego se miran burlona aguantando la risa para soltar unas buena carcajadas.

-nada mal ese derecho-dice kalla picara mientras lo mira desafiante

-supongo que para una enana, no esta mal el izquierdazo-dice ikki con una leve sonrisa, sabían como fingir ante el publico su "enemistad jurada" eran amigos competidores que se insultaban cada dos por tres pero así eran ellos, a parte de estar solos en ese pasillo, la mayoría estaba en las gradas.

-gracias, pero ni que fuera la única enana del mundo-dice kalla burlona

-pero eres la única que conozco, si algún día encuentras al alguien mas bajo que tu te pago un banquete-dice ikki burlón mientras kalla lo mira desafiante.

-hecho mira que te tomo la palabra-dice kalla mientras ikki apoyado en la pared junto a la ciega se le escapa una sonrisa.

-peleaste muy bien en para géminis-dice ikki se pronto mientras kalla sonríe

-gracias, y desde cuando sabes braile, que sepas chino no me extrañaría pero lo otro-dice kalla curiosa, estaba calmada contenta de algún modo ni siquiera su otro yo molestaba, extrañamente se sentía protegida con ese idota cabeza de erizo cerca.

-en la fundación shun me pedía que lo acompañara a ver una delegación de ayuda para chicos discapacitados, era mejor que quedarme a verle la cara de idiota al pato.-dice ikki serio- entre ello habían ciegos y algo aprendí claro que no me imagine que conocería a una ciega como tu cuesta creer que no veas.

así mira vos y no creí que conocería a un idiota pollo quemado cara de matón, en lo otro digamos que hay cosas que no se necesitan ojos para ver, las apariencias suelen engañar -dice kalla calmada cuando un grito de ovación se escucha. – mejor me voy antes que akyma venga por mi-dice caminando seguida por el fénix en silencio con una mueca de tranquilidad estar con esa enana era raro, le daba una paz y algo de diversión a pesar de ser tan jodida.

Tras volver a su lugar, shun miraba de costado a su hermano, podía jurar que detrás de esa cara de enojado había una sonrisa escondida, luego le preguntaría. La ciega por su parte, se sentó seria, el combate lo le interesaba pero des la miraba de costado, ese asunto de su secreto aun estaba fresco, le daría su apoyo sin importar que, comprendía de cierta manera el porque de tanto misterio, si se sabia de su naturaleza la cuestión se complicaría y no lo decía por los santos.

-te tardaste, kalla-dice des mirando la arena como las primeras combatientes de peleaban.

-un caballero de plata me andaba molestando y me desquite un poco-dice kalla seria pensativa

-sobre que hablamos-dice des mientras kalla la mira de costado seria

-yo no te quiero presionar si es por eso, pero considere que tenias que saberlo es todo…-dice kalla casi en murmullo cosa que solo la morena escuchara seria apretando su puño e ignorando a su otro yo que había vuelto a joder con el asunto de cierto pollo.

-sobre eso, lo hare, si tu maestra no puede cuenta conmigo pase lo que pase, me encargare de que tu alma no valla al hades, se destruya o lo que pase cuando mueren los de tu especie-dice en susurro que la ciega escucha mostrando una sonrisa- permanecerás conmigo y si es necesario me largo de este lugar no me gusta estar encerrada.

-lo se, muchas gracias solo cumple con la condición que te dije, el método es a tu elección, prefiero un gran dolor antes que ella se libere de vuelta-dice kalla seria mientras des la mira con una sonrisa franca.

-entiendo, cuenta conmigo-dice des mientras mira el combate entre las postulantes a Escorpio. – y por cierto que paso con don gruñón, no te tardaste solo por el otro idiota

-no se de que me hablas, des-dice kalla mirando al costado levemente sonrojada ocultándolo con su flequillo.

-no mas hazte la desentendida, kalla-dice con una risas burlona mientras kalla emite un gruñido.

En tanto cierta pelirroja miraba el combate algo nervioso, el siguiente seria el suyo.


	35. combate de escorpio, la fuerza de vulpex

**Disclaimer: **saint seiya no es de mi propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel ,anubis, la loca de selkis y colaboradoras.

**Cap : combate por escorpio**

Incrédula admiro desde su lugar la forma en que el cuerpo de la amazona de la isla de Andrómeda caía inerte sobre la arena de duelo. Sintiendo un suave temblor se cuestionó a si misma ¿Cómo pudo ser que su hermana de clan perdiera tan fácilmente la pelea? Sintiendo un suave temblor en sus manos giró su rostro admirando a la que en ese momento era la vencedora del combate.

-La vencedora es la amazona del Clan Selvático, Morgana de Tarántula Venenosa- Concluyó el juez, mientras la ya mencionada amazona rompía su postura, respirando al fin tranquila, arreglando su larga y suavemente ondulada cabellera negra. Luego tranquilamente procedió a salir de la arena de duelo, al mismo tiempo que su rival era trasladada a la enfermería.

Ella siguió la siguió con la vista hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más. Tragó saliva con pesadez y cerró sus puños con fuerza, diciéndose a sí misma que dejara de temblar. Volvió la vista a la arena y admirando como procedían a arreglarlo preparándolo para el siguiente duelo, sintió como sus nervios, los cuales estaban a flor de piel empeoraban horriblemente.

-Cálmate- Susurró para sí cerrando sus ojos e inhalando profundamente- Por el amor a Athena, Zeus, Apolo, Artemisa, el chocolate, por lo que más quieras cálmate-

Sabía que era su deber hacerlo ya que de lo contrario esos malditos nervios de primeriza que sentía terminarían afectando seriamente su desempeño en combate. Y al no poder lograrlo, recurrió a un último y desesperado recurso: cerró sus ojos y haciendo uso de hasta la última neurona que poseía se esforzó por mantener su mente en blanco. Pronto Athena, su clan, la hermana que no quería ver, la armadura que debía ganar, todo quedó en el olvido. Fue allí donde finalmente pudo estar consciente del acelerado ritmo de su corazón, y como este gradualmente comenzaba a calmarse. Fue allí, cuando se halló totalmente ensimismada cuando lo escuchó…Allí inmediatamente abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor…

-…¿Qué es eso?...-

Era una canción, una canción leve y serena que resonaba entre el barullo de la gente y la multitud, pero no podía precisar de donde provenía con exactitud

_-Ama, tenga cuidado- _

Ella no hizo nada por responder ni alegar, pues sabía que aquella voz que provenía de su sombra tenía razón. Aquella melodía era hermosa, no lo negaba, pero no hacía más que generar en ella un profundo sentimiento de desconfianza.

-_Ama, allá, del otro lado de la arena- _

Obedeciendo contempló en la dirección indicada, y la vió. Allí del otro extremo del coliseo, una chica yacía esperando pacientemente.

_-Esa mujer es peligrosa, en extremo- _

-Lo sé, Seth- Respondió ella retrocediendo un paso, al percatarse de que aquella mujer se hallaba mirándola y que su mirada era tan penetrante como la de una serpiente.

_-No sabríamos explicárselo_- Dijo lx a la vez que Axis escuchaba los gruñidos que emitía el espíritu del fuego- _Hay algo en ella que sencillamente no es humano…es más bien, maligno, aunque no podemos precisar que es…-_

-Nahoko de Ch'tang Shih y Axis de Vulpex, acérquense a la arena- .

-No se preocupen seré cuidadosa- Susurró ella ante el llamado del juez, acomodando su máscara y caminando hacia el centro de la arena, al mismo tiempo que una joven vestida con una indumentaria china color azul claro con detalles en azul oscuro, cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro azulado con un tupido flequillo que evita de que le vean los ojos, piel endemoniadamente blanca.

Una vez frente a frente ella ni siquiera escuchó las palabras que Athena así como el Patriarca les dirigieron. Todos sus sentidos, y su atención estaban enfocados en su rival. Instintivamente, luego de que Shion diera su discurso, se alejó de ella quedando frente a frente, después adoptó inmediatamente una posición defensiva luego de que el juez diera la orden de que iniciara el combate. En los siguientes segundos su rival, Nahoko, ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció mirándola de forma expectante ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto que parecía indicar que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se pregunto mentalmente Axis-¿Por qué no se muev-?-

_-¡Cuidado, esta preparándose para atacar!-_

En menos de una milésima de segundo la pelinegra reapareció frente a Axis, lanzándole una patada que ella alcanzó a bloquear colocando su antebrazo en la trayectoria del golpe, gracias a la advertencia previamente dicha por su espíritu de fuego.

En las gradas Desdemona miraba interesada la pelea, no porque esta fuera verdaderamente interesante, sino por que había algo en ella que le obligaba a prestar atención y a mantenerse en alerta. No podía precisar que era pero podía apostar a que algún tipo de entidad espiritual estaba involucrada de por medio así como otro tipo de energía que no podía ser calificada de otro modo más que maligna

-Volví, ¿me perdí de algo?- Dijo una voz tras ella. A Desdemona ni siquiera le hizo falta voltear a verla para saber que era Kallane quien le hablaba- Valla, llegué justo a tiempo para la masacre- Dijo entonando una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento, provocando que su compañera volteara a verla curiosa por el peculiar timbre de voz que acababa de emplear.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Ves a esa chica?- Indicó, señalando a la pelirroja que peleaba en la arena de duelo evadiendo hábilmente los ataques de la pelinegra-Está muerta. Nahoko no es de la clase de cazadora que deje ir viva a una presa-

-¿La conoces?-

-Si, solo por que es más "interesante" que el resto de las amazonas chinas-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Espera y veras-

Desdemona volvió la vista al frente, observando como Axis evitaba los golpes y patadas que la amazona china le enviaba con asombrosa rapidez. Nahoko en un momento se movió rápidamente pateando sus pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Axis en plena caída realizó una pirueta, apoyándose en sus manos, alejándose de ella un rápido par de metros permitiéndose recuperarse y adoptar una posición defensivamente. En ese preciso instante Nahoko apareció frente a ella, apoyándose en el piso con una mano y lanzando una patada giratoria, que Axis alcanzó a bloquear nuevamente sujetando su pierna entre sus manos y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para retenerla.

**-Hmp- **Nahoko resopló un instante luchando por liberarse sin embargo le fue imposible que ya parecía que la pelirroja le superaba en fuerza. Con complacencia sonrió y movió levemente sus labios, volviendo a cantar casi de forma imperceptible.

-¿Qué pasa…?- Al inició creyó que la fuerza que la amazona del clan chino ejercía para liberarse estaba aumentando progresivamente, pero la verdad era otra: sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando a cada momento que pasaba. Pronto el retenerla le fue muy difícil y ella se liberó sin dificultad.

Al siguiente momento del ataque el cuerpo de Axis reaccionó con más lentitud del debido, Nahoko la golpeó en el estomago obligándola a doblarse de dolor sujetándose el estomago con ambos brazos mientras caía de rodillas al piso, y, sin dejar de cantar en ningún momento, volvió a atacar lanzándola al otro extremo de la arena.

-Mi cuerpo…No puedo moverme- Dijo con pavor. Hizo cuanto pudo, sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionó. Parecía una muñeca rota.

Nahoko dejó de cantar un instante, con total calma acomodó su cabello y avanzó hasta detenerse frente a ella con una sonrisa placida en su cara.

-¿Preocupada?- Cuestionó luego de un rápido movimiento la tomó por el cuello, clavando sus uñas en su piel cortándola parcialmente-Deberías estarlo- A continuación la alzó sin el menor problema, obligándola a reincorporarse-Te creí más interesante, pero al parecer sobreestimé el poder del clan de amazonas griego.- Entonó con una tranquilidad casi perturbadora, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos presionando su tráquea- Lo siento, pero tu suerte se acabó.-

Sin decir más, presionó su garganta con una fuerza casi sublime ahorcándola lentamente mientras la fuerza de su agarre aumentaba. Axis cerró los ojos, sintiendo una sensación horrible en los oídos y cabeza por la asfixia que sufría. Alzó sus manos, y colocándolas sobre las manos de Nahoko intentó liberarse. Sin embargo, como ya pueden predecir, le fue imposible hacerlo. Las fuerzas le abandonaban a cada instante.

-Es inútil- Sonrió Nahoko- No importa hagas lo que hagas, juro que no te soltare pequeña-

-Otra vez…-Pensó dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados, sintiendo su columna crujir por la fuerza con la que era oprimida y al borde de perder la conciencia- Están subestimándome…- Molesta, pues esa era lamentablemente la cruz con la que había cargado desde siempre, alzó con debilidad una de sus brazos- Les demostrare….Les demostrare que ese es un grave error.-

Extrañamente Nahoko sonrió con cierta ternura ante ese gesto, una última vez aumentó la fuerza de su agarre estando al borde de quebrar su columna. Su sonrisa se amplió más, supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. A segundos de ello, una leve casi imperceptible cosmoenergia recubrió su brazo, y en un último momento de desesperación realizó un corte en el aire, golpeando uno de sus brazos. Su sonrisa se borró de su cara en ese instante, y ante la sorpresa de todos, un corte profundo y doloroso se abrió de repente en su brazo. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a emanar en grandes cantidades, y en reacción, soltó a axis dándole oportunidad no solo para poner algo de distancia entre ellas para ponerse a salvo sino también para recuperarse.

-…Esa estuvo cerca- Pensó hallándose ahora en el extremo opuesto del disco de duelo, sosteniendo su garganta con una mano y tratando de respirar normalmente pese al increíble dolor que ello Imperia, provocando que el sonido horrible que provocaba su respiración fuera menguando levemente conforme iba recuperándose-No hubiera reaccionado no solo habría perdido la pelea, también me habría matado…Esta chica no es algo con lo que deba confiarme…Si no peleo en serio será mi fin-

-Jee con que la presa indefensa muestra sus garras ocultas, bien, eso me gusta…-Sonrió Nahoko mirándola mientras pasaba la palma de una de sus manos por su brazo herido provocando que la herida de este se cerrara con increíble velocidad- Perfecto, ven, bailemos juntas el baile de la batalla.

_-Ama…-_

-Lo sé, Seth, creo que me gustaba más cuando me subestimaba.- Pensó tragando saliva de forma pesada y adoptando una posición defensiva, observando con desconfianza como su rival sonreía.

Nahoko avanzó un paso, y Axis prudentemente retrocedió, su rival amplió más su sonrisa y soltando su brazo herido se agazapó concentrando parte de su energía en su garganta y comenzando a cantar. Inmediatamente Axis sintió que aquella misma parálisis que la había asediado momentos antes volvía a ella. Quiso retroceder nuevamente, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, consciente de esto Nahoko amplió más su sonrisa y atacó nuevamente. Axis alcanzó a protegerse de la mayoría del daño colocando los brazos en x frente a ella, más eso no fue suficiente. Nahoko le envió un golpe más que doloroso la altura del estomago, causándole no solo un gran daño sino que también rompiera su postura. Aprovechando la brecha que había creado en su defensa le destiñó una patada alta decidida a lanzarla fuera de la arena. A último momento axis reaccionó, usando uno de sus antebrazos bloqueó aquella poderosa patada que sin duda la habría dejado fuera de combate, obligándole a perder estabilidad. En ese momento alzó sus manos y cerrando sus puños con fuerza contra atacó con una serie de rápidos puñetazos que Nahoko a duras penas llegó a evadir debido a la posición en la cual se hallaba. Girando rápidamente Nahoko logró detener su avance cerrando sus manos sobre las muñecas de Axis evitando que siguiera con su ataque. Forcejearon, una intentando liberarse y la otra luchando por retenerla. En un determinado momento Nahoko le sonrió de manera desafiance aumentando la fuerza con la que sujetaba sus muñecas decidida a romperle las manos, pero Axis ni siquiera intentó liberarse. De hecho se movió únicamente lo necesario para acortar más el espacio entre ellas provocando el desconcierto de la china. Nahoko evitó más su avance empleando buena parte de su fuerza, entrando en conciencia de que la temperatura corporal de Axis extrañamente iba en asenso…

-¡Tengo que alejarme de ella! ¡YA!- Rápida, y certera, y sobre todo, acertada fue la deducción de ella, sin embargo fue un poco tardía: en el mismo instante en el que se disponía a alejarse de ella Axis abrió sus puños mostrando cuatro brillantes esferas de cosmos rojo y naranja que centellaban estando entre sus dedos, haciendo que la confianza abandonara el rostro de la china y que la pelirroja sonriese por debajo de su máscara.

-Esferas cristal de fuego…-

Dicho y hecho Axis abrió su mano dejando caer dichas esferas de energía en el piso. Alarmada por esto Nahoko violentamente rompió su posición, y se dispuso alejarse de ella, pero fue tarde. Las esferas hicieron contacto con el piso y cuatro violentas explosiones de energía que provocaron un fuerte estremeciendo buena parte de la estructura del coliseo. Pasadas estas, Axis apareció arrodillada sobre el piso protegiéndose con una frágil barrera de cosmos mientras su rival yacía boca abajo a pocos metros de ella, herida de gravedad.

Axis replegó la barrera de cosmos que la rodeaba y en alerta esperó a que su rival reaccionase, sin embargo no ocurrió nada. Rompió su postura, creyéndose vencedora del combate al igual que la gente presente en las gradas, sintiendo que también aquel último ataque le había dado su dosis de daño correspondiente.

-…Funcionó, pero…fue un ataque imprudente- Concluyó sosteniendo uno de sus hombros.

-…Espera amazona- Justo cuando Axis creía que no podía tener peor suerte el destino lo demostró que estaba equivocada: las cosas siempre pueden empeorar. Allí frente a ella, Nahoko comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente hasta que terminó arrodillada sobre la arena, presentando una seria serie de quemaduras en su cuerpo-…Esto no ha acabado- Dijo alzando una mano y limpiando la sangre de su rostro, despejando su flequillo un instante provocando que sus ojos, totalmente incoloros la contemplasen transmitiendo por ellos una única cosa: furia, una grande y casi ciega.

-Pero…¿Cómo…?- Interrogó Axis, retrocediendo prudentemente mientras una leve aura comenzaba a rodear a su rival.

-Un Ch'tang Shih no es una criatura fácil de eliminar, mocosa- Sonrió hablándole de forma despectiva adoptando una posición de manos mientras aquella aura la rodeaba intensificándose rápidamente- Ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar-

Nahoko cerró sus ojos inmediatamente y susurró varías veces en voz baja un mantra propio de su invención que Axis no supo entender. Inmediatamente conforme las palabras brotaban de su boca aquella aura comenzó a intensificarse a su alrededor liberando una leve descarga de energía estática provocando que su cabello, ondease en el aire, luego este comenzó a crecer a una velocidad tan increíble que pronto cubrió absolutamente toda su espalda y buena parte del suelo bajo ella. Axis retrocedió prudentemente teniendo un horrible presentimiento, luego en el instante en el que Nahoko dejó de susurrar aquel mantra secreto, y abrió sus ojos mirándola directamente, el pánico se desató en ella

_-¡AMA, CORRA!-_

No fue necesario que Seth emitiera aquella alerta para que Axis supiera que la situación era grave. Sin perder tiempo giró sobre su eje, y rompió a correr alejándose tan rápidamente como su maltrecho cuerpo se lo permitía, más fue totalmente inútil: ni tres pasos llegó a dar, cuando sintió que algo se movía a una velocidad grandiosa hacia ella, asiéndose a su cuello con brutal firmeza y jalándola con violencia hacia atrás, azotándola contra el piso.

En las gradas destinadas al uso de la orden dorada, Milo y sus compañeros miraban atónitos aquel espectáculo. Este había abandonado la alegría de que al fin vería en combate a la chica con la que tan bien la había pasado en la fiesta y contemplaba con una seriedad muy inusual en él, como era azotada por el piso luego de que una larga hebra del cabello de aquella extraña mujer china la asiera por fuerza por la garganta.

-¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?- Cuestionó Mu sorprendido contemplando.

-El Ch'tang Shih es una criatura de la mitología china- Habló Shaka desde su lugar llamando la atención de sus compañeros.- Una criatura de naturaleza maligna. Se dice que se alimenta de sangre y toma la forma de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello-

-Mismo que puede dominar a voluntad- Completó Docko cruzado de brazos, sentado a su lado- y que utiliza para matar a toda persona que tenga la desdicha de encontrarse con ella-

-¿Y como se supone que haces para derrotar a una criatura así?- Cuestionó Camus mientras miraba de reojo la arena de duelo.

-Exacto, según la mitología no hay forma posible de exterminarlo- Concluyó Shaka entreabriendo sus ojos.- Si caes en sus garras, date por muerto-

-¿Cómo ara Vulpex para salir de esta?- Inquirió Camus más para sí que para el resto, volviendo su atención hacia la arena de duelo.

-Esa, es exactamente la cuestión amigo mío- Camus extrañado volteó hacia su amigo, hallándolo absorto en la pelea con una media sonrisa en la cara- Veamos hasta donde pueden llegar la astucia de Vulpecula-

En la arena de duelo, un ahogado grito emergió de la garganta de Axis mientras sujetaba su cuello intentando romper con sus uñas aquella gruesa hebra de cabello que la mantenía prisionera, sintiendo perfectamente la cosmoenergia de Nahoko rodeándola provocando que su cabello ondeara en el aire moviéndose cuales temibles tentáculos

- Shimo chi no kōsatsu…(Melena estrangulante)- dijo colocando una mano en la tierra, al mismo tiempo que dos gruesas hebras de su cabello se movilizaban con una agilidad temible rodeando el torso de axis junto con sus muñecas- Es inútil que intentes escapar.- A continuación una sombría sonrisa adornó su rostro, provocando con un solo alo de su cosmos que las hebras de su cabello que retenían a Axis se tensaran, provocando que ella terminara pendiendo frente a ella algunos metros sobre el piso como si fuera una simple marioneta- Nada de lo que intentes servirá, cada hebra de mi cabello es tan duro como el mejor diamante, y no te soltaran suceda lo que suceda- Dijo observando los débiles intentos de la pelirroja por liberarse.- Esta es la técnica suprema de mi clan y hace invencible a quien la utilice. ¿Escuchaste? De nada sirve que luches a estas alturas. El resultado de la pelea está decidido. Mi victoria es inminente, ríndete ahora antes de que termines desmembrada-

Axis dejó caer su cabeza, sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y que sus manos eran cambiadas de posición obligándola a sostenerlas por sobre su cabeza. Nahoko sonrió al ver como dejaba de luchar por liberarse, dando su victoria por decidida.

-Se acabo niñita-

-…No…no es verdad- Una grieta se abrió por uno de los costados de su máscara a causa del daño recibido hacia momentos, provocando que la porción que cubría parte de la frente y el ojo derecho cayeran al piso- Esto…no ha acabado…- Con molestia le miró y cerró sus ojos respirando con debilidad.

Una suave risa salió de los labios de Nahoko ante esta última amenaza. Axis estaba muy debilitado, y ella lo sabía bien. Ya no tenía fuerzas como para batirse contra ella en un nuevo enfrentamiento, por ende la suerte estaba echada.

Alzó su cosmos una última vez, consciente de que solo un movimiento haría falta para dejarla fuera de combate normalmente. Pero jamás llegó a ejecutarlo: en el mismo instante en que iba a hacerlo su atención fue desviada repentinamente por un gruñido, si un gruñido que provino de detrás suyo. Instintivamente miró por sobre su hombro y no alcanzó a ver nada, luego el mismo gruñido provino de frente a ella. Volvió la vista al frente y, sintiéndose asechada, dio con que su rival estaba preparándose para atacar. Desconcertada por tal hecho tardó en dar con la leve y minúscula aura que emanaba de su cuerpo en forma de energía estática así como las filosas garras doradas que iban materializándoles lentamente en sus manos. En contra de sus expectativas, dicha energía comenzó a concentrarse en los mechones de cabello que la tenían presa y lentamente comenzaron a desintegrarse. Cuando Nahoko quiso contraatacar ya fue tarde: las ataduras se rompieron violentamente cediendo bajo su propia fuerza. Axis calló arrodillada en el piso frente a ella apresurándose a ponerse de pie, y colocando los brazos en x mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose y provocando que su cosmoenergia la rodeara nuevamente. Nahoko sin perder tiempo ordenó que fuera apresada nuevamente mas esta vez fue totalmente inútil: en el instante en el que pretendió movilizarlas estas no respondieron y lentamente una gran cantidad de cortes comenzaron a dibujarse en su cabello.

-¿En qué momento lo hizo…?-Atónita por pensar en la velocidad que aquella chica debió haber empleado para destruir la que era su técnica máxima sin que se diera cuenta en el momento no se percató como lentamente cada hebra de cabello que estaba conformado por su cosmos comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente. Cuando volvió en si fue para darse cuenta de que axis permanecía parada frente a ella rosando con sus garras la piel de su garganta.

Ambas se miraron de formas desafiantes unos momentos hasta que Nahoko cerró sus ojos y se precipitó de espaldas al piso. Aquella técnica por muy poderosa que fuera implicaba un gran desgaste físico para el que la emplease, no solo a nivel físico sino también afectaba la cosmoenergia de este. Axis no solo acababa de romper la técnica de oro que era el orgullo de su clan, sino que también se había dado cuenta del fatal error de esta. Por ello en el instante en el que se percató de esto primero supo que había sido derrotada…por muy poco.

-La ganadora del combate es la amazona del clan griego, Axis de Vulpex – Y

Dicho y hecho hallándose por fin tranquila Axis se dejó caer sentada sobre la arena, sintiendo como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima dándose el lujo de respirar agitadamente intentando reponer fuerzas.

-Fue una buena pelea- Sonrió Raven desde las gradas, mirando con cierto cariño a su amiga por debajo de su máscara- Axis se está haciendo fuerte-

-Sí, ha crecido mucho desde que Aquiles la entrenó.- Dijo con su clásica seriedad Eliza, parada cruzada de brazos también-…Sin embargo aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer y sobre todo mucho por madurar. Hasta que sea capaz de desarrollar todo su poder, tendrá que soportar el ser subestimada por su apariencia frágil.-

-Las apariencias no siempre reflejan lo interno, Eliza-

-Lo sé, es un arma de doble filo…Axis es más fuerte de lo que cree, me gustaría que pudiera seguir avanzando el mismo modo en que lo ha hecho hasta ahora-

-¿Y porque no se lo dices?-

-¿Y dejar que se le suba a la cabeza? No gracias, es mejor que siga como hasta ahora.-

-jee, tan estérica como siempre- Sonrió la rubia volviendo la vista al frente observando cómo Axis se ponía de pie con ayuda de unos enfermeros para ir a la enfermería- Gran trabajo amiga, lo hiciste muy bien pequeña-

-¿Hola?-

El suave eco de su voz resonó fácilmente por los pasillos mientras se adentraba en el recinto con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Hay alguien?- Dejando su maleta en el piso se apresuró a cuestionar nuevamente, y al igual que la vez anterior no hubo más respuesta que la del eco- Holaaaaa, ¿hay alguien este templo?- Cuestionó nuevamente, y ante la ausencia de respuestas, se encogió de hombros, procediendo a entrar por su propia cuenta.

Luego de un fugaz reconocimiento del área, adoptó una habitación vacía como propia, sintiendo leves inseguridades mientras desempacaba. ¿Estaría bien que estuviera allí sin el permiso del guardián del templo?... ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿¡Que tonterías se estaba preguntando! ¡Claro que estaba más que bien! Después de todo ella era una de las finalistas por la armadura dorada de escorpio. Tenía tanto derecho como el mismo caballero dorado de estar allí… ¿cierto?

Al finalizar con su labor, salió del cuarto con cierta inseguridad asomando primero su cabeza y mirando el pasillo.

-No hay nadie todavía…-Dijo para sí un poco intimidada por la inmensa soledad que reinaba en el templo…

-¡Holaaa!- Habló de repente una vos tras ella, provocando que se sobresaltase y que brincara en su lugar, sujetándose el pecho con una mano- Hay disculpa ¿Te asusté? No era mi intención-

-N-no te preocupes- Sonrió Axis acomodándose la máscara- Me alegra mucho ver a alguien aquí, empezaba a sentirme sola-

-Je no te preocupes. Por cierto, excelente combate- Dice guiñándole un ojo- Soy Morgana de Tarantula Venenosa, un placer conocerte-

-Gracias e igualmente- Sonrió Axis mientras la morena estrechaba su mano, sitiándose contenta de tener una compañera de casa, linda, amable y sobre todo normal.

-¿Y, que tal? ¿Ya te instalaste?-

-Sí, tuve algo de problemas para encontrar el cuarto pero está bien-

-Me alegro. ¿Sabes qué? Me agradas, pareces una chica linda e inteligente por eso espero que entiendas bien esto: si llegas a acercarte al caballero te asesino. ¿Entendido bonita?-

-¿Eeeh?-

-Lo que escuchaste. Ya lo he decidido, ese lindo caballero va a ser para mi… así que si no quieres salir herida aléjate de él-

-¡Ah, chicas!-

Axis aún no salía de la impresión dada por su compañero, cuando, hablando del diablo, el mencionado caballero hace acto de aparición.

-¿Dónde habías estado?- Cuestionó este dirigiéndose hacia Axis- Estuvimos esperándote toda la tarde ¿Dónde estabas?-

-…En la enfermería- respondió, haciendo obvia alusión a los pocos vendajes que tenía en sus brazos y piernas.

-Ah, cierto ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar tu cuarto?-

-No señor-

-¿Ya te instalaste?-

-Si señor. Gracias por recibirme-

-No es nada, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias señor. Si me disculpa, estoy cansada y quisiera recuperar fuerzas-

De esa forma Axis se perdió llanamente hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, dejando al caballero y a la amazona con la palabra en la boca. No podía negarlo, quería seguir allí y seguir al lado del caballero que tanto le había gustado en la fiesta, pero no era tonta y mucho menos suicida.

-Hum…que raro- dijo él mirándola, curioso del porque se estaba comportaba de esa forma tan fría cuando en la fiesta era todo lo contrario.- ¿Ya estaba así cuando llegó?-

-¿Lejana y frígida?-Inquirió ella abrazándose a su brazo- Si, creo que así es usualmente-

-Humm…Ya veo, que pena….-dijo pensativo comenzando a caminar para otro lado del templo- era una chica muy guapa- dijo provocando que morgana resoplara.

Luego de algunas horas entrada la madrugada, Axis despertó en su nueva cama, sentándose y desperezándose.

-Mmnh que bien dormí. Ya me hacía falta un buen descaso…-A continuación arregló su cabello y revisó sus vendajes junto con otras heridas de menor gravedad que tenía.

_-¿Ama, está bien?-_

-Si Seth, no te preocupes- Sonríe ella, mientras el animal espiritual se materializa a su lado- Desde siempre me has cuidado, y hoy me hiciste un gran favor. Gracias amigo mío- Dijo abrazándolo mientras este le daba un par de amigables lametones en la mejilla.

Pasando el dulce momento de amistad, Axis aprovechando las altas horas de la noche decidió darse un baño ya que bien lo necesitaba, además no podía haber hora más segura del día para hacerlo. Bajo el agua de la ducha lavó su cabello con recelo, dejando que la espuma acariciara su piel y la mimara, borrando gradualmente las marcas que habían perdurado de la pelea, y sobre todo, dejando que el agua y el vapor borrasen los problemas de su vida. Al finalizar, cerró la llave del agua caliente y salió, tomando su toalla y colocándosela como un albornoz. Confiada en que sus compañeros estarían en sus cuartos dormidos, no se esmeró en colocarse muy ajustado el albornoz, así como no especuló en salir del baño en tales condiciones. Al salir se hallaba desenredando su cabello con una de sus manos, el contacto de su piel, la cual se hallaba un tanto más tibia por acción del agua, con el fresco aire de la noche le provocó un desagradable escalofrió. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y presurosa se dispuso a ir a su cuarto…luego un destello dorado del otro extremo del pasillo le hizo mirar…

Ronda Nocturna. Las dos palabras más odiadas o menos queridas por cualquier miembro de la orden de Athena. Esa noche la correspondía a él cumplir con aquella jornada extra. Como de costumbre, regresó tarde dispuesto a ir y perderse en su cama ya que con sus dos hermosas invitadas descansando no iba a tener nada que hacer ni nada buena que intentar espiar. Entró a su templo, sorprendiéndose un poco por hallar algunas luces encendidas. Vio la puerta de uno de los baños en la zona residencial abrirse, y suponiendo que era una de sus chicas se dispuso a saludarla, más al momento de cerrar la puerta la sonrisa de su cara se borró. Allí usando solo un albornoz salió la chica pelirroja de la fiesta, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Allí ella volteó en su dirección aparentemente entrando en conciencia de su presencia…Ella no usaba mascara, fue solo una mirada fugaz la que se dedicaron y ella presurosa escapó de su mirada disponiéndose a irse y desaparecer de su vista. Más un extremo del albornoz había quedado atorado en la puerta del baño por lo que luego de que ella quiso irse….pues la toalla se quedó…

¡Hay, dios! ¡Benditos los 15 segundos en los que Milo tuvo la vista libre! Mismos en lo que se deleitó mirando tanta piel blanca y húmeda, siguiendo con sus ojos las curvas de guitarra de su cuerpo, la salvaje y sensual forma de aquella lujuriosa melena de cabello rojo que ella poseía…Luego, todo se puso negro…

-¡SETH!- Dijo Axis en tono de regaño tomando la toalla y volviendo a ponérsela mientras el espíritu de fuego gruñía estando parado tras milo, quien ahora se encontraba inconsciente sobre el piso- ¡¿Por qué le robaste el aliento? ¡Eso no se hace Seth!-

-Grrr, ama, usted no tiene ni idea de la clase de pensamientos que rondaron la mente de este hombre en cuanto la vió- Gruñe de forma amenazadora.

-Eso no importa- Dijo la amazona disimulando su sonrojo- llévalo a su cuarto, ahora-

Seth gruñó de mala gana, pero como no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su ama y protegida no le quedó de otra. Mientras Seth se llevaba a Milo arrastrándolo, Axis suspiraba encaminándose a su cuarto para vestirse.

Y así se dio por concluida aquella larga noche. Llegando la mañana rápidamente con Camus lleno a despertar a su compadre del alma de la forma tradicional: lanzándole un balde de agua helada, cercana al punto de congelación

-…-Camus resoplando estando parado tras la puerta mientras milo se arregla- Eh insisto ¿para qué me cuentas tus fantasías con una de tus compañeras? ¿Qué no puedes tener algo de respeto?-

-Que no fue una fantasía, fue un sueño y uno muy realista por cierto…pero después ocurrió algo muy extraño antes de que me despertaras-

-¿Qué cosa?- Inquirió de forma fastidiada.

-…Nada, olvídalo- Dice quitándose la remera que usaba, permitiéndole a Camus entrar a su cuarto, mientras pensaba claramente en lo que había escuchado en sueños: "Si tocas un solo pelo de nuestra ama, te matamos"- ¿Qué significara eso…?- Piensa pasando de un lado al otro buscando alguna remera que se sirviese.

Camus niega con la cabeza escuchándolo ir de un lado a otro absteniéndose de regañarlo por ser tan desordenado.

-Milo apresúrate- Dice volviendo a verlo, poniéndose serio de repente.

-Si, si ya Camus no te preocup-

-¿Milo que tienes en la espalda?-

-¿Qué?- La cara de preocupación de su compañero lo dijo todo. Sin perder tiempo dejó lo que suponía está haciendo y se plantó de espaldas frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su placar, quedándose de piedra al inicio- ¿¡Qué demonios son esas cosas!- Gritó con Camus acercándosele y analizando de forma cuidadosa las espectaculares marcas que poseía y que cubrían buena parte de su espalda baja.


	36. cap perdido, rescate de julia

**Disclaimer: **saint seiya no es de mi propiedad. No hacemos esto con fines lucrativos.

**Advertencias: **OoC, Lime, Lemmon, UA, palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos).

**Autoras:**Necrara-Darkangel ,anubis, la loca de selkis y colaboradoras.

**Perdón por la enorme tardanza periodo de facultad y poca inspiración pero ahora volvi, gracias por la enorme paciencia, tratare de continuar mas seguido.**

**Rescate **

Sieglinde salía poco a poco del entumecimiento, gracias a la fuerza mental que esta ejercía frente a la técnica de parálisis aplicada hace minutos por el joven Buda; estaba furiosa, molesta ¿Cómo se atrevían esos plebeyos a trata así a su hermana? Mas aun estando tan lastimada como estaba, eso podría costarle la vida… no. No lo permitiría, si tenia que romper el tratado de paz que había unido sus tierras gélidas con las calurosas y áridas tierras del santuario, lo haría, mas no permitiría tal ultraje, sin la mas mínima explicación; primero, porque no es digno de una diosa del calibre de Athena realizar ese tipo de acción y segundo, por mas diosa que fuera eso no le daba el derecho de tomar tal acción, sin siquiera dejar que la joven se defendiera; la repentina aparición de June y Ariadna saco a la princesa del hielo de sus cavilaciones…

¡Sieglinde ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto June sofocada por la carrera hasta el cuarto de su amiga

¡se han llevado a Julia a la torre de cabo Sunión, en el estado en que esta ella podría…!

- ¡no lo digas! – Interrumpió la vikinga con rabia entre los dientes, mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, causando que este sangrara – ¡eso no pasara me oyes, no pasara! No si puedo hacer algo al respecto – culmino Sieglinde decidida mientras cruzaba el umbral de la habitación

- ¡espera! – la interrumpió Ariadna, tomándola del brazo – por lo menos dinos que pasa, merecemos saberlo, ¡también somos sus amigas, incluso mucho antes de que tu llegaras! – grito preocupada la castaña, causando la sorpresa de la nórdica, la verdad siempre pensó que era una chica callada y algo tímida, pero la verdad nunca imagino que haría tal cosa, valla que tenia agallas, eso le agradaba

- la acusan de conspirar contra Ahtena

¡¿Qué dices! – dijeron ambas a la vez sorprendidas tras sus mascaras – eso no puede ser posible, Julia a dedicado su vida entera al servicio de Athena, nunca le traicionaría

– eso lo sabes tu y lo se yo Ariadna, mas esos desgraciados no parecen recordarlo – replico la valkiria indignada y molesta – debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que…

- no te preocupes June, estoy en eso, sacare a Julia de ese horrible lugar y la traeré de vuelta, lo juro por mi honor de diosa guerrera – culmino Sieglinde desapareciendo tras el umbral de la puerta seguida por June y Ariadna que aun no sabia como terminaría todo aquello.

Todas las amazonas, incluidas Kallane y Desdemona, observaban como los caballeros escoltaban el cuerpo inconciente de la amazona de Sadalsuud hacia la torre de cabo Sunión, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunas pensaban incluso que las acusaciones que le imputaban eran ciertas, ya que nunca nadie había visto tanta fuerza en una simple mortal

¿crees que sea cierto lo que dicen de ella? – se escuchaba a lo lejos entre las amazonas del clan griego

claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Evora – defendió Raven a la rubia de rizos dorados

según se ella ha estado al servicio de Athena por mas de seis años, es imposible que eso ocurra, he oído incluso que ella es la mas fiel de todas las amazonas al servicio de Athena – explico Raven a la chica que miraba como la procesión de caballeros avanzaba con el cuerpo de la chica que yacía en una camilla de madera fina, forrada con un almohadón y una pequeña almohada dorada, donde yacía su cabeza, mas todo su cuerpo era sujetado por cadenas espirituales para contrarrestar su poder

uh, no se lo que hizo la hermanita de Blanca nieves, pero estoy segura de que no fue nada bueno para que la lleven así y mas a ese lugar – núsito Kallane seria, mientras en su interior su otro yo se regodeaba de felicidad, aquella parte oscura sabia el motivo de aquel apresamiento, mas Kallane solo prefería ignorarlo

Okasa Kallane, esto parece ser serio, que hizo la rubia para hacer enfadar a la diosa – pregunta nana mientras se colgaba de la cabeza de la ciega mirando curiosa la escena

No, se pero que va a ver quilombo con doña nieve eso seguro-dice kalla burlona pero sin reírse, comprendía la situación, mas de lo que hubiera preferido, viendo eso temía si la descubrían en el santuario, no por ella ya estaba preparada para lo peor pero nana, akyma temía mas por ellas y su maestra jodida que bueno sabia del tema mirándola de reojo mientras la anciana le devolvía la mirada.

No es momento para sus bromas, señorita kallane- recrimino akyma a su hermana que solo suspiraba

– bueno, pero quien lo diría, yo que pensé que esto no iba a pasar de unos combates – replico Desdemona con ojos cerrados mientras observaba el marchar de los caballeros.

¡eso es inhumano padre! ¡deberías decirle a Athena la verdad! ¿Lo hiciste con Psique cierto, porque no con Athena? La están tratando como una vil criminal – recriminaba Apolo furico, mientras Zeus solo yacía sentado en su dorado trono pensativo

sabes que no podemos hacerlo, Athena debe darse cuenta por si misma al igual que Psique de la verdad – dictamino el señor de los dioses con determinación

no lo concibo padre, trajiste a Psique aquí para contarle la verdad y no puedes hacerlo con Athena, es inaudito, sabes que podrían matarla antes que Héra si no hacemos algo – exclamaba Apolo con desesperanza – si tu no haces nada, pues yo lo haré

te prohíbo que interfieras Apolo, ya hemos hecho bastante, confió en que la sabiduría de mi hija no le haga cometer una torpeza – dijo el joven dios levantándose del trono y desapareciendo tras las transparentes cortinas del salón, dejando a un Apolo muy abatido y molesto

– si tu no harás nada para salvarla, yo si – musito para si el dios de la Caza desapareciendo del salón

Lúgubre y triste era aquella oscura habitación, llena de moho y suciedad, la única fuente de luz para aquel lugar era la enorme ventana en forma de torre con tres barrotes de hierro, bajo estos yacía Julia, inconciente aun, rodeada por el concejo del santuario, Athena y los 12 caballeros dorados; su alma había retornado a su cuerpo en muy mal momento, sin conocer lo que le vendría en tan solo unos instantes

¿crees que despierte? – pregunto serio Shion mientras los demás presentes observaban

aun no lo se, lleva siete horas en ese estado, no sabría asegurarlo con exactitud – dictamino Dhoko seriamente

no podemos esperar hasta que despierte para interrogarla, si me lo permite diosa Athena, puedo inducirla a hablar manipulando su mente – sugirió Shaka igual de serio que los demás

– creo que no será necesario – dijo la diosa con suavidad- observen, ya esta despertando – señalo la joven diosa a la amazona que expiraba unos leves quejidos de dolor al despertar (acá va el flash back que te mande en capis anteriores, me formatearon la pc y perdí el capi :p)

Majestuosa y llena de esplendor eran las palabras que identificaban las vestiduras sagradas de la nórdica en esos instantes, su armadura brillaba con el frió antártico de los polos donde fue forjada; de azul glacial y profundo era el corsé de cuello de tortuga que enmarcaba su parte toráxico con toques dorados bajo y sobre el busto, llegando a la cintura, terminando en una hermosa y ovalada punta dorada; sus hombreras ovaladas del mismo color del corsé, llevaban unos diseños intricados pelo a la vez hermosos al borde de las misma igual de dorados que los del corsé; una falda larga y blanca como la misma nieve enmarcaba sus piernas, de las cuales una sobresalía levemente debido a un pronunciado abierto al costado, decorada con diseños dorados y borlas doradas, que con la intensidad de su cosmo, brillaban sin parar; sus piernas eran protegidas por unas botas de pelea de tacón, igual de azules glaciar como su pechera y hombreras, estas también tenían toques dorados; sus manos eran protegidas por unos medios guantes azules con detalles nórdicos antiguos y sobre su cabeza un flamante casco color plata y oro, con dos hermosas alas de ángel a cada costado, ataviada de su poderosa espada y su fortísimo escudo.

Lista para la batalla, Sieglinde se dirigió hacia el salón de asambleas del santuario donde los caballeros y su diosa se encontraban reunidos, para determinar el destino de su hermana, en ese momento June y Ariadna penetraron en su habitación y al verla con tan poderoso ropaje, no evitaron quedar boquiabiertas ante tanta majestuosidad

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Por qué llevas tus ropajes divinos? – pregunto contrariada Ariadna a lo que la valkiria respondió con una sonrisa

a rescatar a mi hermana ¿Qué pensabas que haría? ¿Jugar poker? – respondió sarcástica la rubia platino, apartando a la chica de su camino

no puedes dirigirte al salón de asambleas, estas, loca, acabaras muerta – gritaba June desesperada por su suerte

eso lo veremos June, eso lo veremos – respondió la nórdica sin girar la vista atrás, desapareciendo tras una cortina de escarcha gélida.

Columnas corintias se levantaban majestuosas por aquel pasillo, decoradas con cortinas doradas traslucidas, que conducían a la enorme puerta de roble que conducía al salón de reuniones del santuario, mientras caminaba por la alfombra carmesí, Sieglinde solo pensaba en que si debía desafiar a la misma Athena lo haría, sin importar que, haría lo que sea por salvar a su hermana y si eso significaba entregar su vida, pues lo haría sin mas; unos guardias divisaron su presencia y se apresuraron a detenerla, grave error, la nórdica desato su cosmos, causando que la escarcha cubriera en suelo, provocando que estos cayeran, procediendo después a congelarles las piernas, imposibilitándoles el caminar.

Lo mismo se repitió en todos los corredores del templo de Atenea, sin darle chancee a nadie para alertar a la diosa y a sus caballeros; una ves frente a la puerta, Sieglinde escucho parte de la conversación sostenida por el consejo y la diosa. Disminuyendo su cosmos para no ser detectada

- no podemos hacer nada, ella insiste en que ha tenido esos poderes desde su nacimiento – replicaba Dhoko pensativo

¿Qué crees recomendable Shion? Eres el patriarca, debes tomar una decisión – expelo Aioros serio con los ojos serrados, recostado de una columna

hasta ahora no ha hecho nada para que se le acuse de conspirar contra nuestra señora – dictamino el patriarca de manera definitiva

pienso que deberíamos dejarla encerrada en la torre, aun no estamos seguros si es muestra aliada o enemiga - opino Mú con voz queda

no seas tan inhumano, la chica esta muy mal herida, de dejarla allí, moriría – interrumpió Aldebarán serio como siempre

tienes razón, debemos liberarla y velar por su mejora, a mi no me pareció mala persona – apoyaba Afrodita al taurino

– eso no importa, es una amenaza en potencia, lo recomendable es dejarla allí hasta que diga la verdad, para mi, nos ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo – dictamino Shaka serio y decidido, lo que causo la ira de la nórdica que ya no aguanto escuchar mas babosadas, así que alzando su cosmos a toda potencia, hizo que las puertas del salón y los guardias custodios de los alrededores cayeran ante ella, abriéndose paso hacia la diosa de la sabiduría.

¿1pero que significa esto princesa? – cuestiono Athena indignada mientras Shion, Shaka y Dhoko se atravesaban en frente para protegerla, al ver a la princesa de polaris portar su armadura divina

¡eso exijo saber yo Athena! ¿¡Como es posible que apreses a mi hermana sin razón alguna, solo porque sus poderes son parecidos a los tuyos? – pregunto Sieglinde furiosa e indignada

– es por eso que hemos tomado acción, no podemos permitir que aquella chica atente contra Athena – dictamino Shaka seriamente con los ojos cerrados

¡tu que sabes, rubio desteñido! Ella ha sido la mas fiel de tus amazonas, seria incapaz de lastimarte y lo sabes – defendía con vehemencia la vikinga a su joven hermana

aun así, no podemos correr riesgos, seria peligroso – dictamino Shion decidido y listo para la pelea, a lo que la vikinga solo replico con un suspiro

– pues si no quieren correr riesgos, pues a mi me importa tres rábanos y un pepino ¿sabían? – replico ella mas molesta que de costumbre alzando su cosmos al máximo, llenando la habitación de un frió glaciar y ártico, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por los 12 dorados – si no me la entregas, yo misma derribare esa torre de mierda y la sacare de allí, aunque me cueste el tratado de paz que hemos firmado, no tolerare tal injusticia – sentencio la valkiria apuntando su espada contra Athena, que era cubierta por Shion Dhoko y Aioros

eso no será necesario – expeto la diosa apartando a sus custodios del camino dándole la cara a Sieglinde poniéndose bajo el filo de su espada sagrada – puedes ir y liberar a tu hermana de la torre – continuo Athena mirándole a los ojos seria como nunca antes

pero mi señora

basta Shaka, se que eres el mas preocupado por esta situación, pero pienso que esto no es necesario, Sieglinde tiene razón, si la joven hubiese querido matarme, ya lo hubiese hecho – replico la diosa callando a su subordinado - solo te advertiré algo princesa de polaris, si aquella joven hace algo que perjudique al santuario y a la tierra misma, tu serás la única culpable – dictamino la diosa con tono serio y decidido a lo que la valkiria reacciono dirigiendo su espada hacia su palma, cortándola con fuerza, provocando que un río de sangre tiñera el blanco mármol del salón

te juro por mi sangre, que si pasa lo que dices, yo Sieglinde de Polaris, pagare con mi propia vida – dicho esto, la valkiria guardo sus armas y se dirigió a aquella cruenta torre a rescatar a su hermana maltratada.

Mientras en el techo de capricornio, kalla aprovechando el alboroto de la princesa de hielo, la utilizaba como base cercana pero con prudencia para que los caballeros no la sintieran, usando a sus vampiros como espías escuchaba toda la situación con una burlona sonrisa que ocultaba una seriedad ante el asunto, si la atrapaban no le tendrían tanta compasión que con julia.

-¿y que pasa, cuenta que no estoy de adorno?-dice des mientras kalla esta sincronización telepática con el animal que escuchaba todo colgado de cabeza en una pared exterior del templo de ahtena .

-pues la soltaron con advertencia que si julia se manda un lío, doña nieve paga el pato-dice kalla mientras des mira curiosa como la nórdica se acercaba ocultando sus presencias lo mas que podían.-este esta jodido…si…-dice casi en murmullo pero se calla, des estaba atenta a cualquier detalle desde que supo que no era humana.- nada, los detalles te cuento camino a géminis.

Ambas amazonas se hubieron en las sombras para que la rubia no la sintieran volviendo a sus respectivas casas.


End file.
